Juntos por Supervivencia
by MagicKim25
Summary: Basada en la franquicia Jurassic Park y la nueva entrega de Jurassic World, un nuevo personaje femenino entra a esta historia, para hacer algo mas que una compañera para Owen... Y no adivinaran de quien es hija. Como Owen obtuvo el trabajo en JW. Una historia llena de aventura, romance y muchos dientes... Te sorprendera. Bienvenid@ a Jurassic World
1. Prologo

**_"Verdaderamente, el hombre es el rey de los animales, pues su brutalidad supera a la de éstos"._**

 **Leonardo Da Vinci.**


	2. Capitulo 1: Invitación

_**Supervivencia**_

Basado en la antigua franquicia de _**Jurassic Park**_. Usando como base la nueva película _**Jurassic World**_ cambiando los hechos en pro de introducir un nuevo personaje femenino en la historia. Cree un personaje femenino que a mi parecer es perfecta para Owen Grady, ya que mis expectativas en cuanto al Pairing eran diferentes. He creado un personaje basado en las personalidades de Ellie Sadler y Sarah Harding de las películas (y en su defecto libros) para el valiente y aventurero Owen Grady.

La historia Original no me pertenece.

Pertenece al maravilloso Michael Critchon un gran pensador y una gran inspiración para mi (Fue un doctor maravilloso) a Steven Spielberg y Colin Trevorrow.

Pero mis OC si me pertenecen.

No busco lucrarme con esta historia es con el fin de entretener y realizar una bella labor que es la expresión de nuestra imaginación por medio de palabras que es las escritura.

 **Capítulo 1: Invitación**

— " _Y para finalizar... Los animales son un conjunto de sistemas de células aeróbicas presentes en un ecosistema único e independiente, formados por organismos Autótrofos y Heterótrofos capaces de alimentarse de su misma especie o de otros organismos dentro de su cadena, pueden adaptarse y subsistir en su espacio y mantenerse estables a través del tiempo con sus leyes y su naturaleza única..._ " —Sonríe al público que esta frente a ella - Gracias.

Pronuncio la Científica, los aplausos en aquella aula rebosaban sin parar, puede que los 300 espectadores estuvieran satisfechos con aquella labor y horas de investigación. Y eso para Kate Grant era maravilloso. Para ella su trabajo era valioso adorado y amado, pues recibió el estima y apoyo de su más incondicional que era su padre, al igual que el amaban la ciencia y la naturaleza y eso era lo más maravilloso que podía haber.

— Y quiero darle gracias a todos ustedes el departamento de ciencias de la Marina de Camp G. Washington por haber asistido hoy y al personal de la Corporación Masrani por asistir.

La Dra. Grant estaba sumamente complacida por ver aquellos espectadores.

—Y bueno, ya podremos seguir con la ronda de preguntas. Quien tenga alguna podría levantar su mano.

Al instante en decir eso muchos brazos se encontraban al aire. Ella señalo a un muchacho de tés oscuro y uniforme.

— Buenas noches Dra. Grant en verdad es un honor que viniera esta noche a darnos esa oratoria tan fascinante — Dijo el muchacho.

— Gracias Soldado... — Intento divisar su nombre.

— Cabo Brenton, bueno como le decía, su investigación sobre el comportamiento de los animales en cautiverio. Hay algo que me inquieta como por ejemplo, ¿Se vuelven totalmente inestables al momento de salir a un hábitat real?

— Pues, hay muchas teorías que dicen que estos animales son poco funcionales estando en cautiverio, es decir, no saben cazar, quiere decir que no pueden alimentarse, no conviven con otros de su especie no saben cómo es su comportamiento. Son una gran serie de factores que llevan al animal al fracaso y la inestabilidad en su nuevo medio, son leyes distintas y circunstancias extremas, por lo cual el animal no se adapta y muere.

— Entiendo — Contesto el chico con una sonrisa

— Gracias Doctora.

— Muy bien... Siguiente pregunta...

Entre el público se abrió espacio a una dama vestida de etiqueta, traje negro de empresaria, tacones Gucci, y cabello Rojizo intenso y corto, empezó a dar aplausos fuera de lugar. Para la sorpresa de Kate ya sabía quién era, porque estaba aquí y a que se debía.

— Doctora Grant, esa fue una oratoria bastante fascinante. Pero tengo una serie de preguntas si me permite responderla para mí… Se sabe que es una excelente conocedora de los animales extintos y en peligro de extinción.

Muchos en el aula asistieron, ella continúo hablando.

— Y que en su campo se ha dedicado al cuidado de estos ¿no?

A Kate no le agradaba en lo absoluto la intromisión de aquella empresaria. No era la primera vez que hacia algo como eso. Lo detestaba. Pero su deber era comportarse y responder a sus preguntas.

— Si, exactamente — Respondió de forma serena.

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Ahora que sabe usted sobre el grado de adaptabilidad de los híbridos?

— Pues los híbridos son especies totalmente nuevas; y genéticamente los híbridos son organismos heterocigotos por poseer genes para rasgos distintos, que pueden ser tanto recesivos como dominantes, heredados de sus padres.

Cuando hay falta de genes dominantes entre sus alelos, se manifiestan en ellos los caracteres recesivos, que puede dar cabida a una variación en el Fenotipo es decir sus rasgos físicos o conductuales. El fenotipo está determinado fundamentalmente por el genotipo, o por la identidad de los alelos, los cuales, individualmente, cargan una o más posiciones en los cromosomas. Algunos fenotipos están determinados por los múltiples genes, y además influidos por factores del medio. De esta manera, la identidad de uno, o de unos pocos alelos conocidos, no siempre permite una predicción del fenotipo.

— En resumen quiere decir...

— A pesar de que se haga un cruce entre especies distintas, es difícil poder hacer una predicción de sus rasgos, a cuantos de estos productos pueden manifestar rasgos de alguno de los padres, sin embargo a veces las circunstancias, el medio exterior podría hacer que varíen su grado de adaptación y eso es terreno desconocido. Por eso esos animales están en...

— Cautiverio — Respondió la pelirroja.

— Exactamente, y por poner un ejemplo el Grolar fue resultado de un cruce entre un Oso Grizzly y un Oso polar. Y ese es el problema... Nunca ha existido un Grolar, así que no sabe cómo se comporta un Grolar, así que su comportamiento es meramente impredecible.

— Pues eso fue una aclaratoria bastante buena... Gracias Doctora.

— No hay problema, ese es mi trabajo esta noche; responder a sus inquietudes...

— Ya puede continuar...

Eso tomo por sorpresa a Kate, no se esperaba esto, aquella mujer tomo asiento junto a los de la Corporación Masrani, continuo la parte de preguntas y respuestas, intento ser breve y profesional. Y se sintió bien ya que su público estaba satisfecho con sus respuestas. Agradeció una vez más a los espectadores y se despidió de ellos con una gran amabilidad.

El aula empezaba a quedar vacía, pero los empresarios de Masrani seguían allí sentados, esperándola _Asechándola_ y eso le causaba un gran dolor de cabeza. No era la primera vez que ellos se presentaban y esta era la tercera vez, para ser más especifica que Claire Dearing venía con ellos.

— " _Como si eso fuese a funcionar"_ — pensó ella.

Poco a poco ella fue bajando del estrado, con su maletín y sus carpetas de apuntes en sus manos. Hizo una leve mueca ya que esos tacones eran algo incómodos. Y de hecho todo ese traje le tenía fuera de lugar, una falda de gabardina lisa que llegaba a sus rodillas de color gris, una blusa de satén de color azul con algunos detalles blancos en el cuello y mangas, y zapatos de tacón grueso de color Rojo.

Los personajes de Masrani se acercaron a ella. La dama de pelo rojo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Quedando ambas frente a frente cual rivales.

— Original intromisión Claire. Impecable — Dijo Kate.

— Pues, debías causar una buena impresión ante toda esta comunidad. Y cree me que lo hiciste — Respondió la pelirroja.

— Con o sin ti, puedo hacerlo... Gracias.

— No te sientas así, tú eres una excelente científica. Y por eso el Señor Masrani quiere verte.

— Cuantas veces tengo que repetir que no deseo ver al Sr. Masrani.

\- Puedo decirte que esta oratoria y tus respuestas han sido una audición muy buena.

— ¿Audición? Quiere decir que ese supuesto empleo lleva audición.

— No lo sé, pero si fuera así, la tuya fue muy buena.

— Y eso me parece suficiente para seguir rechazándola — Kate sonrió irónicamente.

— Si me disculpan, deseo regresar a mi hotel y descansar.

Kate Grant se abrió paso a esas personas, de forma educada asintió y pidió permiso a aquellas personas. Solo que Claire Dearing no se quedaría solo con eso.

— Si cambias de opiniones — hablo Claire — Llámanos, sabes dónde hacerlo.

— Claro que si — Respondió.

Se dio la vuelta hecha una furia. Y siguió su camino a la salida de allí. Daba pisotones tan fuertes que pudo haber roto sus zapatos. Entro el parqueadero en aquella base, busco su camioneta Jeep Cherokee 2011 de color negro y se fue, no sin antes sacarse esos zapatos. Encendió la camioneta y salió de aquel lugar.

Deseaba volver a casa, estar en su hogar, junto a su familia y su trabajo. Llevaba más de un mes fuera de su casa, dando conferencias a los centros de ciencias de casi todo el país. Observaba la ciudad de Washington a su alrededor, brillante y metropolitana, luces en todo su esplendor, edificios y un fuerte clima lluvioso, en cierta forma le agradaba el clima, pero no se comparaba en nada con su bella casa en Valley County, Montana. Un hogar que había formado junto a su padre, eran él y ella solamente, siempre estaban juntos.

Miro a su espejo retrovisor y allí tenía una fotografía de él, su cabello era apenas rubio corto algo despeinado, sus ojos azules, su piel estaba bronceada por esos días innumerables bajo el sol desenterrando huesos, algo delgado pero feliz, junto a él estaba una jovencita de unos 14 o 15 años, de cabellos castaños, largo recogido con una coleta, su carita redonda, ojos color miel, con hoyuelos en sus mejillas, piel blanca e igualmente llena de tierra... Ambos estaban de pie sonrientes, felices… Como siempre. Ella había cambiado un poco tenía 29, había crecido, físicamente y como persona, a pesar de todo.

Al llegar a su hotel estacionó frente a la entrada y el valet se llevó su camioneta. Estaba agotada y quería descansar. Pasó de lovey y siguió al ascensor. Había sido un largo día.

Camp G Washington había sido mucho mejor que las otras sedes a las cuales había ido, la atacaban menos con sus preguntas e indiscreciones. Y recordaba sus años de servicio en la marina cuando era más joven. Lo cierto era que se enlisto en el ejército por conveniencia y beneficio, ellos pagarían sus estudios debidamente, como ella deseaba. Estudio Biología, microbiología y medicina. Antes de eso estuvo en servicio como médico en combate, la entrenaron para ello. El ejército pago sus estudios y se dedicó a la ciencia. Y se inclinó por el estudio de los seres vivos.

Y es lo que ha hecho hasta el día de hoy.

 _Le encantaba_ …

Con una sonrisa y mucho cansancio, entro en su habitación y se lanzó a su cama, no era muy grande pero era acogedora y cálida. Sumida casi en sus sueños llamaron a la puerta. Eso la despertó con sorpresa y con mucha desconfianza se acercó a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y solo era recepcionista del hotel.

— Buenas noches Dra. Grant, disculpe he venido a interrumpirle su descanso. Pero no logre verle cuando llego.

— Descuide, dígame en que puedo ayudarle.

— Este es un mensaje que dejaron para usted en la recepción; Es de parte del Señor Simon Masrani — Ofreció un sobre de color marfil en su mano.

Por un momento ella pensó que iba a explotar en llamas de rabia, se contuvo y viro los ojos, y dedico una sonrisa al servidor del hotel.

— Le agradezco mucho por traerme el mensaje.

Ella lo tomo en sus manos y se despidió. Camino a la cama y abrió el sobre, había una nota en el que decía

— " _ **La espero en el bar del restaurante del hotel a las 10:00 p.m.**_

 _ **S. Masrani...**_ **".**

Al punto de la desesperación.

 _¿Tanto la necesitaba Masrani? Cuando el mismo había decidido ir personalmente._

Y eso la desconcertaba demasiado, el hecho de que su presencia era increíblemente requerida, cuando el mismo Simon Masrani, multimillonario occidental, con posos de petróleo, dueño de una corporación dedicada a inversiones en proyectos diversos iba a buscarla.

Miro el reloj en la pared, y marcaba 9:40 p.m.

Fue al cuarto de baño, tomo un baño, se colocó ropa casual, un Jean celeste que perfectamente moldeaba sus curvas, una blusa de color blanco, una chaqueta de cuero Beige, con unas botas color caramelo, recogió un largo cabello con una cola. Y decidió ponerle fin a esta situación.

Bajo por el ascensor hasta el restaurante del hotel. El mozo en la entrada, se acercó a ella.

— Buenas Noches Dra. Grant, la estábamos esperando — sonrió gentilmente.

Era un anciano, de cabello blanco, usaba bigote blanco como la nieve y un traje de etiqueta con detalles verdes, acordes con el hotel.

El restaurante tenía una enorme puerta de vidrio, con detalles dorados, y aquel espacio era dorado en sí, lleno de mesas y sillas, todo a un estilo victoriano, antiguo pero hermoso. Había un enorme candelabro colgando en medio del salón, era de puros cristales, desenrollada hasta su punto más bajo. Era hermoso.

— Gracias, iba a dirigirme al bar ¿podría indicarme dónde es?

— Claro sígame por aquí Madame...

Aquel amable anciano, la llevo por todo el restaurante. Y pasaron a un lugar más privado y obscuro, una tenue luz de colores iluminaban el bar, una extensa mesa atravesaba en lugar, infinidades de botellas de vino, el whisky más antiguo y el más fino champán. Casi al centro de la mesa, había un hombre alto, con un traje de color champán dándole la espalda.

— El señor Masrani está sentado allí Madame. Pase.

Ella asintió y le respondió con una sonrisa al anciano. Ella entro al lugar y camino hacia el hombre de traje. Antes de tan siquiera estar a pocos metros de la mesa.

— Buenas Noches Dra. Grant... Es usted bastante difícil de encontrar — era una voz algo ronca y masculina.

Aquel hombre giro la silla hacia ella, y sonriendo se mostraba a ella. Ella frunció el ceño. Era alto, algo corpulento, piel canela, cabello ondulado corto y negro, con algunas canas a sus costados, tenía bolsas en los párpados inferiores, ojos cafés y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y felicidad, que Kate no lograba comprender.

— Kate... Perdone si puedo llamarla Kate ¿Puedo? — Pregunto, y pidió que se sentara en la silla a su lado.

Ella lo miro sospechando y decidió tomar asiento.

— Si claro, ese es mi nombre.

— Bien, excelente ¿Desea tomar un trago? Yo invito.

— No gracias, no me gusta tomar.

— ¿No? Extraño, pensé que los marines tenían una reputación de ser buenos degustadores del whisky y la cerveza.

— Esa es una idea equivocada — Ella sonaba algo irritada.

\- No, eso me indica que estoy en presencia de toda una dama... Déjeme decirle que es usted más hermosa en persona que en el periódico.

Ella no respondió nada, aunque eso hizo que se sonrojara pero solo un poco.

— Bueno, bueno ya dejo de elogios, no le haré la típica pregunta de "sabe usted porque estoy aquí" creo que ha sido suficiente que mi personal, que sin mucho éxito, no ha logrado convencerla de ir a verme. Cuando he tenido que ser yo, quien venga hablar con usted.

— Pues, tengo una vida ocupada, trabajo. Tengo responsabilidades; Señor Masrani.

— Y no lo pongo en duda Kate, no lo pongo en duda.

— ¿Entonces? Dígame señor Masrani, porque mi persona es tan requerida por usted.

— Esa es una buena pregunta, le prometo que por intereses amorosos no se trata. Aunque Kate sería una gran mujer para la compañía de un hombre — revolvió el whisky en su mano.

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco, e intento levantarse de la silla para irse, si algo detestaba eran los rodeos. Él lo noto y le tomo de una mano.

— Por favor siéntese Kate, no fue mi intención incomodarla, tome asiento ya voy al punto - tomo un sorbo del fino whisky con hielo.

— Solo dígame y ya.

— Ok, ok. Sabe usted que John Hammond falleció hace un año...

Por supuesto que lo sabía. Había sido noticia en todo el mundo. Noticia que impacto ya que era un hombre con mucho dinero y poder, y dueño de un imperio.

— Claro, como no saberlo — dijo con ironía.

— Bien, pues el señor Hammond me confió a mí, uno de sus bienes más preciados. Sus Islas — Eso le cayó como sorpresa.

— ¿Islas? No estará usted hablando de...

— De la isla Nublar y Sorna, por supuesto.

— Ese es un lugar muy peligroso señor Masrani.

— Claro que sí, ¡y me encanta!

— Usted sabe que esas Islas pasaron a manos del gobierno de Costa Rica.

— Mis influencias y un donativo al gobierno de Costa Rica... Digamos que es pan comido sin entrar en detalles.

— ¿Y en esta historia cual es mi papel? – Pregunto de manera seria.

— Pues, se conoce que ese es un lugar Salvaje y lleno de seres vivos peligrosos.

— No es un secreto para nadie, al punto señor.

— Pues usted es una experta en animales Kate, usted es una de las mentes más brillantes en materia y cuidado de la fauna.

— Y con eso quiere decir...

— Que quisiera que usted, trabajara para mi corporación, empleando sus conocimientos, e investigaciones.

— No — Respondió de forma fría.

— Tendrá su laboratorio, financiamiento y libertad a otros proyectos que en su investigación encuentre.

— No — Volvió a responder.

— Kate, esta es una oportunidad que no puede desperdiciar. Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

— ¿Para esto deseaba tanto verme Señor Masrani?

— De hecho no, Claire me advirtió lo difícil y testaruda que usted puede ser Kate, así que decidí no decirle todo sobre este trabajo, por eso vine a ofrecerle esta oferta y a invitarle a una Fiesta en mi hotel en Nueva York.

Sera en honor a John Hammond. Allí haré una introducción del nuevo proyecto que tengo para esas Islas.

Saco un sobre de color agua de su bolsillo, era un poco grande.

— Esa es la invitación, para el evento. Sera la semana que viene. Espero que asista... Para mi será un grato honor que una de las mentes más brillantes y bellas de este País, este presente.

— Lo pensare...

— Y deseo que piense bien y asista...

— Esta bien.

— En el sobre esta la invitación, y un certificado de hospedaje en mi hotel dos días antes del gran evento allí, y una semana completa después. Con todos los servicios pagos. Bueno debo irme, tengo un negocio que cerrar con las compañías chinas... Fue un placer verla Kate.

— Que le vaya bien señor Masrani.

Extendió su mano para estrecharle, ella miro su mano y tomo su mano, se inclinó y dio un beso en ella. Luego dedico una sonrisa a la científica y salió caminando del Bar.

— ¡Ah! Una cosa más... La fiesta será de etiqueta, así que busque un hermoso vestido, debe deslumbrar entre los invitados.

Ella lo vio irse del lugar y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, coloco el sobre en la mesa y apoyo sus codos sobre ella, puso su cabeza en sus manos y respiro profundo tratando de tomar un respiro.

— " _¿Que acaba de ocurrir?"_ —Se preguntó una y otra vez.

Con resignación miro el sobre, lo recogió y se fue de regreso a su habitación.

Se puso el pijama y se lanzó en la cama...

Ya eran las 11:00 de la noche.

Y observo el sobre una vez más.

— " _Es ahora o nunca"_.

" _ **Homenaje al gran John**_ _ **Hammond**_

 _ **Masrani Corporation**_ _, le invita con el motivo de un Velada en honor al grandioso John Hammond en su primer aniversario de su partida, familiares, amigos y más cercanos conocidos._

 _Sera grata su presencia._

 _Día 26 de Marzo del 2012_

 _Lugar: Gran Hotel Shariff Alab, New York._

 _Hora: 7:00.p.m._

 _Atentamente Simon Masrani_ _"_

Abrió el sobre y había una tarjeta de un tono azul marino, con letras en color plateado...

Reviso el resto del sobre, allí estaba el registro del hotel, pasajes de avión, todo incluido. Debía admitir, que eso era una oferta tentativa y sumamente grandiosa, pero increíblemente peligrosa.

Kate Grant estaba exhausta.

Quería descansar.

Y era bueno que lo hiciera. Porque lo que venía de ahora en adelante cambiaría su vida.


	3. Capitulo 2: Señor Grady

_**Hola a todos! muy buenas noches (Ya es de noche aquí en mi país y día domingo.**_

 _ **Esta historia ha sido un gran pasatiempo y adoración, me gusta mucho escribir para mi y para los demas.**_

 _ **Se que es fuera del contexto original de la historia de JW, pero me encanto mucho la idea de que Owen tuviera un OC. La misma historia pero con un contexto diferente.**_

 _ **He escrito cada capitulo con mucho amor y dedicación y espero que les guste!**_

 _ **Disfrutenlo**_

 _ **¿Saben que adoro? Leer sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Señor Grady**_

 _Valley County, Montana_

Después de aquel mes entero fuera de su hogar Kate Grant regresaba a casa, llevaba solo 3 días en aquella casa, su casa…

Era el lugar más hermoso del mundo para ella, una simple casa de dos plantas de un color blanco y celeste pastel, con columnas a los lados que sostenían un balcón en el segundo piso, aquel balcón estaba lleno de flores y las más coloridas plantas, muchas de las cuales Kate había traído de sus viajes por todo el mundo, hecha con la madera más sólida, al frente poseía un jardín las palabras para describirlo era verde y vida, flores y enredaderas adornaban la cerca , adoraba aquel lugar, lleno de amor y familia.

Para su pesar, su padre no había podido recibirla el día que regreso a casa, sin embargo Kate realizo un pequeño viaje hasta la locación en el lago de Fort Pekk donde su papá trabajaba arduamente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Era paleontólogo, para ella el mejor del mundo.

Los días en su casa eran bellos, su hogar era el único lugar donde podía descansar de su trabajo y de las personas, incluso hasta de visitar a su madre.

Era una dulce mañana en Valley, fresca y llena de luz, Kate preparaba el desayuno para la familia… Su padre y su mascota. Decidió que era momento de variar el menú de la casa, y eso es lo que haría.

Preparo con mucho esmero unos panqueques con miel, huevos enteros y tiras de tocino, exprimió las naranjas que había comprado en el supermercado para preparar jugo natural. Y sin falta el café por la mañana había hecho que su padre despertara y él lo extrañaba. Ese aroma significaba que su hija había vuelto que se levantaba antes que él y gustosa preparaba café para él. El bajo desde su habitación a la cocina y detrás del venia Maya, la mascota de la familia.

\- Buenos días Katie – Sorprendió aquel hombre.

\- Buenos días Papá – Dijo Kate sonriéndole.

\- Ya extrañaba estos creativos desayunos tuyos… ¿Cómo amaneciste? – Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Estoy bien ¿y tú?

\- Bastante bien, a decir verdad, Maya y yo te extrañamos demasiado todos esos días que te fuiste, con suerte logramos sobrevivir ambos, sobrevivimos gracias a Denisse.

-No lo dudo papá, la señora Denisse es muy linda contigo y Maya – Kate lo miro de reojo, mientras estaba sirviendo la comida en los platos.

\- ¡Oh por favor! No empieces con eso de nuevo, pensé que ese tema estaba superado.

Su padre se irritaba con facilidad sobre ese tema o sobre esa persona. Pero a pesar de eso, adoraba que su hija regresara a casa. El tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina, Kate estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

\- Ok, ok no te enojes, solo era un comentario nada más… Maya, ven linda es hora de comer.

Kate sirvió a su padre su plato y vaso de jugo de naranja fresco, y a la pequeña Maya su tazón con purina y trozos de tocino. Maya era una adorable Huskie Siberiano que adopto en un viaje a Alaska, donde vivían sus abuelos maternos, era de tamaño mediano, con un pelaje de matices blancos y grises, sus patas eran blancas los colores formaban una figura simétrica en su carita, una cola es espiral moteada de mucho pelo y tenía ojos oscuros con un brillo que Kate adoraba. Luego de eso sirvió su comida y tomo asiento junto a su padre.

\- Ayer desenterramos un ejemplar esqueleto de Rugops, su cuerpo estaba entero salvo por unos huesos segmentarios de las patas – Comento su padre.

\- ¿Si? Papá ese es el que tiene las fauces arrugadas ¿no? – Asintió – Es una especie bastante rara – Tomo un bocado de panqueque.

\- Si son muy raros, Billy fue quien lo encontró, fue de gran ayuda, lo desenterramos en un día, fue asombroso extraer aquellos huesos del terrario, en verdad Billy es un muchacho que promete. Es un grandioso Paleontólogo.

\- Pues yo pienso que él, jamás superara al grandioso y obstinado Doctor Alan Grant, mi papá.

Y eso era un hecho, Alan Grant era su padre. Según muchos conocidos suyos el jamás en su vida habría querido tener hijos, y nadie conocía de que los tuviera, pero de algo si estaba seguro; para Alan su hija era la mejor del mundo. Fue el resultado de una relación inestable con una mujer; y esa fue una de las razones que mostrara esa aptitud tan negativa con los niños, no podía ver a su hija y criarla. Su madre, la madre de Kate decidió criarla lejos de su padre por capricho y no le permitía verle salvo en algunas ocasiones luego de que Alan insistiera y desistiera, Kate tuvo que vivir unos cuantos años difíciles de casa en casa, y de paso su madre se casó de nuevo y formo una familia nueva, donde a Kate le parecía no encajar mucho. Pero ahí estaba su padre, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos y ofreció un hogar a gusto.

\- Puedo decirte, que Billy se puso muy feliz cuando supo que regresarías – Comento Alan.

-¡Ugh! Papá no de nuevo… Sabes que lo de Billy y yo quedo en el pasado enterrado bajo kilómetros de tierra, casi sepultado en el mismísimo núcleo de la tierra.

\- Palabras crueles, pero ciertas, además solo dije que se alegró, no dije que te pediría la mano o algo así.

\- Sé que es venganza por lo de Denisse.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, comamos tranquilos.

\- No sé por qué aun insistes o tienes esperanza de que Billy y yo estemos juntos de nuevo – Reclamo Kate.

\- Ey solo quiero lo mejor para mi hija eso es todo.

\- Si él no es una mala persona ya me lo has dicho repetidísimas ocasiones.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

\- Papá no sabes nada sobre las relaciones, es un problema de atracción; como te explico, a ver… Digamos que él es demasiado normal para mi gusto, demasiado chico bueno…

\- Pues sal a la calle o si decides ir a New York y ve al Bronx consíguete un maleante.

Kate soltó una gran carcajada y eso hizo que Alan frunciera el ceño.

\- ¿Qué te parece gracioso? – Pregunto Alan.

\- A eso me refiero… Tenemos una definición de chico malo muy diferente.

\- ¡Por dios! ¿Sabes? Dejemos el tema hasta ahí… Suficiente, vas a lograr que mi cerebro explote.

\- Y dices que haber tenido un hijo varón hubiera sido fácil.

\- Son dos cosas muy diferentes.

\- Ves a eso me refiero…

\- Ya, ya olvídalo, es más difícil ganarte una discusión. Igual que tu madre.

\- Ey, fue tu pareja y es mi madre.

\- Si, si claro… - Alan estaba Obstinado – En fin ¿Qué harás el día de hoy?

\- Estaba pensando en ir al pueblo, a comprar algunas cosas para la casa e ir a ver algunas tiendas y ver los vestidos, ya sabes para la fiesta en New York…

\- En verdad piensas asistir a esa… Como sea que se llame eso… - Dijo moviendo sus manos.

\- Si bueno aun no lo sé, pienso a veces que ir es darle alas a Masrani.

\- En mi opinión, no estoy de acuerdo con que asistas a esa fiesta, toda cosa con relación a Jurassic Park es malo, quisieron creer que ese lugar era un portento que termino en desastre con el adeudo vital de muchos. Lo digo por mera experiencia.

\- Lo sé y tienes mucha razón, no digo lo contrario, pero es un campo nuevo e impredecible, es ideal para…

\- Ideal ¿Para el estudio? ¿La investigación? Tú lo has dicho es terreno impredecible, hoy llegas con el entusiasmo de explorar un mundo extinto, donde da a lugar que nosotros los pequeños somos presas.

\- Pero en aquella época, no había la tecnología que tenemos ahora. Podría ser diferente.

\- Mejores armas y seguimos siendo presas fáciles, linda, lo que quiero que entiendas es que ese es un lugar demasiado peligroso para laborar, sé que tienes las mejores intenciones del mundo y en superarte, pero ese lugar es un símbolo de una muerte segura, y es lo que quiero que entiendas.

\- Si, y por ello tengo mis dudas.

\- ¡Pues usa esa cabezota de una buena vez! Eres demasiado inteligente.

\- Papá pero pienso que es malo y bueno al mismo tiempo.

Alan se levantó de la mesa ya había terminado su comida, pero estaba a punto de sufrir una indigestión por ese pequeño pero molesto debate con su hija. La adoraba demasiado como para dejarla hacer esa locura.

\- Expone tu punto, por que quisiera saber el lado bueno de esto, en serio… - Aclaro.

\- Pienso que es malo, tú lo has dicho, son animales que no sabemos cómo se comportan y ni siquiera los expertos en la materia saben, toda la información que se maneja es en teorías, no en hechos concretos, suposiciones, un lugar inestable, dejado a su suerte, no se sabe la cantidad de animales que se habitan allí…

\- Un sinfín de fallos que abordar.

\- Y el lado bueno, es un mundo nuevo, una naturaleza completamente nueva, una nueva incógnita por descifrar, es el estudio de una antigua nueva naturaleza, una oportunidad nueva. ¿Dime algo? ¿Quiénes ya han estudiado la naturaleza han tenido que pasar por sus peligros no? Han tenido de correr con ellos, viajes por las selvas, contacto directo con animales sumamente más grandes que nosotros y otros tan pequeños pero con venenos y toxinas mortales que acabarían con nosotros. Todo nuevo descubrimiento tiene sus riesgos, dime papá ¿Qué trabajo no tiene sus riesgos?

\- Si, tienes toda la razón, pero estamos hablando de una naturaleza actual, no es lo mismo dormir con los leones en medio de las llanuras de África o nadar con tiburones en los mares australianos; con los leones tienes un rifle, con los tiburones una jaula. En esa isla ni un arma ni una jaula te sirve de nada.

\- Si, eso es muy cierto papa pero – Alan levanto su mano para silenciarla.

\- Y ni creas que salir ilesa de explosiones y deambular semanas en un desierto ayuda también…

Alan estaba vuelto un ovillo, le disgustaba demasiado que Kate tuviera que elegir ir a ese lugar que el detestaba tanto, desde pequeño había sido un amante de la ciencia y de los dinosaurios, paso su vida entera hasta ahora estudiando y descifrando teorías sobre ese mundo extinto y los personajes que participaban en el que eran los dinosaurios.

Con algo de fuerza, lanzo los platos al lavabo, se apoyó en la protección del lavabo, suspiro con pesadez. Kate se levantó de su silla y se dirigió con su padre.

\- Oye no quiero que te enojes, aun no digo que si… Tu sabes que yo una adoradora de la ciencia y la naturaleza como tú, soy joven y muy fuerte.

Kate le dio un abrazo por la espalda y enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen y recostó su cabeza en sus omoplatos. Alan aun soltando humo de las orejas…

\- Cariño, lo que quiero que entiendas es que ese es el lugar más peligroso del mundo, y ya una vez tuviste que ir a otro lugar peligroso, tu madre y yo tuvimos que soportar 3 años de incertidumbre, tu metida en esas misiones con la marina, fueron días llenos de angustia.

\- Papá, lo siento ¿Ok? No fue mi intensión hacerlos sentir así. Ni a ti ni a mamá, pero eso me ayudo a cumplir mis objetivos, mis estudios y lograr todo lo que he hecho, tu siempre me has dicho que nuestros logros y sueños van acompañados de trabajo arduo, amor y sacrificios.

\- Pero eso no es un sacrificio, es un sacrilegio.

\- Como te dije aun no decidió nada, pero en este momento he decidido ir a la velada del señor Masrani, ir no quiere decir que acepte, además me aseguro que allí terminaría de explicarme cual sería mi trabajo, pienso que la universidad de Valley no va a tenerme para siempre dirigiendo su departamento de ciencias.

\- Lo dejo a tu libre albedrío, has lo que creas que es mejor, eres adulta sabrás que hacer… - Alan dedico una media sonrisa a su hija.

\- No quiero que estés enojado… Confía en mí, y mi gran talento.

\- Siempre…

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

Aún recuerda cuando le dijo a su padre que Masrani la había estado buscando para ofrecerle trabajo en su nuevo proyecto. Alan por poco enloquece, pero era miedo. El sabía y muy bien lo sabía, cómo era aquel lugar. Dos veces estuvo en ese lugar, ¡dos veces! Y juro por lo más sagrado que jamás regresaría y mucho menos que alguno de los suyos fuera allí.

Kate Elizabeth Grant, siempre había sido una temeraria, y por supuesto estaba dispuesta a ir a esa fiesta, dar la cara y enfrentar el hecho de que Masrani le proponía algo que era sumamente importante. Deseaba con toda su alma que su padre no desaprobara su decisión, paso un par de días más el Valley County, y decidió viajar a Nueva York allí compraría lo que necesitaría, vestido, zapatos y accesorios… En el aeropuerto fue acompañada por su padre y Billy… Era incomodo tenerlo a su lado, ya que su relación había sido tremendo desastre al parecer de Kate… No era una mala persona pero simplemente explico a Billy que no era lo que ella buscaba en un hombre. Como amigo lo quería, pero solo eso amigos.

\- PASAJEROS DEL VUELO 139 A NUEVA YORK DIRIGIRSE A LA PUERTA 6 PARA ABORDAR – llamo la centralista.

\- Bueno es hora de tu vuelo… cuídate mucho y llama cuando llegues – Dijo Alan Grant.

\- Claro que lo hare – Respondió Kate sonriéndole.

\- Katie quiero que sepas, que no importa lo que decidas… Yo voy a apoyarte, tenías razón.

\- Papá, quiero que sepas que no quiero que digas esas cosas para hacerme sentir mejor, se la opinión que tienes de esa Isla y todo lo que tiene que ver con Jurassic Park., pero si me encanta esa idea que me apoyes.

\- Solo quiero lo mejor para ti mi cielo…

\- Hazle caso a tu padre Katie… - Esta vez intervino Billy.

Kate lo fulmino con pensamiento…

Si ese era Billy Brennan, treintañero, soltero, rubio de cabello revuelto y ojos café, alto y corpulento, era un hombre muy guapo, y de una personalidad muy sencilla y gentil. Con Kate se había comportado como un caballero, pero ella se dio la oportunidad para conocerlo, y en cierta forma le agrado, se volvieron buenos amigos desde que empezó a verlo hace 10 años en su casa cuando empezaba sus estudios junto con su padre. Kate intento darle una oportunidad para ser más que eso, pero para el resulto, más para Kate no. Y ella fue sincera con el antes que todo y le dijo lo que sucedía, a él no le sentó nada bien la noticia, pero de alguna manera aprendió a sobrellevarlo. Se volvieron amigos, y para ella fue mejor, aunque Billy en cierta forma tomo su distancia, Kate pensó seriamente que era que el poseía sentimientos más profundos que una simple amistad de muchos años.

\- No, necesito que me lo repitas tú también… - Reprocho Kate.

\- Solo queremos que estés bien… - Respondió Alan.

\- Oigan bien lo que les voy a decir, solo 3 cosas… Primero, Soy una mujer adulta y se me cuidar sola; Segundo, se bien lo que estoy haciendo; y Tercero, Es mi pellejo el que está en juego y debo irme ya o me dejara el avión…

\- Dijiste 4 – Dijo Alan riendo.

\- ¡AH! ¡Hasta pronto!

Kate les dio un abrazo a ambos antes de abordar, y salió corriendo al avión…

Emprendiendo un vuelo que podría cambiar su vida en muchos aspectos.

Era un hecho que el mundo estaba cambiando drásticamente, y era algo que ella ni nadie podía evitar, un mundo nuevo donde el pasado cumplía un papel importante y al parecer su destino indicaba que es lo que debía de hacer en ese momento…

Por la ventanilla del enorme Avión observo su bello pueblo desaparecer entre las nubes. Una vez más dejaba su casa para ir en busca de nuevas aventuras. Lo más gracioso es que su nueva aventura daba inicio en Manhattan y en las tiendas de ropa de marca y editoriales de las más codiciadas revistas. La llegada a New York fue rápida fue un vuelo bastante tortuoso ya que se aproximaba en esos días una tormenta de nieve y los vientos no favorecían nada aquel aterrizaje.

Ella había avisado con antelación al hotel que se hospedaría, por lo cual había un chofer esperándola en el aeropuerto. Un fino mercedes negro la transporto al enorme Hotel que era propiedad del señor Masrani, parecía cual palacio hindú, de colores dorados y colores tierra, las puertas eran enormes, y en verdad a Kate le parecía demasiado exagerado aquello que estaba observando, pero luego pensó que cuando eres rico no hay límites en lo que puedas invertir ese dinero. Al bajarse del lujoso auto, la estaba esperando un mozo en la puerta, la saludo cortésmente y la llevo por todo el Lovey, para luego llevarla a su habitación en el sexto piso.

Era una habitación lujosa, llena de cierto encanto e igualmente como todo en ese hotel, era como una casa incorporada en esa habitación, el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de color canela con adornos dorados en espiral, las paredes eran de color blanco igualmente adornada con cortinas y lienzos de colores naranjas, marrones y carmesí, había una sala de estar con muebles estilo victoriano, una mesa de te y un comedor con 6 asientos. Luego se extendía un largo pasillo hasta el final donde había a cada lado dos puertas y al final del pasillo otra puerta. Estaba sorprendida al ver todo ese lujo, no es que no fuera una dama refinada y educada, solo que la mayor parte de las veces que sale de viaje, duerme en tiendas de campaña o en habitaciones mínimas.

El mayordomo llevo su equipaje a la habitación del fondo del pasillo, se abrían dos puertas de color blanco, era un lugar de sueños ella estaba sorprendida, una cama enorme con tela colgando del techo, era enorme, igualmente el piso se adornaba de alfombra y todo al mismísimo estilo hindú; se sentó en la cama, era demasiado suave, casi como sentarse en una nube… Era simplemente sorprendente.

Pronto se acercaba el día de la velada, y debía tener un traje de noche que fuera hermoso y acorde al evento, en verdad a ella le desesperaba eso de la etiqueta y los tacones, normalmente la pasaba en botas y mezclilla, pidió el consentimiento y ayuda de una de las recepcionistas del hotel y le indico donde podría comprar un vestido lindo y acorde a la velada y donde podría arreglar su cabello. Eso fue una salvación para ella, conocía muy poco Nueva York.

Pidió entonces al servicio del hotel que la buscaran en la boutique que le había indicado ella misma, y que el auto fuera por ella antes de que empezara.

Emprendió otra aventura en la gran manzana, en busca del atuendo perfecto…

El reloj marcaba las 4, tenía poco menos de 5 horas para conseguir lo que deseaba y después de indagar por otras opciones consiguió el vestido deseado.

Observo el vestido con detenimiento, y su precio valía lo que era, costoso pero de vez en cuando podía darse un lujo, trabajaba mucho y ganaba bien, no entendía cuál era el problema… Compro zapatos y algunos accesorios.

Corrió rápidamente al salón de belleza que le había dicho la recepcionista del hotel… fue sorprendente que la atendieran de una vez.

\- Quiero un Look sencillo pero elegante y si pudiera ser suelto mucho mejor – Pidió Kate.

\- Ya sé muy bien que haremos contigo querida….

Dijo el estilista.

Fue un arduo trabajo el que realizo aquel hombre, pero los resultados eran evidentes y muy satisfactorios, pasaron del cabello al maquillaje y eso fue aún más mágico.

Allí mismo le ayudaron a vestirse y la el reloj marcaba las 7:15 minutos, el mismo estilista que la arreglo, le ayudo a vestirse… Y todos en el salón quedaron boquiabiertos…

Estaba hermosa y lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa…

El auto del hotel fue puntual y a las 7:30 minutos había ido a recogerla, el chofer estaba sorprendido ante tanta perfección en una mujer, incluso ni Kate lograba entender como estaba tan hermosa, por el vidrio del auto observo aquella ciudad cosmopolita que apenas empezaba a cobrar vida, la vida llena de luces de los edificios.

Era un espectáculo mismo.

Poco a poco reconoció el camino y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de llegar al lujoso hotel Shariff Alab. Estaba nerviosa, pero eso no se comparaba con otras cosas asombrosas que había hecho en toda su vida.

Llegaron al hotel.

El chofer rodeo el auto para abrirle la puerta… y extendió su mano para ayudar a Kate a salir del auto, con su mano libre sostuvo la falda del vestido para poder salir y con la otra sostenía su bolso de noche con pedrería. Se puso de pie y con poca estabilidad que esos zapatos le brindaban se armó de valor y camino a la fiesta.

El portero le observaba

Los mayordomos igual.

Las recepcionistas cuchicheaban sobre ella, lo presentía.

Pero eso no le importo.

Uno de los mozos la acompaño hasta la puerta del gran salón donde se daba a cabo la velada, estaba nerviosa, y antes de las enormes puertas de cristal se abrieran… miro su reflejo en ellos…

Lleva un vestido largo de un color rojo rubí, era corte romano con la tela que cubria sus pechos arruchados dejando un espacio en medio de estos, traía un adorno de color plateado y con piedras, tenía un fajín en su cintura y luego la tela sueva caía hasta tapar sus pies solo un poco dejando ver sus zapatos de tacón plateados con tirillas finas, llevaba algunas pulseras pequeñas en su mano y su bolso de fiesta, su cabello estaba suelto, del color castaño claro, llegaba a su espalda con ondas al estilo Pin-up, sus facciones finas y delineadas, sus ojos con una sombra tenue de blancos y un poco de negro, haciendo que sus ojos color miel centellaran, labios rojos intensos definían los orbiculares y forma de corazón de boca.

Ella simplemente se vio perfecta…

\- Doctora Grant, pase por favor, el señor Masrani le espera… - Dijo el mozo que abrió las puertas.

Entro, el salón estaba iluminado completamente, el dorado era la palabra clave, el espacio se extendía de forma circular, con columnas y pilares de color blanco, adornos en rojo y dorado, alfombra de color canela, habían mesas y sillas como si hubiera un banquete, y supuso que lo habría pronto, al fondo había un escenario un poco grande con telones rojos, había una enorme imagen del mismísimo John Hammond colgado de la pared… entre la gente que la observaba atónita, Simon Masrani se acercó a ella sonriendo y…

 _¿Y eso que era? ¿La estaba admirando?_

Todas las miradas en el salón se dirigían a ella, eso la incomodaba…

\- Doctora Kate Grant, déjeme decirle que es un placer tenerla aquí esta noche… - Masrani la observaba.

El llevaba esmoquin, de color negro, zapatos del mismo color y bien peinado.

\- Gracias Señor Masrani – Ella le dedico una sonrisa.

\- Vaya, vaya… Kate, no pensé fueras a venir, bienvenida – Apareció de pronto Claire.

Ella llevaba un vestido blanco de cashmere, sin tirantes, un escote pronunciado y un chal que le cubría los hombros, su cabello corto lo llevaba con ondas.

\- Claire, que gusto verte – Kate sonrió.

\- Si, que gusto… Discúlpenme, debo ir a atender los japoneses que acaban de llegar Señor Masrani.

Claire se retiró sin antes darle una mirada seria a Kate… Había algo de hostilidad entre ellas dos.

\- ¿Su relación normalmente es así de fría? – Pregunto el señor Masrani.

\- Créame que ha sido peor – Kate sonrió divertida.

\- Por lo menos a ti te cae en gracia… Pienso que si van a trabajar juntas eso debería mejorar.

\- Eso no sería un problema Señor…

El lugar empezó a llenarse de con más gente de lo esperado, por suerte era un lugar muy amplio, en el escenario había un sexteto de cuerdas e instrumentos de viento. El Señor Masrani la presento a los invitados de la fiesta, una etérea gama de científicos amigos, empresarios conocidos de él y el fallecido Señor Hammond, todos ellos la elogiaban por su buena apariencia, salvo algunos que la felicitaron por su trabajo…

Kate se sintió fastidiada de tanta etiqueta y decidió escaparse un momento de aquella multitud, donde ella suponía no encajaba en lo absoluto. Fue al baño de mujeres, y al entrar lo primero que se encontró fue su reflejo en el espejo, se apoyó de la aljofaina y suspiro en busca de consuelo…

 _Solo será por un par de horas más, solo un par de horas más…._

Se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza…

Con mucha resignación, retoco su maquillaje y decidió volver a aquel mundo tan distinto.

Ella estaba nerviosa y maquinaba en su cabeza las posibles respuestas que tendría para Masrani, él era un contrincante duro, pero no más que ella. Saliendo del baño su vestido quedo enganchado de la esquina de un zócalo de la pared, con frustración tiro del pero no salió…

\- ¡Ash no puede ser! – Exclamo en voz baja.

\- Permíteme ayudarle señorita – Pronuncio una voz masculina.

Aquel caballero ayudo a soltar su vestido del zócalo, un solo movimiento y era libre, ella inspecciono el vestido a ver si había sufrido algún daño, pero todo estaba en orden.

\- Gracias, eres muy amable… - Dijo ella sonriendo.

Y el hombre la vio.

*1 semana antes*

 _Pov Owen Marine Corps Base Camp Pendleton, San Diego - California_

Los días en la base de Camp Pendleton era eternos, un personal encargado de toda la seguridad de la costa oeste del país, sin duda una gran potencia en defensa militar y competencia de seguridad. Constaba con miles de hectáreas en espacio, unos cuantos miles de soldados se alojaban allí trabajaban arduamente todos los días en busca de amenazas inminentes que pudieran afectar al país. Una máxima potencia. Un ataque de improvisto jamás tomaría por sorpresa a esa base. Podría jurarlo.

El alba salía ferviente por el oeste de la locación en la base y todos empezaban su trabajo de diario, incluso el.

La base de la marina de Camp Pendleton estaba abarrotada de personal militar, desde el más alto rango al más bajo, era una ovación enorme, según las órdenes dadas, alguien importante se acercaba a la base…

Y entonces estaba el, lo habían elegido para un proyecto de la marina, aun no sabía nada sobre su misión pero sabía que no se trataba de algo dentro de lo convencional.

Todos en la base estaban desesperados, al parecer el magnate Simon Masrani estaba a punto de visitar esa base y todo parecía a punto de parecer una misma guerra. El director de su cuartel Vic Hoskins le había dicho que se presentara de la mejor forma posible.

El normalmente entrenaba junto a los equipos de fuerzas especiales que operaban allí, era líder de escuadrón, quizás uno de los mejores de allí, llevaban 2 horas corriendo alrededor de 10 kilómetros donde fueron dejados por los humvees _(Hight Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle)_ en una de las más altas colinas de la costa, ese era su ejercicio de capacitación y adaptación diariamente. A veces eran pruebas de tiros, simulaciones de misiones y ataques; hoy era entrenamiento físico.

Uniformados, y cubiertos de polvo, el escuadrón Delta-4 se aproximaba corriendo los largos caminos de arena árida de la acalorada base, Owen Grady Iba al frente, el camino había sido largo, pero nada más gratificante que llegar al fin a su cometido.

Por los cielos vio el escuadrón un helicóptero del color azul real, paso como un destello en el cielo celeste, mientras corrían a la base, miraron hacia arriba en busca del objeto volador…

Por fin llego Masrani.

El grupo de soldados siguió su ruta a la base, corrían a paso de trote ni rápido ni lento, luego de eso pudieron divisar donde había aterrizado el helicóptero…

\- Muy bien señores, a la de 5 paramos… - Ordeno Owen. Con su mano conto del uno al cinco.

Su nombre, era Owen Grady, 30 años, más o menos 1.87, blanco aunque algo bronceado por las extensas horas expuesto al sol, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Estaba comandando el escuadrón ese día, y era de su responsabilidad, una manada de 25 hombres expertos en combate y armería, tácticas y un sinfín de funciones. Owen estaba cansado, diariamente tenía que cumplir esta rutina, estaba agotado pero eso no era una excusa en la marina. Con el cuello de su uniforme seco el sudor de su cara y respiro hondo…

\- Señores, cuando lo diga pueden ir a hidratarse y a las cero novecientas horas nos veremos en el centro de tiro, ¡YA! – volvió a ordenarles.

Las filas se rompieron inmediatamente… Hombres corriendo por todo el recinto, uno de ellos regreso y trajo un poco de agua a Owen…

\- Sin duda Owen, no has perdido la habilidad - Vic Hoskins se acercó a el sonriéndole.

\- Hoskins, usted jamás aprende… - Sonrió y luego su mandíbula se tensó. Owen no le agradaba nada el señor Hoskins.

\- Parecen animales de circo ¿Sabes? Es sorprendente lo bajo que puede caer un ser humano… Por su país - Esto último lo dijo en casi un susurro pero Owen lo escucho.

\- Pues no sé de qué sirve trabajar en Ingen y que inocentes mueran devorados por animales prehistóricos… - Hoskins lo fulmino con la mirada – oh, jojo, duele cierto.

\- Ese comentario estaba fuera de lugar…

Ambos no se soportaban en lo absoluto.

Owen disfrutaba demasiado su trabajo, es un honor formar hombres que servirán de la misma manera honesta y osada que él lo había hecho. Owen era una persona sencilla, muchas veces de pocas palabras, no tenía miedo a nada, había tenido que vivir infinidades de peligros en Pakistán, sufrió un año entero algunos traumas, pero como hombre osado supero cualquier obstáculo que el ejército y la vida le había puesto. Y en lo más profundo de su corazón deseaba que esos nuevos miembros de la marina, superaran todas las pruebas como el, y siguieran adelante. Odiaba las personas como Hoskins que solo se preocupaban por lo bien que pudiera lucir un soldado o lo eficaz que fuera para volarle la masa encefálica a un enemigo y el control… El maldito Control.

No, definitivamente no Owen pensaba que el control aunado al poder, eran las peores cosas que un Humano en su influencia podía tener. Muchos no hacían un buen uso del, abusando del control y poder o simplemente desperdiciándolo.

\- Es una broma Hoskins, dime algo ya el señor Masrani llego ¿no?

\- Si, ya viene en camino, un vehículo fue por el en el comedor, estaba hablando con el comandante Harrison, estaba aclarando unas cosas del convenio… Ya sabes, negocios.

\- Claro…

Owen iba vestido con un uniforme color beige con camuflado militar, botas beige, estaba empapado en sudor. Con una de sus manos acomodo su cabello que estaba un poco revuelto. Con un pañuelo en uno de sus bolsillos seco el sudor de su cara…

A lo lejos se vio un Humvee que venía a toda velocidad, y vio que se acercó y se detuvo drásticamente haciendo que los neumáticos rechinaran contra el asfalto.

\- ¡Wau! Eso sí que fue un viaje rápido al estilo de la marina… - Comento un hombre.

Este mismo se bajaba del vehículo, llevaba un traje de color Champan, de tés color canela y tenía bolsas en los parpados, traía rastros de barba y algunas canas en su cabello ondeado. Junto al bajo el Comandante James Harrison, llevaba su uniforme militar, se acercó a Owen y a Hoskins, Owen saludo al comandante con posición firme…

\- Señor – Coloco su mano en la sien.

\- Grady… Descansa – Ordeno el comandante.

Owen regreso a su posición de descanso.

\- Buenos días caballeros – Saludo Masrani a Owen con un apretón de manos.

Luego paso a Hoskins y dedico una sonrisa.

\- Es un gusto conocerlo Señor Masrani – Dijo Owen.

\- Igualmente muchacho… He escuchado hablar de ti.

\- Él es el Sargento Owen Grady, dirige el escuadrón Delta-4 de la unidad de fuerzas especiales – Comento el comandante.

\- Ya lo creo, vi como dirigías a los muchachos desde el helicóptero, filas perfectas y corrían al mismo trote – dijo Masrani.

\- Es mi trabajo señor… El comandante me informo que usted quería verme – Hablo Owen.

\- Si, si, por supuesto, mira tengo planificado realizar un proyecto en mi nueva isla, y mis socios hicieron una propuesta sobre otro proyecto con relación al ejército, busco alguien indicado para el trabajo, indague entre mis contactos me llevaron con el comandante Harrison y el me ayudo a que me dirigiera a ti – Masrani tomo respiro.

\- ¿A mí? – Pregunto Owen.

\- Así, es… Owen el señor Masrani quiere ofrecerte un trabajo en su compañía, un trabajo especial del cual por supuesto vas a informarte, debido a los requerimientos que exige este trabajo tú, tu eres el indicado para ello, tus destrezas en entrenamiento servirán de mucho al proyecto del señor Masrani – Intervino el Comandante.

Por otro lado Hoskins observaba con detenimiento la reacción de Owen.

Owen no comprendía nada, que proyecto podría estar realizando Masrani para que su persona sea requerida especialmente.

Bien era un militar, con excelentes destrezas y aparte era un biólogo, si esa había sido la carrera que había cursado en la universidad, pero abandono la biología y se dedicó exclusivamente al ejercito totalmente.

\- Quiero que haga una investigación para mi Señor Grady…

 _Pov Kate Hotel Shariff Alab, Manhattan – Nueva York_

El hombre la vio…

Sus ojos se encontraron inmediatamente. Azules y Miel.

El por otro lado, sonrió ampliamente mostrando sus dientes.

\- Kate… - Dijo su nombre suavemente.

\- ¿Owen? – Ella estaba atónita.

\- Por dios… Eres tu… - El aun sonreía.

\- Si soy yo… - Ella ahora sonreía.

Ambos sin pensarlo, se dieron un fuerte abrazo, lleno de simpatía, él era algo más alto que ella, ella lo abrazo por el abdomen y con sus manos acariciaba su espalda, el rodeo su cintura. Tras este abrazo tierno, había mucha historia y mucha tela por cortar.

Luego de permanecer unos segundos más abrazados, ambos se separaron para verse de nuevo.

\- Es increíble… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – El la sostenía de la cintura y ella apoyaba sus manos en su pecho.

\- 5 años…

\- 5 años, casi la mismísima eternidad…

\- Deja el drama Grady – Dijo ella riendo.

\- No has cambiado absolutamente nada…

\- No, por supuesto que no… - miro sus ojos del color del cielo.

\- Eso me gusta…

Si, le gustaba. ¿Cómo es posible que aun después de tanto tiempo dos personas puedan hacer aflorar emociones y sentimientos que muchos podrían imaginar inexistentes? Pues no en todos los casos era así. Owen Grady y Kate Grant se conocían tan perfectamente. Para Kate había mucha emoción en su interior una sensación de alegría la invadió, porque era así, Owen había formado parte de los momentos más felices de ella…

En aquella fiesta, en aquel lugar, igualmente como cuando se separaron, lejos de casa y en una aventura nueva. Ellos se volvieron a reunir.

\- A mí también Señor Grady…


	4. Capitulo 3: El sueño de Hammond

Hola a tod s como han estado?

Que tal esta todo?

Como podran ver hoy he actualizado mi historia, estaba muy emocionada de subirla, me costo un poco escribir este cap, ya que tenia demasiadas ideas de que hacer con Owen y Kate, pero por fin me salio.

Espero que disfruten el Tercer Cap de Juntos por Supervivencia.

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Michael Critchon y Collin trevorrow.

Salvo por mis OC. Si me pertenecieran haria muchisisisimas cosas ojojojojojojojo ¬w¬

Bueno sin mas que decir, disfruten el cap! y feliz noche!

No olviden dejar su Review!

 _ **Capítulo 3: El sueño de Hammond**_

 _Hotel Shariff Alab, Manhattan – Nueva york_

—A mí también Señor Grady…

Esta vez se separaron por completo y se miraban cual incrédulos.

—Nunca pensé encontrarte de esta manera… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Owen.

—Es una larga historia de hecho, pero eso no importa ¿Tu qué haces aquí?

—En realidad es una corta historia, pero no importa… —se encogió de hombros.

—Tu tampoco has cambiado nada Owen Grady.

— Jajaja es increíble de verdad, ¿cómo has estado Kate?

—Bien, bueno eso creo... Ya sabes que no frecuento este tipo de cosas. Solo estoy rompiendo la rutina creo.

—¿Tu? ¿Kate Grant? ¿Rompiendo la rutina con una fiesta de gala en medio de Manhattan? Pensé que eras más del tipo de, acampar en el bosque asando malvaviscos y comiendo trucha.

—No seas así... ¿Y tu como estas? Bueno creo que en las mismas que yo... Todo este circo no es tu estilo ¿no?

—No, ahora soy un hombre de etiqueta y disfruto bastante la champaña y el whisky añejo escoses.

Ella lo observo detenidamente sumamente algo disgustada con su respuesta, en verdad Owen llegaba a ser demasiado agradable y demasiado pesado muchas veces. Era una aptitud que había forjado siendo marine, pero en el fondo a Kate le encantaba esa esencia caballerosa y respetuosa. Era un poco bromista pero en el día más gris, Owen podría sacarle la sonrisa más grande. En su vida había entrenado animales y aprendido a socializar con ellos, pero Owen Grady sabia como dominar a Kate Grant.

—¿Has venido sola a la fiesta? —pregunto Owen.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que vine sola? —ella sonaba molesta.

—Pues, es obvio... Las mujeres inteligentes nunca van mal acompañadas...

—Es la conclusión más tonta que he escuchado en mi vida.

—No, no lo es... Viniste sola, porque me estabas esperando a mí.

El estiro su mano hacia Kate, con mucha sutileza...

—Ok, ¿Y esperas que sonría? ¿Acepte tu mano? ¿Y seas mi acompañante en toda la fiesta? —dijo Kate con ironía.

—Pues cuando estábamos en aquella misión, tu ibas a caer y te extendí mi mano… Y tú la tomaste.

—Era una situación totalmente diferente Owen… Allí corría peligro.

—En realidad no lo es, míralo de esta manera, muchos se han dado cuenta de que has venid sola a esta famosa fiesta y muchos de ellos han venido solos, como Vic Hoskins…

Claro que era así, Vic Hoskins, un hombre cuarentón, alto algo regordete con barba y peinado bajo, llevaba un traje negro como muchos en esa fiesta, Masrani se lo había presentado y pues el hombre de una manera poco disimulable miro a Kate de una manera que ella misma considero vulgar y poco educada. No sabe cómo pero Owen noto lo que había sucedido y ya era evidente que iba a hacer algo por ello.

—Te fijas en todo —replico Kate —. Además ¿Cómo supiste que me miraba de esa manera si hasta ahora sabes que soy yo?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, pero tú lo dijiste soy bueno observando…

El dedico una sonrisa de medio lado, y ella lo miro con detenimiento una vez más. Aun conservaba su mano extendida a ella

 _¿Qué era aquello? ¿Estaba dudando?_

 _Ella jamás dudaba…_

Frunció sus labios y miro la mano de Owen, ella la tomo delicadeza, estaban cálidas y dúctiles, con algunas asperezas que supuso eran del trabajo duro que tenia diariamente. Owen sintió las manos de Kate tibias y suaves, unas manos que trabajaban arduamente… Con cuidado llevo su mano a sus labios y deposito un beso en ella, haciendo que Kate se le erizara la piel. Labios cálidos y suaves, desprendían un candente aliento.

—Pues vamos Doctora Grant, ese gran salón le espera…

Owen intento animarla, ella enrosco su brazo con el de él.

Quién diría que de una forma muy sutil, había encontrado a una persona muy importante para ella. Y lo recuerda como si fuera ayer, cuando entro en la marina y el estaba ahí o mejor dicho ya estaba ahí, el de alguna manera influyó en su vida y en su formación, fue un gran apoyo y un gran compañero de aventuras. Aun no olvida cuando ambos en estadios libres que les daba el ejercito, ellos escapaban a un lugar remoto en cualquier parte, conociendo y viendo el mundo.

Entre tanta gente, ambos caminaron por el salón, y observaron que las personas estaban tomando asiento en las mesas… Ellos se dirigieron a la mesa donde se encontraba Claire Dearing, quien al verlos se quedo un poco circunspecta observándolos a ambos, Kate y Owen solo pudieron centralizarse en que Simon Masrani se encontraba en el escenario acomodándose su traje y tomando en micrófono.

—Buenas noches tengan todos los invitados —era Masrani en el escenario hablando al micrófono —. Es un placer para mí que todos ustedes estén aquí, quiero darles las gracias a la comunidad Ingen por asistir, a la familia del señor Hammond y la comunidad de científicos. Gracias...

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, desde que había encontrado a Owen en las afueras de baño se sentó en la mesa donde Kate se encontraba, el sonreía como si algo le pareciera gracioso. Kate lo noto y solo pudo sonreír sarcásticamente… Si así se comportaba él cuando estaba con ella.

—Es un placer para mi, haber realizado esta velada en decoro a un hombre con muchos proyectos y ambiciones, aun hombre que recordaremos por el resto de la historia con su nata capacidad de soñar y volver realidad esos sueños, sin la menor dificultad

Lamentablemente el nos dejo físicamente, pero su espíritu vive en sus hechos. En lo que con mucho sacrificio y dedicación dejo para nosotros... Y de eso amigos y familia debemos estar orgullosos... —Simon sonrió. Todos empezaron a aplaudir de nuevo —. John Hammond fue un gran hombre, un soñador sublime, un hombre que podía ver las cualidades positivas en donde no las había... Y nos enseño a valorarlo, cuidarlo y que permaneciera a través del tiempo. Hermanos, hijos, nietos, bisnietos, sus más íntimos allegados y amigos, John Hammond dejo una huella en todos nosotros, hoy no está con nosotros pero su legado vive en cada uno... Hoy no nos enlutaremos por tu muerte, sino celebraremos tu vida. Y por eso te damos las gracias John, donde quiera que estés...

Todos aplaudían, se levantaban de sus asientos y lloraban, era insólito. Simon Masrani tenía la capacidad de remover sentimientos en masa...

—Ahora, disfrutemos de este gran banquete que se ha preparado... Y luego de esto podremos seguir con un grandioso baile…

Simon Masrani unió sus palmas, dando un fuerte aplauso, y en medio de ello, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron dando paso enormes carritos llenos de comida; era simplemente increíble, había infinidades de platillos, Kate no tenía mucha hambre así que le sirvieron una ración pequeña, de resto todos en la mesa, degustaron el platillo completo. Todos conversaban, todos comentaban del discurso conmovedor de Masrani, lo deliciosa que estaba la comida. Luego de eso siguió el postre y donde las preguntas incomodas daban lugar. Habían servido un helado de crema suiza, con fresas y duraznos en almíbar y un trozo de Brownie recién horneado. Simon Masrani se unió a la cena poco después, comía y hablaba animadamente.

—Entonces Dra. Grant ¿Que le ha parecido la velada? —pregunto Simon

—Conmovedora Señor Masrani... —dijo Kate tomando un bocado de helado.

Owen quien estaba a su lado sonrió mientras con cuchara tomaba helado.

—Ya lo creo ¿Claire ya los inversionistas Japoneses están aquí? —llamo a la pelirroja.

Claire estaba sentada al lado de Masrani, como su asistente siempre debía estar junto a él.

—Sí, llegaron a la hora de la cena, y los rusos también, hay mucho acto de presencia esta noche.

—Maravilloso... Esplendido... Oh Kate, ¿dígame ya conoce a todos en la mesa?

—No, en verdad no, solo me ha presentado al Señor Hoskins —respondió Kate.

En ese momento Owen, volvió a sonreír de manera sarcástica.

Poco a poco Masrani, fue presentándole a los presentes de la mesa.

A su frente y al lado de Masrani se encontraba el Doctor Henry Wu, un hombre asiático algo bajo, rodeando los 40 o 45 años de edad, su cara se veía un poco arcaica, llevaba traje de color gris y estaba peinado hacia atrás, Masrani mismo se refirió a él como uno de los genetistas más codiciados del mundo. Henry Wu sonrió y extendió su mano para estrecharla le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa y muy amable.

—En verdad Doctora es un placer conocerla, he visto de cerca sus trabajos y me han dejado asombrado —Henry Wu alago a la doctora, ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—El placer es todo mío Doctor Wu, gracias.

Siguió, un hombre de más o menos la misma edad de ella, llevaba el pelo revuelto y con un ligero copete, usaba gafas y tenia barba en forma de candado, era blanco y algo alto, igual que todos llevaba un traje solo que parecía como si le quedara algo pequeño, el solo asintió, su nombre era Lowery Cruthers, experto en informática y sistemas.

—Bueno ya conoces a Claire —dijo Masrani.

Claire solo asintió con la cabeza y dio media sonrisa.

Luego paso a presentar a una chica joven, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, tenía los ojos un poco saltones, ella solo dedico una sonrisa a Kate y asintió. Su nombre era Vivian Cole.

Owen a su lado aclaro su garganta, entonces Masrani comprendió.

—Oh, claro y no menos importante el Sargento Primero Owen Grady, el es oficial en la marina como usted Kate —dijo Simon.

—Lo sé —dijo Kate.

Kate y Owen se miraron y luego vieron a Masrani.

—Ustedes dos se conocen ¿No? —pregunto Masrani...

—Sí, ambos servimos al mismo escuadrón el Afganistán por unos años —comento Owen.

Todos de alguna manera estaban sorprendidos, incluso Masrani, este último sonrió ampliamente.

—Pues, en dado caso espero que ambos tengan una buena química, ya que si Kate acepta el trabajo que le estuve proponiendo, tendrán que trabajar juntos en algunas ocasiones… Bueno basta de presentaciones, vayamos a bailar ¿Claire me concedes esta pieza?

Simon extendió su mano a Claire, esta la tomo con una sonrisa amplia. Todos en la mesa se levantaron para poder buscar alguien con quien bailar, Owen pensaba pedirle a Kate que bailara con ella, pero el Doctor Wu se le adelanto, este fue donde Kate y la saludo cordialmente, Owen se molesto un poco, Kate lo noto y le sonrió, con sus labios muy, pero muy bajito pronuncio.

— _Después_ —susurro Kate.

—Buenas noches Doctora Kate, un placer conocerla por fin —sonríe.

Kate estrecho su mano con Henry, ella se veía muy contenta también, había escuchado infinidades de veces a su padre hablarle del doctor Henry Wu, sus descubrimientos como genetista y el milagro _pesadilla_ que había logrado en Jurassic Park. También había leído infinidades de trabajos e investigaciones que había hecho el mismo, incluso le había servido como base para muchos de sus trabajos, para Kate era un honor como científica tenerlo con ella compartiendo palabras.

—Es un gusto doctor Wu, en verdad lo es, soy una fiel seguidora de su trabajo…

—Eso es fantástico, sin embargo igualmente yo soy un gran admirador del suyo, ¿por favor me concedería bailar con usted?

Wu extendió su mano y Kate la tomo, Owen por otro lado, bailaba con Vivian, mientras tanto no perdía de visa a Kate, quien observo bailaba con el doctor Henry, ella sonreía mucho, lo cual indicaba que estaba disfrutando. Sonaba en la pista una pequeña orquesta del más armonioso Jazz, y todos en la pista bailaban como si la música de los 40 hubiera regresado.

—Déjeme decirle doctor Wu, es usted un gran bailarín —Henry Wu, dio una vuelta a Kate.

—Por favor llámeme Henry, ese es mi nombre —Wu sonrió para ella.

—Está bien Henry…

—Es usted una científica muy buena, leí su trabajo sobre la interacción de los genes en especies en peligro de extinción, fue formidable ver como salvo al Gato andino de extinguirse —comento animadamente Henry.

—Sí, bueno fueron dos años de una ardua lucha, pero mi equipo y yo lo hemos logrado, el año pasado fui a China a estudiar y cuidar osos pandas, fue muy hermoso, vi como engendraban los osos pandas por inseminación, este año pensaba ir a Australia a estudiar reptiles con la universidad de Stanford.

—Es una gama de actividades interesante, usted tiene un conocimiento sobre el cuidado de los animales.

—Pues es una de mis habilidades doc… Henry, lo siento —dijo apenada.

—Descuida, en verdad seria un placer trabajar junto a usted, fui yo uno de los que sugirió a Masrani contratarte.

—Ehm- Ehm —alguien se había aclarado la garganta.

Ambos científicos voltearon a ver de dónde provenía aquel sonido, y ambos pararon de bailar, ante ellos había un Owen, serio pero con media sonrisa en su cara, extendió su mano a Kate.

— ¿Me permite? —dijo Owen.

—Claro, por supuesto —dijo Henry haciéndose a un lado —. Un placer Kate.

Ella tomo la mano de Owen, y él la hizo girar de tal manera que al terminar la vuelta ella choco con un poco de fuerza en su pecho, ella simplemente soltó una risita y miro a Owen a sus ojos…

— ¿Tan pronto estas poniéndote celoso? —pregunto Kate.

—No, bueno quizás, pero… Recuerdo que hace un tiempo hice una promesa y la sigo cumpliendo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, como si todo se hubiera perdido, y en efecto ambos instaron a recordar…

❆❆❄❄❆❆❄❄❆❆❄Flashback❆❆❄❄❄❆❆❄❄❆❄❄❆

Todo había sido un caos, sin embargo habían regresado a casa, no sanos pero si a salvo, habían sido interminables semanas en aquellos desiertos, caminando y tomando bases, corriendo, huyendo del enemigo, enfrentándolo, y por supuesto enfrentando a la mismísima muerte.

Explosiones, tiroteos, combates cuerpo a cuerpo, correr kilómetros, dormir en el desierto, en algunos casos pasar hambre, sin agua, era una pesadilla de la cual esperaban despertar pronto. Del escuadrón delta-6 de 12 soldados, solo regresaron 10, dos murieron en media batalla, 2 estaban heridos de gravedad, 3 estaban heridos pero sin riesgos, y resto solo estaba deshidratado y maltratado por las horas prolongadas en el sol.

Kate, no estaba herida, solo tenía insolación y algunos raspones y aruños, de resto se encontraba sana y salva, además de que fue difícil, en esas condiciones ser el médico de combate y cuidar de ella y de sus compañeros heridos.

Fue traumático para ella.

Mas traumático aun, cuando Owen había sido herido en un brazo, eso fue lo último, su líder de escuadrón, había sido baleado, antes de ser rescatados por un halcón negro en medio del _Dashti Margo_ o como preferían llamarlos el desierto de la _muerte_ _._

Habían vagado por medio de esas arenas por días, y parecía que no había esperanza, en el desierto era una semejantísima eternidad, pero ya estaban en casa, regresaron y no volverían… O al menos no por ahora.

Pidió que la dieran de alta de la sala de unidad especial de cuidados intensivos de _Camp Pendleton_ , aseguro que se sentía bien y que ya podía ser cambiada de sala de rehabilitación convencional, en realidad más que eso, quería ver como Owen se encontraba. Allí la instalaron, en pijamas escapo de allí, y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones en cuidados especiales, donde Owen se encontraba… Su familia había ido a verlo por el día, ella aprovecho ir en la noche, disfrutaba mas estando a solas con él.

A escondidas, logro pasar las enfermeras, salvo una, la cual sonrió al ver a la muchacha burlar a las demás enfermeras…

—Ja, ja, ja Kate ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Pregunto la enferma Julia, era una mujer de color, con el cabello corto, llevaba su uniforme de enfermera y una chaqueta ya que había frio, era de contextura rellena.

—Solo no quiero que me vean… Necesito verlo… —Kate susurro.

—Sal de ahí niña, ven… —la mujer extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Kate tomo su mano y de un salto de levanto.

—¿No vas a delatarme verdad? —miraba asustada a los lados.

—No, fuiste una aprendiz excepcional y de mis alumnas preferidas, pasa será nuestro secreto… —Julia le guiño un ojo —. Además no ha parado de preguntar por ti…

Y eso fue un estacazo directo para Kate.

—Está en la habitación 14, ve…

Y le hizo caso a Julia, caminando despacio por el pasillo, busco el número 14 en la puerta, y a su derecha a la mitad lo encontró. Con su mano, fue a la perilla y con mucho cuidado la hizo girar. Estaba nerviosa… Empujo suavemente la puerta para no hacer ruido, y así fue, el cuarto estaba un poco oscuro, una lámpara de luz blanca estaba encendida, en medio de esta había una cama frente a la puerta al fondo de la habitación, en ella un cuerpo cuyo torso estaba desnudo, un su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por vendas y sostenido por un cabestrillo, su piel bronceada lucia algo apagada

—" _Por la hemorragia"_ —supuso Kate.

Su cabello estaba revuelto, y su rostro descansaba en paz, sus ojos cerrados y respiración lenta, de alguna manera no quería despertarlo. Ella estaba tan enternecida por verlo así, y a la vez estaba preocupada, lo miro una vez más y sonrió, se armo de valor para no ir a despertarlo y en silencio se giro en sus talones, camino a la puerta y con cuidado giro la perilla. Y como si hubiera sido descubierta se encogió de hombros al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que ella pensaba estaba dormido, eso la sorprendió y asusto al mismo tiempo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —pregunto él.

—Pensé que estabas dormido… —dijo viendo al suelo.

Un leve sonrojo se poso en las mejillas de Kate.

—Te he estado esperando… —dijo sonriendo.

El hizo un gesto que se sentara en una silla al lado de su cama. Ella a paso lento se fue acercando a la cama donde Owen se encontraba, fue por el lado derecho de la cama y en una pequeña sillita que estaba ahí, miro la silla y miro a Owen, sin esperarlo, ella se inclino y le dio un fuerte abrazo… El devolvió su gesto, con su brazo sano la rodeo, podía sentir algunos sollozos salir de lo más profundo de Kate.

 _Estaba llorando… Sufría, al igual que el…_

Con su mano acariciaba su espalda, mientras ella tenía su rostro enterrado en su pecho, y podía sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas. El también quería hacerlo, pero debía ser fuerte…

—Shhh, hermosa no llores, ya estoy bien… —intento calmarla.

—Lo sé, pero es todo Owen, todo, tenia tanto miedo, Álvarez y Weston murieron, no pude salvarlos, no pudimos, todo fue tan… Tan —Kate no para de llorar.

—Lo sé, todo está bien, ya estamos a salvo, estamos en casa, ambos estamos bien… Te prometí que volveríamos a casa.

—Te quiero Owen…

Y eso fue inesperado.

Ella se aparto de él con cuidado de no lastimarlo, pero a Owen no le importo, en lo absoluto, estaba emocionado y enternecido por lo que Kate acababa de decirle en ese instante.

Desde que él había decidido pretenderle a Kate, siempre intento demostrarle que sus intenciones mas allá de ser intimas, eran reales, sinceras y desde que la vio por primera vez algo en el dijo que ella era la indicada. Cuando ella acepto que Owen fuera parte de su vida, Owen se determino a conquistar su corazón, su alma… Ella le correspondía en cierta forma, pero en ese poco tiempo que se tomo en conocerla, jamás logro sacarle las palabras que él deseaba escuchar de ella… Y pensó que después de haber pasado por toda esa tragedia que habían pasado en el desierto. Ella comprendió lo importante que era él y lo que significaba el para ella.

Y así era…

Con su mano libre, Owen limpió las lágrimas que rodaban por los hermosos ojos de Kate, y luego acaricio su mejilla, ella simplemente cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de ese contacto.

— ¿Escuche bien lo que dijiste? —pregunto Owen conteniendo la conmoción.

—Si…

Ella tomo su mano y con cuidado se aferro a ella.

—No sabes cuánto espere que me dijeras eso —Owen rio.

—Sorpresa —ella sonrió aun medio de lagrimas.

—Una muy inesperada… Pero me gusta… ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Porque yo también te quiero.

El jalo de su mano y la atrajo a su cuerpo en la cama, fue con tanta fuerza que hizo que el otro brazo de Owen doliera, pero eso paso desapercibido cuando Owen poso sus labios en los de Kate, fue un beso honesto, lleno de emociones encontradas… Una ola de sensaciones increíbles, la calidez de dos bocas, dos labios necesitados, Owen tomo su rostro con su mano y la acerco mas a él para poder fundir mas sus labios, el movimiento de sus bocas era lente pero apasionado, puro…

 _Definitivamente ese debió ser su primer beso…_

Necesitaban aire, así era, separaron sus bocas para luego mirarse directamente a los ojos… Ella acaricio el rostro de Owen con uno de sus dedos.

—Te hice una promesa, bueno en verdad te he hecho muchas y siempre he cumplido, primero te prometí que estarías conmigo, lo hice —Kate sonrió —. Luego te prometí que te besaría, así fue, te prometí cuidarte y traerte a salvo a casa… Lo logramos, y hoy Kate te prometo que pase, lo que pase mis sentimientos por ti nunca van a cambiar. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque las almas gemelas nacen para estar juntas.

Si, esa fue su promesa, antes de irse a la misión en el desierto Kate había sido premiada en la universidad, escogieron su programa de estudios silvestres, para ponerse en marcha, pero lejos de ahí, en Japón, había sido programado de tal manera que al regresar de la misión, ella iría a cumplir ese sueño, lo había hablado anteriormente Owen y ella, y ella le dijo que quería ir y cumplir, el no se opuso. Entonces como se vieron, que habían regresado Owen hizo esa promesa a Kate, él la amaba, y por eso la dejaba ir con esa promesa.

—Yo también lo prometo…

❆❆❄❄❆❆❄❄❆❆❄ End of Flashback ❆❆❄❄❄❆❆❄❄❆❄❄❆

—No, bueno quizás, pero… Recuerdo que hace un tiempo hice una promesa y la sigo cumpliendo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, como si todo se hubiera perdido, y en efecto ambos instaron a recordar…

El coloco su mano en la cintura de Kate y ella enrollo sus manos en su cuello, bailaban la lenta tonada de Jazz… Owen había decidió no besarla ahí, pero las ganas que tenia de hacerlo lo estaban consumiendo, una de las cosas que hacía, era respetarla, además quería que fuera intimo un momento que como aquella vez ambos, solo ellos dos podían disfrutar.

Con su mano en la espalda de Kate, la acaricio con suavidad, dibujando la línea de su espalda haciendo que Kate se estremeciera. Ambos, acomodaron su postura de bailar, el tomo una de sus manos y ella la de él, ella coloco su otra mano en su hombro, Owen aferro su mano a la cintura de la científica y juntaron mas sus cuerpos, estaban hechizados el uno del otro… El rozo su barbilla con la mejilla de ella…

—Dime Kate… ¿Has cumplido la promesa? —pregunto susurrando a su oído.

—Sí, hice una promesa y siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

Con la mano en el hombro de Owen la deslizo a su cara un con su dedo indicie acaricio su mejilla, delineando sus facciones hasta llegar a los labios de él, a su barbilla…

Ambos estaban en su burbuja, solo de ellos dos…

Después de bailar varias piezas de baile juntos, invitaron a los presentes a tomar asiento en la mesa de nuevo, al parecer Simon Masrani tenía una sorpresa mas… Este último subió al escenario y la imagen de John Hammond desapareció de la vista de los presentes, mostrando iconos de la compañía Masrani, y algunas de Jurassic Park… Kate estaba sentada junto a Owen…

—Ahora, amigos para continuar la velada y finalizar, quiero presentarles algo mío a todos ustedes. Sabemos que hay cosas que creíamos imposibles de realizar, viajar al espacio, caminar en la luna, curas para enfermedades, el wifi... O simplemente traer a la vida seres que vivieron hace muchos millones de años, y eso se suponía era imposible pero no para John Hammond y para mí tampoco...

Sabemos que Jurassic Park fue una de las ambiciones más concretas y difíciles que tuvo John, pero con suma dificultad y trabajo arduo tanto suyo y de muchos fue posible lograr ese Imposible. Un avance asombroso de la ciencia... De la genética, que tuvo una falla por errores que con mejor planificación podrían evitarse. Y por esa razón yo he decidido continuar a base de esos errores... Es tiempo de presentar, el nuevo renacimiento de uno de los sueños de John Hammond... Sabemos que Jurassic Park fue su tesoro más preciado y más controversial... Pero es tiempo de un cambio y darle la bienvenida al nuevo mundo Prehistórico en esta nueva era a…

 _ **Jurassic World**_... Antes de irse John Hammond me confió su mayor logro, que fue Jurassic Park, a pesar de su pasado tortuoso, he logrado con apoyo de un equipo increíble, la restauración de esta isla...

Empezaron a pasar imágenes del antiguo parque con las de las restauraciones

—Un nuevo mundo Jurasico mejorado e innovador... Con atracciones nuevas y animales nuevos... Un homenaje a John...

Todos los que estaban allí, estallaron en aplausos y galimatías.

Entonces Kate comprendió su propósito.

Claire Dearing estaba sentada a su otro lado la cual se levanto, ella aplaudía de una manera muy pacifica, y Kate se levanto de la misma manera, mientras que un Owen hacia lo mismo… Kate se giro hacia Claire.

—Claire —Kate llamo a la pelirroja.

En ese momento Claire comprendió lo que por la cabeza de Kate estaba pasando.

—Ya comprendes por que el señor Masrani quiere tu colaboración —dijo Claire dándole media sonrisa.

Y no hubo dudas, en si todo estaba puesto sobre la mesa, todo indicaba que Jurassic Park resurgiría y ella era requerida para ello.

Owen había sido llamado por Vic Hoskins, y dijo a Kate que regresaría en un momento.

Con una ola de preguntas y cuestionamientos de sí misma, emprendió a salirse de ese salón, para poder aclarar todo ese lio en su cabeza. Se fue caminando a paso lento, atravesando el salón, pasó de largo por el lobby, recordó que en aquel hotel había un hermoso jardín natural, en el patio trasero del hotel, así que se dirigió allí.

El lugar era de en sueño, se extendía un largo pasillo con columnas de color dorado, a un costado había una enorme piscina de forma cuadrada, en ella había peces de distintos colores, enormes árboles frondosos en forma de gota invertida, una gama de plantas que varían entre los rojos, naranjas y amarillos, algunas flores de color rosa y blanco, al final había un laberinto pequeño de un color verde, y este te conducía a otro paraíso, había otra piscina más pequeña pero redonda, había plantas acuáticas y lirios de agua en ella, algunos peces, el espacio era redondo, con la piscina en el centro, rodeado de pilares formando un circulo, con bancos para sentarse y muchas flores y plantas alrededor.

Lugar tan fascinante, y la cabeza de Kate era un desastre.

Esta gente pensaba abrir el parque de nuevo, cientos de veces escucho a Alan hablar sobre lo horrible que era ese lugar.

La cantidad de personas que habían muerto… ¿Pero era esa la preocupación más grande de Kate?

Cada uno de sus cuestionamientos la enviaba a otra conclusión, y así.

Por otra parte, en la entrada del hotel Owen se había detenido súbitamente en la puerta del hotel, giro hacia uno de los mozos y pregunto por Kate, quien le indico que se había dirigido al Jardín del Hotel, el joven le explico cómo llegar y fue a buscarla.

Kate estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, estaba a punto de volverse loca…

—¿Bien Kate que se supone que harás? Trabajar para Masrani? Arriesgarte? En eso has sido muy buena —hablaba consigo misma —. Nunca hemos tenido miedo, ni a fracasar y mucho menos a decidir.

Había algo positivo, quizás ella podría tener éxito, dar una mejor vida para ella y su padre. No poseía el suficiente conocimiento sobre dinosaurios... Pero podría recibir orientación de su papa, y de sus colegas. Cuidar de esos animales seria un reto, pero para ella no había imposible... Era _peligroso_ , más que todos por aquellos que eran carnívoros, nadie querría trabajar a su lado cuando vieran las fauces incluso el tamaño de un T- Rex.

 _¿Quién asumiría tal responsabilidad?_

Ella.

— ¡Oh vamos Kate! ¿Cuál es el miedo? —Seguía discutiendo con ella—. Has dormido con leones, nadado con tiburones, ¡atrapado cocodrilos!

Daba vueltas alrededor del lugar buscando una explicación, mientras tanto frotaba sus manos en sus brazos tenia frio.

Alguien observaba a la castaña de una forma muy divertida, le parecía demasiado gracioso ver como ella discutía con su propio yo.

—¿Eso es muy asombroso sabes?

Ella se detuvo súbitamente, y algo sorprendida y volteo a ver de dónde provenía aquella voz, Owen se encontraba recostado con los pies cruzados sobre uno de los pilares del círculo que rodeaba el jardín, ella lo observo de manera amenazadora.

La había asustado.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto enojada.

—Te seguí... ¿Sabes? son las 12 de la noche posiblemente este casi nevando, la temperatura está bajando, podrías coger una hipotermia.

—Esa es la excusa más tonta que he escuchado déjame decirte —dijo ella mientras reía.

—No se me ocurre otra cosa ¿Con quién peleabas?

—No peleaba con nadie, solo cuestiono mis decisiones en voz alta.

—¿Aun peleas contigo? Pensé que esa etapa estaba superada Kate.

—Sí, es que no seque... No seque hacer, no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? —pregunto divertido

Kate lo observo de una manera fulminante, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Si, me ayudaría mucho que me dejaras sola Owen.

—Eh no seas testaruda... Intento ayudarte.

—Pues me estas causando Jaqueca.

Owen sonríe divertido.

—¿Cuéntame el chiste no? —dijo Kate.

—Tus cambios de humor me causan mucha gracia...

—Por lo menos sé que mi mal humor sirve de chiste para otro... Discúlpame Owen pero voy a retirarme. Pensé que venir aquí ayudaría pero tú, tú lo arruinaste —dijo de forma acusadora.

Se preparo para salir de ahí y regresar a la fiesta, diría a Simon Masrani que le diera un poco más para decidir.

—Oye... Tranquila —Owen la detuvo la tomo de ambos brazos con suavidad.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡Por favor! Owen —dijo frustrada.

O si, lo estaba, pero Owen sabía todo sobre esa mujer

—Oye tranquila ¿Ok? Solo vine a saber si estabas bien, no te frustres —ella lo miro a los ojos y el miro esos orbes miel —. Además, aun no he terminado de conocer a esta dama que me acompaña hoy.

El sonrió con picardía.

—Ya nos conocemos... Nos tropezamos, nos encontramos... Te presentaste a mí, bueno lo hizo alguien más, yo soy Doctora, tu militar, estas incomodo en la fiesta yo también. Ahora, quiero ir a la fiesta si no te importa, con permiso —estaba dispuesta a salir.

 _No sin antes…_

—Si cambias de opinión, estaré aquí esperándote en este jardín... Solo, con frio y nevando... —dijo casi en un reproche.

Podía oler el _dulce_ aroma de la _culpa_ en esas palabras.

No había notado que la nieve había empezado caer...

—Podría coger una hipotermia... —dijo sonriendo de forma picara.

Ella lo observo durante unos segundos...

—Estas abrigado aguantaras…

Y salió caminando, pero sintió algo estrujársele… Así que regreso y el estaba ahí algo sorprendido.

—Oye sé que esto es increíble, han pasado cinco años desde que no nos vemos y encontrarte fue maravilloso y quiero en serio compartir contigo, y sé que ha sido grosero de mi parte tratarte así, ¿Podrías esperarme solo un momento? —dijo la científica con dulzura.

—Aquí te espero —Owen sonrió.

Y siguió de regreso a la fiesta.

Masrani venia caminando hacia ella. Ambos se observaron detenidamente, para leer sus expresiones, y ambos en si estaban en lo cierto, sobre lo que el otro iba a decir… Se encontraron frente a frente, y Kate estaba decidida a poner algunas cosas sobre la mesa y pedir un poco de tiempo más. Sinceramente lo necesitaba.

—¿Dime entonces Kate? ¿Qué te parece? —pregunto Masrani.

—Señor Masrani, quisiera reunirme con usted para responder esa pregunta. Algo más serio y bajo algunas condiciones —dijo Kate firme.

—Me parece bien. Estoy demasiado intrigado en esas condiciones... Kate en verdad quiero que sepa que quiero que tú, juegas un papel de mucha importancia para este proyecto.

—Pues espero que vea, analice y acepte mis condiciones.

—Hazlo por escrito... Formal.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, necesito un par de días, para organizarme y…

—Tome el tiempo que requiera, esta semana de estadía que tendrá aquí en mi hotel, espero que le sirvan para tomar una acertada decisión.

—De acuerdo...

Ella estrecho la mano de Masrani.

 _Era un hecho._

—Señor Masrani, ya es hora de despedirse de los invitados, mañana hay reunión con los inversores rusos sobre los procesadores... —entro Claire Dearing.

—¡Sí! Claro, claro, gracias Claire, eficiente Claire demasiado eficiente, por eso estarás a la cabeza en este proyecto, y espero tu hermana se nos una... —dijo Masrani a Claire.

—Por supuesto —Claire sonrió.

—Ya es hora señor Masrani.

—Claro, espero que hayas disfrutado de la fiesta, creo que fue ¡éxito! Y pudiste conocer a parte del equipo de trabajo en _Jurassic World,_ hasta luego Kate. Buenas noches, Oh por cierto te veré este domingo en mis oficinas en central Park, discutiremos esas condiciones.

Masrani, se fue del brazo de Claire a despedir los invitados, ella se quedo hablando con el muchacho Lowery y Vivian. Los expertos en informática.

—Increíble ¿no Vivian? ¡Ya empezó a nevar! —dijo Lowery.

—¡Claro! ¡Es la cuarta vez que vengo y nunca había nevado!

—Sí, es muy bonito cuando nieva, y hace mucho frio... —dijo Kate.

Entonces recordó...

 _Owen._

—¡Chicos eh fue un placer conocerlos a todos! Quisiera quedarme más tiempo pero estoy algo cansada... Y ya está muy tarde...

Kate se despidió de ellos, con un abrazo y besos...

Camino por el hotel, observo el reloj en la estancia y marcaban la 1:15 a.m. Se dirigió al Jardín, se encontraba teñido de una ligera capa de nieve, había frio y al respirar salía humo.

Con aquel frio abrazo su cuerpo con sus propios brazos... Busco en el jardín a Owen, quien se encontraba sentado en un banco cerca de la fuente con la cabeza gacha y cubierto de nieve...

Ella simplemente sonrió ante tal cosa tan gracioso.

Tanto tiempo había pasado y no había cambiado en absoluto, seguía siendo tierno, pícaro y todo lo bueno que un hombre puede ser.

—¿Ya llamo a los paramédicos? —Kate dijo sonriéndole.

Owen aun con la cabeza gacha, sonrió, su científica había regresado. Este se levanto con una expresión seria y observo a Kate justamente a sus ojos.

—Pude haber muerto ¿Sabes?

—Sería lamentable, para tu familia y para tu novia…

— ¿Novia? No sé de qué me estás hablando… —dijo Owen riendo.

—¿Sigues soltero?

En verdad Kate no comprendía porque había dicho semejante estupidez.

—Ok, lo admito, es sorprendente que alguien tan carismático y atractivo como yo, este soltero.

Falsa modestia.

—Pues eso es lamentable —dijo Kate sonriéndole —. Aunque estar soltero tiene sus ventajas.

Kate se estremeció con una ligera ráfaga de viento frio y nieve, se rodeo más fuerte con sus propios brazos.

—Viéndolo bien, quien va a coger una hipotermia eres tú… Toma ponte esto…

Owen se saco el saco que llevaba puesto, y lo coloco en los hombros de Kate.

—Gracias Owen, pero deberíamos ir adentro, podríamos enfermarnos si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí afuera.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a mi habitación? —sugirió Owen.

Kate se sorprendió.

—¿Estas hospedado aquí?

—Creo que el señor Masrani busca que todos aceptemos su empleo, a toda costa ¿No crees? ¿Estás hospedada tú?

—Sí, la verdad sí.

—Pensé que no lo estabas, me dijeron que habías llegado en auto.

—Owen tengo mucho frio, vamos adentro.

—Está bien, vayamos al Bar, tomemos unos tragos para subir la temperatura.

Ella se dio la vuelta para salir del jardín…

—Quisiera una copa de vino tinto, es que…

—Espera…

Dijo Owen, este la jalo por un brazo, y la atrajo hacia él, ella reconoció ese gesto, y en la mirada rápida y de sorpresa que le dio a Owen, noto cual era la razón de esa acción.

Estaban ellos dos solos, en medio de quizás uno de los más hermosos jardines, estaba nevando, hacia frio y allí estaban los dos compartiendo calor por sus bocas, fue un beso sorpresa, fue inesperado, fue intenso… Owen la tomo del rostro, y con movimientos suaves deslizaba sus labios por los de Kate, haciendo que sonaran diminutos chasquidos con cada cerrar de sus labios.

Ella no lo esperaba, al principio sus ojos estaban abiertos, por tal sorpresa, pero luego con cuidado los fue cerrando, y concentrándose en los labios de Owen, se sentía intimo, seguro y dulce, con uno de sus dedos, acaricio la barbilla de Owen, pasando de allí, a su cuello y a su pecho, donde poso su mano, el con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de Kate y con la otra la tomo de la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo y apoderarse más de su boca, un ligero jugueteo de sus lenguas, y buscaron aire para poder continuar. Mas, ella lo detuvo uniendo sus frentes y aun ambos con sus ojos cerrados, y con una ligera respiración agitada…

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunto ella, mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Owen.

—Algo que quería darte desde que te vi… Y me deja en claro, que esos labios siguen siendo míos.

Quiero que sepan que pronto estare subiendo el cap 4, tratare de que las publicaciones sean justamente todos los domingos cuyo dia es el que tengo mas libre para hacerlo! espero les haya gustado!

Atte: EffieWhite


	5. Capitulo 4: Cualidades

**HOLA A TOD S! MUY MUY BUENAS NOCHES! (bueno ya aquí se hizo de noche)**

 **Es un placer saludarles a todos una vez mas!**

 **¿Adivinen que día es hoy? !Domingo!**

 **Y los domingos significan que hay actualización de esta historia!**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior**

 **Y quiero darle las gracias a Anita onee-chan por su comentario (Pueden creerlo mi primer comentario)**

 **Nena gracias por tu review, me ha dado aliento para continuar.**

 **Sin mas que decir... Les dejo el nuevo cap de Juntos por supervivencia y que lo disfruten...**

 ** _Capítulo 4: Cualidades_**

Y por fin los había probado una vez más, Owen con una sonrisa de victoria, llevo de su brazo a Kate al Bar, allí ambos cual pareja de enamorados pidió un sitio para sentarse y degustar de aquellas finas bebidas.

Allí ambos compartieron mucho, hablaron de infinidad de cosas, sobre su vida después de esa misión, sobre lo mucho que se habían extrañado. Kate pudo volver a conocer el lado más serio y maduro de parte de Owen.

—Pase años en la Marina... Mi padre es Coronel, y seguir sus pasos fue una decisión propia que él no pudo controlar, ¿recuerdas a mi padre? Imagínate era Capitán en un destructor... —comentaba Owen.

—No logro imaginarlo, puedo decirte que para mí fue duro, pero en la unidad de rescate es tranquilo, excepto por las bombas, disparos y amputaciones —dijo Kate, tomo un sorbo de café, Owen tomaba Whisky.

—Eso no es fácil... Pero dime Doctora Kate ¿Que acontece en tu vida? Aparte de su extraordinaria vida en la naturaleza…

—Sigo viviendo en Valley County, con mi padre y nuestra mascota, trabajo en la universidad de Valley en su centro de investigaciones. Y para varios Zoológicos como tratante y cuidado de animales...

—¡Vaya! Eso es impresionante... Una mujer importante, siempre supe que lograrías todo lo que te propusieras.

—Paso la mayor parte del tiempo viajando a distintas partes, investigando, ayudando a otros compañeros...

—Stanford es afortunada de tenerte como colaboradora ¿Y como hace Alan cuando estás tan lejos?

Kate solo pudo reír, muchas veces, o la mayoría de las veces Alan pasaba malos días cuando Kate se iba de viaje, era un hecho, era su hija, su única hija y debía de temer por que algo le sucediera. Alan siempre pensó que su más preciado descubrimiento era su hija.

—Bueno, sabes cómo es el, o bueno la cantidad de veces que pudiste compartir con él, siempre llama… Y me escribe en ocasiones.

—No imagino cómo se puso cuando tuviste que irte a Japón… Incluso para mí fue difícil.

Cierto tono de melancolía, se escucho en esas últimas palabras de Owen, sin embargo el siempre, siempre es fuerte de demostrar cualquier sentimiento opuesto a todo lo que es el, solo por mantener esa fachada de militar a la cual fue sometido por muchos años. Mas siempre intentaba con Kate ser él en toda su plétora.

—Lo fue, para mí, pero regrese… Y me sentí en casa de nuevo —dijo Kate.

—Me extrañaste —pregunto Owen sonriéndole.

—¿Es una pregunta o una afirmación Grady?

—Un poco de ambas, creo.

—Pues respondiendo a tu pregunta y corroborando tu afirmación, la respuesta es sí y si.

—Eso es demasiado tierno doctora Kate.

—Y se que te agrada escucharlo.

—Como me conoces tan bien…

Muchos dicen que cuando estas con aquella persona que te hace sentir a amenidad el tiempo a tu alrededor pasa sin que te des cuenta, eso pasaba cuando Owen y Kate estaban juntos, y pasa tan rápido, que cada minuto es valioso… Preciado.

—¿Owen qué hora es? —pregunto Kate.

—Son las 5:30 a.m.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Como ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido…

—Ya lo creo, creo que es hora de ir a dormir Owen.

—¿Tan rápido quieres irte? ¿De mi lado?

—No es eso —ella soltó una risita —. Estoy cansada y quiero dormir.

Kate se levanto de su silla y Owen hizo lo mismo.

Kate se sentía a gusto con él, pero su cuerpo le pedía descanso, lo necesitaba había sido un día agotador, y los zapatos estaban matando sus pies, ambos salieron del bar en camino a sus habitaciones.

—Te llevare a tu habitación —dijo Owen.

—No es necesario Owen yo…

—Espera, te llevare a tu habitación y me quedare contigo.

—¿Qué?

Kate, empezaba a sentirse bien, al igual que él, esa sensación de cuando había pasado tanto tiempo de haber estado y compartido con una persona la cual significa demasiado para ti, había regresado extraña e inesperadamente a tu vida, todo resultaba tan bien y extraño.

Cuando ambos se habían encontrado dentro del ascensor, Owen tomo a Kate en sus brazos, paso sus fornidos brazos por su espalda y por detrás de sus rodillas.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo Owen? Bájame.

—Dijiste que estabas cansada, te hare el favor de llevarte a tu habitación.

—Está bien gracias…

Ambos se miraron por un instante, y el ascensor seguía su curso, fue un momento indicado para dar un beso, sus rostros se acercaron mas, podían percibir el tibio aliento del otro, solo un par de centímetros más… Mas se asustaron cuando las puertas del ascensor de abrieron repentinamente. Era una pareja de ancianos, ambos se veían radiantes y vestidos de forma deportiva, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que irían a algún lado. Los ancianos se quedaron viendo a Kate y Owen de una manera como si recordaran que fueron jóvenes en algún momento. Cuando se hallaron llegando al piso 6, las puertas se abrieron y Owen y Kate pudieron salir de aquel ascensor.

—Bueno ya puedes bajarme.

—Aun no llegamos.

Ella le señalo la habitación, a la izquierda, una puerta dorada enorme.

—Esta es…

—Tremenda casualidad —Owen señalo la puerta del frente —. Esta de aquí es la mía.

El la bajo de sus brazos.

Ella paso la tarjeta clave por la cerradura, y abrió la pesada puerta…

Era el mismísimo lugar de sueños orientales, la palabra perfecta para describir aquel lugar era Tierra… Kate aun se sorprendía por ver el esplendido espacio que disfrutaba al estar en aquel hotel, Owen detrás de ella estaba boquiabierto, este tomo de una mano a Kate, como gesto para que ella volteara a verlo.

Lo hizo.

—¿Esta muy bonito el cuarto no? —Kate sonrió.

—Sí, es el mismísimo paraíso.

—Entonces… ¿Quieres quedarte? —pregunto Kate, y con su mirada curiosa busco el azul de los ojos de Owen.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

—Siempre…

Owen cerró la pesada puerta detrás de él, y con rapidez busco el cuerpo de Kate, juntando sus cuerpos simultáneamente juntaron sus labios. Todo era sensaciones, respiraciones agitadas y calor, un calor que ambos necesitaban del otro, ese calor que ambos los hacía sentir semejantes, los hacía sentir libres, felices y unidos. Simplemente no podían parar, el compas de sus labios era lento y estaba siendo disfrutado eternamente por ambos. Con sus manos Owen delineo las curvas de Kate, con sus dedos acariciando sus hombros, bajando hasta sus caderas, ella tomaba su cuello con suavidad, dejando que el degustara con sus manos su piel, y esto producía que ella se le erizara hasta su corazón.

Owen estaba saciado del sabor de Kate, se sentía bien, pleno… Una sensación inexplicable que solo aquella científica podía provocar, con una de sus manos fue a su espalda, buscando el cierre del vestido de Kate… Mientras ambos se separaban para buscar aire, Owen no perdió tiempo y siguió besando su mejilla, su cuello y su oreja… Besos delicados y cálidos, al mismo tiempo eran caricias, con su barba hacía sentir cosquillas a Kate, por lo cual ella soltó una risilla. Por fin había encontrado aquel cierre, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa…

—Espera… —dijo Kate suspirando.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunto Owen.

—Es demasiado pronto.

Entonces Owen, se rio, y bien sabia porque, al mismo tiempo le causaba ternura y algo de culpa, bien sabia que esa parte inocente y cautelosa de Kate no se había ido.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —ella también se estaba riendo, busco sus ojos.

—De esto…

— ¿Por qué?

—Sigues siendo tú…

❆❆❄❄❆❆❄❄❆❆❄❄❆❆❄ _FlashBack_ ❆❆❄❄❆❆❄❄❆❆❄❄❆❆❄

Habían llegado los días libres para los soldados en Camp Pendleton, era un día de regocijo y de diversión, un momento donde cada integrante de esa base, visitaba a sus familias y demás, esas eran las segundas vacaciones de Kate desde que había entrado de ese lugar. Después de meses y meses de duro entrenamiento e intensos estudios hasta la madrugada, había llegado el momento de descansar y estar con los suyos.

Tenía pensado ir a Montana, estar con su padre unos días, pero recordó que él estaba en Washington presentando unas conferencias y que se le haría difícil verlo, ideo nuevos planes, iría a Montana pero en compañía de otra persona.

Fue inesperado y fue divertido, después de explorar las posibilidades ambos querían salir y tener aventuras.

Como unos mismos niños.

Ambos habían emprendido un viaje largo, seria emocionante, ya que sería distinto su medio para llegar allí, a primera hora de aquella mañana, Owen y Kate habían salido de viaje en la motocicleta de Owen. Arizona, Utah, Idaho hasta llegar a Montana. En su Harley Davidson 2002 Sportster 883 Custom, de color negro, en su asiento trasero iba Kate y al manejo del vehículo iba Owen, ambos vistiendo Jeans y chaquetas de cuero, salvo que la de Kate era de color marrón y la de Owen negra, ambos llevaban gafas de sol y su equipaje en los compartimientos de la motocicleta.

Atada a su espalda, emprendieron su viaje, acamparon en las dunas de Arizona, llegando a esos lugares turísticos, entre fotografías, risas, abrazos y más, mucho más, pasaron de dormir a la intemperie, a alquilar pequeñas habitaciones en moteles en el camino, podían pasar toda la noche hablando de ellos, de su vida, de sus planes, y jamás se cansarían el uno del otro, porque era perfecto, ambos eran perfectos.

Era fascinante el ver como dos personas se complementaban tan bien, como podían ser ellos mismos sin apariencias, sin mentiras, eran reales, palpables y fieles a lo que sentían, disfrutaban su compañía, sin importar donde estuvieran.

Aquel viaje había ayudado a ambos a conocerse aun más, a saber del otro, compartir algo más que un fusil o intercambiar coordenadas.

Ellos eran almas gemelas.

Hacia una noche algo fría, estaban armando su lugar para dormir en el famoso rio Pend Oreille, uno de los más famosos ríos de Idaho, corriente de las Montañas rocosas, era un paraíso terrenal, hacia frio, en medio de un prado, justo al lado de unas cabañas en alquiler, ellos aceptaron o decidieron acampar, armaron su tienda, Owen preparaba una fogata y Kate buscaba algo de comer. Habían comido, enlatados y comida chatarra en todos esos días, ella decidió que era momento de comer o variar el menú, fue a un puesto de comida, compro sopa de pescado, pan, queso y de postre, galletas y chocolate caliente. Owen vio a Kate venir con sus manos repleta de esa sabrosa comida y no dudo en ir a ayudarle.

—¿De dónde sacaste todo eso? —pregunto riendo Owen.

—Es hora de comer algo más saludable.

—Tú siempre salvándome del colesterol alto.

—No seas payaso Owen, ven ayúdame a acomodarlo para poder comer…

Era divertido.

Su tienda de noche estaba lista, la fogata igual, alrededor del fuego colocaron una manta para poder sentarse y comer.

Como toda noche fría, hacia que ambos temblaran de frio, Owen busco una manta para abrigarse, a ambos.

Ellos comían su sopa y su pan, con cuidado enfriaban la sopa soplando la cucharilla, aunque con semejante clima no tardaría en enfriarse aquel caldo.

—Esta deliciosa… ¿Es trucha?

—Sí, vendían todo de trucha, sopas, frituras y mas… —comento Kate.

—Ah… Kate…

Owen quería decirle algo a Kate, en realidad quería obsequiarle algo. En su estadía en Utah lugar de cañones y grandes espectáculos naturales, había comprado un collar de perlas en una tienda de antigüedades a un hombre nativo de Alaska y el valor significativo que este tenía al darlo a una persona importante. No encontraba la forma de entregarle dicho objeto… Así que prefirió dejar que todo fluyera.

— ¿Decías algo? —pregunto Kate.

—No olvídalo… Termina rápido esa sopa, quiero comer galletas.

Ella lo observo frunciendo el seño.

Con gusto termino de comer, y busco el termo con chocolate caliente y la caja de galletas, era una variedad de todos los sabores, con chispas, de avena y de frutas. Sirvió chocolate en una taza, que ambos compartirían. Coloco la caja de galletas en la colcha.

Estaban decididos a comer unas galletas y al mismo instante ambos rozaron sus manos, ya que iban a tomar la misma galleta. Fue una sorpresa para los dos, constantemente les pasaba, pero entre mas pasaban esos roses se volvían sensaciones únicas. Ambos se miraron y solo pudieron reír. Owen tomo la galleta y se la coloco en la boca a Kate. Ella la tomo con mucha diversión, luego tomo un sorbo del chocolate y coloco la taza, él la tomo después.

En los pensamientos de él, rondaba cierto comentario, que sabía que haría sonrojar a Kate y adoraba verla así.

—¿Sabías que los surcoreanos no beben de los mismos vasos que otros surcoreanos porque es como si indirectamente se dieran un beso?

Tuche…

Kate, se quedo pensando y observo a Owen que tomaba chocolate de la taza mientras en su rostro había una sonrisa de ganador.

—Eres un idiota… —dijo ella mirándolo algo molesta.

Y eso fue el detonante, Owen dejo la taza y se lanzo encima de ella.

Kate estaba más que sorprendida de ver semejante reacción.

—¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?! —dijo ella alarmada.

—Nadie me llama idiota sin pagar las consecuencias…

Estaban listos, era el momento del beso triunfal, pero Kate lo detuvo y con fuerza, hizo que ambos giraran sobre la manta, ahora cambiando de lugar, ella sobre él.

Owen estaba algo sorprendido.

—Es mi turno y nadie me anda robando besos de esa manera.

Ella poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro, Owen cerró sus ojos esperando el momento, y este solo pudo sentir unos cálidos labios en su mejilla y el roce de una fría nariz.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y esperando una respuesta, Owen acaricio los labios de Kate con sus dedos.

—Eres hermosa Kate…

Ella desvió la mirada de Owen y con una sonrisa en su cara volvió a verlo.

Entonces el busco en sus bolsillos el detalle que había comprado para ella e intento colocárselo.

—¿Qué es eso? —ella estaba curiosa.

—Un regalo…

Y lo abrocho a su cuello.

—¿Regalo?

—Sí, un regalo por este grandioso viaje.

—¿Y por que mas? —pregunto mirándolo.

—¿Quieres escuchar las verdaderas razones?

—Sí, eso sería interesante.

El aparto a Kate e hizo que los dos se sentaran en la manta, el se levanto antes y busco la cobija con la cual estaban arropados y se sentó detrás de ella cubriendo a ambos con el cobertor, Kate se sentía bien, sentía el calor que el cuerpo de Owen le daba era simplemente fascinante. Kate observaba el collar y con sus dedos tocaba las perlas. Owen lo desabrocho de su cuello y con cuidado, paso sus manos alrededor de Kate y puso el objeto frente a ella, y hablando cerca de su oreja.

—Lo compre mientras estábamos en Utah, en la tienda del nativo de Alaska ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, habían muchas cosas allí.

—Mientras tu ibas a la tienda del frente a buscar algo para llevarle a tu padre, vi este detalle y me pareció que era como tú.

—¿Si?

—El nativo me explico que este collar estaba hecho con las ostras que quedaban atrapadas en las redes de pesca de centollas o bacalaos, en el mar, los marinos las coleccionaban y se las regalaban a sus amadas.

—Eso es muy romántico.

—Eso no es todo, dice que cada perla, corresponde a cada cualidad que tenia la mujer que se le obsequiaba.

Una sonrisa de tonta se cruzo por la cara de Kate.

—Entonces, por eso decidí regalártelo, por todas las buenas cualidades que veo en ti, y me agradan.

—Entonces te gustan muchas, porque este collar tiene muchas perlas.

Mientras Owen, pasaba cada dedo por cada perla, era un collar sencillo de perlas blancas, eran liviano y tenia algunos detalles donde se unían las perlas, dándole un toque antiguo y sencillo.

—Todo lo proveniente de ti, es especial, eres desinteresada, eres honesta, valiente, cariñosa, responsable, inteligente, bondadosa y eres capaz de hacer que a cualquiera que tenga un día oscuro haces que ese día será lleno de luz y esperanza. Como lo has hecho conmigo.

Kate estaba a punto de llorar, siempre había pensado que Owen a pesar de todo, tenia cualidades típicas de los hombres, sin embargo detalles como esa la hacían cambiar de opinión.

—Gracias Owen, es muy hermoso…

Ella giro para verlo a los ojos, y se encontraron, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, fusionaron sus bocas, envueltos en aquellas mantas que les aportaban calor, y entonces ambos se acomodaron de tal manera que estaban recostados en el suelo, Kate encima de él, y las prendas empezaban a estorbar…

Se sacaron ambos sus chaquetas, Owen se quito su franela y ayudo a Kate a quitarse la suya, continuaron el beso con el cual había comenzado, mientras el pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la científica, y busco el broche de su sostén y ella se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Owen besaba su cuello y al parecer no quería dejar de hacerlo, antes de que él pudiera desabrocharle el brasier ella lo detuvo. Y él se detuvo también.

—Espera…

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Owen preocupado.

—Es demasiado pronto.

Owen solo pudo sonreír, ante ver la facies de Kate, estaba sonrojada y desviaba su mirada a otra parte. Con la manta que estaba en el suelo, la cubrió y se sentó frente a ella.

—Otra de tus cualidades que me encantan… Es ese lado inocente que me permite ver ese lado sutil y grácil, un lado que no se encuentra en una mujer en estos días.

Kate estaba extasiada, totalmente, lo estaba, enamorada de él, Owen podía llevar sus sentimientos a un punto máximo, un punto donde no importa donde estén en cualquier lugar, en medio de la nada, ese sentimiento no cambiaba.

Eran ellos dos en uno para el otro.

 _Sin dudas._

Se preguntaran que sucedió después… Si, aquella noche de octubre en Idaho, fue la primera vez que ellos dos hicieron el amor, a pesar de todo.

Y para ambos fue la experiencia más intima y dulce que pudieron haber tenido.

Esa fue la clave para su felicidad, sellar sus sentimientos con un acto de amor tan grande como ese.

❄❄❆❆❄❄❆❆❄❄❆❆❄ _End of_ _FlashBack_ ❆❆❄❄❆❆❄❄❆❆❄❄❆

—Sigues siendo tú…

—Nunca he pensando en cambiar… Qué te parece sí solo, nos cambiamos esta ropa tan extravagante y que nos hace ver poco auténticos, nos damos un baño y solo nos recostamos a dormir ¿Eh?

—Me parece una excelente idea.

Y eso hicieron, Owen por respetar a Kate se fue a su cuarto y se dio un baño, Kate opto por bañarse y recostarse en su cama.

Owen estaba en la regadera de su habitación, dejando que el agua corriera por su cuerpo y relajándose, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza, quizás era por producto del alcohol que había ingerido. Con sus manos apoyadas en la pared del baño y el agua corriendo por su espalda, sonreía incrédulo, en verdad lo estaba.

Qué manera de encontrarla.

Quería estar allí con ella, todo momento era valioso.

Muy valioso.

Y después de pasar tanto tiempo separados, era el momento de nuevo de estar juntos, y pareciera que el destino se había encargado de servírselo en bandeja de plata.

Había perdido la noción y la cuenta de cuantas citas había tenido desde que Kate tuvo que irse.

Incluso con esa excéntrica por el orden, la asistente del señor Masrani.

Pero eso fue lo que eran, solo citas. Nunca paso más allá de un par de tragos y conversaciones monótonas. Sus amigos del ejército, siempre se burlaban de él, por el simple hecho de serle fiel aun a Kate, se consideraba un hombre serio y de palabra. O eso le había enseñado su padre alrededor de toda su vida.

Pues se aseguro de que si tendría una mujer en su vida, sería una sola, única y la cuidaría con su vida si era necesario.

Kate era diferente en todos los aspectos, con cualidades que para el eran únicas e irremplazables.

Juntos habían tenido que pasar por sinfines de situaciones.

Pero al final, para bien o para mal las habían superado.

Se salió de la ducha y se vistió, con una toalla seco su cabello mojado, y se encamino a la habitación de ella. Toco con sus nudillos la puerta de enfrente.

Kate se había quedado dormida por lo cual no logro escuchar, así que Owen muy inteligente se había llevado la llave de la puerta. Abrió la puerta y con cautela camino por todo el pasillo hasta la habitación de Kate, esta se encontraba dormitando en silencio, solo pudo sonreír.

Con cuidado se coloco a su lado en la cama, ella por el movimiento que causo al acostarse se despertó.

—Lo siento, me he quedado dormida…

—Shh, tranquila, duerme, me había llevado la tarjeta.

—Mmm, está bien.

Y con ojos entre abiertos y cerrados, Kate se recostó al pecho de Owen, y antes de contar 5, ella se había dormido.

Un Owen satisfecho, se durmió igual junto a la científica.

Y si la historia de la científica y el entrenador de raptores comienza.

Ese fin de semana había sido uno de los mejores para Kate, y para Owen también.

Pero no todo puede durar mucho.

Owen había sido llamado de la base donde operaba como Especialista, y tenían que resolver algunos asuntos con respecto a Masrani.

Tuvo que irse y separarse de la científica, pero con la promesa de volverse a encontrar.

Si de algo estaban seguros que es que eso sería pronto.

Más pronto de lo que se imaginaban.

Aquel fin de semana para Kate Grant había sido un cuento y una tortura al mismo tiempo, después de meditar por un par de días, ya era hora de partir a casa y dejar el Hotel, habían sido unos días muy placenteros...

Era domingo por la mañana, y hacia demasiado frio en Nueva York, la temperatura había bajado notablemente, y la nieve estaba en todas partes.

Y eso indicaba una cosa, había llegado el día para reunirse con Simon Masrani.

Un auto fue por ella al hotel, la llevarían a una de sus oficinas en _Central Park_ , a decir verdad era una de las torres. Y la nieve hacia un contraste poco acorde, edificios y nieve no era una combinación que para Kate fuera ideal. Todo estaba cubierto de un blanco mate, y aun seguía nevando...

Estaba nerviosa, como siempre lo estaba cuando debía presentarse ante una conferencia o defender su casos ante un jurado.

El auto se detuvo lentamente frente a un enorme edificio de color gris y blanco, el enorme letrero de Masrani Corporation relucía entre los demás.

Al bajarse del auto, Claire la esperaba en la entrada, hoy sonreía por lo menos…

Kate vistió unos pantalones de color negro, con unos zapatos altos de color azul, llevaba una blusa blanca de chiffon de mangas largas la cual daba figura a su cuerpo formando un pequeño vuelo de chiffon y encima de este llevaba una gabardina de color azul marino que la protegía del frio, con unos guantes de color negro, una bufanda tejida de color blanco.

Claire llevaba su ropa ejecutiva de costumbre, vestía un conjunto beige con negro, una falda de beige hasta sus rodillas, con una chaqueta del mismo color con pliegues y cuello negro, un top negro debajo y zapatos negros. Y su cabello rojizo estaba corto igual que siempre con su flequillo a la altura de sus cejas y esos ojos azules que a veces inspiraban algo de miedo.

Con mucha decisión y sin pestañar Kate se dirigió a donde Claire se encontraba.

—Buenos días Claire ¿Cómo estás hermana? —dijo amable Kate.

—Buenos días, me encuentro ¿bien y tú?

—Bien aunque con algo de frio... —sonrió.

—Ven vamos, entra, adentro hace un poco mas de calor.

La científica asintió.

Hoy Claire estaba más diferente, más amable, a pesar de ser hermanas, Claire siempre se comporto un tanto diferente con Kate, ambas poseen personalidades diferentes.

Si como han visto, Kate y Claire son hermanas.

Subieron al ascensor y Claire marco al último piso...

—Está muy linda tu gabardina —comento Claire.

—Gracias, olvidas fue un regalo tuyo la navidad de hace 3 años —recordó Kate.

—¿Oh? ¿Sí? No lo recuerdo... Fue hace tiempo y... ¿Cómo está el Doctor Grant?

—Bien, ya sabes en sus excavaciones... Pasan los años y nunca pierde el espíritu.

—Igual que tu... —dijo Claire sonriendo —. Oye lamento mucho como me comporte en la cena, fui algo...

—Descuida, Claire… Eres mi hermana.

Kate coloco su mano en su hombro y sonrió.

—Ok, vamos.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y mostraron un pasillo enorme, tenía algunas plantas y un enorme escritorio redondo a un lado donde estaba la recepcionista. Luego de eso pasaron por la puerta al fondo del pasillo y entraron en una oficina enorme, o más bien una sala de juntas, había una enorme mesa de cristal con sillas alrededor, el suelo cubierto de alfombra y unos enormes ventanales de vidrio que permitían ver el esplendido paisaje de la ciudad.

Masrani estaba sentado de uno de los extremos de la mesa, tomando una taza de té, junto a la tetera había unas carpetas con papeles, Kate se quito la gabardina y la coloco en su brazo.

—¡Oh! Has llegado Buenos días —Masrani exclamo mientras se acercaba a Kate.

—Buenos días Señor Masrani —dijo Kate.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí, ven por favor toma asiento —le indico que se sentara.

—Claire, el doctor Wu está en línea de conferencias, quisiera que tu lo atendieras... Por favor.

—Claro, discúlpenme —Claire dedico una sonrisa a los dos y se retiro.

Ambos vieron partir a la pelirroja de aquel lugar.

Pues era el momento de poner todo sobre la mesa.

—Bueno, ya estás aquí ¿Que tal el hospedaje? —Simon se sentó y apoyo sus codos en la mesa.

—Oh, mmm todo bien, muy lindo lugar y buena atención.

—Excelente, y dime ¿Que has pensado sobre la propuesta que di en la fiesta? ¿Es Fascinante no? ¿Quieres un poco de te?

—Si, por favor... mmm me parece que es un proyecto bastante interesante, pero...

— ¿Pero? —Sirvió una taza de té.

Estaba muy caliente, paso la taza a la científica y ella la acepto y tomo un sorbo. Tenía un dulce olor a canela.

—Pero hay muchos riesgos y medidas por tomar.

—Una de las razones por las cuales te quiero a ti ahí.

—¿Yo?

—Si, dicen que tienes una habilidad nata para el cuidado y mantenimiento de los animales, de su hábitat y alimentación. Y pensé que tú podrías emplear todas esas habilidades para mis animales.

—Pero hablamos de algo distinto, totalmente distinto.

—Te escucho...

Masrani se recostó al espalda de la silla, entrelazo sus dedos de las manos y apoyo su mentón en ellas.

—El trabajo que usted me está pidiendo que haga, es difícil, ¿Sabe lo que eso significa? Nunca nadie ha sabido que enfermedades pueden tener los dinosaurios, o como se comportan. No es lo mismo tratar un Elefante que a un Apatosaurus adulto, requiere estudio tiempo... ¿Si me entiende?

—En todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Se necesitaría un equipo sumamente grande para cuidarlos, reservistas, paisajistas, guardabosques, alimentadores, equipo médico, equipo de sedación, incluso un centro de atención para estos animales. Se necesitan instrumentos y un estudio exhaustivo sobre administración de medicamentos, consulta con expertos.

—Eso es estupendo, Hay que anotarlo... ¿Lo ve Kate? Usted es la única persona de todas las que he buscado cuya respuesta no ha sido, burlar mi persona.

—¿Qué? ¿Así de simple?

—Si, Claire me hablo muy bien de ti, visite la universidad de Stanford donde cursaste tus estudios, y déjame decirte que ese centro de ciencias de la tierra Fauna y flora donde contribuiste me dejo en claro que habían expertos buenos, pero nadie con tu capacidad.

—¿Fue hasta Stanford? - estaba incrédula.

—Si, reclutaba personal... Vi tu trabajo de cerca, por eso mi personal te siguió. Quiero que entiendas que juegas un papel importante para el éxito de este parque.

—Traje mis condiciones por escrito como pidió, léalas por favor…

—Eficiencia...

Kate acerco una carpeta que saco del bolso que traía. Masrani la tomo y leyó con cuidado por unos minutos, ella solo pudo observar como cambiaba sus expresiones faciales mientras leía. Ella no se esmero tanto en redactar sus condiciones solo esperaba que aceptara una de ellas...

—Bueno... Esto es muy interesante, y me parece que estoy de acuerdo con todo, es fascinante...

—Solo quiero que entienda señor Masrani que la más importante para mí, es que deje hacer mi trabajo a mi manera... - Kate estaba seria.

—Eso me parece estupendo... Entonces ¿eso es un sí?

—Es más bien un... Estoy lista para empezar... —dijo sonriendo.

—Es fantástico, quiero que vea la Isla, la examine y de su opinión sobre el aislamiento de los animales, quisiera que hablara con Henry sobre el cuidado de los animales.

—Eso estaría muy bien ¿Y cuando seria eso?

—¡Mañana mismo si es posible! La enviare en el primer Jet a Costa Rica y luego allí la estará esperando un helicóptero para trasladarla a la Isla.

—Señor Masrani, eso me parece bien, pero quisiera ir a mi casa en Valley. Y buscar algunas cosas que necesitare ¿Podría quedar para dentro d días?

—Muy bien. Busque todo lo que necesite. Es más vaya al hotel, y llamare al aeropuerto para que alisten el Jet y la lleve a Valley County.

—Esta bien... Además quisiera hablar con mi padre para que sea mi consultor.

—Estupendo... Muy bien Doctora Kate Grant, quiero que sepa que de ahora en adelante, usted juega un papel sumamente importante para mí, y este proyecto, que he decidido reanudar, muchos me llamaron loco y hasta egoísta, pero les di mi opinión de que con la colaboración necesaria y los expertos indicados, se podría lograr aquello que Hammond no pudo.

—Señor Masrani, quiero que sepa, que trabajar con animales, no consiste en quien controla a quien o quienes el que manda. Los animales necesitan una medida de afecto, crear para ellos un lugar un espacio donde puedan desarrollarse.

—Por eso quiero que estés al frente…

—Pues está hecho…

—Espero verla en San Juan dentro de 2 días.

La aventura había comenzado.


	6. Capitulo 5: Bienvenida a Mundo Jurásico

**HOLA A TOD S! ¿Como han estado? espero que muy bien**

 **si se que querrán matarme, pero lo lamento tuve un percance con la universidad y no pude actualizar el día de ayer, pero ya estoy devuelta.**

 **Espero que les guste mucho este cap, por que es uno de mis preferidos hasta el momento.**

 **Una recomendación es, que mientras leen escuchen dos canciones de la BSO de la película JW**

 **1: Sunrise O´er Jurassic World**

 **2: Welcome to Jurassic World**

 **Ambas son de Michael Giacchino.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste!**

 **Y hasta el proximo domingo ¡Besos!**

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_ _ **Bienvenida a Mundo Jurasico**_

Las mañanas en Valley estaba poniéndose frías y navideñas, llenas de vida y flora.

Kate había regresado a casa después de su estadio en New York, y venia con la noticia de que trabajaría para Masrani, y no esperaba ver la reacción de Alan cuando lo supiera. No lo imaginaba.

Para nada.

Alan no se encontraba en casa, estaba en el lago Fort Pekk, estaba en un nuevo descubrimiento de un esqueleto de Raptor. Kate decidió tomar su auto e ir donde Alan estaba, ella siempre buscaba que entre ella y su padre no hubieran barreras o secretos, cosa que con su madre nunca había podido hacer, quizás porque ella se parecía más a Alan que a ella. En casa no estaban ni Alan ni su mascota Maya, cuando Alan se iba de viaje al lago si Kate no estaba él se llevaba a Maya. La científica deseaba verlos a ambos.

Encendió el motor de su Jeep, y salió a media mañana de su casa.

No sin antes pasar por algo de comer para ella, y por supuesto para llevarle algo a Maya y Alan.

Esta separada de ellos dos, la hacía sentir triste.

Eran su familia.

Aunque Kate tenía otra preocupación, le diría a Alan que se había encontrado a Owen, y eso era muy interesante ya que a Alan no le gustaba mucho Owen.

Pero luego lo averiguaremos.

La carretera al Lago Fort Pekk era toda verde, los caminos rodeados de pasto recién nacido, las mesetas que se extendía por kilómetros y las largas y extensas hileras de pinos y arboles de cedro, era fascínate, pero a medida que se alejaba del Valley, la tierra se tornaba mas árida y dorada, con montañas de tierra, médanos anunciando que el lago estaba cerca.

Llevaba las ventanillas del la Jeep abajo, y el viento mas la velocidad a la que iba hacían que su cabello suelto ondeara al su compas, llevaba gafas de sol negras, música country y el mejor humor del mundo.

Al final de aquella extensa carretera desértica había dos caminos, uno que daba directamente al lago y el otro daba a las instalaciones de la excavación. Cruzo a este último, adentrándose en un camino rustico, haciendo que la camioneta se moviera de un lado a otro. Su reloj marcaba las 2 de la tarde en punto, había un sol ardiente, y unas fuertes ráfagas de viento con arena en el. En vista de eso, Kate cerró las ventanas de la camioneta y encendió el aire acondicionado.

A lo lejos logro ver el camino que continuaba y una silueta de carpas y trailers, en lo que parecía ser una mina a cielo abierto, pero poco profunda. Siguió el camino y por fin vio aquel campamento, había un grupo de personas caminando de aquí allá, otros sentados bajo los toldos, ella estaciono el vehículo al lado de la camioneta de su padre, y bajo de ella.

El suelo árido y rocoso suelo, crujió bajo sus botas de camping, las personas allí, la observaban con detenimiento, y estaba paralizado como si de una estrella de cine se trataba, pero ellos sabían quién era ella, y como sabían quién era ella, actuaban de ese modo, con sonrisas en sus rostros, ellos la recibieron.

Aquellas personas habían tenido un papel muy importante en su vida y su formación, fue con estas personas con quienes paso la mayor parte de su vida, con quien compartió y vivió. Ellos se acercaban a ella y la saludaban la llenaban de abrazos y sonrisas, mujeres y hombres.

Sin embargo después de tanta caravana, a ella se acerco una persona inesperada, pero que bien sabia que tarde o temprano iba a encontrarse. Se detuvo en un pequeño barranco y observo con detenimiento aquel lugar de faena.

Había sin fines de toldos en aquel lugar, había motos, mesas extensas con material de trabajo. Gente caminando de un lugar a otro bajo aquel sol que ardía conforme pasaban los minutos.

Un Billy sonriente y algo cubierto de tierra se acerco a ella. Ella lo observo por el rabillo del ojo y luego siguió mirando aquel paisaje.

—Vaya, vaya Kate… Has venido.

—Hola Billy ¿Qué tal? —dijo la científica, volteando a verlo y dedicándole una sonrisa.

El correspondió sonriéndole también.

—Estoy bien ¿Y tú?

—Bien, de maravilla…

—Excelente ¿Esperas a Alan? Porque esta allá abajo supervisando el nuevo fósil.

—No, he venido de improvisto, sin avisar, era una sorpresa.

—Oh entiendo, bueno entonces ¿Quieres que te lleve donde Alan?

—Esta allá —ella señalo el lugar abajo del barranco.

—Así es.

—Pues entonces vamos.

Billy le pidió que lo siguiera, fueron a una de las tiendas, donde él le entrego un casco, ella lo tomo pero antes ella recogió su cabello y se coloco el casco, luego fueron por una de las motocicletas, que estaban aun mas cubiertas de tierra, Billy subió primero y Kate después. Ella se sujeto de su cintura y el arranco el motor de la maquina, saliendo expedidos a toda velocidad, solo fue en cuestiones de segundos cuando ya habían llegado al fondo de la altiplanicie. Bajo de la moto, y se saco el casco.

Cerca de ellos Alan Grant se acercaba demasiado intrigado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, su hija sí que sabía sorprenderlo, o si que lo sabía. Con las expresiones mas cómicas Alan llego donde estaba su hija.

—¿Katie? Katie ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto sonriendo el científico.

—¡Sorpresa!

Kate corrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su padre, si algo Alan tenia presente, es que tenía una hija sumamente afectuosa, el correspondió con un abrazo y acaricio su cabello. Se separaron y sonrieron.

—¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Llegue hace unas horas y pues no estabas en casa, y quería verte asi que vine hasta aquí.

—Iba a regresar por la mañana. No pensé que estuvieras antes.

—Descuida, ya estoy aquí.

—¿Cómo te fue?

Alan la invito a caminar.

—Pues bien… creo.

—¿Creo? —Alan se quedo pensativo por unos segundos —. Ok, algo de lo que me quieres contar te preocupa porque estas insegura.

Kate se sorprendió porque increíblemente, conocía a su hija, tanto que la había atrapado antes de tan siquiera mencionarle algo. Alan solo rio e invito a su hija a entrar uno de los camper, donde podrían conversar mas calmadamente. Llegaron a la puerta del vehículo-casa, Alan abrió y un aire frio salió de él, y una fugaz sombra color gris paso expedido por un lado de Alan y corrió y se lanzo hacia Kate.

Kate casi se cae, pero como pudo sostuvo a Maya en sus brazos, la pequeña Husky había saltado a sus brazos, estaba algo pesada.

Agitando su cola de emoción y mientras lamia la cara de Kate en signo de todo el cariño que esta le brindaba.

—Maya, para por favor jaja —Kate no podía apartarla, ella solo podía reír —. Si hermosa yo también te extrañe.

Era simplemente asombroso el vínculo que podía formarse entre un humano y su mascota. Apenas puede recordar cuando tan solo era una bolita de color plata, cuando la tuvo por primera vez en sus manos. Después de tanta emoción y saliva, Maya bajo de los brazos de Kate y salió corriendo dentro del Camper.

—No le gusta salir del camper, creo que hace mucho calor afuera —comento Alan.

—Ya lo creo, con todo ese pelo es para estar en el ártico.

Ambos científicos entraron al vehículo, era cierto había un clima un poco más agradable allí, Maya se había pegado al lado de Kate, Maya adoraba a su dueña. Y a veces pasaba tanto tiempo fuera de casa que cuando regresaba era el mejor día del mundo para la pequeña Husky, Kate acariciaba su cabeza y hundía sus dedos en su suave y abundante pelo gris y blanco. Alan servía café en la cocina, Kate tomo asiento en una pequeña mesita que estaba añadida al camper.

—Ten —Alan acerco la taza de Café a Kate —. Entonces… Cuéntame ¿Qué tal Nueva York?

—Estuvo bien, había mucho frio incluso nevó.

Ambos tomaron un sorbo de café.

—¿Y qué paso con Masrani?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—Pues, en la fiesta hubo un Homenaje a John, una cena e hizo una presentación del proyecto que planea hacer.

—¿Proyecto? ¿Qué proyecto? —el viejo científico empezaba a fruncir sus gestos.

—Oye, antes de que te enojes o simplemente te descompongas solo escucha ¿Ok?

—Lo intentare.

—Hizo una presentación sobre la restauración de la isla Nublar, donde mostro, la reconstrucción de varias estructuras y áreas.

—Continua, no te detengas…

Alan continuaba tomando su café.

—Mostro una reevaluación de la cantidad de animales que poseía, como habían separado los recintos y hábitats de los animales.

—Interesante. Sigue.

—Pues, aclaro que su proyecto consistía en la reapertura del parque.

Alan se detuvo de tomar su café y fulmino a Kate con la mirada.

—¿Y entonces que es lo que quería de ti?

—Que formara parte del equipo de trabajo que está elaborando para el parque.

—Específicamente…

—Cuidadora de los animales, veterinaria.

Alan simplemente soltó una carcajada, y llena del más puro sarcasmo y enojo.

—Papá por favor.

—Es demasiado absurdo.

—Eso fue lo que paso en la fiesta, luego de eso me reuní con el ya que no había decidido lo que quería hacer ante esta propuesta.

—Por favor, dime que no aceptaste.

—Antes de decir que sí o no, prepare una propuesta para aceptar el trabajo. Llena de condiciones, que a mi sorpresa acepto sin quejarse.

—En conclusión.

—Acepte el trabajo.

Alan frunció aun más el ceño y termino su café.

Kate estaba seria y sin expresión alguna, simplemente estaba esperando que el volcán de su padre explotara, pero para su sorpresa, volvió a observarlo y solo podía notar la misma cara de preocupación que en muchas ocasiones vio, cuando ella debía irse y hacer algo importante.

—Aceptaste… ¿Sabes lo peligroso que será?

—Si lo sé.

—Kate, creo que es un grave error que hagas eso.

—Oh no de nuevo.

—Sí, se que te he dicho varias veces que es una locura, pero lo es. No sabes el temor que me da saber que tienes que ir a ese lugar y enfrentarte a esas criaturas, Pero has crecido, eres una adulta y no puedo prohibirte nada. Mi deber es solo aconsejarte y solo orientarte.

—Papá, lo sé, pero por que te quiero vine a decirte lo que planeaba hacer. Sabes que tu opinión es primordial para mí.

—Pues la tienes, en tal caso no puedo evitar que vayas a ese lugar, pero si puedo pedirte que cuides. Y llames a tu viejo…

En ese momento Maya soltó un ladrido haciendo que ambos sonrieran.

—A ti también Maya —dijo Alan.

—¿Y que pasara con Valley? ¿Y los demás proyectos que tenías?

—Valley sabe de mi retiro temporal, igual seguiré supervisando para ellos, y pues los demás proyectos pasan a manos de mis siguientes.

—Van a pagarte ¿no?

—El sueldo es bueno.

—Pues, solo puedo desearte buena suerte desde ahora.

—Quiero que seas uno de mis consultores.

Soltó Kate.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo es eso?

—Pues necesitare de alguien que sepa de esos animales, para que me aclare dudas, había pensado decirte a ti y a Ellie.

—¿Cómo? Kate pero…

—Y antes de que digas algo, se que su trabajo es valioso y por eso me asegure de que recibieran su pago por las consultas.

—¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? Katie, no es necesario, además no quiero que fastidies a Ellie con eso, sabes que ella no toma muy bien los temas con relación a…

Y como si la hubieran descubierto en plena travesura…

—Ya hable con Ellie y dijo que sí.

Alan se sorprendió y la observo por unos minutos.

—Eres increíblemente astuta. Igual que tu madre.

—Eficiencia es mi segundo nombre…

Y ambos rieron.

Lo había hecho, había solucionado todo para el beneficio de todos. Pero aun faltaba algo más por contar…

—Oh ¿Y no adivinas a quien encontré?

—Es que aún faltan más sorpresas para alterarle más lo nervios a tu viejo.

Alan fue al refrigerador y tomo una botella de agua mineral.

—No seas peyorativo, ¿Recuerdas a Owen Grady?

Alan la miro por el rabillo del ojo y con inseguridad.

—Me suena ese nombre… ¿Ese es el militar?

—¿Lo recuerdas?

—Como olvidarme de la persona que raptaba a mi hija en las vacaciones, luego del servicio militar.

—Papá, el no me raptaba…

—No, tienes razón tú te escapabas con él.

—No entiendo porque no te agradaba.

Y allí padre e hija pasaban esa tarde en discusión sobre aquel hombre, Alan era un sobre protector con su hija, nadie podía negarlo.

¿Qué padre con su única hija no lo era?

Estaba hecho, había podido dar la noticia a Alan sobre su nueva labor en el parque de Masrani. Esperaba encontrar más alterado a su padre, pero para su confort él lo acepto mejor de lo que esperaba.

Junto a su padre fue a ver sus excavaciones, donde en su mente maquinaba viejos recuerdos de los primeros años que vivió con Alan en aquel lugar, junto a Ellie y las demás personas del equipo de trabajo, desde que era una niña pequeña, había empezado a vivir junto a Alan y su vida cambio para bien.

Su relación con su madre no era muy buena, ya que tenía mucho en común con su padre, además de que a su vida había llegado una hermana, que había opacado su atención, Claire. Por eso había pedido vivir con su padre y a pesar de las condiciones que había vivido, a ella no le importo. Alan podía darle algo que con su madre no tenia, y era calor de una familia.

Ellie Sattler había jugado un papel importante, fue la figura femenina y materna que ayudo a formarse, Ellie le enseño lo inteligente y hermosa que una mujer podía ser. Lo bueno de la vida y lo bueno de tener un padre como Alan.

Pasando los años creció y aprendió mucho del arte de la paleontología y de las ciencias que Alan le enseñaba en su hogar, Kate fue una niña educada en casa, educada por su padre. Asistió a la secundaria, en insistencia de Alan por su adaptación para ir a la universidad, y tuvo sus buenos resultados.

Ese día trataba de disfrutar junto a Alan, por lo cual se había quedado con él la excavación hasta el día siguiente.

La noche se había vuelto fría, y Maya, Kate y Alan se acogían en el camper, Alan se había quedado dormido en el pequeño sillón frente al televisor, Maya estaba jugando con su hueso comestible y Kate revisaba leía un libro que había encontrado allí. Si algo le gustaba a Kate era perderse en las páginas de sus libros favoritos, hoy leía _El Lugar del Hombre en la Naturaleza_ escrito por Pierre Teilhard de Chardin, uno de sus científicos favoritos.

Se asusto un poco cuando sintió en su bolsillo del abrigo, había vibrado, ella busco entre el bolsillo y saco su teléfono celular, para su sorpresa era una llamada que ansiaba recibir pero que no esperaba. En realidad le había llegado una video- llamada… Presiono el botón de recibir en la pantalla… Una imagen un poco difusa se veía y luego se acomodo, era un muchacho joven de color, con ojos cafés y llevaba algo así como un uniforme militar, el chico estaba sonriendo y acomodando la cámara de donde provenía su imagen.

—Oye, espera muévete un poco a la izquierda Shane —estaba dando órdenes —. ¡NO! ¡Quédate justo allí! Ya se ve la imagen.

El chico le indicaba con sus manos a quien fuese que no se moviera. Kate estaba sumamente confundida ante lo que estaba viendo, el chico del la cámara miro a Kate y por su cara el suponía que ella estaba demasiado confundida.

—Hola, eh ¿es usted la Doctora Kate Grant? —pregunto el chico sonriendo.

—Eh… Sí, soy yo ¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh maravilloso… —dijo el chico, entonces volteo en su silla —. ¡SEÑOR! LO LOGRAMOS VENGA YA SE LOGRA VER LA IMAGEN.

El joven había gritado a alguien,

El fondo de la imagen se mostraba un poco borroso, pero podía apreciarse que desde el otro lado de la pantalla se encontraban en una especie de tienda de campaña, que Kate conocía muy bien.

Una voz familiar llego hasta sus oídos haciendo que su corazón se acelerara, y estaba emocionada, con un poco de dificulta vio que la tela de la tienda de campaña se abría, y cuando observo de quien se trataba, su corazón dio un vuelco, y solo pudo sonreír.

Owen se acerco rápidamente a la pantalla y con una sonrisa bien amplia observo a Kate. Estaba algo lleno de tierra, llevaba su uniforme de la marina y algo despeinado.

Pero a pesar de todo estaba feliz, de volverla a ver.

—Hola preciosa —dijo Owen con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola… —ella no podía hablar, en signo de incredulidad puso su mano en su boca conteniendo esas risas de felicidad que querían salir.

—¿Qué estas demasiado sorprendida?

—Sí, no esperaba esto… Normalmente la gente llama por teléfono.

—Si lo sé, lo que pasa es que es que quería verte. Una llamada no bastaba.

—Jaja ¿En serio?

—Si bueno ¿Cómo estas hermosa?

Al fondo de la pantalla se escuchaban unas risas y burlas que hacían los chicos que estaban con Owen, Kate solo pudo reír.

—Oigan ustedes cállense —dijo Owen a los cadetes detrás de él —. Me las van a pagar.

—No, déjalos, no seas así, te han ayudado a ver a tu chica…

—Oh, espera ¿eres eso ya?

—¿Qué?

—Mi chica… Mi chica, me gusta cómo suena…

Kate bajo la mirada y sonrió… Luego volvió a mirarlo.

—Lo ven caballeros, se los dije… Es la mujer más adorable del mundo.

Dijo Owen mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

—Oye deja de alardearme delante de tus chicos —dijo Kate.

—Tengo lo mejor del mundo y tengo que presumirlo… Pero cambiando de tema, me han dicho que cierta persona ha aceptado el trabajo con Masrani.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Sucede que Hoskins es un chismoso.

Ella rio.

—¿Cómo estas Owen? ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—Estoy bien, muy bien ahora que puedo hablarte, oh bueno estamos en algún lado de Nuevo México, estábamos haciendo un ejercicio.

Justo en ese momento, Maya apareció ante Kate con un pelota en la boca, y se sento frente a ella, moviendo su cola.

—Vaya, debe haber mucho calor —observo a Maya —Maya, no es el momento.

Maya ahora se coloco en dos patas y dejo caer la pelota en las piernas de Kate.

—¿Quién es Maya? —pregunto Owen.

—Es mi mascota, mírala.

Kate cambio la cámara del su teléfono a la externa y enfoco a Maya que estaba sentada ahora de nuevo en el suelo, moviendo la cola…

—Oh, hola pequeña, que linda eres…

En ese momento la señal del teléfono de Kate empezó a compilar.

—Espera un momento, déjame salir afuera para conseguir mejor recepción. Vamos Maya.

Ambas salieron del camper, y en la misma que habían salido Kate tomo la pelota y la lanzo a lo lejos, y una Maya contenta salió corriendo a buscarla.

—Ahora si se ve mejor —hablo a Owen.

—Pues sí…

—¿Sabes Owen?

—Oh dios aquí viene… —dijo Owen burlonamente.

—Te extraño… Ve quiero que veas algo…

En muchas de las ocasiones en las cuales Kate y Owen habían hablado, en esas noches y días largos, Kate había comentado el hermoso cielo que se podía ver desde el lago Fort Pekk, donde su padre hacia las excavaciones, una vez más cambio la cámara externa del teléfono, y mostro el hermoso cielo que había.

Ambos estaban presenciando una de las bellezas naturales más hermosas que había visto, el cielo estaba de un color azul real, donde se marcaba la perfecta silueta de las mesetas que rodeaban el lago, los astros y satélites brillaban de un color blanco, relucientes y llamativos, como si estuviera cubierto de luces led, era un mismo espectáculo.

Owen estaba casi boquiabierta desde donde estaba, a pesar de no poder está presente allí, le causaba mera impresión observar aquel hermoso cielo, y en su mismo ser lamentaba no poder estar con Kate compartiéndolo.

—Kate, es muy hermoso —dijo Owen.

Maya la mascota de Kate, se acercaba corriendo con la pelota en su boca.

—Oye allá viene la pequeña Maya…

Kate cambio la cámara a interna…

—Sí, espera que le vuelva a lanzar la pelota.

Kate tomo la pelota de la boca de Maya la lanzo bien lejos, la Husky salió corriendo a toda velocidad a la oscuridad.

Kate y Owen pudieron encontrarse una vez más frente a frente a través de la pantalla y ambos tenían una sonrisa guasona.

—Es sumamente hermoso el cielo allí donde estas… Es una lástima que no pueda estar ahí contigo para verlo.

—Pues un día si podremos.

—¿Quieres saber algo?

—¿Qué?

—Antes de que me digas algo, y por qué no lo dije antes o por que hubieron momentos más adecuados para esto, pero ya no lo soporto.

—Ok, bueno… Sorpréndeme.

Owen, sonrió y miro a los lados para asegurarse de que nadie a su alrededor interfiriera en ese momento. Miro a Kate de una forma tierna…

—Te amo Kate Grant, quiero que lo sepas.

Kate dio un suspiro, de sorpresa.

Su ser se había encogido y vuelto a crecer en ese mismo instante, una ola de felicidad y paz la invadió y a Owen también.

—Yo también Owen…

—¿Tu también qué?

—Te amo…

Y ambos a pesar de estar tan lejos, tanta distancia, ambos tenían un sentimiento único, solo para ellos, un momento para ellos dos y nadie más, un momento el cual solo ellos dos podían disfrutar.

Ambos siguieron conversando por la video-llamada, hasta que Owen tuvo que retirarse para ir a realizar una actividad, pero prometieron ponerse en contacto en cuanto pudieran, ya que ahora sería un poco más difícil cuando Kate se encontrara en el parque.

El aeropuerto de San Juan estaba atestado de gente, había personas caminando por doquier, esperando vuelos y bajando de ellos.

Ha Kate le habían indicado que al llegar allí, un personal del parque la iba estar esperando, y a su parecer no había sido así, por que llevaba una hora exactamente desde haber llegado y no había nadie.

Recuerda que hace exactamente un día, se había despedido de su padre en el aeropuerto de Valley.

Para Alan fue difícil decirle adiós, bueno siempre lo era, pero esto era más grande que cualquier cosa, incluso temía aun mas por que hace unos cuantos años a él le toco vivir lo mismo que a su hija, ir a ese parque y casi no volver, pero la dejo ir, la dejo hacer lo que quería, era una mujer adulta y después de haberla visto enfrentarse a cosas sumamente peligrosas confió en el instinto de supervivencia que poseía su hija.

En San Juan había calor, que la hacía transpirar toda el agua que había consumido desde que llego, y entre la multitud encontró a una persona que llevaba un cartel entre sus manos con su nombre escrito en el. Arrastro su maleta y acomodo su bolso en su hombro.

El hombre tenía un aspecto fornido, quizás de unos 40 años, de rasgos asiáticos y llevaba un ropaje de color negro como si fuera de seguridad, en el dorso llevaba estampas y el emblema de un esqueleto de dinosaurio. Ambos caminaron y quedaron frente a frente.

—¿Doctora Kate? —pregunto aquel hombre con un tono de voz serio.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Bienvenida a San Juan, Costa Rica, es un grato placer tenerla aquí finalmente, soy el Comandante Katashi Hamada, jefe de seguridad del parque del señor Masrani, me ha enviado personalmente a buscarla a usted —aquel hombre hizo una reverencia.

—Es un gusto señor Hamada, y gracias por venir.

—No hay de que, por favor sígame, iremos a la plataforma de vuelo, el helicóptero nos espera ahí.

El comandante Hamada, tomo la maleta de ruedas de la doctora, y le pidió le que lo siguiera, sin duda cualquiera que hubiera estado allí con el señor Hamada diría que es un robot, pero Kate estaba tan habituada a las aptitudes correctas y formalismo ya que era típicos en el ejercito.

Salieron a un costado del aeropuerto, en el lugar podían observarse las pistas de aterrizaje y una galería inmensa de aviones. Mas ellos se dirigieron a una sección de la pista que era redonda y allí había un Helicóptero de color plata con rayas azules a los lados, supuso que ese sería su medio de transporte.

El comandante le pidió subir al la aeronave, y con su ayuda ella subió, a la parte de enfrente. Le pidió que se colocara el casco con los auriculares.

Luego el Hamada subió y tomo asiento en el lado del piloto.

Presionando botones y moviendo controles, el motor del helicóptero encendió, haciendo que se sacudiera un poco, Kate se abrocho el cinturón y espero.

El comandante de alguna manera sabía lo que hacía, porque el despegue había sido rápido, y cuestión de segundos ya se encontraban flotando por el aire.

Su curso se dirigió hacia el sur y pasaban debajo de casas y arboles, Kate podía observar el color verde en todas partes, estaba algo emocionada.

En realidad mucho.

Poco a poco se desplazaban y de verde, paso a ser azul, estaba volando sobre el agua, sobre el mar.

Observo al frente como se extendía aquel azul real con tonos turquesa a su alrededor…

A medida que avanzaban mas mar adentro se encontraban.

Pasado minutos, el vuelo se había hecho se había tornado largo, pero fascinante.

Y entonces el sol en el horizonte dio el reflejo oscuro de una isla.

Fue cuando Kate por fin se sorprendió.

Era enorme, y verde, montañosa y cubierta de una ligera bruma. Antes de adentrarse a la espesa selva en la isla, pudo ver el fuerte oleaje chocar contra las rocas en la orilla de la playa.

Verde y vida eran las palabras perfectas.

Estaba extasiada por el gran paisaje que veía. Jungla, aves y las más exóticas imágenes que podía grabar en su memoria, el comandante Hamada hizo descender un poco la nave para que la doctora pudiera observar mejor. Pasaron a un tramo donde la isla tenía una gran extensión de llanura verde y viva, y a su alrededor habían arboles.

Y los vio por primera vez.

Se sentía cual niña en una juguetería.

Los _Apatosaurus_ se movían lento y al compas por la extensa llanura, conto 6 adultos y dos jóvenes. Nunca había visto un dinosaurio en su entera vida, siempre los vio en forma de fósiles y en imágenes creadas a computadora haciendo un acercamiento próximo a lo que esos animales podían ser.

Pero esto era simplemente hermoso e inexplicable.

Y por una vez pudo sentir esa emoción y sentimiento, igual como lo había sentido su padre cuando John Hammond le mostro este mundo que había creado. Alan describía aquello como un sueño disfrazado de pesadilla. Pero justo en ese momento no encontraba ese significado ante lo que estaba observando.

Era hermoso, fascinante y sin duda totalmente inexplicable.

Los cuellos largos con una enorme cola en forma de látigo de los _saurópodos_ estaban erguidos y listos para su alimento.

Y por primera vez en aquel vuelo alguien hablo.

—Doctora Grant… Bienvenida a Mundo Jurasico…


	7. Capitulo 6: Tiranosaurio

_**Hola a todos (as) ¿Como han estado?**_

 _ **Estoy segura que casi querrán matarme, pero tengo una explicación de por que no he actualizado.**_

 ** _Pues ya ha pasado mas de una semana sin actualizar y prometí hacerlo todos los domingos, pero he estado full en la universidad, estudiando para mis exámenes finales (he oído que dicen que estudiar medicina no es fácil) aparte de que me enferme y fue aun mas inesperado y en verdad espero me disculpen._**

 ** _hoy les he traido un nuevo y emocionante capitulo de juntos por supervivencia._**

 ** _Quiero darles las gracias a Flor-soleada y Queen Valkyria por comentar y seguir mi historia que con mucho esmero y amor estoy haciendo._**

 ** _La historia de Jurassic World no me pertenece ni sus personajes, excepto por mis oc, nos busco lucrarme con esta historia, están hecha con el fin de entretener y realizar una bella labor que es la expresión de la imaginación a través de las letras._**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 6: Tiranosaurio.**_

 **Isla Nublar 120 millas al sur de Costa Rica.**

Kate Grant era conocida así misma por sus grandes viajes por el mundo, por su colaboración a innumerables causas por el bien de la fauna, y conocer el mundo por ello había sido una de las experiencias más fascinantes y satisfactorias del mundo.

Pero lo que había visto antes, había superado cualquier cosa de aquellas, era simplemente impresionante y juraba que necesitaba que alguien la pellizcara para poder salir de su incredulidad.

Eran pocos los momentos donde ella se quedaba sin palabras, este era uno de esos.

Con velocidad muy baja, y casi rozando la cúspides de los arboles el Comandante Hamada, dirigió al helicóptero hacia unas estructuras que no podía definir bien hasta que estuvieron más cerca.

Era brillante.

Podía observar que comenzaba con una laguna de agua cristalina, por donde un camino de un monorriel atravesaba la laguna, podía ver como una larga cerca eléctrica rodeaba esta misma y comenzaba un suelo pavimentado donde un largo pasillo poseía pequeños locales de variante tamaño y color, al final de este pasillo había una estructura más grande y la más llamativa de una forma piramidal y cónica en su punto más alto.

Detrás de este continuaba el camino del monorriel y a un lado había lo que parecía un recinto o una jaula, era una estructura alta y cerrada. Todo lo demás era verde y más verde, una serie de caminos que se ramificaban cual árbol.

Bajando más la velocidad se acercaron a una plataforma de helicópteros en una estructura tubular, y el comandante le indico que era la base de control del parque. Era de color gris plomo y bastante grande, mientras estaban en descenso pudo observar una cabellera de color cobre ondear por el viento que expedían las hélices del helicóptero, con un golpe sordo la nave había aterrizado. Claire subió unos peldaños hasta la base aérea y con papeles en sus manos y su vestimenta ejecutiva, recibió a su hermana, ahora colega con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenida Kate —dijo Claire.

—Hola Claire, gracias —respondió Kate.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Algo agotador, pero increíble… —no podía contener la emoción.

—Eso suena bien.

El comandante Hamada estaba bajando del helicóptero y se dirigió a donde estaban ella y Claire.

—Señorita Dearing, está hecho.

—Gracias Comandante Hamada… En la sala de operaciones le esperan la directiva y luego debe ir por los de protocolo.

—Entendido —dijo a Claire, ahora se volteo a ver a Kate —Una vez más Bienvenida Doctora Grant.

Ella solo pudo asentir y sonreír.

Claire la miro a los ojos y con media sonrisa hablo a su hermana.

—Vamos, hay trabajo por hacer ¿Te llego el informe supe detallado que el señor Masrani me pidió que te enviara?

—Si, en el vuelo lo estuve leyendo y déjame decirte que hay un plétora de fallas por arreglar y hay que cambiar las tareas del personal.

—Pues por eso he convocado una reunión con todo el personal científico y cuidadores del parque, pensé que era necesario dado que eso estará ahora bajo tu control.

—Pues bien entonces vamos…

Ambas hermanas estaban a gusto de lo que estaban haciendo, Claire era una ejecutiva y tenía sus estudios realizados en diferentes áreas, eficiencia era la palabra clave para describirla, por otro lado Kate estaña algo nerviosa.

Fue llevada por la extensa sala de control, y Claire iba indicándole donde se encontraba y cuál era la función de dicho lugar, en la sala de control general había visto a Vivian y a Lowery. Tuvieron su momento para saludarse y poder continuar con el recorrido, luego fueron a una sala de conferencias donde había un montón de personas sentadas en la gama de asientos en aquel espacio, justo como si fuera un escenario, Claire le indico a Kate que subiera allí con ella para poder empezar la junta. Todos la observaban a ella.

Era el centro de la atención.

En cierta forma eso le agradaba. Las personas murmuraban y hacían gestos. Había un bullicio sobre Kate nada normal y tanto ellos como la misma Kate estaban intrigados.

—Hola ¿Cómo están todos? —Claire paso a un estrado donde había una mesa para apoyarse y un micrófono por donde había hablado.

Las personas en el lugar solo asintieron y algunas respondieron.

—Quiero agradecerles por favor que presten atención atentamente a lo que la doctora Kate ha venido a decirnos el día de hoy, como sabrán, por petición del señor Masrani ha decidió unírsenos en pro del mejoramiento y calidad del parque. Doctora…

Claire la llamo y ella asintió y se acerco al estrado.

Estaba lista.

Aclaro su garganta y miro con seriedad y tranquilidad a sus espectadores.

—Hola ¿Qué tal? Es un gusto para mí presentarme el día de hoy, para empezar primero quien soy, a que me dedico, soy la Dra. Kate Grant, soy Bióloga, Medico y Medico Veterinaria. Soy experta en el cuidado animal y perpetuación de especies, soy reservista y una fiel amiga y defensora de los animales, he realizado trabajos con relación a esto.

Ahora, lo segundo, ustedes se preguntaran porque estoy el día de hoy aquí, y a eso voy. El señor Simon Masrani, que supongo todos aquí conocemos. Me ha pedido personalmente que me ocupe del cuidado de las criaturas que habitan este parque… Sé muy bien que aquí cada uno desempeña un papel y sé que muy importante, pero he revisado el sistema y esquema que han estado usando para trabajar y veo que hay muchas fallas, por eso estoy aquí.

Kate continuo explicándoles a ellos sobre lo que pensaba hacer en aquel parque y que todo en definitiva debía cambiar. No solo su forma de trabajar sino su capacidad de funcionar. Por que en verdad era necesario.

Expuso con detenimiento cada punto nuevo y clave para el éxito de lo que se planeaba y pidió la mayor colaboración de parte de aquellos que estuvieran de acuerdo.

Y para su sorpresa, ni uno más ni uno menos estuvo en total acuerdo con lo que la científica proponía.

Claire también estaba satisfecha con lo que su hermana había expuesto, y no le quedó dudas de que no había sido un error traer a su hermana a laborar para el parque.

Pues que su relación fraternal no era la mejor, dado a sus increíbles diferencias.

Pero era momento de que eso cambiara.

Después de esa acontecimiento que sello por fin su trabajo en aquel parque, todo paso a realizarse como era debido.

Bajo el mando de Kate.

Y eso no era todo…

Solo tenían dos meses para realizar el trabajo y luego la apertura el parque

Entonces fue cuando Kate asumió que era todo un reto.

Y esa era el secreto de Kate, que para ella no había reto que no pudiera superar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Pov Owen**

 **[** **Nueva York 8:40 a.m. Edificio Masrani Corporation** **]**

Owen, muchas veces escucho de las voz de su padre, que un hombre debía poseer múltiples habilidades y que con ellas podría sobresalir en lo que fuera.

Y en ese preciso instante seguía su consejo.

Hoskins golpeteaba con demasiada necesidad su zapato contra el suelo expresando su ansiedad. Una gota de sudor rodo por su frente, la seco.

Owen, estaba tranquilo, como habitualmente era él, pero eso no indicaba que no estuviera nervioso, había venido en busca de aquella oportunidad que el señor Masrani le había ofrecido.

 _¿Pero que era? ¿Por qué él?_

Entonces por ese momento comprendió como Kate se sentía, cuando la había encontrado aquel día en el jardín vuelta un ovillo.

Sonrió.

Estaba sonriendo por que esa era su reacción cuando Kate estaba presente.

¿Qué estaría haciendo ella ahora? ¿Correteando las lagartijas? Como ella solía decirle.

La científica tenía un efecto increíble en el, incluso pensar en ella podía opacar cualquier preocupación que tuviera.

Suspiro, en busca de aliento.

Una vez más respiraba hondo esperando a ser llamado a la oficina del magnate.

Aquel traje lo estaba sofocando en serio, y a pesar de estar en un lugar con calefacción. Owen no era un hombre de edificios, ciudad o lujos, no.

El era un hombre liberal, amante de la naturaleza y todo lo relacionado con adrenalina y diversión. Un zumo conocedor de las actividades extremas y un fiel a su nación. No disfrutaba para nada la etiqueta y lo refinado, puesto que no era su hábitat por decirlo así, vivía de la naturaleza, de sus propios medios, mantener la granja que le habían heredado sus abuelos no era tan sencillo. Su vida era sencilla y más aun su vivir a diario. No gozaba de grandes lujos pero si los atesoraba.

La puerta de la oficina de Masrani se abrió, y pudo ver que la pelirroja Claire Dearing salía de allí, con su caminar recto y ligero se acerco a él y a Hoskins. Observo a Owen y a Hoskins.

—Bienvenidos a Masrani Corporation, por favor síganme el señor Masrani los espera…

—¡DIOS! Ya era tiempo ¿Sabe cuánto llevamos aquí? ¡Más de una hora! Es irritable estar esperando —dijo Hoskins mientras la vena de su sien latía, y exageradamente señalaba su reloj en su muñeca.

—Disculpe, estaba atendiendo otros asuntos —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Que mas importante que su vanagloriado parque…

Se levanto cual toro enojado y camino a la puerta de la oficina.

Por otro lado Owen estaba entretenido de lo fácil que es alterarle los nervios a Hoskins, carece de paciencia.

—Gracias, por atendernos —dijo Owen a Claire de una manera amable.

—Paciencia es lo que ese maldito hombre necesita…

Y ella giro también y dando pisotones se dirigió por donde Hoskins había ido.

Owen respiro profundo y bastante abrumado y preparándose para esa larga junta que tendría con aquellos hombres y mujer.

Estiro un poco su cuello ladeando la cabeza a los lados y entro a la cámara de tortura.

Entro a aquel espacio, era una extensa cabina, con grandes ventanales desde el cuelo hasta el techo, con persianas, una mesa en el centro moderna de color negro y cuadrada, allí estaba sentado Masrani del otro lado del escritorio, Hoskins yacía sentado en una cómoda silla de cuero, y Dearing estaba de pie junto a Masrani.

Las tres personas se lo quedaron viendo como si fuese el centro de atención.

—Adelante señor Grady, por favor tome asiento —indico Masrani.

El obedeció la orden y se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado de Hoskins.

Y por un momento deseo tener a Kate con él, solo para darle ánimos y paciencia.

—Bueno caballeros, ya están aquí… Primero que todo buenos días y disculpen la demora, los posos de petróleo en medio oriente no se explotan solos… —dijo en forma de broma Masrani.

—Cuando se es rico, que importa ¿no? —dijo Hoskins.

—Bueno, al grano caballeros… Claire por favor déjanos a solas con los caballeros, te llamare cuando haya terminado.

Masrani hizo esa petición a Claire, esta última solo opto por asentir y salir de aquel cuarto.

Owen estaba serio y enseguida recordó el consejo de su padre, múltiples habilidades y en este caso sería la habilidad de negociar.

—Bueno señores como les había dicho antes, disculpen la demora, tenia asuntos que atender y eso no es indicativo de que ustedes no fueran importantes —explico Masrani —. Ahora, se que solo usted Hoskins tiene conocimiento sobre lo que quiero hacer, y lo que quiero que usted Señor Grady haga.

—Exactamente por eso es que vine yo personalmente señor —esta vez intervino Owen.

—Pues dígame, lo escucho señor Grady.

—Tengo entendido que no es una misión de la marina, ni tampoco es una encomienda…

—Si Owen, escucha para eso estas aquí el señor Masrani va a explicarte porque —dijo Hoskins.

—Bueno Owen, usted sabe que pronto voy a aperturar la Isla Nublar con la atracción de un nuevo parque jurasico, diferente a como Hammond lo había planeado, ya tengo varios expertos al frente de este proyecto y varios de los cuales se están integrando a él. Y mi idea era que tú fueras parte de otra de mis ingeniosas ideas, de una forma digamos… Experimental.

Masrani explico a Owen.

—Por favor explíquese mejor… —pidió Owen.

—Mis expertos han realizado innumerables investigaciones sobre la conducta de estos seres vivos que han sido creados en mis laboratorios, donde han llegado a la conclusión de que una de las especies creadas, posee una capacidad de inteligencia superior a la de los otros animales creados ¿Si me entiende?

—Con absoluta claridad, por favor continúe.

—Pues quiero que te prepares, estudies en materia de esos animales todo lo que puedas, y al final cuando estés preparado quiero que hagas y dirijas una investigación sobre ello y cómo evoluciona, a la compañía INGEN se le ocurrió una brillante idea de experimentar con estos animales.

—Veras Owen, es una oportunidad imperdible, y nosotros creemos que con tus capacidades puedes llevar este proyecto con sumo control —esta vez hablo Hoskins.

—A futuros tenemos muchos planes con respecto a esos animales, no solo queremos que sea una atracción de un parque, queremos que sean funcionales en otros aspectos, son inteligentes como para ser educados y poder darles un mejor uso que ser solo de exhibición —dijo Masrani.

—Déjenme ver si entiendo o yo he malinterpretado, pero… ¿ustedes esperan que yo entrene esos animales como armas?

—No era la manera en como quiero que interpretes las cosas, pero estuviste cerca Owen —dijo Masrani, este se levanto de su lujoso asiento y camino alrededor de la enorme oficina —. Quiero que entiendas que es solo un campo de prueba, es experimental y que solo se intenta probar que estos animales pueden ser capaces de obedecer órdenes. Solo ver el alcance de su capacidad de compresión y comunicación otra especie, en este caso un humano, un hombre.

—Eso suena muy interesante, pero como le explique aquel día en la base, solo soy biólogo, no conozco casi de especies extintas —respondió Owen algo irritado.

—Lo sabemos, y por eso quiero que te des tu tiempo para prepararte, el doctor Wu aun está preparado las especies que se quieren estudiar, mientras eso sucede, estarás en el parque junto al panel de expertos, aprendiendo sobre los animales que ya se encuentran allí. Hay otra serie de expertos fuera de la isla con los cuales puedes consultar.

—Ok, entiendo.

—Cualquier duda que usted posea sobre esta investigación puede llamarme Owen o en su defecto a Claire —Masrani se acerco a él y toco su hombro —. Espero acepte.

—Si acepto el trabajo, bajo algunas condiciones que quisiera tuviera claro… —Owen se levanto de su silla y todos se quedaron paralizados cuando lo hizo.

Masrani, se sorprendieron, Owen estaba tan firme y serio, que esperaban cualquier cosa, aunque él no era una persona violenta en ese momento transmitía esa sensación.

—Pues adelante muchacho te escucho atentamente —dijo Masrani.

—Uno, para este tipo de cosas se necesita un equipo, espero este a la disposición siempre, Dos quisiera que me diera un tiempo fuera del parque para hacer mis propias consultas y Tercero, trabajare a mi manera, y espero que usted —miro a Masrani y luego giro a mirar a Hoskins —. Y los integrantes de INGEN en su parque me dejen hacerlo.

—Pues no se diga mas Señor Grady… ¿Es un trato? —Masrani extendió su mano a Owen, este solo la observo y con cara seria tomo su mano y la estrecho.

—Si, por supuesto…

Hoskins se regocijaba, con tan solo observarlo y ver su cara de triunfo inminente, por otro lado Owen estaba analizando cosas en su cabeza y haciendo conclusiones y buscando algún cabo suelto antes de retirarse y no poder decirle a Masrani, pero no había nada, no había nada que esa conversación de hace un momento y las tantas preguntas que le hizo a Hoskins hubiera alguna duda de algo.

No la había.

Sin embargo…

No se consideraba un experto en dinosaurios y mucho menos en ciertas especies, pero no era un completo ignorante y en su cabeza surgió una duda muy inquietante… Y esperaba fervientemente tener una respuesta.

Ya se encontraban caminando por la recepción de las oficinas y saliendo al frente a subirse al vehículo donde ellos habían venido… Masrani y Claire los acompañaban a él y a Hoskins.

Entonces decidió preguntar…

—Señor Masrani tengo una pregunta más que hacerle… —dijo Owen.

Masrani solo sonrió y asintió concediéndole permiso.

—¿Qué animal es? —lanzo la pregunta en seco.

—¿Disculpa hijo? —pregunto Masrani.

—¿Cuál es el dinosaurio del experimento? —dijo Owen mirándolo.

Masrani y Claire se miraron de una forma aprobatoria, como si decidieran si era correcto o no responder la pregunta que el joven militar había hecho.

Al final fue Claire quien respondió de una manera seria y fría.

—Velociraptor.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Isla Nublar 120 millas al sur de Costa Rica.**

El clima estaba caliente, y los trabajadores de Mundo Jurasico estaban sofocados y nerviosos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Kate Grant había tomado el control del parque?

 _Un mes._

Un mes donde se encargo de que todo marchara bien y cada persona cumpliera su rol, hubiera trabajo duro y excelentes resultados.

Quizás fue un giro de 360 grados, porque lo estimado para dos meses en uno solo mes lo había conseguido.

 _Y ella se sentía orgullosa de ello._

El equipo de atención integral jurasico estaba de pie y columnas, esperando órdenes, a ellos se les sumo el equipo de contención de animales. Donde el comandante Hamada, esperaba ordenes también.

Hoy era uno de esos días, donde tenían que hacer las tareas más desagradables y peligrosas.

Lavarle los dientes a la Rex…

Sonaba absurdo pero era una tarea pendiente que debían cumplir.

Kate Grant venia en uno de los Jeeps del parque, era de color plata y con el símbolo estampado de un esqueleto de T-Rex. El vehículo se detuvo bruscamente y de él, ella se había bajado.

Llevaba su ropa de trabajo, un pantalón ranger con múltiples bolsillos de color azul marino que moldeaba perfecto sus curvas sujetado por un cinturón negro, una franela de color negro lisa con mangas, un chaleco de color negro con el símbolo de mundo jurasico, botas de seguridad negras y un gran disposición para la tarea que tenían por hacer.

Todos saludaron a la científica y ella les dedico una sonrisa.

Todos estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, era el segundo intento de esa semana.

—Buenos días a todos, es maravilloso verlos a todos aquí, espero que ya hayan desayunado bien y estén en buena forma, hace un par de días teníamos la tarea de realizarle una intervención a la T-Rex, ya todos sabemos que tiene una complicación bucal y tiene cálculos dentales que son importantes porque le dificultan comer y desarrollarse en su entorno. Por eso hoy con la ayuda del equipo de contención de animales, liderado por el comandante Hamada y el equipo veterinario haremos esa tarea…

Todos asintieron y asumieron sus papeles, habían quedado en entrar al recinto de la Rex, tendrían que hacerlo allí, su jaula era bastante extensa y se encontraba rodeada de un denso bosque solo para ella, había un claro de pastizal y allí es donde la llevarían.

Anteriormente lo habían intentado, y fue difícil. Porque la mascota del parque o la _consentida_ del parque, como los cuidadores solían llamarle porque era de los animales más viejos, ella les había puesto la tarea difícil, donde tuvieron una grave persecución y casi son devorados. Por suerte todos salieron bien y algo arañados por la carrera y los tropiezos que tuvieron, pero fue una lección aprendida y que debían de hacerlo de otra manera.

Dirigidos por el comandante Hamada y ella, dieron las instrucciones previas para el procedimiento que estaban a punto de realizar, no sería fácil pero esta vez con mejor planificación harían todo y no estaban destinados a fallar.

Los motores de los Jeeps rugieron, estaban listos con las armas y tranquilizantes y por supuesto las armas no letales, idea de Kate para el resguardo de los animales y el suyo propio… Ella definió esta tarea…

 _Como ir de cacería hace cientos de millones de años…_

Estaban listos, y era el momento.

Dieron marcha al recinto de la Rex.

Con Kate y Hamada al frente y el equipo veterinario detrás de ellos en el otro Jeep, pidieron a la sala de control que entre abrieran las puertas del recinto y con ayuda de ellos por el radio los guiarían en el tarea.

Las compuertas de los inmensos muros se abrieron, y por unos segundos una ligera capa de aire caliente de la mañana escapo, y el vapor los hacía sudar a todos.

Detuvieron los vehículos por un instante en la puerta.

—Muy equipo ¿Están todos listos? —pregunto Hamada.

Todos los presentes asintieron, eran 3 grupos exactamente, 3 vehículos y tan solo 15 personas. Contención de animales les ayudaría a tranquilizar al animal, y el resto es el equipo veterinario que haría el resto.

—Muy bien Comandante Hamada, andando —dijo Kate colocándose las gafas de sol, y ella abrocho su cinturón.

El Comandante Hamada le dedico media sonrisa en su aspecto serio y frio, el motor rugió y se adentraron a la selva espesa. En fila los vehículos entraron y en grupo permanecieron.

—Aquí Bravo, llamando a Alfa Control —dijo Kate al intercomunicador que tenía en su oreja y que se extendía con un pequeño micrófono.

—Aquí Alfa Control, los escuchamos Bravo —respondió la voz desde la sala de control.

—Ubicación de Rexy por favor…

—Ala sur del recinto, por la pequeña laguna de los peces y en movimiento.

—Copiado.

El vehículo de tracción, saltaba bruscamente ya que el camino del recinto era bastante rocoso y fangoso, condujeron por la serie de caminos que este tenía y se dirigieron donde la enorme criatura les esperaba.

En cuestión de minutos, habían llegado al lugar, un poco antes se acomodó los vehículos de forma que si la Rex se podía difícil, pudieran subirse y escapar. Contención de activos y Kate fueron en busca del dinosaurio, los demás solo se quedaron a esperar.

—Comandante Hamada están seguros de que debemos ir a pie ¿Eh? —pregunto Kate.

—Es más sencillo que ir en el Jeep, así no nos vera, posiblemente ya nos haya olido, tiene un olfato muy sensible. ¿Está asustada? —pregunto Hamada mirándola.

—No, para nada, temo por la seguridad de todos.

—No es gran cosa, estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que se alerte de nuestra presencia y tan cerca como para poder llegar corriendo a los Jeeps.

Caminaban entre la jungla y en verdad Kate estaba nerviosa. Le preocupaba que algo pudiera salirse de curso y que alguien saliera herido. Poco a poco y en silencio vieron aquella sombra gris y enorme entre los árboles, con sigilo y cuidado fueron acercándose donde la Rex que tomaba agua de la laguna que poseía en su recinto, la observaban meter su cabeza para poder comer peces de la pequeña laguna.

Kate, era la segunda vez que la veía de cerca y le parecía sumamente enorme, poseía unas fauces gigantes con enormes dientes sobresaliendo de ella, un olor a putrefacción llego a sus narices, un típico olor que su padre Alan le había dicho que la Rex poseía, y que la mayoría de los depredadores poseía.

—Allí esta, Glenn ve por el lado izquierdo, Connor lado derecho, Lee, Flynn y McHammon aquí en el centro conmigo y la doctora ¿Listos?

Ordeno el comandante Hamada.

Los 5 miembros de ACU se posicionaron y estaban listos para hacer su entrada. Kate se quedo detrás del comandante Hamada con una de las armas tranquilizantes en caso de que el Comandante Fallara el disparo.

—¿Listos?

La Rex estaba erguida en sus dos patas, y sus pequeños brazos se movían levemente, como si de repente una enorme alerta hubiera llegado a su alrededor y así era, ella levanto su cabeza del agua y con trozos de peses en su dientes, olfateo en el aire como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar.

Y entonces un escape de aire salió del arma tranquilizante que tenia Hamada en las manos y el dardo dio justamente en el cuello de la enorme criatura.

Con violencia y enterada de lo que estaba pasando la Rex volteo a ver de dónde provenía el objeto que le causaba daño y con un fuerte rugido hacia los humanos en forma de amenaza.

Podía olerlos y ya sabía que estaban ahí.

Con furia el enorme animal se giro en sus pesadas patas y soltó otro rugido haciendo que todo el equipo de estremeciera, anunciándoles que iba a toda carga y que ellos debían empezar a correr.

Kate, Hamada y el equipo salieron expedidos entre la jungla con aquel animal persiguiéndoles y destrozando todo a su paso.

Estaba furiosa y dispuesta a hacer pedazos aquellos que se dedicaron a molestarle.

—Preparen los autos y tracen camino al prado del ala norte, Rexy está enojada —dijo Hamada al radio mientras corría.

Kate corría y por un instante miro atrás, y vio el enorme animal que se les venía encima, volteo y corrió aun más rápido. Podía sentir las pisadas tortuosas y pesadas del animal, parecía que el suelo fuera a romperse bajo las patas de aquel animal. Pudieron divisar los vehículos que estaban encendidos y listos esperándolos.

Los del equipo de ACU pasaron a Kate corriendo, ella y Hamada quedaron solo un poco rezagados atrás, y ella tropezó y cayó.

Un sentimiento de pánico la invadió cuando sintió más fuertes las pisadas del animal que venía detrás de ellos, Hamada le ayudo a levantarse y siguieron corriendo, ambos subieron al Jeep y este al instante salió expedido a toda velocidad.

El tiranosaurio se abrió camino entre los arboles haciendo que se abrieran y cerraran cuando su enorme cuerpo paso entre ellos, todos estaban nerviosos y llenos de mucha adrenalina.

Con el animal siguiéndoles, y casi pisándoles los talones literalmente.

El camino al prado estaba aun más tortuoso y fangoso, por lo cual bajaron la velocidad corrían el riesgo del volcarse con tantos altos y bajos.

Tan rápido de acercaron al prado, un campo de pasto verde bastante extenso, y un camino más plano, entonces como si fuera un persecución y lo era, los tres autos se abrieron camino en el campo en forma de abanico. Kate en asiento trasero veía como el animal se acercaba más y mas y rugía con furia.

Sin embargo de un momento a otro, empezó a bajar la velocidad en campo atraviesa, y poco a poco lo fue haciendo, eso era indicativo de que el dardo con el tranquilizante había surtido efecto. En menos de 40 segundos el animal se desplomo en medio del pastizal, los autos de detuvieron y ellos pudieron observar que el animal yacía en el suelo de un lado. Dieron la vuelta y estacionaron cerca del cuerpo del animal.

Kate se armo de valor y bajo del auto antes que cualquiera de los que estaban allí lo hiciera. Se acerco con lentitud al animal, dando pasos firmes y seguros, estaba aterrada como nunca. Hamada la siguió.

¿Y si el animal se levantaba?

Podía escuchar el leve compas de la respiración de la Tiranosaurio, emitía ligeros ronquidos en cada exhalación. Con su mano poco a poco se acerco y acaricio la enorme trompa del animal, miro a los ojos de este y se encontraban cerrados.

Entonces nada ocurrió.

El animal estaba sedado por completo. Con dificulta trato de llegar a sus ojos y con su mano abrió el ojo del animal, sus pupilas estaba dilatadas.

—Excelente, ya podemos empezar…

El trabajo fue arduo, la mandíbula y los dientes de la Tiranosaurio estaban bastantes deterioradas, por lo cual el trabajo se prolongo más de lo debido, todos trabajaban lo más rápido posible, pero para su seguridad la científica le administro una ligera carga de tranquilizante solo para que durmiera unos minutos más.

Ella estaba extasiada también, era impresionante el tamaño del animal, era majestuoso y aterrador, su piel de reptil, gruesa y protuberante, cálida. Una vez más pensó en su padre, y en todo lo que estaba viviendo justo en ese momento. Vivió su vida conociendo a los dinosaurios como lo que el hombre los había visto desde de hace años, como fósiles, huesos y bosquejos en libros, como deseaba que Alan estuviera allí con ella, aunque sabe que no le agradaría para nada estar en aquel lugar.

Habían terminado por fin, y guardaron los equipos en los vehículos, solo estaban esperando a que el animal despertara.

Kate miro su reloj y marcaban las 10:45 a.m. faltaba poco más de un par de minutos para que la Rex despertara. Estaban sentados en el auto esperando, observando atentamente.

Todos se pusieron alerta cuando oyeron un bufido y un leve rugido, la tiranosaurio estaba anunciando que se despertaba y eso indicaba que debían salir de allí.

Observaron cómo empezó a moverse y a entre abrir sus fauces.

Todo indicaba que estaba bien al igual que sus dientes. Encendieron los motores y echaron a andar fuera de la jaula.

—Tremendo espectáculo que le tuvimos hoy ¿No doc? —dijo uno de los cuidadores a Kate.

—Si, en parte fue divertido… Creo…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **3:00 p.m. Isla Nublar**

Las actividades se había culminado por ese día, todos estaba exhaustos, había sido una mañana dura y parte de una tarde agotadora.

Kate se dirigía a la sala de control, llevaría unos informes a la central y el cronograma de trabajo diario nuevo, estaba agotadísima. Mientras subía en el elevador a las oficinas, busco entre sus bolsillos su celular…

Habían un par de llamadas perdidas de Owen, y eso la hizo pensar y al mismo tiempo sonreír.

¿Por qué la estaba llamando?

Intento regresarle la llamada, pero su celular estaba apagado. Sin insistir más dejo eso de lado y fue a entregar sus papeles.

Salió de la sala de control y busco uno de los vehículos para irse a su departamento. Así era, para los trabajadores de Mundo jurasico había un lugar donde ellos podían vivir, aparte del hotel y los hospedajes del público.

Subió al Jeep su maletín de trabajo y algunos instrumentos que deseaba revisar al llegar a su departamento. Escucho un leve sonido de personas hablando cerca, pero escucho cierta voz que le llamo la atención. Ella volteo a ver de donde provenían aquellas voces, una la reconoció como la de Masrani, ronca y alegre. La otra aun estaba en proceso de asimilación, quizás pensó que era producto de su imaginación.

Cerró la puerta del Jeep y fue a dar la vuelta alrededor del auto para subirse e irse… Abrió la puerta y coloco un pie dentro del vehículo…

—¿Es así como piensas recibirme Doctora Grant? —dijo aquella voz familiar.

Ella quedo paralizada y volteo a ver.

Allí estaba de pie, erguido y musculoso, sonriente y pícaro…

—Owen…


	8. Capitulo 7:Bienvenido a Mundo Jurásico 2

**Hola ¿que tal? ¿Como han estado?**

 **Espero que muy bien.**

 **Después** **de andar de mala conducta y que por fin me quitaran el yeso de mi mano pude venirles a entregar un nuevo cap de mi fic!**

 **Lamento haberles hecho esperan tanto, pero como les comentaba me lesione una mano y tuvieron que inmovilizarmela debido a la lesión que tuve.**

 **Pero estoy de vuelta y con las pilas puestas.**

 **Sin mas que decirles, buenas noches y disfruten el cap!**

 **No olviden sus reviews**

 ** _La historia de Jurassic World no me pertenece ni sus personajes, excepto por mis oc, nos busco lucrarme con esta historia, están hecha con el fin de entretener y realizar una bella labor que es la expresión de la imaginación a través de las letras._**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **Capítulo 7: Bienvenido a Mundo Jurasico Parte II**_

—Owen…

—Hola —saludo con su mano.

Dijo de manera graciosa y ella solo sonrió, camino lentamente hacia donde él estaba. Quedando frente a frente, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

—Ok ¿tienes un mes sin verme y me dejaras así?

—Deja de ser tan engreído Grady…

—Por lo menos un abrazo…

Ella se acerco a él y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello. Siempre era reconfortante para ellos tener contacto, no importa si era mínimo, igual eran gestos que solo ellos podían entender y sentir como ninguno. Kate lo rodeo con sus brazos y el la tomo por la cintura y ambos se miraron fijamente. A centímetros del gran momento, una persona interrumpió su exótico beso…

—Ehm, ehm —quien quiera que fuera se aclaro la garganta.

Ambos voltearon a ver y un refinado Masrani los observaba sonriendo, recostado a un pilar de las estructuras a su alrededor.

—No sabía que ustedes eran tan… ¿Cercanos?

—Señor Masrani ¿Qué tal? —dijo Kate, separándose de Owen y dando un paso a donde el magnate estaba de pie.

Ella acerco su mano a la de este y las estrecharon. Owen se acerco a ellos quedando al lado de Kate.

—Pensé que vendría hasta pasado mañana —comento Kate.

—No, he venido personalmente a encomendarle una tarea a usted, en realidad otra de las tantas, y por lo que puedo ver ya ustedes se conocen y por lo menos me ahorro las presentaciones —dijo Masrani.

Owen frunció el ceño más Kate solo sonrió.

—En fin, iré al grano, como sabes la apertura del parque será la próxima semana ya que has hecho un esplendido trabajo aquí y los animales están en las mejores condiciones y el parque también —Kate solo asintió y sonrió —. Pues mis expertos y yo queremos realizar más estudios con respecto a estos maravillosos animales y Owen, será uno de los que realizara esos trabajos, por eso quiero que lo prepares y le enseñes todo lo que sabes acerca de los animales.

—Ok, creo que… Eso no es problema señor —dijo Kate.

—Se que no lo es, tu eres brillante, y has hecho de mi parque el paraíso, para los visitantes, el personal y los mismos animales. Confío en sus habilidades Kate, y en las suyas Owen, y espero que su relación, sea lo que sea no interfiera en el trabajo.

Owen y la científica se miraron por unos segundos y ambos solo dieron una media sonrisa.

—Por ello no se preocupe Señor Masrani, le aseguro que eso no va a suceder —dijo Owen.

—Pues habiendo quedado todo claro, es tiempo de que me vaya… Tengan una buena tarde, ya le explique Owen donde va a quedarse, como registrase y todo lo demás la doctora lo llevara allí, si bien se, sus habitaciones son vecinas.

El magnate giro sobre sus talones y coloco sus lentes de carey…

—Una cosa más, si bien a quien pueda interesar, aproveche bien a esta mujer Owen, ha demostrado que puede lograr lo que sea, cerebros como ese, no hay quien se le compare —dijo Masrani volteando a verlos y luego siguió su camino.

Ambos, Owen y Kate habían quedado confundidos, pero todo era cierto. Se quedaron viendo como el millonario partía hasta que dejaron de verlo.

—Pensé que sería peor… —dijo Owen, Kate giro a verlo y solo pudo reírse.

—El beneficio de tener a Masrani de mi lado siempre… —ella lo miro de reojo para ver su reacción, y este solo frunció un poco los labios y la miro serio.

A Kate le divertía.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Lo, que escuchaste… Oh vamos no te vas a poner celoso ¿O sí?

El la miro por unos segundos fijamente, azules con miel se encontraron. Owen se acerco a ella quedando de frente y este a un serio.

—Me sorprende el hecho de que te elogia como a una diosa…

Kate exploto en risas.

—Diagnostico, celos nivel dios…

Ella siguió con un gesto muy típico, lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo apretó bien fuerte, haciendo que este suspirara conteniendo una risa.

—No puedes ser celoso, recuerda que dijiste que esta relación no iba a interferir en nuestro trabajo.

—Se bien lo que dije… Pero es algo que no puedo evitar… Así que mi profesora ¿no? —la aparto un poco de él para poder verla.

—Pues si… Como tu profesora no puedo hacerte esto, pero como no hemos empezado puedo hacerlo.

Kate se acerco al rostro de Owen y propino un beso, suave y fugaz. Pero Owen nunca se quedaba con eso, así que la tomo del rostro y la beso de una manera que solo el sabia, y para Kate eso era verídico hasta sus piernas flaqueaban cuando él la besaba. Se separaron haciendo que hubiera un chasquido entre sus labios, mirándose a los ojos, ambos solo pudieron sonreír.

Era suficiente.

Kate se dirigió al Jeep, y Owen solo quedo viéndola.

—¿Vienes? —dijo la científica sonriendo.

—Solo será una vuelta, y luego me llevas a casa.

Con mucha diversión, Kate reía y Owen con media sonrisa y el ánimo desbordándole, la siguió y subió al lado del copiloto, Kate conduciría. El lugar donde el personal del parque se hospedaba era acogedor y un espacio grande, encendió el motor del Jeep y un ligero movimiento en la palanca y pisar el acelerador los hizo moverse.

—Segura… ¿Qué sabes manejar esta cosa? —dijo Owen sujetándose de una manija arriba de la puerta.

—Soy casi una experta en ello Grady, no me subestimes. Además se huir de la T-Rex en este bebé.

—¿Qué? Kate deja de decir mentiras… —Owen la miro.

—No miento.

El aun la observaba buscando la mentira, si algo sabía es que ella no era para nada buena mintiendo, era una persona muy sincera que no temía decir la verdad a quien la ameritara.

—Es en serio Kate ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —pregunto Owen bastante intrigado.

—Pues, fuimos a lavarle los dientes la Rex, ya que tiene una enfermedad periodontal bastante severa —dijo concentrada en conducir, luego giro a verlo.

El se la quedo observando algo anonadado, solo un poco, en verdad, lo que le había dicho sonaba bastante absurdo.

—15 años sin lavarte los dientes, imagínatelo.

Ella volvió a mirar al camino por donde conducía… El soltó una risa con un bufido, miro al frente del camino por donde iban, y luego volvió a mirarla.

—Un mes en este lugar y ya eres dentista jurasica —dijo Owen.

—Es un hecho, cada día asciendo de nivel, y así mismo lo harás tú.

Ella lo miro de forma retadora, este solo le dedico una sonrisa picara. Owen en el fondo sabia que ella se encargaría muy bien de él. Continuaron por aquel camino granzonado gris, rodeado de ambos lados de pura vegetación, subieron una pequeña pendiente que les permitía ver la estructura edificada que se suponía era el hospedaje de los trabajadores del parque, constaba de un edificio de más o menos 10 pisos, de forma cubica alargada, combinada en los colores, gris y azul, acorde al parque. Estaciono en vehículo en el parqueadero 20, donde a ella le correspondía.

—Hemos llegado señor Grady… —ella apago el motor del vehículo.

—¿Por qué me dicen señor Grady? No soy no mucho mayor que tu.

—Es por respeto a los mayores, señor —dijo de manera sarcástica.

El se la quedo viendo de manera seria, pero por dentro estaba explotando en risas. Ambos bajaron del auto, y se encontraron en la parte de atrás.

—¿Sabes que me las vas a pagar por eso? —le dijo al oído.

Luego la miro a los ojos y abrió la puerta del Jeep. Le ayudo a bajar las cosas que tenía allí.

—Bueno profesora, dígame donde debo quedarme, ya oficialmente soy su responsabilidad.

—Claro sígueme…

Ella saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo, y la introdujo en la cerradura, de la puerta multilock de acero bien pesado, Owen quedo algo sorprendido por lo pesada que estaba esa puerta, en realidad aquel edificio era una fortaleza, poco a poco la puerta se cerro, y automáticamente los pasadores se cerraron solos, miro que en todo el pasillo habían cámaras y al final al lado del ascensor había una mesa de recepción. Kate caminaba junto a él y lo guiaba por aquel lugar, cuando estuvieron cerca de la mesa, se encontraron con un hombre, de color, de unos cuarenta y tantos, alto y llevaba una gorra con seguridad escrita en ella, le dedico una sonrisa agradable a Kate y esta se la regreso.

—Hola Brown ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo ella feliz.

—Muy bien doctora ¿Y usted? Me han dicho los de ACU, que Rexy casi los alcanza esta mañana —respondió aquel hombre, de manera graciosa.

Al militar nunca le sorprendía con la confianza y amabilidad con la cual las personas trataban a Kate. Ella se daba a querer.

—Oh, muy bien Brown, estoy cansada pero feliz. Claro por poco nos alcanza pero logramos el objetivo. Eres muy amable por preguntar.

Owen estaba detrás de ella observando su conversación con la seguridad del edificio.

—Está muy bien ¿Y quién es el joven que le acompaña? —pregunto el señor Brown.

Brown observo a Owen y miro a Kate, esta capto la señal y reacciono.

—Oh, Brown, disculpa… —se acerco a Owen quien traía un montón de cosas en sus manos, y cosas suyas, lo jalo hasta estar más cerca del escritorio —. El es Owen Grady, el Sargento Primero Owen Grady, de la marina estadounidense _Camp Pendleton_ , será por unos meses mi aprendiz.

Owen asintió y miro a Kate y abrió sus ojos diciéndole que dejara de exagerar tanto. Luego miro al guardia Brown, y le dio media sonrisa.

—Hola —solo alcanzo a decir eso.

—Owen él es Dan Brown, es personal del parque en el área de seguridad, y creador del mejor café en este parque…

El hombre soltó una tremenda carcajada y con mucha diversión por el elogio que Kate le había hecho, se levanto de su silla y estiro su mano hacia Owen, este estiro su mano igualmente y las estrecharon.

—Vaya Kate, es usted muy graciosa, y gracias por lo del café, definitivamente esta mujer le dio vida a este parque.

Kate se sonrojo ante este comentario, si bien, no había encontrado a nadie en ese lugar que no hablara maravillas de ella.

—Bienvenido Sargento Grady, espero su estadía y trabajo sea muy agradable —dijo Brown.

—Muchas gracias y puede llamarme Owen —dijo Owen.

—Muy bien, permítame su mano y su identificación para registrarlo…

Owen coloco su mano en un lector de huellas, y con movimientos rápidos en sus manos Brown escribió en el computador los datos de Owen.

Este último se acerco a un lado de Kate y hablo a su oído muy bajo.

—Ya van dos, Grant… Me debes dos.

Ella lo miro con un rostro neutro y por dentro una sonrisa maldadosa.

—Ok, listo señor Grady, ya está registrado, aquí tiene su tarjeta de habitación y del edificio, esto le permitirá incluso tener acceso a todas las instalaciones del parque sin ningún problema —objeto Brown —. De resto todo está en orden, que tenga buenas tardes…

—Gracias Brown… —dijo Kate —. Igualmente.

—Hasta luego —se despidió Owen.

Ambos se fueron caminando al ascensor y Kate oprimió el botón, y las puertas se abrieron a la par, entraron y presiono al último piso. Iba el uno al lado del otro y sin decir nada… Subieron hasta lo último el elevador abrió sus puertas, la primera en salir fue Kate, él la siguió con sigilo y al final del pasillo, estaban las puertas 20 y 21…

—Ven conmigo un momento, dejemos las cosas en mi habitación y luego vamos a acomodarte en la tuya… —dijo Kate sonriendo.

Esta paso la tarjeta por la cerradura de la puerta y esta se abrió… Mostrando un espacio bastante amplio, con grandes ventanales mostrando la verde jungla que los rodeaba y el resto del parque. Se veía a los lejos la puesta de sol, serena y naranja. La habitación constaba de un espacio grande, una cama en la pared de fondo justo en el centro, a un lado de esta del otro lado un escritorio con un computador en él, y muchos papeles ordenados por un pequeño archivero, había otra puerta del otro lado donde supuso estaba el baño, y un pequeño closet de madera caoba. Todo estaba en perfecto orden, en su lugar, como era la costumbre de Kate.

—Sigues siendo tan organizada…

—Es algo que no puedo evitar —dijo ella dejando su maletín y una caja sobre el suelo.

—El desorden es bueno… —Owen dejo las cosas que traía en el suelo.

—Todos tienen un orden en su desorden —ella daba vueltas alrededor de su cama buscando cosas.

—En eso tienes toda la razón…

—Oye ya podemos…

Y entonces eso la tomo desprevenida, el se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura y la apretó a su cuerpo, ella se congelo entre sus brazos e hizo que su piel se erizara.

—Grant… Te dije que me debías dos… —dijo Owen cerca de su oído.

—¿Qué? Oye… —dijo dándole un ligero golpe con su puño en el pecho.

Sin dejarle decir otra palabra el militar, se apodero de su boca, ella se dejo llevar por aquel momento y correspondió a su beso, nadie podía verlos, solo ellos dos ahí. Era un beso que necesitaban.

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos?

 _Un mes…_

Un mes de cierta intranquilidad, absurdo o no, habían pasado 5 años en aquel plan, pero luego de que recuperas algo que querías, es imposible e incluso es duro dejarlo ir, aunque sea por un corto tiempo.

Eso sucedió entre ellos ese mes.

En busca de aire, se separaron…

—Creo que tengo un Hooked on a feeling…

Dijo Owen, ella soltó una risita… Y de nuevo se instaron a besarse. Entonces las cosas pasaron a otro nivel… El comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Kate, y besar su cuello, ella soltó un ligero jadeo. Ella lo aparto un instante.

—Oye no… —dijo sonrojada.

—Oh vamos ¿Es enserio?

—Es que estoy llena de tierra, y huelo a Tiranosaurio —hizo un gesto de olerse a sí misma.

Owen rio fuertemente, puesto a aquella bella mujer que adoraba se preocupaba por aquel detalle tan absurdo.

—Eres todo un caso…

—Déjame asearme…

Ella salió corriendo de sus brazos, y el solo pudo reírse de lo que estaba viendo…

—¿Quién se baña antes de hacer el amor?

El joven militar se rasco la cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

Kate corrió al baño a darse una ducha, pues no quería a que aquel encuentro tan importante se diera de esa manera… Así que procedió a sacarse la ropa y meterse en la regadera. Abrió la regadera y dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo.

Lo que ella no sabía es que cierta persona estaba a punto de darle una sorpresa.

Owen se había sacado la ropa, y había entrado en sumo silencio al baño el cual era bastante amplio, la puerta del baño no tenía seguro, la puerta de la regadera estaba abierta lo cual facilito su entrada, podía ver la silueta esbelta de Kate a través del vidrio opaco, esta no se había percatado de su presencia.

Ella confiaba con el hecho de que su hombre la esperaba del otro lado de aquella pared, y a ojos cerrados dejaba que el agua la higienizara… Paso sus manos por su cabello mojado y respiro profundo. Ella se asusto, ya que unas manos se toparon con su cintura… Owen se acerco poco a poco a ella, estaba justo detrás de ella, ella se sorprendió mucho y el rojo abundaba en su cara… Estaba desnuda y empapada de agua.

—Owen… ¿Qué? —dijo está demasiado sorprendida.

Este solo insto a rodearla con sus fuertes brazos, dejando que el agua los cubriera…

— _Shhh_ —trato de calmarla —. Tranquila.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tomando un baño… Pensé que ese olor a Tiranosaurio no se iría solo.

Ella contuvo una risa y dejo por ese momento que todo fluyera. El empezó a acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo hasta donde sus manos le permitían, subió desde sus muslos y poco a poco a sus caderas, su abdomen, donde se detuvo y con pequeños círculos acariciaba aquella piel tan suave, hundió su cara en su cuello y empezó a besarlo… ella paso su mano libre y se aferro a su cuello, luego él con sus manos ascendió a sus senos, haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara por completo, definiéndolos perfectamente con sus manos… Ella soltó un jadeo, esa sensación de caricias la estaba ahogando. Con cuidado ella giro para quedar frente a él, entonces fue cuando el militar pudo contemplarla mejor, aquella piel tersa y blanca, curvas finas y cuidadas.

Ella pudo detallarlo mejor, músculos era la palabra idónea para definirlo a él, y bronceado, una piel de oro… Estaba empapado igual que ella, así que su cabello estaba pegado a su frente.

Se besaron.

Fue un beso irracional y profundo.

Ella se aferro a su cuello y este la tomo de sus caderas y la elevo, entonces ella enrosco sus piernas en su cintura. El se movió y salió de la ducha con ella enrollada a él, rompieron su beso…

—Oye ¿A dónde me llevas? —dijo curiosa.

—A tu cama… Si hubiera bañera seria más sencillo…

Así fue, al llegar a la cama con cuidado este la depósito en ella, él la cubrió con su fornido cuerpo…

Ambos estaban seducidos con su mirada y el aroma excitante que desprendían sus cuerpos.

—Eres hermosa Kate… —le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojo y acerco su cara para apoderarse de los labios de aquel hombre.

 _¡Dios era suyo!_

Con gestos delicados y amor profuso, ambos fueron concediendo al acto que estaba a punto de consumar, Owen degusto cada sección de su cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel, por completo… Su boca paseo por todo, hasta llegar a sus labios. Con su mano libre, acariciaba su pecho, haciendo que la científica se incitara más a continuar, ella dejo que el hiciera todo lo que quisiera. Con delicadeza el beso su cuello, pasando a su boca una vez más, ella con sus manos tomo su cuello, necesitaba aferrarse, y fue entonces cuando decidieron ir más allá.

Con una mirada aprobatoria, Owen se adentro en ella, una ola de tensión se hizo presente, fue _incomodo_ pero _sensacional_. Ambos acostados en la cama, se dejaban llevar por el momento y con movimientos suaves y seguros dejaban todo fluir, ambos jadearon por la excitación, ella aferro sus manos a su espalda, y casi clavando sus uñas… Esto ocasiono que las envestidas fueran un poco más rápidas pero intensas…

No faltaba mucho para llegar a lo más alto de la escala, y ocurrió… Con regocijo ambos soltaron un jadeo, la espalda de la mujer se arqueo y Owen lentamente se detuvo. Estaban llenos de plenitud y no cabía duda de que estaban felices, saturados…

El aun sobre ella, la miro a los ojos… Y con la naturalidad más grande del mundo…

—No sabes cuánto, cuanto te amo Kate…

—Yo también te amo Owen… —ella acaricio sus labios con sus dedos.

Este dio un casto beso a sus dedos y dejo que ella lo acariciara.

No sabían como el tiempo pasaba a su alrededor, y aquel acto de amor los había dejado macilentos… Se recostaron en la cama, y ella se acomodo en el pecho de Owen, este la rodeo con su brazo, tomaron la cobija de la cama y ambos se cubrieron con ella.

—Aun no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder…

—¿Por qué? —pregunto el confundido.

—Fue… demasiado perfecto…

—Lo fue… —se dieron un pequeño beso.

—Descansemos un rato.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos, por un largo rato… Sin medir el tiempo que pasaba. No importaba solo estaban ellos dos, se tenían el uno al otro…

Ambos se sentían seguros al lado del otro, los sentimientos que se transmitían eran increíbles, podían pasar meses y años en esa situación, la presencia del otro en su vida era signo de plenitud y eso era suficiente.

Más que suficiente…

El reloj marcaba las 6:15 p.m.

El primero en despertar fue Owen, suspiro de una manera lenta y tranquila para no despertar a la científica, ella estaba profundamente dormida en su pecho, respiraba con calma y tenía el cabello revuelto.

No entendía muy bien, como era posible aquello.

Hace 5 años, se despidieron con una promesa de regresar.

Se volvieron a encontrar y nada entre ellos había cambiado.

Un mes sin saber el uno del otro.

Y para muestra un botón, se encontraron de nuevo y fue… _Sensacional_.

Kate se despertó bruscamente, tomando aire con pesadez… Y lo primero que encontraron sus ojos fue a su adorado militar el cual le sonreía mostrando sus dientes…

—Hey… —dijo Owen.

Este acaricio las mejillas de ella, y esta cerro sus ojos y sonrió.

—Hola… —ella miro a los lados.

—¿Dormiste bien? —pregunto Owen.

—Mejor que nunca… —ella le sonrió y este le devolvió el gesto.

—Seria asombroso quedarse aquí toda la noche… —el beso su coronilla.

Ella giro a verlo y se apoyo con su mano sobre su pecho. Y alzo un poco la cabeza para verlo a la cara.

—No, eso no es posible… —ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la boca.

—¿Por qué? No quieres estar aquí conmigo ¿Eh? —dijo en tono triste, haciendo un puchero.

—Ja, ja no, debo ir a hacer mi trabajo en el parque… Pero me encantaría…

Kate hundió su cara en el pecho de Owen, y lo rodeo con sus brazos… Él le correspondió y la acuno en su pecho.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —pregunto adormilada.

Busco en su muñeca y miro el reloj que marcaba las 6: 20 p.m.

—Son las 6:20…

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no…

Dijo ella levantándose rápidamente de la cama, en el instante jalo una de las sabanas para taparse y caminar desesperada por el cuarto, Owen solo la observaba gracioso acostado en la cama.

—¿Qué sucede preciosa? —pregunto.

—Entro de guardia a las 6:40 p.m. en la guardería…

Ella recorría la habitación buscando ropa y demás.

—¿Guardería? A caso cuidan los hijos del personal del parque.

—No, es mucho más lioso… Vístete que nos vamos —ordeno Kate.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

—Hoy será tu primera clase, así que anda…

Con no muy buenos ánimos, Owen obedeció en lo que Kate le había pedido, pero adoraba cumplir los deseos de ella.

Si dieron un baño y empezaron a vestirse, ella se coloco un uniforme de médico, de color azul, como el que usaba en los quirófanos, unos tenis deportivos y seco su cabello y lo recogió con una cola alta. Owen por otro lado se coloco un uniforme igual, pero de color negro, Kate se lo facilito porque lo pidió prestado a un compañero de trabajo. El se sentía raro y algo incomodo con aquella ropa puesta…

—¿En verdad debo usar esto Kate? —dijo mirándose de pies a cabeza con las manos extendidas.

—Te ves bien, luces como un doctor sexy, salido de la tv —dijo sonriéndole.

Se acerco a él y acomodo su camisa y con su mano acaricio su mejilla.

—Te lo aseguro, serás el más lindo de la guardería…

Ella siguió alistando cosas en un bolso y en minutos había terminado.

—Aun no puedo creer que es mi primer día, y no he visto ningún dinosaurio —se quejo el militar.

Kate a espaldas de él, cruzo una sonrisa victoriosa y paso una maravillosa idea por su cabeza, una que a él le iba a encantar.

—Ok, eso es cierto, pero no te preocupes esta noche no la vas a olvidar, haremos una tarea a mí me gusta demasiado y creo que a ti igual, y al amanecer te tengo una sorpresa… Lo prometo…

Con aquella promesa en manifiesto, ambos salieron de aquel edificio, camino a los laboratorios del parque.

El sol ya se había ocultado casi por completo, razón por la cual encendió la luces del enorme Jeep, el camino fue un poco largo ya que quedaba del otro lado del complejo el laboratorio.

En minutos llegaron y ellos bajaron del Jeep, el lugar era enorme, como todo en ese parque, entraron por la parte de atrás, donde había un letrero que indicaba solo personal autorizado ella paso la tarjeta de ID, que colgaba en su cuello e invito a Owen a pasar.

El estaba meramente confundido.

¿Qué estaban haciendo allí? ¿Por qué razón iban allí? ¿Guardería?

¿En un parque Jurasico? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Miles y miles de preguntas cursaban en su cabeza y no cabían respuestas coherentes. Al pasar las barreras de seguridad, se encontraron con un pasillo lleno de cristal, el pasillo estaba cubierto de paredes de cristal, de un lado habían maquinarias y equipo de bioingeniería, y del otro habían extensas mesas y estantes con equipos de química y especies de animales, variando entre reptiles y anfibios.

Era algo espeluznante.

Kate caminaba delante y a paso algo rápido, él le seguía los pasos.

Una puerta mas, pasaron y dentro de aquel lugar lo primero que encontraron fue al afamado Henry Wu, sentado en un escritorio tomando una taza de té caliente. Este último se percato de la presencia de los dos entes que habían entrado y los recibió con una sonrisa, haciendo que sus finos ojos orientales se cerraran casi por completo.

—Doctora… Buenas noches —saludo cordialmente —. Sargento Grady, bienvenido.

—Hola Henry ¿Cómo has estado? —ella se acerco al asiático y este se levanto de su silla, se dieron un beso en la mejilla, muy amistoso.

—Bien, bien, esperándote a ti —miro a Owen sonriendo amablemente, asintiendo —. Y a ti Señor Grady…

Los hombres estrecharon sus manos, de una forma amigable y serena.

Henry Wu era una persona pacifica, que gozaba de su entorno, y cuando se refería a eso, es su trabajo, un hombre confiado y seguro de su trabajo, impecable y recto. Nunca se le veía molesto o irritado, pues intentaba que ese espacio donde pasaba mayor tiempo de su vida estuviese lleno de paz y buenos resultados. Tenía una buena relación con su personal y demás colegas en el trabajo.

—Masrani me ha dicho que tendremos un nuevo miembro en el equipo del parque, dijo que llegaría a las 3 pero ya veo que viene contigo, supongo que ha estado contigo —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, Kate me ha llevado al edificio del personal a dejar mis cosas…

Dijo Owen sonriendo, y Kate se quedo congelada en su lugar, Owen la observo por el rabillo del ojo y esta estaba sonrojada. Si bien sabían ellos dos que su habitación jamás había sido pisada por ninguno.

En absoluto.

—Oh, entiendo, bueno es agradable tenerlo aquí Owen ¿puedo llamarle Owen? —pregunto inseguro Wu.

—Claro que si…

—Ok, bueno Henry, hoy me toca guardia en la guardería ¿Qué querías decirme? —intervino Kate.

—Oh claro, claro, está pautado para hoy en nacimiento de los dos Apatosaurus… Quiero que los examines —pidió Henry.

—Por supuesto, será maravilloso…

Kate estaba que no podía contener la emoción, era la segunda vez que presenciaría un nacimiento.

Owen estaba aun confundido, con respecto a lo que ellos hacían allí.

Wu se despidió de ellos dos y estos emprendieron camino a lo más alto de aquel edificio… Subieron de nuevo al ascensor.

—Kate… —él la llamo, ella giro su cabeza para verlo.

—¿Si?

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Solo espera… ¡Cierra los ojos! —dijo justamente cuando las puertas del ascensor de abrían.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañado.

—Solo hazlo, será fantástico.

Este obedeció lo que la científica le pedía y como si fuera juego de niños, esta le tomo de la mano y lo guio por aquel lugar que no conocía para nada. El lugar donde entraron era algo frio, y el suelo era liso, escuchaba algunas voces suaves y la de Kate dando risitas.

¿Qué es lo que ella estaba tramando?

Luego se detuvieron inesperadamente.

—¡No destapes tus ojos!

—Ok, no lo hare… ¿Cuál es el misterio?

—Tu dijiste que era el primer día y no habías visto un solo dinosaurio.

Ella se fue a sus espaldas y con un poco de dificultad esta tapo sus ojos.

—Ok, solo da un paso más… —pidió ella.

De repente el clima pasó a ser más cálido y pudo sentir como si una puerta corrediza se cerrara.

—¿Listo?

—Eh… Creo que si…

Ella destapo sus ojos.

Una fuerte luz blanca molesto sus ojos no permitiéndole ver bien, luego de unos segundos su vista se acomodo y pudo ver mejor lo que en aquella habitación había.

Y se quedo anonadado.

Con pasos torpes y tranquilos, los bebes se movían de un lado a otro.

Dos Triceratops, dos Apatosaurus y un par de Stegosaurus.

Era un extenso corral de madera, en forma de cuadrado que ocupaba la mitad de la habitación, estaba cubierta de un suelo de goma Eva de colores y con juguetes esparcidos por todos lados.

Como si de la habitación de un bebe se tratara.

El estaba estupefacto, no cabía idea en su cabeza ante lo que veía, desde que supo que estaría allí, pensó que aquellos animales eran feos y lo más alejado a la realidad posible. Nunca fue un hombre de _ver para creer_ pero justamente ahora le estaba sucediendo.

Su boca estaba casi abierta y sus ojos azules estaban como platos.

Kate a su lado estaba sonriendo feliz, y divertida, de ver la expresión que tenía su hombre ante la presencia de los pequeños animalitos. Él busco la mano de Kate en busca de aferrarse a la realidad.

—Son hermosos ¿cierto? —pregunto la científica.

El solo insto a asentir, ella lo jalo de la mano y no invito a caminar al corral.

Ella abrió la puertecilla de madera caoba, de la altura de sus piernas y trajo a Owen con ella. Los bebes dinosaurios se movieron rápidamente hasta donde ellos estaban. Y empezaron a olfatearlos.

Las pequeñas criaturas revoloteaban alrededor de ellos dos, los _Apatosaurus_ estaban oliéndolos, ellos eran más o menos de un metro de altura, con un cuello algo fino y alargado, un lomo largo que culminaba con una larga colita como un látigo, sus patas delanteras eran ligeramente más cortas que las traseras, cráneo pequeño y fino, y su color era grisáceo.

Los Triceratops, de piel color tierra, eran más bajos y rechonchos, desde su nuca y extendiéndose sobre el cuello, poseía una gola ósea y en su cabeza una serie de 3 cuernitos uno nasal y otros dos sobre las cuencas oculares que aun no afloraban totalmente.

Los Stegosaurus uno dormía plácidamente en el corral mientras que el otro interactuaba junto a los otros 4 animales, reconociendo a los humanos. Este pequeño era más grande que el Triceratops y un poco más bajo que el pequeño Apatosaurus, su piel era de color verdoso oscuro, tenia doble fila distintiva de las placas romboidales que se elevan verticalmente a lo largo de su arqueado lomo y a los dos pares de púas largas que se extienden horizontalmente cerca del extremo de la cola, y su cabeza era pequeña y su boca era como el pico de un loro.

Owen observaba los animales y aun no procesaba.

Kate lo llamo y este reacciono.

Ella se encontraba de cuclillas rodeada de los bebes, estos la olían un agitaban sus colas, sabían quién era ella. Ellos habían sido el primer nacimiento que había visto en el parque y ella los había cuidado desde entonces, la reconocían como a una madre, una protectora, ella fue quien les dio calor y de comer. Sonreía, estaba feliz, el joven militar la observaba enternecido.

—Oye, te adoran.

—¿Tú crees? —dijo intentando evadir a los bebes que intentaban lamerla en la cara —. Ven acércate, puedes acariciarlos…

Owen se puso de cuclillas junto a ella, y con sumo cuidado acerco una de sus manos al pequeño Stegosaurus, con el más delicado tacto, toco su pequeña cabeza y este pequeño reacciono y giro a donde estaba, al principio se vio inseguro pero después de olerlo, lentamente se acerco a él y dejo que él la acariciara.

La piel de la dinosaurio era fría y protuberante ligera, los bebes emitían bufidos de alegría.

—¿Y qué tal? Sorpresa, tu primer día y ya conoces a los dinosaurios…

—Es asombroso…

Era un nuevo mundo, un nuevo espacio… Nunca había visto cosa igual, nunca había visto un dinosaurio, los conocía por libros y documentales, pero jamás uno real, vivo. Ahora comprendía la fascinación de la científica por aquel lugar.

Los pequeños animales se alejaron de ellos por un momento, prepararon su comida y demás, jugaron con ellos y Owen se divertía como nunca, se sentía a gusto, junto a Kate y los bebes… Después de horas de juegos, los bebes se quedaron dormidos y entre mantas y juguetes ellos dormitaban.

Kate y Owen se encontraban sentados en el suelo del corral, uno al lado del otro, ella tenía su cabeza recostada en el hombro de él.

—Kate esto fue fantástico —dijo el suspirando.

—¿Si? Qué bueno…

—¿Y ellos son… los Infantes? —pregunto Owen.

—Sí, ellos tienen poco más de un mes de nacidos, y se han desarrollado para estar en el ala de Infantes, solo le faltan dos semanas para ir a su hábitat definitivo con los adultos. Y dejar el corral.

—¿Mamá va a extrañar a sus bebes? —dijo este en forma sarcástica.

—Oye… —ella suspiro —. Pues si… Sera difícil dejar ir a Mo, Lucy, Kai, Beth, Gwen y Linda.

—¿Mo? ¿Linda? ¿Qué a caso enloqueciste? —el estaba a punto de carcajearse.

—¿Qué? Son sus nombres ¿Algún problema? —ella frunció el seño.

—No, es eso, bueno ¿Por qué le pondrías nombres a los dinosaurios?

—Todos tenemos derecho a tener un nombre, y es más fácil reconocerlos ¿No crees?

Owen se encogió de hombros y la miro como si fuera loca, ella le dio un codazo y este la rodeo con su brazo sobre sus hombros.

—No te enojes mi doctora… Sé que lo haces con las mejores intenciones, pero déjame decirte que los nombres de nuestros hijos los escogeré yo —le dijo al oído.

Ella soltó una carcajada en silencio, para no despertar a los bebes.

—¿Y tú quieres tener hijos Señor Grady? —ella lo miro.

—Contigo… Todo o nada.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y este sonrió.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **5:55 a.m.**

El siguiente día había llegado pronto, y el militar y la doctora, habían despertado, después de una guardia exigente y llena de vida y juegos.

Poco después de que los animales del área de infantes se durmieran, una de las enfermeras del ala de incubación los llamo para presenciar el nacimiento de los nuevos Apatosaurus.

Ambos estaban fascinados ante aquel evento, fue único y natural.

Eran asombroso tan magnífico acontecimiento, y colaboraron ambos en lo que pudieron, se sentían plenos y llenos de gozo.

Owen se sentía de esa manera, hace poco había visto a los pequeños animales en su infancia, los vio correr y jugar junto a él, darles de comer…

Y ahora los había visto presentarse ante el mundo, en su nacimiento, fue único e inolvidable. Kate estaba contenta al igual que él, era su segundo nacimiento y entre mas veía más le gustaba, y poder compartir ese momento con el militar fue aun más perfecto.

Luego de aquel acontecimiento, ellos instaron a descansar en un área especial para el personal que iba de guardia. Descansaron hasta que el reloj marco las 5:30 a.m.

Despertaron, tomaron café y fueron al registro para pasar su asistencia y su salida.

Kate tenía una sorpresa mas para Owen…

Fueron al estacionamiento y subieron al Jeep, Kate conducía a velocidad normal y en vez de tomar el camino al edificio del personal se desvió a una de las rutas internas del parque, que la llevaba a los recintos de los animales. Owen no era conocedor de aquellos caminos pero sabía que no estaba regresando a donde debían ir.

—Kate ¿A dónde vamos? —estaba curioso porque se habían desviado.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —manejaba concentrada.

—¿Sera algo que me gustara? —este alzo una ceja de forma picara sonrió, la científica se dio cuenta y lo miro riendo.

—No, de la manera que tú piensas, ahora solo espera que ya vamos a llegar.

Llegaron a un punto del camino donde dejaba de ser grava sino una especie de camino de tierra húmeda, rodeada de maleza verde, estaba un poco tortuoso el camino pero eso no les impidió seguir el camino. Llegaron al final del camino donde había una enorme valla eléctrica, con una reja de acero reluciente y electrificada, Kate dejo el auto encendido y bajo de este, se dirigió a una llave de seguridad y paso su tarjeta y la reja se abrió. Ella subió al Jeep y lo echo andar.

Ahora andaban en un enorme y verde pastizal, vivo… Rodeado de hileras de arboles de distintos tamaños y tipos.

A lo lejos se escucho un sonido como si fuera un graznido fuerte y como si fuera la bocina de un buque. Provino del sur donde ellos se dirigían.

El reloj marcaba las 6:00 a.m en punto y en medio del pastizal, en lo más alto de una pequeña ladera Kate detuvo el vehículo.

—¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —inquirió Owen mirándola.

—Porque hemos llegado… Ahora bajémonos.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo y ella se dirigió al frente del auto, se recostó a la capota y Owen imito la posición.

—¿Bien y ahora qué?

—Son las 6:00 en punto… Ya van a aparecer.

Estaba frente a un pastizal más extenso y lleno de verde, al fondo había una laguna pequeña, donde las aves tomaban agua.

Y del Este los vieron salir.

Un graznido igual al de antes dejo resonar entre el viento que soplaba esa mañana, el sol venia saliendo en su punto más alto. Y los cuerpos pesados y rechonchos de los _Apatosaurus_ se dejaron ver entre los árboles, iban en manada y detrás de ellos un grupo pequeño de _Parasaurolophus._

Owen se congelo en su lugar.

De nuevo ese sentimiento lo invadió.

Anoche había sido asombroso ver a los bebes dinosaurios, pero lo que contemplaba ahora era aun mas grande, más sorprendente. Verlos en su hábitat, moverse como los viejos libros describían.

Como en ciertas veces los había visto ilustrados.

Podía sentir bajo sus pies, apenas las ondas que enviaban las pisadas de tan majestuosos y enormes animales. Se movían lentos y rítmicos, como una manada, como una familia, en medio de ellos los mas jóvenes que estaban en pleno desarrollo, se acercaron a la laguna para tomar agua.

No cabía en su incredulidad, ahora no.

Pensó que ir de país en país recorriendo ciudades, conociendo culturas y lugares había sido asombroso.

Esto no se comparaba con nada de lo que antes había hecho.

 _Claro que no._

Aun pestañeaba de incredulidad.

—¿Es esto real Kate?

—Sí lo es Owen…

Ella, miro la mano del aquel hombre y la junto con la suya… Este se percato del gesto y miro sus manos unidas y la miro a ella.

—Claro que lo es —afirmo Owen sonriéndole.

—Bienvenido a Mundo Jurásico…


	9. Capitulo 8: Proyecto I-Rex

_**HOLA! HOLA! ¿Que tal? ¿Como han estado? Espero que muy bien.**_

 _ **¿Y esta extraña que hace actualizando?**_

 _ **En verdad disculpen, no han sido días fáciles para mi, por fin el culminado mis exámenes finales y satisfactoriamente he pasado a mi segundo año de medicina ¡VIVA!**_

 _ **Y les he traido otro capitulo mas de mi adorado fic, es un poco aburrido, pero de vital importancia para los siguientes, ademas con una escena bastante vista en JW, sigo trabajando en el siguiente capitulo y se que les gustara... (Pequeño Spoiler al final en mis notas finales)**_

 _ **Una vez mas disculpen la demora y espero les guste otro cap de JPS**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _ **Capítulo 8: Proyecto I-Rex.**_

Sobre los antiguos cimientos del parque anterior fue construido este nuevo y novedoso centro de atracciones, más moderno, seguro y llamativo, ante los ojos de cualquier espectador. Tecnología más avanzada que en cientos de años atrás los científicos creían difícil pero no imposible.

En primera instancia la _Bioingeniería_ en _Jurassic Park_ había llegado al tope, tenían lo mejor de lo mejor y únicos en su singularidad y creatividad para la creación de animales prehistóricos extintos hace cientos de millones de años. Henry Wu fue la cabeza de aquel suceso que revoluciono la ciencia en todos los aspectos, llegando lejos, lo suficiente como para fracasar.

 _Y sucedió._

Aquella Isla, llevo a cabo una serie de _acontecimientos_ que la llevaron a su destrucción, donde muchas vidas se perdieron y años y años de trabajo igualmente, fueron horas de suspenso y terror para quienes lo vivieron.

Los sobrevivientes, regresaron salvos, pero sanos no.

Más allá de un dolor físico, una marca emocional inquebrantable.

Pero siguieron adelante, al igual que el mismo John Hammond, donde su pequeño _circo de pulgas_ se convirtió en una pesadilla. El asumió la responsabilidad por aquel incidente y pago el precio siendo despojado de su más preciado sueño, lo que fue _Jurassic Park_.

Antes de morir John Hammond, dejo todos sus bienes a quien deseo y su preciada Isla paso a manos de alguien en quien confiaba y ese fue Simon Masrani, _se lo confió a él y solo a él_. Y con la certeza de que aquel poderoso hombre pudiera continuar o terminar lo que algún día no pudo.

Un 23 de octubre, _Mundo Jurasico_ fue inaugurado.

Fue un _bum_ en el mundo entero, y para nadie fue un secreto que quienes lo habían logrado, lo que se había sobrepuesto más allá de sus límites y lograr lo que John Hammond alguna vez no pudo.

Un mundo Jurasico que innovara al mundo y quizás al universo entero. Simon Masrani se regocijaba de ello, fue un hombre que con buena planificación, y las personas indicadas lo había logrado.

 _¿5 años?_

5 años. Fue el tiempo que habían necesitado para _re-aperturar_ aquel espacio en medio del océano pacifico. Lugar desolado y maltratado por el tiempo y descuido, fue forzado a ello por los acontecimientos de _Jurassic Park_ , hace unos cuantos años, muchos años.

Una vez más recurrieron en busca de los conocimientos de Henry Wu para lograr el objetivo, y así fue. Incluso mejorando sus técnicas.

Incluso con el mismo parque se hizo un cambio.

Al llegar, todo era un agujero negro.

Animales dispersos en la isla y desubicados de su hábitat, viviendo una propia naturaleza de ellos, pero si querían seguir con el parque debían organizarlo.

Y así fue.

Con ayuda de los mejores expertos del mundo Masrani emprendió quizás la tarea más complicada de su vida, pero insistiendo, siguiendo y sin desistir, lo hizo.

No fue sencillo, pero no imposible.

Incluso tuvo que recurrir a medidas drásticas por el bien del parque.

Una de ellas fue, la exterminación de los Velociraptores…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **16 de diciembre del 2013 – Palo Alto, Costa Rica.**

 **8:55 a.m.**

 _La materia._

La materia está organizada en niveles, desde el nivel subatómico hasta el mundo biológico y social.

Empezando por las partículas fundamentales, el eslabón más pequeño de aquella cadena, pasando al subatómico, atómico que a nivel biológico podemos llamar a los átomos como bioelementos y clasificarlos según su función de estructura y catalítica o ambas simultáneamente, luego pasando a la molécula, luego a la célula unidad morfofuncional de todos los organismos vivos con función de proliferación, sigue el nivel tisular, organismos que forman una población y esta forma una comunidad y esta un ecosistema y luego se forma la Biosfera, que es el conjunto de seres vivos y componentes inertes que comprenden la vida en el planeta tierra… _Nuestra naturaleza_.

La naturaleza es un espacio único, donde interactúan elementos comunes pero con fines distintos… _Agua, tierra, fuego y aire_.

Un espacio lleno de vida inagotable en todas las formas de manifestarse, células que forman organismos y organismos que viven, como las plantas, bacterias, hongos y animales.

 _La naturaleza_ es un término hace referencia a los fenómenos del mundo físico, y también a la vida en general. Donde la materia y la energía interactúan de manera _fluida & cíclica_.

Estas fueron una de las cosas que Owen Grady empezó a comprender, desde que había decidido estudiar biología. Algo que dejo por dedicarse al ejército y vivir una vida a otro estilo diferente.

Pero aquella vida, aquel camino que había escogido lo había llevado de vuelta a ese mundo biológico y lleno de inquietudes, de ciencia. No se arrepentía de aquello, porque en todo su esplendor hacia algo que le gustaba. Y junto a alguien que a él le gustaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que llego a esa Isla? o _montaña submarina_ como prefería llamarle, debido a su origen volcánico.

Habían transcurrido ya 13 meses, en los cuales había pasado quizás los mejores momentos de su vida. Valiosos a cada segundo. Junto a ella.

Fueron meses donde se dedico aprender y ser instruido por la _científica_ , Kate Grant, no fue fácil, incluso fue duro, a pesar de que ella era muy condescendiente, pero él le pedía que no fuera de esa manera, necesitara ser presionado para mejorar, no había duda de ello.

Estaba maravillado con todo lo que había logrado en aquel momento y hasta ahora, Kate le prometió que el seria excelente y así fue, incluso ella consideraba que él la había superado. En ese año Owen se convirtió en un experto, uno muy bueno, capaz de cumplir cualquier rol así como la mismísima Kate.

Habían logrado su cometido.

O bueno parte de él.

Justo ahora él iba a encontrarse en una reunión con Masrani, en una de sus oficinas en Costa Rica, no muy lejos del aeropuerto.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera, junto a la secretaria de la recepción, al igual que sus oficinas en Nueva York, estas también eran lujosas y modernas, y un tanto exageradas, pero supuso que ese era el estilo extravagante que a Masrani le gustaba.

Gracias al cielo había aire acondicionado dentro de aquel lugar, afuera hacia un calor desorbitante y lo estaba sofocando. Odiaba los tarjes, justo estaba usando uno. La secretaria masticaba chicle con la boca abierta y cada 15 segundos hacia una burbuja de chicle y la explotaba. Eso aun más lo fastidiaba.

De un momento a otro, y no sabe cuánto espero que eso pasara, lo llamaron de la oficina.

 _¿Qué es lo que Masrani quería ahora?_

Con paso lento y seguro, este camino hasta la puerta de madera caoba y entro a la inmensa oficina de Simon Masrani.

Este último le esperaba sentado en su lujosa silla de cuero y giratoria, una de las cosas que Masrani tenía era que nunca estaba de mal humor, su humor era típicamente cadencioso. Owen en cierta forma apreciaba al magnate, nunca se había portado mal con él.

Le indico que tomara asiento, mientras Simon terminaba de atender una llamada, bastante entretenida por su gran sonrisa en su cara. Owen suspiro con paciencia y esperó a que este terminara.

Pasado unos segundos…

—Pensé que esta gente de Marketing no se callaría jamás… ¿Cómo estas hijo? —dijo Masrani animadamente.

—Bien ¿Y usted señor? —respondió con cortesía.

—Con una buena aptitud y mucha hambre —dijo recostándose en la silla, y coloco sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Eso es bueno señor.

—Oh dejemos los formalismos y vayamos a lo que tenemos que plantear.

—Ha sido esto un año bastante interesante.

—Lo sé, y veo que has crecido como experto y persona Owen, no lo pongo en duda, muchacho superaste mis expectativas, una gran idea que Hoskins te escogiera.

Masrani se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar por todo el lugar.

—Es tiempo entonces que inicies la nueva fase de tu trabajo en la isla…

Owen, hizo una mueca de confusión.

—Sí, el siguiente paso en la lista, hijo, la siguiente tarea que debo asignarte es una bastante compleja y peligrosa.

—Lo entiendo señor, estuve estudiando los raptores como usted lo pidió y su panel de expertos, estudie a fondo cada aspecto, hasta el más minúsculo.

—Claro que si, y eso es excelente.

—¿Y qué es lo que planea hacer? ¿Qué es lo que Hoskins y usted tienen en mente con estos animales?

—Owen déjame empezar con una breve explicación de cómo surgió esto… Cuando Hammond me cedió la Isla y todo lo que corresponde a ella, decidió continuar lo que este hombre empezó y no logro terminar, pese a las críticas y negativas de muchos por retomar este proyecto tan ambicioso, decidí continuar sin mirar atrás y sin miedo. Cuando mis expertos y yo llegamos aquí, todo estaba hecho un caos, un completo desorden y debíamos arreglarlo.

—Ok ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Déjame continuar, sucedió que los animales eran netamente territoriales y tenían un estilo de vida bastante salvaje y promiscuo, puesto que muchas especies se reprodujeron con mayor cantidad que otras, entre ellos los Procompsognathus y los Velociraptores, dos especies carnívoras, puesto que la Rex era la dominante, y solo casaba, Gallimimus, la población de Raptores aumentaba y disminuía simultáneamente y tuvieron que ser exterminadas, ya que se tornaron agresivos cuando se intento hacer la _re-captación_ y ordenamiento de espacios y hábitat.

—Supongo que fue un trabajo bastante complejo…

—Lo fue, los científicos llegaron a la conclusión de que poseían una enfermedad a la cual llamaban DX, lo que los hacía más agresivos, hasta el punto de matarse entre ellos mismos e incluso destruir las nidadas. Los expertos procedieron a su exterminio y a la creación nueva de esa especie, una nueva versión, con mejoras para eliminar aquel fallo que les causo el DX.

—Eso es sumamente interesante e importante, Kate me conto sobre aquel incidente, pero no me dio detalles ya que ella desconocía casi en su totalidad lo ocurrido. Pero es importante saberlo, es un dato que me servirá para la investigación.

—Confió en que sea así, estoy muy complacido con usted Owen, ha logrado la meta y es hora de meterlo al campo, quiero que sepa que este es uno de los tantos proyectos con los cuales voy a iniciar y espero que todo salga bien, aquí le dejo el plan de trabajo y las directrices que rigen el proyecto, está científicamente aprobado y puede tomar curso.

Masrani le acerco una carpeta con una variedad de papelería, con esquemas y funciones bien especificadas. Este las avizoro por unos segundos, y continuo hablando el magnate.

—Tendrás a tu disposición todos los paneles de expertos, donde podrás consultar sin ninguna duda, los animales gozaran de un régimen de salud y nutrición como todos los seres vivos de la isla, bajo la supervisión de Kate… —este hizo una pausa y miro al militar—. He decidido colocarla en el proyecto, ya que es la jefa del equipo de cuidados de los animales y del parque. Creo que su ayuda le facilitara su avance en la investigación.

—Es una buena idea, pero esto es algo que se me ha encomendado y quisiera solicitar ayuda cuando la requiera…

—Bueno en tal caso, tiene mi teléfono y puede llamarme, o puede dirigirse directamente a Claire Dearing.

—Me parece idóneo.

—Pues hijo, que tengas un buen día…

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Isla Nublar 120 millas al sur de Costa Rica.**

El reloj marcaba las 12 en punto, el parque estaba bajo el sol más ardiente que muchos meses no había tenido.

Estaba exhausta y aun tenía algunos pendientes por atender, y claro estaba la reunión con la directiva y control del parque.

Kate, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y seco su frente húmeda, tomo un sorbo de agua y respiro en busca de aliento. Se dejo caer en el suelo.

 _¡Dios! hacía mucho calor._

La gente que visitaba el parque era en abundancia y ciertamente había mucha algarabía, ya fue un año entero desde que el parque apertura y seguían yendo personas, pero como aquellos meses del bum.

Por ello estaba terminando todos sus deberes por aquel día, por la reunión con los de arriba. Pocas veces hacían estas reuniones, recuerda que la última había sido para la creación de la Mosasaurus, había sido unos pocos días después de la inauguración del parque y se puso en marcha, en dos meses siguientes estaban estrenando aquella atracción. Fue exorbitante y asombroso, incluso lo fue más aun con tan enorme animal y dificulto su trabajo por ser acuático.

Respiro profundo y tomo otro sorbo de agua, sacudió su pantalón y giro al auto, estaba en la planicie donde estaban los Triceratops, se quedo observando el extenso pastizal y como la manada de Tops se movía y comía.

 _El lugar perfecto para un picnic_. Pensó.

Uno de los bebés de la manada, se acerco a ella de forma curiosa y juguetona, era un poco más grande que Kate estando sentada, la observo con ojos brillantes y la olio, era Juno una de las nuevas Triceratops en la manada, recuerda que hace un par de meses se había integrado después de un tiempo en la guardería de infantes. Con su mano derecha acaricio la cabeza de la criatura y esta emitió un bufido de alegría. Ella sonrió.

—Hola Juno… Que linda estas…

Siguió acariciando al animal y este se dejaba. Inesperadamente su celular sonó y el pequeño animal se asusto, y con mucho desaire se alejo de ella. Kate solo rio ante aquel acto y saco el celular de su bolsillo, cierta persona la llamaba y con sus dedos deslizo el botón de contestar y coloco el aparto en su oído.

—Hola… —dice ella riendo.

—¿Estoy hablando con la Doctora Grant? —dijo la voz seria del otro lado.

—Si, por supuesto ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

—Le llamo para saber si en su apretada agenda, está usted disponible para una cita… —pudo escuchar como trataba de contener la risa aquella persona que estaba llamándola.

—¿Ah sí?

—Si… Oh no, no puedo más ¿Cómo estas preciosa? —dijo Owen riendo.

—Estoy bien ¿Y tú? No eres bueno actuando lo sabes…

—Estoy bien, esperando que el bendito helicóptero venga por mi… ¡Dios en este aeropuerto hace demasiado calor!

—Te entiendo perfectamente… Es caliente.

—Oye, no me desvíes el tema.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Te estoy invitando a una cita…

—Eso suena estupendo —dijo en tono dulce.

—Tengo un amigo en el restaurante del hotel, me debe un favor y pues me dijo que podría conseguirme una cena gratis en el lugar.

—Vaya, eso es grandioso…

— ¿Es un sí o un no?

—No lo sé ¿Qué crees tú? —dijo con sarcasmo.

—Sí, paso por ti a las 8… Ponte hermosa… Te quiero Doctora _Dino_.

—Ok, te quiero…

El había colgado repentinamente, era típico de el…

Entonces debía apresurarse y terminar todo rápidamente para ir a la reunión y a su cita con el militar.

Se levanto y tomo agua una vez más, se subió al Jeep y arranco camino al recinto de la Rex.

 _Sería un día de locos._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A Claire Dearing le gustaba el _orden, la eficiencia y la perfección._

No había mejor música para sus oídos que la acción de aquellas 3 palabras, detestaba que algo saliera fuera de curso y era casi algo que se debía pagar con creces.

La sala de control era inmensa, llena de tecnología avanzada y un personal eficiente, escogido por ella " _lo mejor, de lo mejor_ ", sí que lo era.

Todo en el parque se manejaba de una manera estricta y selectiva, había control en todos lados para que nada estuviera fuera de lugar. Y para eso estaba ella ahí, para que todo marchara como se debía. Hasta tal punto donde dejo de lado su vida privada e incluso dejo de un lado su propia familia.

 _Su familia._

Una con la cual había pasado años sin ver y tratar, solo se conformaba con llamadas o video chats.

 _¿Cómo alguien podría vivir así?_

Solo Claire sabia como.

Incluso ahora le era difícil, trabajar con su propia hermana. Kate.

Si, ellas dos son hermanas, parentesco materno, para ella era solo eso, su hermana, a su otra hermana mayor Karen la quería mucho, pues fue con ella con quien compartió mucho más que con Kate. Nunca termino de entender por qué Kate decidió abandonar su familia, a su madre, decidió irse sin protestar o decir porque. Y no le importaba, en lo absoluto. Era solo su hermana.

Golpeteo con nerviosismo su tacón sobre el suelo, y Lowery Cruthers lo notaba, estaba irritada por algo, algo le molestaba y estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¿Te preocupa algo Claire? —pregunto Lowery casi susurrando.

— ¿Qué me preocupa? ¿En serio Lowery? —dijo mirando al frente en las pantallas que mostraban la isla.

—Estas algo… ¿Tensa? —no sabía que decirle.

— ¡Dios Vivian! Porque tuviste que faltar en un día como hoy…

Esta lanzo el café que tenía en manos al cesto de la basura con desdén.

Estaba estresada, hoy tendrían una junta con personal de la isla, pero solo con las cabezas de cada área, allí estaría su hermana, y si que estaba descontenta con ella por algunas razones, la forma de trabajar de su hermana eran algo molestas, no seguía las reglas y eso no podía ser posible.

—Ya son las 4:50 p.m. no tenias la reunión con los del parque ¿Eh?

—Si Lowery, ya me iré… Estas demasiado insoportable hoy…

Pisando fuerte ella se dio la vuelta salió de la sala de control echando humo por las orejas, Lowery llegaba a ser molesto algunas veces con sus estupideces. Por el pasillo encontró a varios del personal, hablaban agradablemente entre sí, había armonía entre ellos y al parecer la presencia de ella les hizo cambiar, venia un tanto seria.

—Buenas tardes Señorita Claire.

Ella sonó asentía ante los saludos de las personas. Y al final encontró a su hermana Kate, estaba vestida de manera casual. Ella volteo a verla y le sonrió, Claire solo la miro seria y prosiguió a pasar al salón de juntas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kate se quedo sorprendida y normal cuando su hermana le lanzo esa mirada tan seria y fría, de alguna manera estaba acostumbrada a ella, ya que no se trataba muy bien con ella. Eran polos opuestos e indiferentemente siempre tenían sus roses. Paso junto a los demás trabajadores… Allí los esperaba el mismísimo Simon Masrani. El oriental estaba sonriente y radiante como siempre, con su traje impecable. Pidió que todos estuvieran ubicados en un asiento.

—Es maravilloso tenerlos a todos aquí… Bienvenidos —dijo cortésmente a todos.

Solo asintieron.

—La reunión de hoy es de vital importancia, hay que realizar algunos ajustes al protocolo de la isla debido a unas modificaciones en el plan de trabajo. Y por supuesto que se sumaran nuevos productos a nuestra gama de exhibición.

—Debido a que las visitas al parque han reducido su número y no han seguido aumentando como esperábamos, se presume que es de esa manera porque estamos en época escolar, los padres no traen a sus hijos, porque están ocupados en sus escuelas, así que los de marketing ofrecieron una gama de ideas para emplear, las cuales se están poniendo en marcha —explico esa vez Claire —. Primero se dará lugar a la creación de los _Raptores_ para un proyecto de investigación junto con la marina y luego esta proyecto _I-Rex_.

—¿Y en qué consiste el proyecto _I-Rex_? Por que el de los raptores ya sabemos que es aparte, es con la marina, pero este es para el parque, para el público —pregunto uno de los jefes.

—En estos dos últimos años, vino una población extensa, pero al parecer la violencia en el mundo ha aumentado tanto que ha algunos los dinosaurios no les sorprenden mucho, así que se decidió crear un nuevo dinosaurio. Aun estamos en el Top, pero en caso de que las visitas llegaran a descender esta ese plan de reserva —explico Claire.

Kate estaba confundida, no se explicaba por qué los dirigentes recurrirían a semejante idea. Con recelo y bastante inquietud la hermana mayor de Claire decidió intervenir.

—¿Y con qué finalidad? Digo, aumentar la clientela ¿Qué clase de animal es este? —dijo Kate de manera pacífica. Muchos a su alrededor la observaron.

—Es un hibrido… —dijo Claire mirando a su hermana.

—¿Hibrido? ¿Es un depredador? ¿Cómo piensan cruzarlo? ¿Y con qué?

Kate lanzo ese montón de preguntas, y a su hermana le molesto, era poco educado de su parte hacer aquello, pero para Kate y la mayoría de los que estaban allí era de vital importancia.

—Todo eso será aclarado, no tenía que ser tan impulsiva Doctora.

—Creo que todos tenemos esa duda… —aclaro Kate.

Claire estaba enojada, y con pasos fuertes se acerco a la pantalla dentro de la sala, deslizo sus dedos en la pantalla de agua y empezaron a salir imágenes de diferentes especies de dinosaurios y números.

— _Indominus Rex_ , es un hibrido genéticamente modificado, no es un cruce convencional entre dos especies, genoma base de un T-Rex, combinaciones especificas entre otros depredadores prehistóricos, pero eso es clasificado, el laboratorio no quiere que se dé a conocer de que esta echa…

Masrani solo estaba sentado observando la reacción de cada uno de los jefes de áreas, muchos estaban de acuerdo, todos excepto Kate, la notaba tensa, como a punto de explotar. Todos discutían y Kate esperaba pacientemente a que cada quien expusiera su punto.

Todos estaban agradados con la noticia y nueva propuesta que marketing y dirigentes de parque hacían, pero ella no lo estaba. En lo absoluto, cada idea tiene sus consecuencias y a veces no eran medidas, si algo le gustaba a la gente de este parque era el control y rectitud y con este nuevo proyecto se estaban lanzando a la deriva, creyendo que caminaban por terreno conocido.

Todos comentaban, daban opinión…

Al culminar el último, Claire estaba muy curiosa de por qué su hermana no había puesto ninguna objeción.

— ¿Todos están de acuerdo? ¿Doctora Grant? —pregunto Claire.

Kate la miro fijamente a los ojos, y observo a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Masrani, quien se acomodo en su silla esperando el veredicto de la doctora, que para él era música para sus oídos. Kate se levanto de su silla y respiro de manera tranquila y serena empezó a hablar.

—Bueno, en lo que a mí respecta, el proyecto de los raptores me parece estupendo, y quizás eso sea un nuevo avance para la ciencia, sé que no nos corresponde, pero ninguno de nosotros debe interferir en ese proyecto, excepto el personal que será escogido para ello ¿Cierto? —pregunto mirando a Masrani, este asintió —. Nos encargamos del bienestar del parque y los animales, y creo que tenemos un deber y obligación en todo. Creo que esta reunión se define más bien, como el roll que juegan las distintas áreas del parque ante estos nuevos proyectos, y creo que será necesaria la intervención del personal de veterinaria…

Todos comentaban y asentían…

—Ahora, con respecto al otro proyecto… Me parece una locura.

En el momento en que ella pronuncio aquellas palabras, todos en el aula quedaron en completo silencio y se la quedaron viendo como si la loca fuera ella. Claire estaba preparada para lo que venía al igual que Masrani, quien estaba muy sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué dices semejante cosa? —dijo Claire molesta.

—Porque lo es, de alguna manera u otra, lo es. ¿Saben lo que están haciendo? Un hibrido genéticamente modificado ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Un animal así, es la cosa más impredecible.

— ¿ _Impredictibilidad_? ¿Eso es lo que le preocupa? —dijo con ironía, casi como si de un chiste se tratara.

—¿Y que mas podría ser? Señores, esto no es cualquier animal creado en el laboratorio, una especie única y no convencional. Claro que no lo será ¿Y supongo que este híbrido será el mayor depredador en años? ¿No?

—Lo será.

—Siempre que el hombre avanza en la ciencia no mide los límites y no divide los límites entre lo natural y lo creado para ser natural.

—Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema.

—Lo que están haciendo… Es arriesgado y fuera de foco, quieren un animal sorprendente y con mas dientes, y no saben lo que ese animal será capaz de hacer, o que caracteres nuevos puede adquirir al completar sus genes con los de otras especies, como hábitos alimenticios, termorregulación, mecanismos de defensa tóxicos o mecánicos.

En el aula, todos comentaban una vez más y hablaban entre sí. Sin duda la intervención de Kate había sido polémica una vez más.

—Y para eso está su equipo y tu Kate… —Claire estaba con las mejillas enrojecidas por el enojo.

—Pues le informo que no seré parte de ese proyecto, se lo aseguro —Kate estaba seria, estaba furiosa también.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es peligroso…

— ¿Y qué producto no es peligroso en este parque?

—Todos lo son, pero por medio de teorías y años de investigación pudimos desenmascarar misterios y hechos que marcaban su conducta y de una manera facilito el trabajo…

— ¿Y cuál es el problema con este animal?

—Que no existió, ese es el problema…

—Pues ese es su trabajo, y debe hacerlo…

—Creo que lo mejor será retirarme —dijo Kate.

Como la dama que era, alejo un poco su silla y se dispuso a salir de aquel salón, no toleraba la mente cerrada de su hermana y viceversa.

—Caballeros, Claire si me disculpan…

Con mucha amabilidad se despidió de los presentes y se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar.

Nadie nunca escuchaba lo que ella decía, bueno en aquellas reuniones, nunca era escuchada.

Simon Masrani justamente al salir la científica del aula, se levanto de su asiento y siguió a la castaña hasta donde sus pies la habían llevado, ya estaba a punto de subirse a su vehículo.

— ¡Kate! ¡Kate! —llamo agitadamente Masrani.

Ella volteo a ver por donde el millonario corría a paso de trote y se detuvo frente a ella, tomando una bocanada de aire.

—¡Dios! Eres rápida cuando caminas… —dijo Masrani.

Ella soltó una risita ante lo gracioso que su jefe se veía.

—No es usted muy partidario del ejercicio físico ¿No señor Masrani?

—En lo absoluto, la última vez que corrí, fue cuando mi hija Chandra aprendió a caminar.

—No lo dudo ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor?

— ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá?

— _Ehm_ … —estaba sin palabras —. Señor en verdad disculpe lo que sucedió, no era la forma.

—Es lo que menos me preocupa, pero le pedí que por favor bajara la intensidad con la cual usted y su hermana discuten.

—Sí y disculpe, pero no tenia opción es una reunión y es válido opinar y aclarar los puntos de vista.

—En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo —dijo sonriendo.

—Se que no ha venido por eso, y le inquieta por que estoy en contra de la creación de un animal como este ¿Cierto?

—A veces me sorprende que me conoces mejor que a mí mismo Kate.

Ambos soltaron una risa.

—Pues es bastante predecible creo yo… —dijo Kate sonriendo.

—Bueno estoy listo para escuchar tu categórica opinión.

—Muy bien ¿Recuerda usted a Ian Malcolm?

—Claro que si ¿Cómo no olvidarlo?

—Él le dijo una vez a John Hammond sobre el fracaso del parque, y cada cosa que predijo sucedió, y eso le llevo a su destino terrible.

—Me estas asustando…

—No, no es la intención de lo que quiero decirle, el hablaba de sistema complejos y no lineales…

—Sigo sin entenderte querida.

—Lo voy a citar textualmente a él… Esta Isla es un intento de volver a crear un ambiente natural proveniente del pasado, un mundo aislado en el que seres extintos vaguen con libertad ¿Correcto no?

—Sí.

—Bueno según Ian tal cosa es imposible. Matemáticamente hablando, en esos aspectos son evidentes y no hace falta ser calculado, es casi como si yo le preguntara si, sobre los ingresos de mil millones de dólares, hay que pagar impuestos y no sería necesario a usted sacar una calculadora para comprobarlo, sabe que se deben pagar impuestos, y de manera análoga, se, con pruebas hechas por el mismo Ian no se puede duplicar la naturaleza de esta manera, o tener la esperanza de aislarla con éxito del descontrol.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué le hace pensar que si se puede? —pregunto Kate.

—Pues existen Zoológicos, ¿Ya no habíamos hablado de esto Kate?

—Si una vez en las reuniones se lo explique pero me parece necesario volverlo a hacer, tengo un punto lo prometo.

—Está bien…

—Un zoológico no vuelven a crear la naturaleza, en absoluto, los zoológicos toman la naturaleza que ya existe y la modifican muy poca cosa , para hacer rediles de contención para animales, aun así esas modificaciones fallan a menudo y usted mismo lo ha visto en las tantas veces que los animales se han escapado. Pero un zoológico no es este modelo de parque.

Este parque está intentando algo más ambicioso que eso, algo que se asemeja más a la construcción de una estación espacial en la tierra.

—No le entiendo una vez más Kate.

—Bueno, es muy sencillo; salvo por el aire, que fluye con libertad, todo lo que hay en este parque se hizo con el propósito de que permanezca aislado, nada entra y nada sale. Estos animales nunca se mezclaran con otros ecosistemas.

—Y nunca se van a mezclar.

—Tal aislamiento es imposible —intervino Kate.

—Si se puede, se está haciendo continuamente, teniendo el control de todo.

—Pero tal control es imposible, tarde o temprano se sale de control, de por si los animales que son creados aquí son supervisado por nosotros y siempre hay detalles que dejamos escapar y ellos se burlan hasta de la misma seguridad ¿O olvida que la Rex escapo de su jaula? ¿O como los _Othnielia_ trepan los arboles más altos y salta las vallas?

— ¿Y entonces piensas que con este animal se podría salir de control en cantidades mayores?

—Así es…

—Pues eso es muy interesante y quisiera que lo hablaras con los de ACU.

—Oh no, no, no y no, no pienso involucrarme en eso… No me agrada para nada ese proyecto y prefiero estar lo más desligada de él.

Masrani se sorprendió e intento entender.

—¿Por qué no Kate?

—No, suficiente tengo con velar por todas las criaturas de este parque, las que ya están y las que nacen.

—Necesito a alguien al frente de esto… —dijo algo serio.

—Pues no se preocupe por ello… Me asegurare de que alguien de mi personal haga ese trabajo, elegiré quien este más capacitado, estoy segura de que alguien va a interesarse por el proyecto.

—Pues eso espero… Sabe que confió en usted.

—Nunca le he demostrado lo contrario…

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa de conformidad.

Masrani confiaba a ojos ciegos en la doctora.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y siguieron su camino…

Kate corrió rápidamente al auto, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, alguien estaba golpeando el vidrio del Jeep, y nada más y nada menos que su hermana Claire.

Claire estaba seria, y con la respiración algo agitada, Kate pensó que tal vez vendría caminando muy rápido y desbordando enojo. Ella apago el motor del auto y se bajo, Claire le dio su espacio para que ella bajara, había demasiada tensión entre las hermanas.

Claire sabía lo que tenía que decirle a su hermana, y Kate sabía lo que esta venía a decirle.

—Hola Claire… —dijo en tono amable.

—Yo verdaderamente quisiera saber ¿Qué rayos te sucede? —Claire estaba empezando a hacer erupción.

—Eh… ¿De qué hablas Claire?

—Siempre haces lo mismo en todas las reuniones, todos están de acuerdo y sales tu con alguna objeción, pero y detalle, que en realidad no tiene importancia.

—Son reuniones internas, y tengo derecho a opinar ¿No?

—Pones objeción a todo ¿Es eso posible? ¡No puedes cerrar tu boca por un segundo!

—No, no puedo… Más bien, no quiero.

—Siempre quieres andar de estrella de rock y llamar la atención, con tus comentarios engreídos y superioridad científica, es lo que te gusta, ser el centro de la atención, Mamá tenía razón, llamar la atención; si, eso lo hiciste cuando te fuiste de la casa —dijo Claire cual déspota.

Y aquello fue infalible, fue un _golpe bajo_ para Kate.

—Escucha Claire primero que nada para que contratan expertos, si no vas a seguir su consejo —Kate se mantuvo pacifica en todo momento, sabía que esto era un berrinche —. Y segundo, no involucres lo laboral con lo personal, tengo derecho a una opinión, y si tanto te molesta eso, descuida, guardare silencio y que las cosas se salgan de control. Pues cuando intervengo es porque tengo una forma distinta de ver las cosas.

—Gracias al cielo, Masrani no desistió de continuar con el proyecto de la Indominus Rex, no sé qué le habrás dicho —la pelirroja movía sus manos dramáticamente.

—No es tu asunto lo que le dije o no, pero para tu tranquilidad, no voy a intervenir en tu preciado proyecto, dejare que alguien más se haga cargo. Para tu satisfacción, no lo voy a arruinar como piensas.

Claire, no se esperaba esto, y guardo silencio, un silencio que dejaba mucho que decir. Kate se quedo de pie unos segundos, esperando que la pelirroja respondiera algo.

—Si no tienes más nada que reclamarme… —dijo muy seria Kate.

—No, no tengo más nada que decirte…

Con mucha tranquilidad por fuera y la furia misma por dentro, la científica camino hasta su Jeep, y se subió al auto, y con fuerza cerró la puerta. Desde allí giro a ver a la pelirroja que la observaba irse, con un rostro parecido al arrepentimiento, y dureza. Para cuando Claire quiso dar un paso, el motor del auto rugió y retrocediendo bruscamente y tomar camino vio a su hermana partir.

Ahora que recapacitaba, no debió decirle aquello a su hermana…

Kate conducía rápido, estaba enojada, sentía el calor subir por todo su cuerpo a su cabeza… A veces o casi siempre, pensaba los motivos por los cuales dejaría este trabajo a pesar de que le gustara tanto, era por su hermana. Había discutido con ella un par de veces, más que asuntos con relación al trabajo, y ella evito en todo momento sacar a flote la mala relación que ellas tenían, pero hoy había llegado demasiado lejos. A veces no terminaba de comprender porque su hermana actuaba de esa manera, no lo sabía.

 _¿Había sido un error apartarse del camino?_

 _¿Apartarse de su madre y hermana para el bienestar de todos y el de ella misma?_

 _¿E ir en busca de una vida más agradable para ella?_

 _¿Tan malo había sido?_ No lo sabía.

Con rapidez había llegado al complejo de los trabajadores y estaciono su Jeep en su lugar, coloco sus manos en el volante, lo apretó con fuerza como si este fuera a romperse y dejo caer su frente… Respiro profundo tratando de contenerse. Después de unos minutos en silencio, decidió bajarse e ir a su departamento. Recogió su maletín y unas carpetas. Cerró la puerta y giro para irse.

A su sorpresa alguien estaba esperándola recostado al final de Jeep, con una sonrisa blanca rodeada de una ligera barba. Ella observo al militar con una sonrisa y los ojos ligeramente aguados.

—Hola preciosa… —dijo en tono suave, poco a poco se acerco a ella.

—Hola tu… —dijo con media sonrisa.

El se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos.

Pero algo no estaba bien, porque se sorprendió al escuchar los sollozos de la castaña, y como su hombro de humedecía por las lagrimas de Kate, esta soltó las cosas que tenía que las manos y abrazo a Owen con fuerza.

—Oye, preciosa ¿Qué sucede? Kate —este estaba preocupado.

El alzó su rostro para verla, y sus ojos húmedos le partieron el alma, si algo no toleraba era ver a una mujer llorar y mucho menos a Kate.

—Kate dime ¿Qué pasa?

—Dios… —ella se aparto de él y con las mangas de su blusa se seco los ojos.

—Kate… —le llamo por su nombre y esta se volteo a verlo, aun con rastros de lagrimas en su cara.

—Hubo una reunión con todos los jefes de las distintas áreas del parque y estaban hablando de los nuevos proyectos, y pues objete sobre un problema con uno, y a mi hermana Claire no le gusto lo que dije.

—No término que es lo que le sucede a esa hermana tuya, siendo sincero y sin que me quede nada por dentro.

—En fin, no le gusto lo que dije sobre lo que pensaba del proyecto y esta se enojo y como siempre saco a flote los problemas con nuestra madre.

Y entonces Owen comprendió. Claire le había dado justo en la llaga a Kate.

—Sí, bueno en fin… No tiene importancia, ya paso —trato de calmarse a sí misma.

—Aun me sorprendes preciosa… —dijo mirándola a sus ojos de cristal.

— ¿Por qué?

—Aun cuando te hieren, encuentras consuelo en ti misma y te auto controlas, por favor dame el secreto.

Ella soltó una risita, y luego lo miro.

—Ven aquí…

El la jalo por su brazo y la atrajo hasta él, y la envolvió con sus brazos y acaricio con cabeza y dio un beso en su frente. Ella lo rodeo con sus brazos también y sonrió.

—Gracias —dijo Kate en tono suave.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto el confundido.

—Me hacía falta que vinieras a rescatarme…

—Siempre… Juntos.

— ¿Por supervivencia? —pregunto la científica mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sí, mi amor…

Ella le sonrió y este a ella, y poco a poco acercaron sus caras y sellaron aquel triste y emotivo momento con un beso…

Después de aquel mal momento que había pasado Kate, se recupero y junto a Owen fueron a sus habitaciones en el edificio, a pesar del mal rato su cita seguía en pie.

Parecía de adolescentes, pero tomaron caminos distintos para poderse arreglar.

Kate se coloco una blusa blanca de chiffon, con una falda larga hasta los tobillos ligeramente ceñida al cuerpo con estampado de flores en colores pastel, con unos zapatos de tacón, no muy altos de color camel, recogió su cabello con un moño bajo y su frente estaba adornada con su fleco, pinto sus labios de rosa y dio armonía a su aura con un dulce perfume. Estaba hermosa pero sencilla, justo como a ella le encantaba.

 _Como era ella._

Se sobresalto cuando alguien tocaba su puerta, y fue corriendo al baño a buscar sus pendientes.

—Señorita Kate, le espero aquí afuera —dijo Owen detrás de la puerta.

— ¿Me podrías esperar abajo? —Kate sonaba divertida.

—Está bien, iré encendiendo el Jeep…

El hombre desistió de la idea de esperarla, estaba emocionado en cierta forma estaba maravillado, con una simple camisa de color celeste fajada a su pantalón caqui, con una divina correa de cuero camel y unos zapatos color caramelo. Peino su cabello como normalmente lo hacía y se acomodo su barba en forma de candado. Bajo hasta la recepción donde Brown sonreía de verlo tan nervioso, como si de su primera cita se tratara. Le deseo unas buenas noches al muchacho y le aconsejo no regresar tan tarde.

Se dirigió al Jeep, y lo encendió, el motor sonaba ligero pero potente.

Una Kate apurada daba traspiés pata apresurarse, no le gustaba que las personas estuvieran esperando por ella. Tomo su bolsa de mano y cerró la puerta del apartamento. Corrió por los pasillos y saludo a unos colegas, quienes le dieron unos cumplidos de lo linda que se veía, saludo a Brown y se despidió al instante. Owen estaba de pie al lado del Jeep mirando al suelo con las manos en el bolsillo pateando las piedras del suelo. Kate sonrió y se quedo de pie.

—Vas a arruinar los zapatos que te regale —dijo riendo.

El volteo a verla y se quedo maravillado ante lo hermosa que Kate lucia, no podía negar que amaba cada faceta de aquella mujer, simplemente era perfecta para él. Ella camino grácil hasta él, y con su mano acaricio su cara. El tomo su mano y la acerco hasta sus labios y deposito en ella un beso dulce.

—Doctora Grant luce usted, demasiado hermosa —el hizo que ella diera una vuelta para poder observar a la científica.

—Gracias cielo, tu estas muy guapo hoy —ella se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro que si…

Como una pareja ambos fueron a aquella cena en el hotel, fue una de las noches más divertidas e inolvidables que podían tener, momentos juntos siempre tenían, pero eran ocasiones como esa donde esos momentos de volvían mas especiales para los dos, momentos que ellos atesoraban. Comieron, bailaron y rieron, disfrutando cada mirada, caricia, gesto de amor.

Y preparándose para los días de labor que para ambos vendrían, y aun así eso no era motivo para causar desaires entre ellos.

Se amaban y ese lazo es irrompible.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En los laboratorios de Mundo Jurásico se dedicaban a intensas horas de trabajo arduo y consistente, empleando técnicas avanzadas en genética y manejo masivo de datos.

Herny Wu estaba al frente.

Con esmero trabajaban en las nuevas especies que se añaden a las atracciones del parque.

Y de igual manera trabajan para el cuidado y control de estos animales.

Pero ellos estaban a la espera de uno en especial... En realidad de dos...

Ya habían trabajado en el nuevo prototipo de híbrido modificado genéricamente... El trabajo que llevo la recombinación de distintos genes, para la creación de un ejemplar único en su especie, tan distinto... Tan peligroso.

Wu espera paciente en las salas más privadas de su amado laboratorio, los demás ingenieros trabajan en sus áreas de investigación, pero el permanece en aquel lugar esperando el momento que muchos deseaban.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro, en aquel cuarto, de paredes blancas y luces ligeramente infrarrojas con temperatura cálida, en el centro una mesa de más o menos un metro y medio de alto con un metro y medio de ancho, tenia fondo, donde había una especie de porta-huevos, forrados a su alrededor de follaje y musgo imitando el modelo de una nidada, con la función de aportarle calor al huevo, habían monitores pegados a ellos, en su parte inferior, permitían específicamente medir la temperatura intra-huevo, frecuencia cardíaca, frecuencia respiratoria...

Y entonces un pequeño y ligero crack es escucho y llamo la atención de Henry.

Los dos huevos, empezaron a padecer ligeros movimientos de un lado a otro.

Dando anuncio que ya iban a nacer las dos criaturas.

Wu se acerco sigilosamente y con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, llamo una de sus asistentes. Se escuchaban mas fuertes aquellos craqueos y por primera vez, una figura puntiaguda se asomo entre las grietas del cascaron.

—Son sus garras… —dijo Henry.

La asistente intento intervenir, pero Wu la detuvo con su brazo, ambos estaban inclinados hacia la mesa observando detenidamente todo el proceso.

—No debemos interferir…

Y ella asintió.

En segundos uno de los cascarones se abrió mas, y la garra completa salió por fin, y con ella apartando los restos del cascaron... Fue cuando entonces ambos pudieron ver por primera vez los ojos de aquella criatura...

Eran de un refulgente color rojo, casi naranja...

 _Intimidante._

La _membrana Nictitante_ , se movió de un lado a otro como si parpadeara.

La criatura se movía impaciente, como si temblara y en segundos un fuerte rugido casi _Inhumano & Pérfido_ retumbo en los oídos de los espectadores.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.** **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **OH! Cuanto ha pasado, un mes prácticamente desde que no publico, se que fue un poco aburrido el cap, con demasiada ciencia, no puedo evitarlo adoro leer cosas así, pero espero les haya gustado y entendido los argumentos de los personajes, entonces Ya la doctora Kate les ha advertido sobre la criatura que ellos van a crear, y creo que ellos no harán mucho caso...**

 **Ademas quien sabe en el siguiente cap... Puedan salir... Las 4 chicas favoritas de Owen :O**

 **Espero que estén bien, nos leemos pronto, si te gusto puedes seguir la historia y dejar tu comentario! CHAUUU**


	10. Capitulo 9: Nuevo Hogar

Notas del autor: Antes de iniciar el capitulo, quiero desearles un feliz año nuevo a todos los lectores (as)

Se que es un poco fuera de lugar pero nunca esta demás.

Les envió un gran saludo y disculpen la demora... Espero que disfruten este capitulo, tanto como yo en escribirlo.

BESOS!

 _ **Capítulo 9: Nuevo Hogar.**_

 _Centro América_ era un lugar de en sueño, regiones montañosas y escarpadas, posee los mayores ejes volcánicos de la tierra. Por el norte, el territorio está formado por terrenos sedimentarios de _areniscas_ y _calizas_ , sobre un basamento cristalino. Por el sur de esta zona, se extiende un área volcánica o eje, en una cordillera, con más de 40 grandes volcanes, algunos de ellos actualmente activos.

Sus ríos nacen en las cordilleras paralelas al océano Pacífico. En Centroamérica predomina el _clima tropical_ , siendo más lluviosa la vertiente atlántica que la pacífica. La temperatura se caracteriza por tener variaciones poco marcadas entre el día y la noche. Desde el nivel del mar hasta aproximadamente unos 900 m se encuentran las denominadas "tierras calientes" con verano térmico permanente o llamado clima tropical seco. Y en pocas palabras hacia el calor del mismísimo _infierno_. El _Hidrotermografo_ registro 42 °C

Seco el sudor de su frente.

Owen había iniciado su proyecto de forma satisfactoria, había buenas vibras de lo que se estaba haciendo e indudablemente amaba lo que hacía.

El día había iniciado y el sol estaba ardiente, los trabajadores levantar los muros de lo que sería el futuro potrero de los raptores, y Owen se aseguraba que cada detalle fuese confeccionado, ya estaban a punto de terminar. Los animales tenían 3 meses desde haber nacido y ya era momento de que ellos iniciaran su vida en su hábitat. El potrero estaba casi listo, faltaba culminar un enjaulado más pequeño.

Aun recuerda el momento en que ese cuarteto de audaces criaturas habían nacido, había sido _fascinante_.

 _ **-. Flashback.-**_

 _3 meses antes._

Era la noche de guardia, y Owen se preparaba para ir junto a Kate, ella se había asegurado de acompañarlo a sus guardias para enseñarle sobre estos animales en la infancia, como cuidarlos, darles de comer, todo lo referente a ellos, y fue parte del proyecto estudiar su comportamiento desde el nacimiento hasta la adultez.

Se coloco su uniforme de guardia, y llevo su mochila con algunas cosas personales.

Se acerco hasta la puerta de la habitación de Kate, esta le indico que pasara, por que aun no estaba lista, y se sentó en su cama esperando que a científica saliera para poder irse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio un poco de desorden en su habitación, quizás porque habían sido los días más estresantes de su vida, el nacimiento de las raptores y del dichoso animal hibrido, del cual Owen no estaba enterado.

La doctora salió del baño, con su cabello mojado, el cual secaba con un paño, llevaba su uniforme azul, con dibujos de dinosaurios, y que a Owen le causo mucha risa.

—Hola, disculpa es que hoy tuvimos que hacer la limpieza a los dientes de la Rex, la cual está mucho mejor de su _enfermedad periodontal_.

—Descuida preciosa, está todo bien, vamos a tiempo record, y recuerda que tienes que reunirte con el Dr. Wu antes de iniciar la jornada.

—Claro, por eso es que debíamos llegar antes… —dijo Kate pataleando.

—Oye… —lentamente se acerco a ella, y la abrazo por la espalda, hundiendo su cara en su cuello —. Tranquila, relájate…

Kate respiro profundo inhalando fuertemente el aire y exhalando lentamente. Ella se giro y miro al vaquero a los ojos.

—Estoy bien Owen, solo que no han sido días fáciles —dijo Kate sonriendo —. Ten un poco de paciencia.

—No tienes por qué decirme eso… Vamos, quiero ver que es lo nuevo que tenemos que hacer.

Ambos expertos salieron esa noche a las guardias en el laboratorio, subieron a su Jeep y se fueron a los edificios donde operaba el Dr. Wu, al llegar Kate se dirigió donde de este estaba, ella tenía demasiada curiosidad de lo que Henry quería hablarle.

—Espérame en las incubadoras ¿Si? —dijo Kate.

—Primero iré por un café ¿Quieres uno? —dijo sonriéndole.

—Me parece excelente —la científica le dedico una sonrisa amplia, y éste le guiño un ojo.

Owen se dirigió a la sección donde estaban las incubadoras, mientras la científica se acerco donde Henry Wu, le esperaba. Siempre terminaba intrigado por aquellas conversaciones con Wu a cada rato, Kate estaba extraña esos últimos días.

Pasado unos 30 minutos, desde que Kate fue a hablar con Wu, esta regreso bastante calmada y entusiasmada por lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto el militar, luego tomo un trago de café.

—Bien, todo bien.

— ¿Ten van a aumentar el sueldo? —dijo Owen sarcásticamente.

—No lo creo ¿Sabes? A veces creo que tengo dinero más del que necesito.

Owen estallo en carcajadas ante la respuesta de la científica.

— ¿Cuál es el chiste Grady? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo absurdo que suena eso ultimo que dijiste _"Creo que tengo más dinero del que necesito"_. _Preciosa_ , lo que ganas no es nada comparado con lo que en realidad mereces —dijo este último, sacándole una sonrisa a la científica —. Ten, te has ganado un café.

Ella tomo el vaso en sus manos y olio el dulce aroma del café, bebió de él y regreso su vista a Owen, quien también bebía.

— ¿Nos vamos? —pregunto curiosa.

—Oye, por lo menos déjame terminar mi café…

Ambos caminaron a la sala de nidales, estas salas estaban separadas por especies, no era como en la guardería, donde ponían en interacción a las distintas especies entre sí, Kate propuso aquello al momento de llegar a mundo jurasico, ella refirió ese tipo de ejercicio como una forma de que las especies interactuaran entre si y pudieran vivir en armonía, que se conocieran y no se crearan tensiones; cosa que solo habían puesto en práctica con los herbívoros.

Los nidales eran distintos, constaban de una mesa redonda, hendida y enorme, a un lado tenía una bisagra que le permitía abrir la cubierta que sube y baja, hecha de vidrio templado que era la parte superior de la incubadora; era de forma circular, al igual que la base de la misma, las habitaciones eran de luces infrarrojas para brindar el mayor calor posible a los nuevos dinosaurios, con un sistema de regulación de temperatura y monitor registro de todas las variaciones posibles en el medio _intra-huevo_. Había algunos del personal del laboratorio, revisando nidadas y tomando notas en los formularios.

Los expertos caminaban, pasando de especie en especie; Owen se preguntaba:

 _¿Por qué dejaban atrás las incubadoras?_

—¿Por qué no nos quedamos aquí? —pregunto curioso el militar.

—Tus animales, están aparte…

 _Definitivamente su mujer estaba llena de sorpresas_ , pensó.

Ella lo dirigió a un cuarto aislado, pero con las mismas características de la sala anterior, en el centro había una sola incubadora, ella le indico que se colocaran el equipo de bioseguridad, ambos se acercaron a la mesa con los huevos, Kate oprimió algunos botones en la consola de la incubadora y esta se abrió, dejando salir un sonido como de aire escapando y una ligera línea de vapor. El enunciado que tenía cada especie en su incubadora era diferente, este decía _Raptor-Ver.4.5_ ; cada huevo tenía su rotulo también, estaban organizados en una hilera que constaba con cinco _porta-huevos_ ; pero solo había cuatro huevos.

— ¿Falta un huevo o solo crearon cuatro de ellos? —inquirió Owen.

—Eran cinco de ellos, pero hubo un error en la formación de este y falleció pocas horas después del nacimiento ¿Ves? —señalo Kate el espacio vacío —. Te mencione alguna vez los métodos que usaban para obtener el _ADN_ de dinosaurio ¿cierto?

—Como olvidarlo, casi me golpeas con una regla por aburrirme en aquella explicación.

—Podías decir solo que _"Si"_ , en fin; usan dos métodos, el primero es la técnica de _anticuerpos de Loy_ , a veces se puede obtener _ADN_ directamente de los huesos. Y esta la otra técnica que es por medio del _ámbar_ , como te explique que la _savia_ de los arboles a veces fluye y atrapa los insectos dentro de ella, ellos se conservan muy bien en ella y se fosilizan, y existe la probabilidad de que esos insectos que quedaban atrapados pudieran haber extraído la sangre de aquellos animales extintos.

—Esto es demasiado interesante pero… ¿Podrías llegar al grano?

—Ok, está bien… Después de la dicha obtención del ADN, por medio de esos dos procesos, se formaban las cadenas completas y la mayoría eran rellenadas con ADN de otros seres vivos. En los laboratorios usan cepas con las cuales elaboran a los dinosaurios, una cepa aporta variantes fenotípicas a un organismo.

— ¿Y?

—Pues, Wu realizo varias versiones de estas cepas en los animales, las primeras que realizo, fue en parque anterior, y fue uno de los fallos con el otro parque, él explicaba que los animales se desplazaban demasiado rápido; eran demasiado grandes y hábiles; pensó que la gente no estaba habituada a ello; y por medio de las cepas podría dotarle de aquellos caracteres o no, si observas el rotulo del huevo faltante notaras que es una versión más nueva, y que por lo visto no dio resultado que quería.

—Quieres decir entonces que estos animales son ¿Lentos? —decía confundido y rascaba su cabeza.

—No, son más dóciles y más fácil de domesticar; pero en cierta forma si son _lentos_.

Su entretenida conversación se vio interrumpida por un "crac", aquel ruido llamo la atención de ambos, quienes de acto seguido voltearon a observar los huevos en la nidada, uno de ellos se movía.

—Son ideas mías ¿O el huevo se mueve? —pregunto Owen.

—Sí, están a punto de nacer.

La científica le indico a su compañero que se colocara sus guantes, ella imitó aquella acción, y ambos muy extasiados por aquel acontecimiento decidieron intervenir solo cuando fuese necesario. El huevo del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz se bamboleaba con movimientos irresolutos y leves, el primer cascarón en romperse fue del producto D. Los habían clasificado de esa manera, en orden alfabético. Kate intervino en aquel proceso.

Siempre especificaban que el nacimiento de todo ser vivo era un hecho natural y que no debía interferir, pero ella pensó que quizás esa fuera una forma de involucrarse, puesto que los dinosaurios se parecían más a las aves que a los mismos reptiles, por su cabeza paso una de las teorías de su padre:

— _Muchas madres aves y reptiles, ayudan en el nacimiento de sus crías, quitando trozos de cascaron para que el ave pueda eclosionar_ —recordó Kate.

Entonces el pequeño _hocico_ , empezó a salir, pequeños chirridos y fuertes soplidos daba aquella pequeña criatura, por el desespero de salir y anunciar que estaba naciendo. Kate con su mano y sus dedos índice y pulgar apartaba los trozos de cascarón. Y su cabecita salió por fin, y disponía en su entorno características típicas de un huevo _Polilecito_ ; es decir poseía abundante vitelo.

Owen estaba sorprendido, _incrédulo_ … Había visto muchas veces nacer a las criaturas del parque, pero nunca vio como un depredador nacía, era casi el mismo proceder, pero cada vez era más fascinante. Poco a poco Kate extrajo el animalito del huevo, y este chirriaba y se movía como si se estirara. Era de un color verde azulado, de ojos amarillentos y grandes, y en su lomo tenía unas ligeras líneas negras.

—Fascinante ¿Verdad? —dijo Kate mientras sostenía a la criatura en sus manos.

—Lo es… ¿Ese es su color natural? —pregunto Owen —. Recuerdo que en las listas de InGen y las características de los raptores mencionaban que eran verde oscuro y gris.

—Oh, es porqué cada una de ellas fue personalizada ¿Si me entiendes?

—Usaron ADN diferente para completar sus cadenas ¿A eso te refieres?

—Exacto… —lo miro y sonrió satisfecha.

—Sí, esta chica fue creada usando ADN aviar, usaron ADN de ave.

—Increíble…

 _Increíble_ era la palabra perfecta, y concurrentemente en aquel momento, los demás huevos empezaron a bambolearse y agrietarse, anunciando que el _producto D_ , no vendría solo. En un proceso de más o menos 1 hora, ya tenían casi todos los productos nacidos… Excepto uno de ellos.

Productos C, D y E ya se encontraban fuera, aun seguían esperando por el _producto B_. Transcurrieron un par de horas más y se movió.

De nuevo ese sonido familiar de "crac", el ultimo huevo había empezado a romperse… Igual que en los otros productos se produjo la misma serie de acontecimientos, pero esta vez Owen fue quien intervino y ayudo a la criaturita a salir del cascarón, los chirridos eran más estridentes, el hombre con su mano algo temblorosa, removía los trocitos de cáscara de la trompita del raptor, la cabecita del animalito era pequeña como las demás criaturas y la diferenciaba de las demás por aquellas líneas azules que tenía en los ojos; eran de un amarillo refulgente, poco a poco mientras este iba sacando el cuerpo completo del Raptor, pudo detallar que esa línea azul se extendía desde sus ojos a los costados del lomo y culminaban en su colita.

De todas las criaturas, esta le pareció la más tierna de todas, en cuanto estuvo en contacto con ella, este dejo de chirriar y solo emitía gorgoreo.

Y entonces ese fue su primer contacto, _hombre – bestia_ , dos seres separados por millones de años, que estaban destinadas entre sí. Los ojos de la pequeña Raptor lo observaban curiosamente, y eso a Owen le causaba sensaciones extrañas de ternura.

Igual que a Kate.

4 Raptores habían nacido… Las 4 criaturas se hallaban dentro de una pequeña cuna, era un lugar estéril que preparaban para que nos animales fueran colocados después del nacimiento.

 _ **-. End Flashback.-**_

El personal del parque se movía con agilidad, soldaban tubos y sellaban muros.

— _Solo un poco más_ —pensó Owen.

Cerca de donde se encontraba escucho el rugir de un motor, no era estrepitoso pero si harmonioso, giro para ver de dónde provenía tal sonido y vio el reluciente camión del equipo de cuidado del parque. Su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que por fin ella hubiera vuelto, pero no fue así, solo era más personal trayendo cosas para el hábitat.

Sí, la científica no se encontraba en la isla en aquel momento.

Kate había salido de la isla desde hace dos semanas, su hermana la había llamado para ir a dar conferencias del estatus del parque a las compañías que patrocinaban a este. Se suponía debía retornar a la isla ese día, pero había pasado en lo que llevaba del día esperando a que ella regresara. Los trabajadores tomaron un receso, el sol estaba más intenso que nunca, y el calor los desasía.

Pero el militar estaba desconcertado, su científica no llamaba, o tan siquiera dejaba un mensaje; estaba preocupado.

Se acerco al área donde repartían los refrigerios y tomo un vaso de agua, la mesa estaba llena de comida, pero tanta intranquilidad no le permitía comer. Observo el terreno de trabajo y todo estaba quedando perfecto; se encontraban en un tramo límite de la isla, la jaula para los raptores era de forma de un octágono, la estructura de color gris, forjado con rejas y aleaciones de concreto, tenía una altura de casi 6 metros; arriba tenía un par andamios cruzados en forma de "X" como una pasarela, con barandales al igual que toda la estructura en su parte superior y una escalera; de aquella estructura, se extendía un cercado más amplio pero igual de reforzado, una extensión de 2 kilómetros de cerca, de muros bien altos y cercado eléctrico. Kate pido que ese espacio se realizara para el desarrollo motriz y físico de los raptores.

En el exterior del enjaulado, todo era verde y a la vez árido, la jaula estaba situada en los límites de la isla, sobre un acantilado, donde el feroz oleaje golpeaba la pared de barranco.

Owen observaba todo cautelosamente, que nada quedara fuera de lugar, los animales con los cuales iba a trabajar eran sumamente inteligentes. Mientras meditaba bebía un café…

—Oye, no te preocupes… Ella volverá pronto… —dijo una voz masculina, y el dueño de esta voz apoyo su mano en su hombro.

Owen volteo a verlo; sonrió y agacho la cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas Barry? —pregunto Owen riendo.

—A mi no me engañas… Dilo sin miedo Grady.

—Pues si la extraño… Solo me preocupa que haya regresado —dijo mientras jugueteaba con pañuelo en sus manos.

—Ella es así, desaparece y luego ¡BUM! Cuando menos lo esperes allí está de nuevo, me sorprende que aun no sepas como es.

Owen suspiro con suplicio y retorno a seguir observando el trabajo; Barry intentaba calmarlo.

Ya el reloj marcaba que era tarde; y solo faltaban pocos minutos para que trasladaran dentro de poco tiempo a las Raptores a su hábitat, y ella debía estar allí con ellas cuando eso sucediera; empezando por el gran detalle que esos animales no los sacarían tan fácilmente de la guardería, eran muy desconfiadas con la gente, pues eso formaba parte de su aborrecible comportamiento que es totalmente natural. Pero eso no sucedía con Owen, Barry o ella. Si los entrenadores de Charlie y Eco, iban con ellas no habría problema; pero ese era el detalle, ellos sí podrían acercarse, pero Owen y Barry no podían, estaban a cargo de la obra de la jaula, debían permanecer allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba preocupada por llegar tarde; el helicóptero paseaba por encima de la copa de los arboles, y adoraba ver el hermoso verde de la vegetación de aquel lugar, le traía un poco de paz. Había estado en Costa Rica esperando que fueran por ella al helipuerto en San José, hasta tenia llamadas perdidas de Owen en su teléfono, de su padre y de varios de los encargados del parque. No tenía dudas de que algo sucedía en el parque y se estaba saliendo de control cuando ya solicitaban desesperadamente su presencia. El helicóptero dio las últimas vueltas, logro divisar las instalaciones de la sala de control, descendieron lentamente, unas sacudidas debido al viento y ya se encontraban aterrizados; el piloto le indico que podía bajarse y ella lo hizo rápidamente.

Allí arriba le esperaba esperando Vivian Cole, una de las trabajadoras de la sala de control que operaban junto a su _hermana_ Claire, era una chica de ojos saltones y facciones finas, rubia y de ojos azules, llevaba su auricular en el oído, y un _tablet_ entre sus brazos; esta observaba a Kate con ojos temerosos, eso Kate lo notaba por era una chica algo tímida.

—Bienvenida Doctora Grant… —dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola Vivian, es un gusto verte —Kate estaba seria —, ¿Por qué has venido a recibirme? —Kate la observaba de manera sospechosa.

—Sí, lo que sucede es que me enviaron a buscarla en cuanto llegara, por un inconveniente.

—Me lo supuse, demasiadas llamadas a mi teléfono cuando llegue a San José ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Son las Raptores…

Eso tomo de improvisto a Kate, y le causo un descontento y preocupación al mismo tiempo, con Vivian siguiéndole el paso, salió despedida a trote rápido a la guardería donde estaban las Raptores.

—Estaban intentando sacarlas del corral de la guardería, pero los productos de rehusaban a salir, mordieron al personal; llamaron a dos de los cuidadores para que se hicieran cargo —decía Vivian mientras caminaban apresuradamente por pasillos.

—¿Y corrieron a llamar a A.C.U no? —dijo Kate molesta.

—No hubo opción, las demás Raptores ya están en el camión solo faltaba una, el producto B…

Kate se detuvo en la puerta de la salida del enorme edificio de control, y miro muy molesta a Vivian.

—Mi hermana… —respiro hondo —. Mi hermana Claire ¿Esta allá cierto?

Vivian solo asintió, y Kate salió enfurecida por las puertas del edificio.

—Blue…

Casualmente había enviado un mensaje a uno de los cuidadores para que pasara por ella al llegar al parque, la camioneta se detuvo bruscamente y Muldoon…

Muldoon bajo el vidrio del Jeep.

—Bienvenida Grant… Súbete… —indico la voz masculina de Muldoon.

Ella retorno y vio a Vivian, se acerco a ella y toco su hombro.

—Gracias por avisarme —dijo Kate dándole media sonrisa.

—En realidad nadie me dijo que le llamara; creí que era lo más conveniente.

Ella le sonrió y palmeo suavemente su hombro y se dio la vuelta para subirse al auto… La guardería, quedaba del otro lado del edificio de la sala de control, junto a los laboratorios; sería más rápido cruzar del otro lado. Muldoon observo la científica…

—Te ves horrible Grant… —dijo riendo Muldoon mirando su vestimenta.

Llevaba un Blazer de color negro que le llegaba a los muslos ceñido en la cintura, jeans de color celeste, y botas de cuero color _camel_ altas por debajo de la rodilla con un par de centímetros de tacón, nada acorde para trabajar en un parque.

—No me lo recuerdes Muldoon ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Venia lo más rápido que podía, cálmate.

—Te dejo a cargo por unos días, y todos me llaman porque esto está hecho un caos…

Este soltó una carcajada que retumbo en el auto, y Kate lo observaba seria.

—No sabes domesticar tus animales Grant…

El Jeep freno de nuevo, y ambos científicos bajaron del Jeep, y corrieron apresuradamente al laboratorio.

El personal estaba alarmado, había demasiado movimiento en toda el área, los especialistas caminaban y se asomaban por las puertas de los distintos departamentos, por el alboroto que se escuchaba; temía severamente por la seguridad de las Raptores. Corría lo más rápido que podía, y al correr por los pasillos logro ver la guardería donde sus animales se encontraban. Muldoon le seguía los pasos; había demasiada gente alrededor de la puerta, incluyendo personal de la unidad de contención de activos. Kate furiosa los aparto a todos y escucho claramente la voz de su hermana; y al mismo tiempo los chirridos de la pequeña Blue…

—Adelante, denle la descarga… —escucho decir a Claire.

Escucho la estática y los cortocircuitos de los inmovilizadores eléctricos que A.C.U utilizan, y eso la hizo enfurecerse aun mas, apartando todo lo que se interponía; empujo por el hombro a su hermana quitándola del camino; observo a la pequeña Blue que se encontraba gruñendo; encogida en el suelo y abriendo sus péquelas fauces en modo de defensa, pasó a los dos operadores de la unidad y se interpuso entre ellos y la Raptor.

— ¡ALTO! ¡¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo?! —grito fuerte Kate.

Todos los espectadores se quedaron anonadados; _estaban pasmados_ …

Blue corrió e inmediatamente se escondió entre las piernas de Kate, quien estaba de pie en forma protectora frente a Blue. Claire Dearing estaba sorprendida y a la vez enfurecida. Los agentes de A.C.U se detuvieron y bajaron sus armas.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tú? —le replico Claire.

—Estaban a punto de herir a esta pobre criatura ¡¿Y me preguntas que hago?! —respondí enojada Kate.

— ¡Mira todo el alboroto que ese abominable animal ha ocasionado!

—Pues no es motivo, está asustada… Ahora salgan todos, he llegado para controlar la situación ¿Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo?

Dearing estaba de pie _firme & energúmena_, al frente estaban los dos tipos del equipo A.C.U.

— ¿Quién te has pensado que eres para dar órdenes aquí? Recuerda que estoy a cargo del parque —recordó a Claire.

—Encargada del parque; pero de estas criaturas _NO_.

Y se empezaron a escuchar murmullos; Muldoon estaba sonriendo, frente a Kate justo al lado de su hermana, Claire observaba como murmuraban, y se insto a dar un paso adelante para darle un merecido su hermana, pero Muldoon le tomo del brazo, ella volteo a ver al hombre y se enojo aun mas este le indico negando con la cabeza que se detuviera; respiro profundo y se dio vuelta.

—Todos ustedes —le hablo a todo el personal que estaba viendo el alboroto —.Regresen a sus actividades; ustedes también —le indico a los A.C.U.

Ellos asintieron y desalojaron el área, junto con ellos salió una Claire, no sin antes decir algo.

—Te juro Kate que esto no se va a quedar así.

Y salió dando pisotones por la puerta.

Dando un fuerte respiro Kate se relajo y le dedico una mirada a Muldoon, quien aplaudía y daba pasos lentos hacia ella.

— _Bravo_ Doctora… Llego a tiempo.

Robert Muldoon Jr; era la imagen casi idéntica de su padre, el fallecido Robert Muldoon anterior guardabosques de Parque Jurasico; y anterior a eso un _reservista_ en Kenia y _cazador blanco_ de Nairobi… Todo un personaje, pero este falleció en el _incidente_ de Parque Jurasico hace mas de 15 años y fue desconocida la causa. Su hijo, lleva su nombre en alusión a guardabosques, rubio de ojos verde azulados como los de Muldoon, alto y corpulento, treintañero de facciones masculinas y una sonrisa contagiosa; llevaba uniforme caqui, con pantalones largos y camisa de color azul, y un chaleco de color caqui con el símbolo del parque, botas y reloj de aguja, llevaba el cabello corto y peinado hacia arriba. Sin duda Muldoon siguió los pasos de su padre y se convirtió en un experto en animales, se volvió famoso en Kenia por el cuidado de los animales en las reservas y viajo por todo el mundo llevando sus conocimientos.

Luego a la puerta de su casa llego la oportunidad de Mundo Jurasico, y después de meses de insistencia vino a formar parte del equipo, y cumple la función junto con otros del personal como reservistas, cuidador y doctor de los animales en el parque. Y aun más importante es la persona designada por Kate para el proyecto I-Rex…

 _ **-. Flashback.-**_

El día del nacimiento de las Raptores, Kate había ido a hablar con el doctor Wu sobre algunos asuntos importantes y que normalmente ellos tenían estas reuniones para discutir sobre especies y comportamiento, incluso a rendirle cuentas el uno al otro con respecto a las creaciones del parque…

Al llegar al laboratorio Kate se dirigió donde de esté estaba, ella tenía demasiada curiosidad de lo que Henry quería hablarle.

—Espérame en las incubadoras ¿Si? —dijo Kate.

—Primero iré por un café ¿Quieres uno? —dijo sonriéndole.

—Me parece excelente —la científica le dedico una sonrisa amplia, y éste le guiño un ojo.

Owen se dirigió a la sección donde estaban las incubadoras, mientras la científica se acerco donde Henry Wu, le esperaba. Siempre terminaba intrigado por aquellas conversaciones con Wu a cada rato, Kate estaba extraña esos últimos días.

La oficina de este, era de vidrio, su escritorio de un lado, y una mesa de té. Saludo a unas compañeras del área y la puerta corrediza emitió un sonido de escape de aire, y se abrió, Wu estaba sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio.

—Que gusto verte Kate —Henry hablaba mientras se levantaba de su escritorio.

—Igualmente Henry ¿Cómo esta todo?

—Todo bien ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Cómo están los animales?

Ella rió y bufó al mismo tiempo.

—Yo estoy bien, y los animales en perfectas condiciones, salvo por los _Stegosaurus_ que se han estado enfermando en las últimas semanas, los _Pachycephalosaurus_ se pelean continuamente y se abren heridas en el cuerpo, y satisfactoriamente la _Rex_ ya responde maravillosamente a sus vacunas.

Wu dio media sonrisa y dirigió su mirada al suelo.

—No creo que sean cosas que se salgan de tus manos —Wu respondió amablemente y sonriendo.

—Pues cosas como esas pasan Henry, y por eso siempre recurro a ti.

—No me cabe duda.

Había algo de tensión entre ellos, desde la decisión tomada por Kate, con respecto a lo del proyecto I-Rex, llego a los oídos de Henry lo que había ocurrido, y por el mismo Masrani también.

—Por favor toma asiento… —este le invito a sentarse en la mesa de té.

Era una fina mesa de vidrio templado y madera caoba, una porta-tetera de madera, una tetera de cristal, y juego de tasitas de cristal, como un caballero Wu aparto dos tasas y dejo caer en casa uno, una especie de esfera verde irregular, luego tomo la humeante tetera con agua caliente, y vertió un poco de agua en cada taza, y mágicamente la esfera empezó a abrirse y dando resultado a una flor.

—Es _Chang moon flower tea_ , lo traje de mi último viaje a china, es exquisito —explico Wu.

Pero la científica sabia aquel dato curioso, en sus tantos viajes tuvo la oportunidad de probarlo.

—Lo he probado antes Henry, eres muy amable, y dime… ¿Cuál era la _urgencia_ de que viniera? —tomo la humeante tasa y tomo un sorbo de té.

—Directo al grano… —repitió el gesto de la científica —. Me había enterado que tu no formarías parte del proyecto del hibrido ¿No?

Kate respiro profundo y sonrió.

—No Henry, no estoy en ese proyecto.

—Entiendo, me han dicho de igual manera que colocaste a alguien más a cargo de ello.

—Así es ¿Algún problema?

—Ninguno en particular, no contigo para ser claro. Pero albergaba la esperanza de que tú, tomaras el control de ello, para evitar inconvenientes.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Kate estaba sumamente confundida.

—De que creo las razones por las cuales no asumiste la responsabilidad del proyecto, son las mismas por las cuales no quería crear ese animal.

Y eso le cayó como balde de agua fría.

—¿Qué? Henry… ¿Qué dices? —ella estaba un poco sorprendida.

—Sabes que las personas como Masrani son inauditas, la primera idea que se les cruza la cabeza los aviva como niño en dulcería.

—Claro que lo sé, _sé_ como es.

—Pues me envió un memorándum explicando que quería un dinosaurio nuevo, con más dientes, más… _"Cool"_ como él lo escribió.

—Lo sé Henry ¿crees que no recibo esos recados así? El otro día me llego uno de esos donde decía, si podría incluir un acto donde se pudiera nadar con el _Mosasaurus_ ; en toda mi carrera no había oído semejante idea más descabellada.

—Veo que hablamos el mismo _idioma_ ; bueno el punto es que le expliqué las miles de razones por la cual sería una idea poco lógica y bastante arriesgada la creación de un animal como el que pedía.

—Créeme cuando te digo, que hice lo mismo.

—Pues insistió a pesar de todo lo que _tú_ o _yo_ pudiéramos explicarle, he hice lo que pude, y en verdad estoy algo preocupado —tomo un sorbo de té y coloco la taza humeante y transparente sobre la mesa.

—Es lógico Henry, es un hibrido… Es impredecible.

— ¿Qué si no lo es? —Henry bufó —. Cuando se usan los genes o el ADN de dinosaurios se obtiene de la pulverización de masa ósea. El veinte por ciento de las proteínas es aún recuperable a través de la pulverización de los huesos y el posterior uso del procedimiento de _Loy_ ; pero esto es solo un mecanismo de respaldo, es tan básico como decir que un rendimiento del veinte por ciento es insuficiente y se necesitaría toda la cadena de ADN de un dinosaurio para poder hacer clones. Ahora imagínate rellenar los espacios en las cadenas con ADN de otras especies extintas, y rellenar esos espacios con ADN de especies modernas, y hacer que estas no se modificaran erróneamente y dieran resultados satisfactorios. Ahora, la probabilidad de cambios significativos en su estructura biológica y física es inmedible.

—Inmedibles, por la cantidad de genes añadidos a sus cadenas —respondió Kate —. Inmedibles por todas la imprevisibilidad en su organismo compuesto, como si fuera una sopa…

—Exacto.

—¿Entonces Henry? —pregunto Kate algo curiosa y temerosa.

—Aun así, sabiendo los efectos que pueden repercutir… Se lo hice saber a Masrani y se confió en la idea de que _tú_ llevarías a cabo la función de estudiar dicha creación; pero no fue así. Le pedí a Masrani no continuar y este desistió y el animal siguió su desarrollo, colocaron a alguien más a cargo… Al hijo del _difunto_ Robert Muldoon.

—Sí, fue por consejo mío que lo colocaran a él, tenemos casi las mimas capacidades Henry, no tienes de que preocuparte… Por cierto ¿El animal? ¿No eran dos dinosaurios que habías creado?

—Una de ellas, _se comió a la otra_.

Al momento en que Henry dijo aquellas palabras, un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Kate.

 _ **-. End Flashback.-.**_

Kate se dispuso a tranquilizar a Blue; la cual no encontraba en la habitación, escucho un ligero ronroneo debajo de una de las mesas de la guardería… Así que se acerco a ella y escudriño debajo.

—Blue pequeña… Ven… —dijo Kate.

La Raptor estaba en un rincón, con todo su cuerpo contenido en el, casi fundiéndose en el suelo… Eso le causo tristeza a Kate, verle tan vulnerable tan asustada. Blue la observo detenidamente y empezó a gruñir, Kate acerco su mano para acariciarla…

—Blue, nena ven… No voy a hacerte daño, soy Kate.

Y poco a poco acerco su mano hasta donde ella estaba, Blue algo temerosa acerco su hocico a la mano de Kate y la olfateo… Seguido a ello, la criatura de un metro de altura se acerco a la mano de Kate y acarició su cabecita en su mano.

 _La había reconocido._

 _Se sentía a salvo._

Kate se inclino en el suelo y la Raptor se pego a su cuerpo y se frotaba contra su pecho.

—Tranquila Blue… Todo está bien —trataba de calmarla.

La criatura ronroneaba y ella supo que estaba feliz y aliviada.

Muldoon se acerco a ambas y Blue dio un salto y se puso en posición arremetida, erguida en las patas de atrás y las pequeñas garras abiertas a punto de atacar, sus fauces se abrían soltando gruñidos.

—¡Blue! ¡No! —Kate la regaño. Esta cedió, pero seguía gruñéndole a Muldoon.

—Para ser tan pequeña tienes carácter… —dijo Muldoon riendo.

Kate tomo en brazos a una Blue más calmada, y esta lamio la cara de Kate.

—Hola Blue… —Muldoon intento tocar la cabeza de Blue pero esta le lanzo una mordida.

—Blue no —regañó Kate.

—Los otros hombres que están con las demás Raptores esperan por ustedes dos.

—Diles que nos iremos aparte, tengo que calmar a esta fiera… Tú vas a llevarnos.

—Sus deseos son órdenes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Owen caminaba alrededor de la jaula, inspeccionando cada rincón de esta, pero estaba hecho no había errores o fallos, todo cursaba con orden. Dejo que Barry hiciera sus propias observaciones, todo estaba bien; los trabajadores desalojaban el espacio, y colocaban todo en su lugar, la tarde empezaba a caer y el sol pronto se iba a ocultar, debían meter a los animales antes de que anocheciera.

El ruido del motor del camión del equipo veterinario llamo su atención, y el chirrido de las Raptores que anunciaban que habían llegado lo alerto aun más; bajo dirigió su vista al camino de tierra y vio camión aproximarse con uno de los veterinarios al volante.

Ya en tierra, este indico al camión donde estacionarse, y dos de sus compañeros se acercaron a él.

Donald J. Cyrus hombre de contextura normal, rubio y barba larga, con un chaleco de piel de lagarto y Gerard Robertson alto robusto con barba igual que Cyrus pero moreno. Ellos eran los entrenadores de Eco y Charlie. Ellos saludaron a Owen y a Barry que se sumo al grupo, se acerco al camión y observo las jaulas donde los animales venían.

—Uno, dos, tres… Oigan… ¿Dónde está Blue? —dijo alarmado.

De pronto uno de los Jeeps del servicio apareció repentinamente y frenando bruscamente, haciendo que los neumáticos chillaran en la arena, y Kate casi rompe su cuello, sostuvo a Blue fuerte entre sus brazos para que no se cayera, volteo y dio una mirada asesina a Muldoon quien sonreía satisfecho.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —pregunto enojada.

—Fue divertido…

Éste bajo del auto, y Owen volteo a verlos. Muldoon abrió la puerta a Kate, pero antes de eso Blue salto de sus piernas y quedo en el cojín del conductor. Kate observo que Owen miraba hacia el auto, ella salió del vehículo y se apoyo sobre el suelo del auto con un pie y se sostuvo de la puerta, verlo allí tan cerca de ella… Con una enorme sonrisa y agitando su mano se dirigió a él.

—¿Me extrañaron? —dijo riendo.

Owen quedo congelado y al mismo tiempo feliz.

¿Era Kate quien estaba allí? ¿Frente a sus ojos sobre ese Jeep? ¿Saludándole? ¿A él?

Ella terminó de bajar del auto y corrió a donde él estaba. Y ambos se unieron un dulce abrazo, estaban necesitados del uno y del otro, el contacto entre sus pieles hacia que su piel se erizara. Owen la aparto de su cuerpo para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

—No, aquí no mi amor… Recuerda las reglas… —dijo casi con arrepentimiento.

—No es justo —dijo Owen decepcionado, éste miro a la científica a los ojos y le dedico una enorme sonrisa.

Miel contra azul.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto —Owen con un movimiento rápido le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Oye… —Kate le golpeo el brazo.

Todos los que allí se encontraban estaban felices de que por fin la única persona que le pone orden a ese lugar, había llegado. Barry, Cyrus y Robertson le dieron un fuerte abrazo de recibimiento y algunos del personal de veterinaria igual.

Oyeron unos galimatías en la camioneta de Muldoon, quien trataba de sacar a la pequeña Blue del auto. Ha Owen claramente no le agradaba mucho la presencia de Muldoon allí. Kate estaba enterada de eso, ya que descubrió que Owen tenía celos de él por alguna razón desconocida, ya que ella no tenía ningún interés personal en Muldoon, y hasta donde ella sabía Muldoon tampoco los tenía con ella, pero con su hermana sí.

El militar se acerco al auto, y escuchaba los gruñidos de Blue y un Muldoon enojado parado en la puerta del copiloto.

—No sé qué le pasa a esta criatura —Muldoon estaba desesperado.

—No te conoce, eso es lo que pasa —dijo Owen apartándolo del camino algo molesto.

Barry se acerco a ellos, al igual que Kate.

Blue vio a Owen y dio un salto hasta los brazos de este.

—Oye, tranquila nena todo está bien, ya estas a salvo —dijo Owen.

La criatura froto su cabeza contra el pecho de Owen y ronroneaba como si fuera un gato. Este sonrió y se aparto de Muldoon y llevo a Blue junto a las demás Raptores en la jaula del camión.

—¿Y bien? Ya todo está en orden… ¿Qué mas Jefe? —dijo Barry.

Barry era uno de los nuevos integrantes del equipo de investigación, fue idea de Kate traer a Barry a la isla. Barry Zendi, treintañero, piel oscura, cabello bajo y una nariz prominente, un joven africano de la _República Unida de Tanzania_ , militar y guardabosque del _Parque Nacional Serengueti_ , Kate lo conoció en uno de sus viajes a Tanzania, trabajo junto a él, en estudios y cuidados de los Leones y las Gacelas, protegían de los cazadores a los Elefantes y Leones. Incluso junto a su padre Alan Grant viajaron a la _Garganta de Olduvai_ un lugar muy importante para el continente ya que forma parte de los yacimientos paleontológicos y arqueológicos.

—Pongamos a estas chicas en su nueva casa…

Con cuidado todos empezaron a movilizarse, abrieron las compuertas de la jaula y poco a poco movieron el camión hacia ella, lo estacionaron y los cuidadores quedaron dentro del recinto. Owen estaña nervioso no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar las Raptores, a menudo se les sacaba a pasear por las llanuras del parque y dejarlas retozar por ratos, actividades que formaban parte de la rutina que planifico Owen. Los animales chirriaban con fuerza, estaban fastidiadas de estar encerradas en aquel lugar. Cada cuidador tomo a su cachorro de Velociraptor correspondiente. Y las dejaron en el suelo, sobre la tierra marrón y cubierta de hojas.

La primera el corretear fue Charlie, todas ellas tenían casi la misma estatura y complexión, pero se les diferenciaba por sus colores, Charlie era de color verde oscuro, con líneas negras que le atravesaban el lomo, y ojos amarillos como todas, Echo era más de un color tierra, como la caliza egipcia con el cuerpo algo veteado de colores más obscuros; Delta era una de las más grandes, es de color verde azulado con líneas grises en todo su cuerpo y Blue… Blue era la más grande de todas a pesar de haber sido la última en nacer, el cuerpo de Blue era de un color gris plomo, hermoso, y con franjas de color azul a los lados de su lomo, que comenzaban de la cuenca de sus ojos hasta la punta de su cola características que se le dieron por sus genes de Lagarto Monitor de garganta negra de áfrica.

Todas se echaron a correr, saltando sobre las plantas y correteando algunos marsupiales que quedaron dentro de la jaula. Todo indicaba que se adaptaban al lugar, fue una buena idea de parte de Owen que interactuaran con la naturaleza. Decidieron salir todos del lugar y cerrar el enjaulado. Todos empezaron a irse a sus hogares. Owen subió a la plataforma aérea del recinto y se quedo observando como aquellas criaturas retozaban sin parar. Observo el horizonte, hacia el mar… Y el sol se ocultaba dándole la bienvenida a la cálida noche. Una Kate satisfecha subió los escalones y se acerco hasta donde su hombre se encontraba, tomo su mano y entrelazaron sus dedos, y ella recostó su cabeza en el hombro del militar.

—Crecen tan rápido ¿No? —dijo sarcástico y casi nostálgico Owen.

—Claro que si… —ella giro para verlo a los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa.

Owen le rodeo con su brazo y ella se apoyo en su pecho.

—Espero que no se descontrolen, es un ambiente nuevo y desconocido para ellas… —dijo preocupada.

—Es donde tienen que estar preciosa.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Suenas como una madre preocupada Kate.

Ella rio, en verdad sonaba absurdo… Pero en cierta forma era verdad.

—Mamá está preocupada por sus crías.

—Las vimos nacer, les dimos de comer… A pesar de que son animales y criaturas salvajes, son seres vivos que necesitan afecto.

—Pero la realidad es que… Hoy son adorables y juguetonas; después viene lo malcarado. Se convertirán en criaturas agresivas y desdeñosas.

—Lo sé…

Ambos se quedaron observando la puesta de sol y viendo como las Raptores disfrutaban de su nuevo hábitat, lo cierto es que el militar tenía razón, habían gozado de una infancia común, donde interactuaban con los humanos de una manera natural y común, se dejaban mimar y acariciar sin medida, pero estaba en la naturaleza de esos animales ser feroces y traicioneros, caracteres que ni en miles de millones de años se habían extinguido.

 _Dedicado a Flor Soleada…_

21


	11. Capitulo 10: Bienvenido Mundo Jurásico 3

_**Hola a todos! ¿Como han estado? Si me que perdí ¿No?**_

 _ **Tuve algunos problemillas para retornar la historia, pero hoy les he traído un nuevo capitulo de juntos por supervivencia, es un poco aburrido en realidad, pero espero que les guste, en lo que a mi concierne es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta los momentos, y me llevo algo de tiempo hacerlo ya que tuve que ponerme a ver la película con detenimiento para poder hacer bien las escenas y los cambios que quería, y espero haberlo logrado, y espero que a ustedes les guste!**_

 _ **Disculpen la demora y el capitulo 11 ya esta en marcha! quizás lo suba mas pronto de lo que parece!**_

 ** _Un beso enorme y espero que disfruten el cap!_**

 _ **Capítulo 10: Bienvenido a Mundo Jurásico Parte III**_

La sala de espera de la policlínica de Mundo Jurásico estaba vacía, y todo estaba en calma, había un frio habitual pero era común de las áreas estériles y sanitarias, solo un par de casos de insolación y algunas _hipoglucemias_ habían llegado ese día a la sala de urgencias.

Estaba solo y de pie en la recepción de la sala de hospitalización, aun no tenía noticias. Owen rascaba con impaciencia su cabeza y respiro profundo.

Ya iban a ser las 2:30 de la tarde y aun no le permitían verla.

Hace un par de días habían ingresado a Kate.

Estaban en una revisión en los potreros de las Raptores, inspeccionando una vía de escape que habían hecho, pero por suerte lograron verla antes de que alguna de ellas escapara. Era un día soleado y lleno de humedad, Kate se había amanecido aquel día con una ligera fiebre, que al transcurrir las horas se volvió una hipertermia severa, empezó a tener una hemorragia nasal, perdió el conocimiento y tuvieron que llevársela del recinto y trasladarla a urgencias. Pero no le habían permitido verle, le habían dicho que estaba sumamente delicada y no le permitían visitas.

El médico le había explicado que había contraído algún tipo de virus que se manifestaba con síndromes febriles, típicos de un Dengue, una enfermedad infecciosa producida por el virus del mismo nombre, trasmitido por un vector o mosquito. Llegaron a la conclusión de había una epidemia entre los trabajadores, puesto que alrededor de 4 semanas varios trabajadores lo padecieron y ahora lo padecía una nueva tanda. Tomando precauciones de que se propagara no les permitían visitas a los pacientes. Pero Owen consiguió que la dejaran verla.

Una de las enfermeras de la sala venia con unas carpetas en las manos y con una sonrisa amable se acerco a Owen.

—Sargento Grady, buenas tardes —saludo la joven.

—Hola ¿Qué tal? —se acerco hasta la muchacha.

—Todo está en orden, aun no se les permite las visitas a los pacientes, pero la Doctora Grant está respondiendo bien al tratamiento, así que le permitieron la visita por unos momentos, solo a usted. Luego cuando mejores más, podrá venir cuando quiera.

El asintió y ella lo guio hasta el cuarto de cama donde la científica reposaba. Era un cuarto individual, tenía una enorme ventana de cristal, cubierta por persianas, la puerta de color blanco estaba cerrada y marcada con el número 17, la enfermera le indico que entrara y ella lo dejo solo por el extenso pasillo de la sala de recuperación. Giro el picaporte y no sonó, entre con sumo cuidado… Solo había una cama, un buró, un pequeño refrigerador y un closet de pared y todo estaba en color blanco y celeste, la cama estaba en el centro, cubierto por un mosquitero o malla, dentro de ello se encontraba el cuerpo esbelto de Kate, reposando, descansando… Ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente, estaba algo pálida y llena de pequeños puntos rojos en sus brazos descubiertos, tenía grandes ojeras debajo de los parpados como un mapache. Verla en ese estado lo desconcertó totalmente, nunca le había visto de tal manera, y no era una persona que se enfermara constantemente.

 _Incluso le preocupaba._

Con sumo cuidado poco a poco dio pasos seguros hasta el costado de la cama y levanto el mosquitero que los separaba, y con delicadeza tomo su mano… Ella se sobresalto en la cama y abrió sus ojos miel con sorpresa, miro su mano y la que sostenía la suya y sonrió.

—Hola preciosa —él le dedico una sonrisa amplia, disfrazando su preocupación.

—Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? —ella se removió en la cama y miraba a los lados buscando moros en la costa.

—Soy jefe ¿recuerdas? —respondió el militar como broma.

—Perdón Sargento… Mi cielo, no debiste venir —dijo preocupada.

—Estaba preocupado, y… Solo quería verte.

—Lo sé…

Ella estiro su mano para acariciar el rostro del militar, este posó su mano sobre la de ella en su cara.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes preciosa? ¿Es contagioso?

Ella soltó una risita burlona y lo miro a los ojos sonriendo, aunque se veía demacrada.

—Es solo un virus, Dengue, nada del otro mundo.

—Nada del otro mundo… De seguro no es la razón por la cual pareces un enfermo terminal.

Ella rio, y luego volvió a mirarlo, el estaba serio y severamente preocupado.

—Ya, estoy bien… Vitaminas y antipiréticos… —Owen le observaba algo desconfiado… Ella tenía ese tono de voz aterciopelado y calmado, la conocía, sabia por aquello no estaba nada bien.

—Oye preciosa… No mientas.

Y ella cayó en cuenta de que la había descubierto, por más que intentara disimular el la conocía mejor que nada.

Su cuerpo dolía, se sentía débil e indispuesta, hace poco el doctor había dicho que necesitaba donantes de sangre, porque sus plaquetas habían bajado drásticamente. Su fiebre no había bajado en 24 horas, pero ya se había normalizado por lo menos en la temperatura.

—Estoy bien Owen… —dijo tratando de sosegarlo.

Ella intento sentarse en la cama, pero sus brazos dolían tanto que fue inútil moverse. Se dejo caer en la cama como cuerpo pesado.

—Kate… Mírate —el militar de verdad estaba preocupado, ella volvió a tomar su mejilla y con su dedo pulgar acaricio el bigote de Owen.

—Oye tranquilo, yo voy a estar bien. Ya no tengo más fiebre…

Ella por todo momento intento calmarlo, en verdad notaba lo preocupado que el militar estaba, y dentro de poco el tendría que marcharse y quería que se fuera tranquilo.

—Alguien… Alguien ha estado llamando para saber de ti preciosa, así que por eso trate de venir aun más rápido…

— ¿Si? ¿Quién? —pregunto con curiosidad, y entonces cayó en cuenta de lo que él decía —. Mi papá.

El militar asintió.

—Sí.

Owen llevaba una maleta de donde saco una laptop y empezó a instalarla.

—Pensé que querrías hablar con él y asegurarle de que ya te encuentras mejor, sonaba muy desesperado esta mañana.

— ¿Y cómo te contacto? —dijo Kate extrañada.

—Pues dice que es muy fácil encontrar personas por internet.

Kate soltó una carcajada.

—Volviste a mi papá un detective.

—En realidad fue tu culpa… Por no dejar teléfonos para contactarte.

—Sí, está bien.

—Listo.

Coloco la laptop en sus piernas, y con los botones de la cama, coloco la cama hacia delante quedando Kate sentada, ella estaba incomodada, con los electrodos, mangueras y vías que tenia colocadas en todo su cuerpo. Owen encendió la laptop y abrió la ventana de Skype, Kate se visualizo en la cámara de la pantalla, y un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos azules apareció en la pantalla.

— ¿Billy estas seguro de que esto esta encendido? —dijo un muy malhumorado Alan.

Kate tenía una sonrisa amplia, y Owen solo la observaba con aquel brillo en sus ojos, de ver a su mujer feliz.

— ¿Papá? —dijo ella.

— ¿Kate? ¿Hija eres tú? —pregunto Alan mirando la pantalla.

—Sí, papá —ella toco la pantalla del computador como si acariciara su cara.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Estás bien?

—Si ya estoy mejor papá solo es un virus, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas.

—Pero ¿Ya saben que es? Mírate pareces un cadáver ¿No estás mintiéndome? —dijo Alan preocupado.

—Estoy bien, ya saben que es solo un simple Dengue y me están colocando un tratamiento.

—El joven Owen me dijo que te estaban colocando transfusiones ¿Y me dices que no están grave?

—Ya estoy mejor, por dios… —dijo Kate poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Igual de terca que tu madre.

—Si claro mi madre —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Estaba preocupado, días sin saber de ti y es un problema comunicarse contigo ¿Masrani no entiende que tienes familia? No eres una maniaca por el trabajo como tu querida hermana Claire.

—Papá por favor, escucha yo…

—Nada, no tengo que escuchar nada, todos mis esfuerzos para que estés bien y todo te salga bien pareciera que nunca surten efecto. Pero luego yo soy a quien le gusta discutir. ¡Estoy seguro de que no usabas suficiente repelente!

Kate soltó una carcajada, siempre le pareció gracioso lo dramático que su padre llegaba a ser.

—Papá no…

—Sí, claro ¿Crees que soy tonto?

—Papá basta —soltó una risita —. Si tienes razón, pero cálmate.

— ¿Cómo pretendes que me calme? Mírate, pareces un motor, con cables y tubos por todas partes.

—Está bien, tú ganas…

—Si no es por ese jovencito quizás cuando hubiera sabido de ti…

Owen se sintió extraño, su suegro… ¿Su suegro? Le había dado un cumplido.

— ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que él es tu novio? —y eso le tomo por sorpresa.

—Papá ¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Ah… Pero si es cierto —dijo con mirada suspicaz.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —pregunto Kate.

—Él mismo.

Owen estaba callado observando todo lo que padre e hija se decían, y con una sonrisa de cordero degollado miro a Kate.

— ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? —pregunto Alan serio.

—Espera —le dijo a su padre, y miro a Owen —. ¿Por qué se lo dijiste?

—No se lo dije, lo que sucedió es que llamo de un número desconocido para lo teléfono y pues el pregunto por ti, me pregunto quién era yo, y le dije que era tu novio.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, y déjame decirte que no es la mejor manera de que tu padre se enterara —dijo interviniendo Alan.

—Si papá ya lo sabemos.

—Aun no contestas mi pregunta… ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme?

—Cuando fuera a visitarte en vacaciones, iba a ir junto a Owen e íbamos a darte la noticia —explico la científica.

— ¿Está molesto señor? —pregunto Owen.

— ¿Cómo crees que estoy? Es mi única hija.

Y Alan siguió discutiendo por un largo rato, en verdad había estado preocupado por su hija, en primera instancia que no le gustaba que estuviera allí en esa Isla tan peligrosa como en la tildaba. Aunque después de Kate tanto insistirle que estaba mejor, el viejo cedió ante las explicaciones de su hija y por fin se quedo tranquilo; eso a la científica la tranquilizaba porque sabía cómo era su padre de preocupado.

Owen cerró la laptop, y Kate estaba recostada en su cama.

—Preciosa.

— ¿Si?

—Tengo que decirte algo —dijo Owen con rostro preocupado.

Kate se asusto un poco y con sus ojos curiosos lo observo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Te amo —dijo dándole una sonrisa de lado.

Eso le saco una sonrisa a la científica.

— ¿Sabes qué?

— ¿Qué?

—Yo también…

— ¿Tu también qué?

—Te amo tonto…

Ella lo jalo de un brazo e hizo que el cayera sobre su pecho, enrosco sus brazos en su cuello y le dio un enorme beso en los labios. Con su bigote le hizo cosquillas y dio pequeños besos en sus labios, mejillas y nariz, mientras ella reía, el se acomodo y quedo viéndola a sus ojos, y con su masculina mano acaricio la mejilla de la mujer con mucha delicadeza y luego la beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que es tiempo que me vaya —dijo Owen sonriendo.

—Creo que no voy a poder dejarte ir —dijo acariciando su cara.

—Volveré mañana, y los días que fueran necesarios…

—Solo un rato mas…

Ella hizo un espacio en su cama, y le pidió al militar que se recostara junto a ella, el pasar de los minutos fue rápido, tanto así que la científica se había quedado dormida junto a él en ese momento. Ella descansaba plácidamente así que él decidió no despertarla, recogió sus cosas y antes de salir de la habitación, observo una vez más a su científica y con una sonrisa se acerco a ella y deposito un dulce beso en su frente.

Las semanas siguientes Kate se recupero favorablemente; y se encontraba con una gran vitalidad, en verdad deseaba regresar a su trabajo, y luego irse de vacaciones durante un mes. En verdad le hacían falta.

El parque estaba en su mayor esplendor, salvo por las visitas que de un momento a otro habían bajado. Quizás el mundo estaba tan avanzado que ni los propios animales prehistóricos sorprendieran.

Aquella mañana los expertos Owen Grady y la Dra. Kate Gran se dirigían al hábitat de las Raptores, en esas semanas que la científica estuvo ausente habían ocurrido una serie de inconvenientes. Owen conducía el Jeep a toda velocidad por el camino escabroso que los llevaba al acantilado.

—Deberías conducir más despacio —recomendó Kate.

— ¿No que te gustaba la velocidad Grant?

—Sí pero tú manejas como un demente.

Grady soltó una carcajada más un bufido y miro a los ojos a su mujer.

—Deberías tener más cuidado.

El Jeep dio un salto grande; pues habían pasado por un bache en el camino. El camino al acantilado estaba algo fangoso pues había llovido los últimos días en la isla. Con suerte y el corazón en las manos Kate llego a salvo a la reserva de las Raptores, Owen solo carcajeaba de ver a su novia toda asustada.

—La próxima conduzco yo —le reclamo abriendo la puerta del Jeep.

—Es mi auto, cuando traigas el tuyo puede que te deje hacerlo —dijo sonriendo y mostrándole los dientes, ella intento bajarse pero él la detuvo, y la jalo hacia él, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y deposito un beso en sus labios, ella le correspondió y sonó un chasquido al separar sus bocas —. ¿Mejor?

—Esto no lo soluciona —dijo sonriéndole la científica.

Ambos expertos bajaron del auto, y se dirigieron al enorme enjaulado. Barry su amigo y compañero se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa amplia, estaba gustoso de que la científica hubiera regresado.

—Barry —dijo Kate con una sonrisa, este se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo enorme.

—Que gusto verte Kate, pensé que no regresarías —dijo riendo.

—Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.

—No lo digo por ti, lo digo por el molesto de tu novio que se la pasaba berreando porque tú no regresabas —Owen frunció el seño pues Barry exageraba.

—¿En serio Barry? Pues él me dijo que no me extraño tanto.

—Pues es un mentiroso.

Los tres amigos soltaron carcajadas, sonaba demasiado absurdo.

—Ya basta Barry, eres mi confidente, se supone que no debías decir esas cosas delante de ella —dijo Owen golpeándole el hombro.

—Sí, tienes razón hermano, pero mi lealtad siempre estuvo primero a la Doctora Grant.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo, chicos basta… ¿Dónde están mis niñas?

—Pues tus niñas se han salido un poco de control, creo que te extrañan demasiado —dijo Owen.

El rugido de las Raptores era perceptible desde la distancia donde ellos estaban, y podía reconocer claramente el sonido del rugido de Delta y Blue.

— ¿Han estado peleando? —pregunto ella.

—Sí, llevan semanas peleando, Delta y Blue ¿Por qué crees que sea? —dijo Owen.

—No lo sé ¿Por territorio?

—No, quieren liderar la manada —dijo Barry.

— ¿En serio? —dijo sorprendida —. Pensé que eso no se manejaba con el entrenamiento que les das Owen.

—Pues he tenido que cambiar todo el programa, llevan dos semanas peleando, y tienen heridas que no se han dejado curar.

—Por eso estoy aquí ¿No?

—Si…

Los tres expertos se acercaron a la jaula, y subieron a la plataforma con barandal, los animales estaban fatídicos, había sangre por todos lados Delta se abalanzaba hacia Blue, con sus garras mortíferas abiertas y sus fauces terroríficas, Blue la esquivo sin problema y dio un salto cayendo sobre el lomo de su hermana, mordiéndolo y salpicando sangre, luego ambas siguieron revolcándose en la área mientras las otras dos Raptores observaban la escena. Owen dio un silbido demasiado agudo que las hizo detenerse, y llamo su atención.

— ¡Oigan deténganse! —dijo enojado.

Los animales lo observaron con detenimiento y gruñían aun. Muchas de las veces los animales eran poco obedientes incluso llegaban a ser más agresivas de lo normal, pero era imposible dominar aquellos instintos salvajes que se habían apoderado de las Raptores, esas criaturas dulces e infantiles que habían dejado en esa hábitat simplemente se habían esfumado. Owen les ordeno que entrar en el enjaulado especial, donde se les apresaba con un bozal hidráulico capaz de sostener su mandíbula y su cuerpo entero. Kate se acerco con su maletín de cuidados para limpiar las heridas mortíferas que Blue y Delta se había hecho. Se espanto un poco al ver tanta sangre en el suelo, Blue tenía una herida bastante profunda en su lomo, Delta solo tenía unos cortes en sus costados. Se acerco a examinarlas a las dos por separado y llego a la conclusión de que Delta solo llevaba una cura simple y un par de días de antibióticos, ahora la pequeña Blue si tenía que suturarla.

— ¿Cómo las ves? —se acerco Owen.

—Pues Delta ya esta lista, es una rabiosa pero se dejo curar; Blue tiene unas heridas más profundas, heridas que necesitaran tratamiento.

—Pues, eso es preocupante; pero ya esas cosas no ocurrirán más, te lo aseguro —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto curiosa.

—Porque la pequeña Blue ha ganado la tutela de la manada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Porque soltaste a Delta y las demás no le siguen el paso, están esperando por Blue —señalo hacia el enjaulado, donde una Charlie y Eco esperaban ululando a su líder.

—Fantástico…

Con ayuda del militar, Kate logro sedar a Blue, ya media más o menos la altura de la científica y pesaba más de 100 kilos, era enorme; habían llevado a Blue a una sala de cirugía animal que había capacitado Kate justo en su recinto. Eran difíciles de movilizar.

Acostaron a Blue en la camilla, y posicionaron su cabeza de manera correcta para que pudiera respirar, Kate luego le acomodo una cánula de oxigeno en su nariz para que respirara mejor. Conecto algunos bioparametros del monitor. Owen solo se quedo a su lado observando.

— ¿Qué? ¿No piensas ayudarme? —dijo Kate mirándolo de reojo.

—Ok te escucho mandona —dijo irritado.

—No seas tonto —dijo riendo.

Con ayuda de su mujer se coloco su equipo de bioseguridad, y se vistió ella. Debían ser cuidadosos.

— ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

—A coser la herida en su lomo, es bastante profunda, quiero tenerla aquí por unas 48 horas, hasta que recupere los líquidos que perdió y administrarle los antibióticos para que no se infecte.

—Ok…

Kate era muy cuidadosa y muy hábil con sus manos, una experta. Se puso el reto de que si pudo suturar aun elefante podría con estos animales, limpio la herida, la lavo y la cosió con perfección, Owen a su lado le pasaba todo lo que ella le pedía, y al mismo tiempo lo enseñaba a realizar esos procedimientos tan básicos. Luego de casi una hora en labor culminó el trabajo. Ambos quedaron agotados; pero fue satisfactorio.

La respiración de la enorme Blue era armoniosa y ligera, estaba dormida. Su hocico estaba levemente abierto. Kate se quedo a su lado acariciando su cabeza. Se levanto a quitarse todo el equipo y lavarse las manos. Salió de la pequeña sala y se encontró con un Owen ya listo para regresar al trabajo pendiente.

— ¿Terminaste?

—Sí, está dormida, el efecto de los calmantes la tendrán dormida por 48 horas; no podemos correr el riesgo de que se despierte, en dado caso le coloque el correaje pero demasiado leve —Kate se acomodo el cabello detrás de las orejas.

—Llamare a alguien de tu equipo para que se quede y vigile a Blue para que tu puedas culminar con tu trabajo hoy.

—No te preocupes Owen —ella le sonrió —, ya me he encargado de eso hace rato, llame a Muldoon y se hará cargo. Sabes que este proyecto es una de mis prioridades.

Owen frunció el seño, detestaba la presencia de Muldoon, Kate solo le lanzo una sonrisita y coloco sus manos en sus hombros.

—Cariño, no te enojes —ella acariciaba su cuello.

—Ese Muldoon… —dijo con sus orificios nasales bien abiertos.

—Él no me interesa ¿Qué te hace pensar que si? —pregunto divertida, el fijo la mirada al frente.

—Es un engreído —ella le tomo del rostro e hizo que el la viera a la cara.

—Y tu eres mi consentido —le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Suena como si fuera tu hijo —dijo serio.

—No seas un malcriado Owen Grady… Ven —ella le tomo del rostro y junto sus labios con los de él, al principio él se opuso un poco, pero luego cedió y cubrió la cintura de la científica con sus brazos, con movimientos ligeros movían sus bocas, y jugueteaban un poco con sus lenguas. Ambos se separaron en busca de aire quedando a solo centímetros.

— ¿Ves? No puedes ponerte celoso —dijo Kate —. Soy tuya.

—Lo sé, solo me hacia el ofendido para que me besaras —dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella lo golpeo en el hombro y se dio la vuelta, pero este le tomo de su brazo y la acerco a él.

—No te enojes… —ella acaricio su cara.

—Lo que es igual no es trampa Grady.

—Pues deberíamos discutir eso en mi _Bungalow._

—Tendremos que discutir eso en otro momento señor Grady, debo chequear a la pequeña Blue.

Ella se separo del rápidamente, y volteo a verlo un instante antes de cruzar la puerta.

—A las 9 en tu _Bungalow…_

Ella entro al pabellón y cerró la puerta. Owen solo sonrió y regreso al enjaulado de las Raptores.

Kate se sentó en la silla al lado de Blue, miro el suero que le estaba pasando y redujo el flujo de las gotas. Con mucho cariño acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña Blue, ella era su favorita en realidad; Blue de alguna manera tenía un vínculo especial con ella y con Owen.

Parecía que ella les tuviera afecto a ambos, pero eso era difícil de creer, incluso les fue difícil de creer cuando ella empezó a aborrecerlos y atacarlos en ocasiones. Hasta llegar al punto en el cual Blue se volvió un animal salvaje incapaz de contenerse de atacarlos y causarles daño; mas Owen había logrado que siguieran ordenes, una relación basada en respeto y constantes tratos.

Calmó a Blue hablándole con cariño y acariciando su cabeza, hasta que esta se quedo dormida una vez más; y la dejo descansar tranquila. Se levanto de su silla y regulo una vez más el flujo de la infusión que le estaba colocando. De repente su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y estaba a punto de sonar cuando lo saco de su bolsillo, observo que era su hermanastra Karen la hermana biológica de Claire y deslizo el botón de contestar y lo coloco a su oreja.

— ¿Hola? ¿Karen? —dijo Kate.

— ¡Gracias al cielo te contacto! Bill ya logre comunicarme —dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

—Hola Karen ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo Kate muy animada y con una sonrisa.

—Hola linda, estoy bien ¿y tú? Es difícil contactarte a ti, bueno no mas difícil que a Claire pero ha sido un reto.

—Estoy bien, estoy trabajando por el momento pero me he desocupado; dime en que puedo servirte.

—Llamaba para saber de ti cariño ¿Qué me crees? —Karen reía.

—Lo siento… ¿Cómo están los niños? Tengo más de un año que no los veo.

—Bueno, ambos están bien un poco afectados por la situación de tu sabes quién y yo. Zack sigue en la escuela y Gray bueno sabes que está en una etapa algo dura… —ha Karen se le quebró un poco la voz, pero Kate entendía perfectamente por qué pasaba eso.

—Karen… Son cosas que suceden, tu eres una asombrosa mamá con ellos ¿Qué mas puedes hacer?

—Lo sé pero es que… Zack es muy cruel con Gray y a veces no se qué hacer con él. Si castigarlo; ya no se qué hacer… —dijo sollozando.

—No es la mejor de las situaciones por la cual estas pasando, pero de eso se trata de seguir adelante Karen, estas son pruebas que nos pone la vida tranquila, aquí estoy yo para ti.

—Gracias, en verdad agradezco lo que me has apoyado, siempre sentí que eras mi hermana Kate; lo eres a pesar de Clai…

—No es necesario, siempre te vi como mi hermana, dejemos de lado a Claire, ella tiene su forma de ser y contra eso no podemos.

—Es que no me parece justo, los niños te adoran a ti como si fueras su tía y lo eres, pero Claire que es su tía y no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que la vi y desde que vino a ver a los niños. Aun es cuando más la necesitan y ella simplemente no hace acto de presencia.

—Sabes que tiene su trabajo y sus cosas, no dispone de tiempo…

—Pero somos su familia Kate, debe estar con nosotros; no todo es trabajo y más trabajo.

—Déjala, en algún momento va a darse cuenta y va a recapacitar.

—Bueno espero que recapacite pronto…

— ¿Por qué?

—Dentro de un mes quisiera enviar a los niños al parque, después de tener una larga conversación con ella sobre esto, me ofreció que dejara ir a los niños al parque a pasar una semana, para que se distraigan y mi esposo y yo resolvamos nuestras cosas.

—Bueno eso suena estupendo Karen —dijo bastante animada.

—Ese no es el problema, es mi hermana y la adoro pero ella se la pasa saturada de trabajo y no confió en la atención que pueda darle a los niños…

Y Kate capto el mensaje.

—Tú quieres que yo colabore un poco en ello ¿No? —dijo riendo.

—No te rías —protesto.

—Sabes que para mí sería un honor hacerlo, sabes que adoro a esos niños con todo mi corazón.

—Lo sé, y bueno no está demás que tú le ayudes un poco.

—Tu tranquila, sabes que siempre hay lugar para ellos.

—Siento que la estoy traicionando Kate, como si no confiara en ella, es mi hermana.

—Es normal que te preocupes, son tus hijos, tu razón de ser y te preocupas por ellos, así que está tranquila yo me encargare de que ella haga bien su trabajo como tía. Te lo prometo.

—Oye… Y cuéntame… Me dijeron que tienes pareja ya —dijo en tono misterioso.

—Como corren rápido los rumores…

— ¡Si es cierto entonces!

—Sí, pero cálmate.

—Cuéntame ¿Cómo es él? ¡Quiero saberlo todo!

Y lo que pasó de ser Kate al rescate, la conversación más larga del mundo, sobre su pretendido. Y así era Karen, su hermanastra, bueno en verdad ella sentía que era su hermana en verdad. Cuando llego a su casa en aquel momento, junto a aquella familia nueva, ese hogar ajeno al suyo. Era muy pequeña, pero Karen siempre estuvo allí. Aprendieron a convivir como hermanas y se llevaron bien; aun cuando su padre, el de Karen, no le agradara mucho la presencia de Kate. Pero a Karen no le importaba, ella aprendió a querer a Kate y fue su fiel compañera en la infancia, luego de ello llego su hermana Claire, y casi todo cambio, y con el pasar de los años se distancio un poco, y luego al crecer fue cuando Kate decidió irse con Alan, pero le dolió… Dejar a esa hermana que la aceptada. Pero eso no termino allí Karen y ella siguieron en contacto desde entonces y su lazo de hermandad es irrompible aun con la distancia.

Entonces ahora debía posponer sus vacaciones hasta que los niños regresaran a sus hogares. Aunque eso no le gustaría mucho a Owen; pero estaba segura de que él no le diría que no.

—De nuevo… ¿En serio Kate? —dijo Owen algo molesto.

—Solo hasta que ellos se vayan, si esperamos todo este tiempo para irnos que sería esperar un poco mas ¿No crees? —dijo Kate siguiéndolo por el camper hacia afuera.

—Aplazamos las vacaciones del otro para poder ir juntos, te enfermaste ok lo entiendo, pero ahora si esto se salió de control.

—Por favor, en verdad te vas a enojar por eso Owen.

—Claro que si, deseo descansar, despejarme de tanto lio con garras y dientes, junto a mi mujer y también iba a… —y se detuvo súbitamente de hablar.

— ¿Ibas a qué?

 _Con un demonio casi se le escapa._

Owen estaba de espaldas a ella y arrugo la cara porque casi suelta su sorpresa. Había decido esperarla a ella para vacacionar, pospuso sus vacaciones para poder irse con ella a donde quisieran. Presentarse ante su padre y posiblemente pedir su mano.

Si, pensaba pedirme matrimonio a su amada Kate.

Desde antes de que cayera enferma le había comprado el anillo, para cuando se recuperara y salieran de vacaciones poderle pedir que se casara con él. Se había dado cuenta cuanto amaba a esa científica y de lo feliz que era a su lado.

—Nada —dijo bufando enojado.

—Oye…

Ella le tomo de su brazo con delicadeza, y fue hasta quedar frente a él, Owen estaba muy enojado.

—Mírame por favor —ella le tomo del rostro y lo obligo a verla —. Se cuanto significa para ti que salgamos de aquí, pero mi cielo solo serán unas semanas más te lo prometo.

—No es por eso, bueno si es por eso… Es solo que quería estar solo contigo, visitar a mi familia a tu familia… ¿Sabes qué? Espera un segundo aquí.

Él se aparto de ella y salió corriendo al _Bungalow_ , subió las escaleras y abrió la pequeña puerta, encendió una de las luces y Kate se asomo y vio como este revoloteaba entre las cosas del lugar.

—¿Cariño que estás haciendo? —pregunto confundida su mujer.

Ella no comprendía lo que su militar quería hacer o decirle.

—Algo que debí haber hecho desde hace tiempo, pero como soy tonto y sigo esperando esas vacaciones que por lo visto no llegaran a un… —él seguía hurgando las cosas —. ¡Lo tengo!

Dijo victorioso, tenía en sus manos una pequeña cajita de color azul en sus manos.

—Escucha Kate, quería que este fuera un momento importante para los dos, quería que fuera intimo pero me he cansado de esperar.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —pregunto incrédula.

—Juntos hemos vivido cosas, hemos compartido y quizás han sido los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas… Y los peores también los hemos pasado juntos. Pero el destino se ha encargado de reunirnos una vez más y dudo que fuera en vano.

Y entonces Kate se vio venir aquel momento.

—Owen tu no vas a…

—Claro que sí.

Poco a poco este fue arrodillando ante ella, mirándola a los ojos y ella solo pudo quedarse mirándolo fijo impactada.

—No es el momento, no es el lugar pero en verdad deseo con toda mi alma tenerte conmigo siempre, y no solo lo hago para solidificar nuestra relación, sino para demostrarte y demostrarnos el amor que nos tenemos… Kate Grant Quiero entregarte mi corazón, y desde hace tiempo lo hice y con fe de ello ¿Quieres concederle el honor a este tonto entrenador de Raptores de casarse con él?

Ella no cabía en su asombro, estaba paralizada. No se lo esperaba para nada. Allí estaba, su persona favorita en el mundo… Quizás su razón de ser y el amor de su vida frente a ella proponiéndole matrimonio, entregándole su amor.

El militar abrió la caja azul, en el cual posaba un anillo del reluciente color de la plata, con una bella piedra preciosa de aguamarina.

— ¿Entonces mi preciosa? —pregunto preocupado el hombre.

—Owen… Claro que… ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Ella se abalanzo sobre él.

—Mi amor no tenía idea —decía abrazándolo fuertemente —. Eres maravilloso, Owen claro que me casare contigo.

—Preciosa… —él le cubría con sus brazos y acariciaba su cabello.

Ella se separo de él y ambos se vieron a los ojos. Owen saco el anillo de la caja y tomo con delicadeza la mano de su amada, y coloco en hermoso anillo en su dedo anular. Ella volvió a abrazarlo, estaba demasiado feliz, ambos lo estaban. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego poso sus labios sobre los de él.

Aquel beso de torno profundo y deseoso, lleno de una intensidad y un calor que ambos no podían contener, era casi como un afrodisíaco, Owen la envolvió en su cintura y ella se aferro a su cuello dulcemente, de vez en cuando tomaban un poco de aire, e iban aun más profundo. Aquel momento era sensacional era estupendo, un sueño. La necesidad de respirar era fastidiosa y por eso debían parar de compartir sus caricias…

—Te amo tanto Owen… Eres todo —dijo acariciando su cara.

—Kate, contigo lo quiero todo… Sin ti nada, mi corazón es tuyo y siempre será tuyo.

— ¿Lo sientes? —ella tomo la mano de él y la llevo a su pecho, donde su corazón latía con una rapidez que le costana hasta respirar —. Eres capaz de hacer mi corazón se ponga así, que lata con fuerza por ti. Como yo te amo nunca he amado a alguien Owen Grady.

—Te amo mi preciosa…

Él la tomo del rostro y fundió su boca en la de ella. Él le ayudo a enrollar sus piernas alrededor de él. La apretó hacia él y la llevo a su camper, en donde ambos pasaron la noche demostrándose todo el amor que sentían.

Kate en ese momento comprendió muchas cosas, empezando el enorme amor que le tenía a su ahora prometido, de ver lo maravilloso que era aquel hombre y de todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Se sintió un poco culpable por hacerlo esperar tanto. Pero estaba feliz, feliz de haber vivido aquel momento tan importante en la vida de las personas y de una pareja, quizás hubiera sido más bonito hacerlo fuera de aquel lugar, pero cualquier momento era perfecto siempre y cuando fuera él quien se lo pidiera. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de su militar y el de ella.

Por otro lado Owen estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, y se había armado de valor para pedirle a su científica que fuera su esposa, a pesar de que en aquel momento estuviera molesto, pero todo ese sentimiento se disipó cuando su amada le dio el "Si" eso lo cambio todo. Ese era un gran paso que ambos tenían que dar y lo habían hecho.

Ambos se amaban…

Disfrutaron el uno al otro, con caricias, besos y amor, mucho amor. Hicieron el amor como nunca, aunque todos esos momentos que han tenido juntos siempre eran especiales, pero momentos como el que acaba de ocurrir solo sucedían una vez en la vida, y solo eran tan especiales como en ese momento.

La noche se hizo larga y llena de pasión para los dos. Pero esos son los momentos que deben aprovecharse con la persona que se ama porque nunca se sabe lo que podría suceder al día siguiente.

 **Un mes después**

 **Condado de Dane — Wisconsin**

Dane County es uno de los 72 condados que le competen al estado de Wisconsin, un lugar con una población de 476,785 habitantes… Posee un clima _continental húmedo;_ es un clima que se encuentra en grandes tierras de área continental en regiones templadas de las latitudes medias donde hay una zona de conflicto entre las masas de aire polar y tropical. Los veranos son cálidos y los inviernos muy fríos, especialmente en el noreste superior y tierras bajas del centro-norte, donde la estación de deshielo es alrededor de 80 días. Praderas están llenas de hierbas; ciénagas y pantanos son el hogar de los pinos blancos y Jack y Jack roble. El venado cola blanca, oso negro, marmota, liebre, de ardilla, y el puercoespín son mamíferos típicos de las tierras forestales.

Las mañanas estaban sumamente heladas, había nevado por 48 horas seguidas y para la familia Mitchell había sido difícil salir aquel día. Karen su madre una mujer alta de cabellos rubios rojizos, ojos azules, piel blanca y bastante delgada. Llevaba más de 20 minutos tratando de sacar a sus hijos de la casa. Los pájaros chirriaban aquel día y caminaban sobre la nieve; mientras ella metía las pesadas maletas en la camioneta cubierta de nieve. Con bastante fuerza y pesadez lanzo la valija dentro del maletero haciendo que sonara un estrepito y esta jadeo ante el esfuerzo. Giro su vista hacia la enorme casa familia de color amarillo, con columnas y gran balcón en el último piso.

— ¡Niños ya vámonos! —sonaba algo irritada.

Rápidamente subió el par de escalones que la llevaba al recibidor de la casa y azotó la puerta al entrar, subió las escaleras en busca de sus dos hijos.

Las diapositivas se pasaban una por una con lentitud ante los dedos de Gray, el más pequeño de la casa. Gray Mitchell era un niño extremadamente hermoso ante los ojos de cualquiera, con un parentesco bastante notable al de su madre, cabello un poco largo revuelto de color rubio, una cara de ángel hermosa con ojos azules centellantes, sus mejillas sonrosadas, y una sonrisa de niño como el mismo era. El estaba muy ansioso por el viaje; pero aquel día era su viaje, su travesía su magnífica aventura, pero no le gustaba separarse de su madre. En sus manos tenía un pequeño visor de diapositivas, donde observaba a los más grandes que pisaron la tierra los dinosaurios una y otra vez, las imágenes de dos T-Rex luchando. Desde que era aun más pequeño su afición eran los dinosaurios. Tan solo observar su habitación se podría notar; estaba aburrido de esperar, y pasaba las imágenes una y otra vez.

Hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

— ¿Gray? —era su mamá Karen. Ella sin dudarlo abrió la puerta y encontró a su pequeño hijo apoyado sobre su mesa mirando las diapositivas —. ¿Gray? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo mientras a sus espaldas le quitaba el visor —, deja eso que el vuelo sale en dos horas.

La mujer caminaba por la habitación recogiendo sus cosas.

—El aeropuerto de Dane está a 36 minutos, 60 con trafico —dijo entusiasmado.

— ¿Y cuantos minutos serán para que subas a la camioneta? —ella lo miro fijamente y este solo sonrió de felicidad.

El momento había llegado.

— ¿Cuántos serán? —dijo graciosa su mamá, mientras acaricio levemente su cabello —. ¿Le diste de comer al monstruo debajo de tu cama?

—Si —le contesto este.

Madre e hijo bajaron las escaleras a todo dar, para subirse al auto donde su padre y hermano debían estar esperándolos. Gray pasó rápidamente por el recibidor y bajo los escaloncillos y corrió al auto.

Su hermano Zack ya había salido, solo que estaba ocupado en otras cosas.

—Llámame todos los días y envíame fotos para no olvidar tu cara —decía la chica rubia con gorro rosa a Zack.

Esa era Kelly su novia. Llevaban unos cuantos minutos Zack y ella despidiéndose. Un amor típico y moderno de los adolescentes aquel día. Estaban ligeramente abrazados.

—Solo me voy una semana —explico Zack a la otra joven.

Su madre cerró la casa y paso fugazmente al lado de la pareja.

—Zack —dijo su padre desde la camioneta, estaña un poco obstinado esperando por su hijo —. No te vas a ir a la guerra ¿Si? Sube —dijo haciéndole el gesto de que subiera.

Los jóvenes observaron al padre de Zack y luego voltearon a verse.

—Vámonos —volvió a insistir su padre.

—Nos vemos luego, Te amo Zack —dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Vámonos! —grito su padre.

—Adiós —dijo rápidamente Zack para salir corriendo al auto.

— ¿Listo hijo? —pregunto su madre subiendo al auto junto con él.

La chica hizo un gesto de despedida con una sonrisa.

Dentro del auto quedaron ubicados, su padre al volante, su madre de copiloto y Gray y Zack en los asientos traseros. Sus padres en modo de broma giraron a ver a Zack con rostro cebero.

—Ya sé que duele mucho —dijo su madre.

—Él nene va a estar bien —dijo su padre con un puchero en la cara.

El joven Zack con bastante enojo se coloco sus auriculares, mientras su hermano Gray sonreía satisfactoriamente. Le molestaba el hecho de tener que realizar ese _tonto viaje_ a esa tonta isla.

 _No lo toleraba._

Su familia no atravesaba el mejor momento, y eso lo frustraba. Sabía perfectamente que ocurría con sus padres. Pero le parecía más fácil ignorar aquellos problemas y continuar su vida hasta que se fuera a la universidad; Zack es un chico alto de unos 17 años de edad, cabello castaño liso, ojos color café con hendiduras en los pómulos con ligeras ojeras eso es a causa de las interminables horas que se la pasaba hablando por teléfono, complexión delgada.

Se desplazaban con rapidez al aeropuerto de Dane.

Ese sería un gran viaje.

Ya en el aeropuerto, aquellos padres se despedían de sus hijos. La gente se movía con agilidad por el andén cada quien a tomar su vuelo. Karen estaba inclinada hacia su hijo Gray quien estaba algo callado y miraba los boletos en sus manos, Karen sonreía a su hijo pequeño.

— ¿Todo está en orden? —pregunto su madre a Gray —. ¡Qué envidia! Veras que te divertirás mucho —exclamo conteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos —. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti —dijo el niño abrazando fuertemente a su madre.

Karen tuvo a su hijo entre sus brazos, como si se despidieran para siempre. No le gustaba mucho la idea de dejarlos ir; pero en ese momento era lo correcto. Gray abrazaba a su madre con fuerza tenía muchos deseos de que ella fuera con ellos. Zack y su padre solo estaban allí de pie junto a ellos observando la dramática despedida. Gray observo a su padre y este solo le dedico una sonrisa poco notoria.

—Muy bien, adiós —ella se separo de su hijo —. Oye _amm_ , dale esto a tu hermano ¿Ok? —se giro hasta donde Zack estaba y le extendió los boletos en sus manos, Zack estaba en otro lado mirando a quien sabe donde —. Llévalos por favor —pidió Karen —. ¿Te los llevas? ¿Hijo? —ella toco el brazo de Zack y este volvió su vista ella —. Hijo necesito que tú los cuides.

—Si —respondió Zack volviendo la mirada a su madre.

—Oye hazle caso a tu madre —dijo su padre Kevin. Este lo observó a modo de regaño.

—Cuida a tu hermano, responde el teléfono, hablo en serio es el botón verde si ves mi nombre, oprímelo ¿Ok? —pidió su madre, Zack solo asentía —. Y recuerda su te persigue algo… Corre —dijo de manera misteriosa.

Gray solo la observo como si estuviera loca y Zack igual.

—¿Cómo crees? —dijo riendo su madre —. Es broma —dijo señalándolo.

—Que divertida —dijo mientras tomaba a su hermano por los hombros y caminaban —. Ven vámonos. Adiós.

—Adiós —dijo su madre con sus manos juntas.

Ambos chicos se despidieron de sus madres haciendo señas con sus manos.

—Ya los extraño —dijo sonriéndoles.

Karen estaba tan feliz y tan consternada al mismo tiempo.

—Se acabaron los desayunos en familia —dijo su esposo Kevin a sus espaldas.

Y lo que fue una sonrisa de despedida para Karen cambio rotundamente su rostro a una cara seria.

— ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? —dijo en tono molesto, pero luego cambio a una sonrisa cuando vio a su hijo Gray despidiéndose diciéndole adiós con su mano.

— ¿Llamaste a tu hermana? —pregunto Kevin.

—Sí y me mando al buzón —respondió ella.

—Estarán bien, recibe a 20.000 personas diarias ¿No? Que son dos mas —sonaba despreocupado.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Kate también va a estar allí.

Con todo el dolor y confort de su alma, Karen dejo ir a sus hijos…

Su situación familiar cada vez empeoraba, y su esposo en parte nunca ayudaba en nada. Siempre desde que nacieron sus hijos hizo todo porque ellos estuvieran bien, aun cuando Kevin tomaba ciertas actitudes que la decepcionaban. La decisión de enviar a sus hijos a miles de kilómetros de su casa sin ella la desconcertaba, pero en cierta forma la confortaba así sus hijos podrían distraerse de los constantes problemas entre su esposo y ella.

No creía que la mejor manera era dejándolos con su tía a la cual tenían más de 5 años sin ver; pero a groso modo era una forma de acercarse a ella, incluso para ayudar a su hermana a compartir en familia. No obstante no dudo ni un momento en pedir ayuda a su hermanastra Kate.

Pues estaba segura que en manos de ellas dos y junto a sus hijos iba a ocurrir un desenlace para mejorar aquella relación fraternal que tanto tiempo atrás había sido tan difícil.

 **Aeropuerto de San Juan — Costa Rica.**

El vuelo directo de Wisconsin hasta Costa Rica había sido satisfactorio para Zack y Gray, aunque para este último no tanto pues su hermano mayor vivía aferrado a esa burbuja que ni siquiera le permitía a él entrar y comportarse como su hermano.

Para los visitantes que fueron guiados a una zona de un malecón, un puerto donde recibían a las personas que se dirigían al parque, personas de todo el mundo visitaban ese lugar.

Zack y Gray se sumergieron entre la multitud.

El niño pequeño estaba emocionado y bueno cuando eso pasaba era una maquina imparable de curiosidad.

— ¿Cuánto mide la isla? —dijo el rubio mirando al mar.

—Mucho —su hermano ya estaba cansado de sus preguntas.

—Bueno ¿Cuánto pesa?

—Eso no tiene sentido.

Ambos subieron el barandal que los llevaba al lujoso bote que los transportaría a la Isla.

Era una mañana soleada, el mar estaba tranquilo y por las aguas del océano pacifico el barco recorría su curso hacia la fantástica Isla Nublar. El color azul profundo no contrastaba aquel día con el vigoroso sol que estaba en la cumbre.

—En la primera apertura tenían 8 especies —menciono Gray a su hermano —. Ahora tienen 14 herbívoros y 6 carnívoros. Es decir 50 toneladas de comida a la semana.

Los hermanos estaban en la proa más alta del barco observando el paisaje. Zack no lo prestaba mucha atención a su hermanito, pues estaba más interesado en el montón de chicas que habitaban el barco en ese instante. Los hermanos estaban en la proa más alta del barco observando el paisaje. Y con algo de desconsideración se alejo de su hermano menor. Gray se sintió un poco triste por el gesto de su hermano; pero eso no le impediría que ese día se divirtiera mucho.

Después de un largo viaje por las aguas del pacifico, entre la ligera niebla que les ofrecía el paisaje, vieron la enorme Isla en el horizonte, el barco se aproximaban lentamente el muelle de la isla. Como si de las aguas del cielo se tratara, el color de océano había cambiado a un turquesa de en sueño, y los pasajeros del Bote Jurasico 3 desembarcaban en el muelle.

La gente caminaba sin parar hacia las instalaciones del metro, guiados por los asistentes de la isla.

—Bienvenidos a la Isla Nublar hogar de Mundo Jurasico —dijo una de las voces en los altavoces.

El castaño y el rubio esperaban, o arribaban la esperanza de encontrarse a alguna de sus tías, pero simplemente se encontraron con una extravagante mujer blanca, con cabellos oscuros y gafas de sol, con una tablet en sus manos con sus nombres escritos en ella.

"Zack y Gray Mitchell" decía.

Ellos quedaron un poco desconcertados ante la sorpresa.

— ¿Y la tía Claire? ¿Y la tía Kate? —pregunto Gray, pero nadie le dio una respuesta.

Los dos caminaron junto a la mujer desconocida; quien se presento con el nombre de Zara Young.

— ¿Por qué ninguna de ellas vino a recogernos… Zara? —el niño volvió a preguntar.

—Su tía Claire está ocupada el día de hoy —respondió Zara.

— ¿Y la tía Kate?

—Ella debe estar en sus cosas del parque, dándole de comer a los animales o algo así —dijo con desdén.

Los tres subieron a bordo del monorriel que los llevaría al parque en sí, eran cabinas transparentes que permitían ver la vegetación que estaba más viva que nunca. Los niños iban sentados en las bancas del monorriel, Zack apoyaba sus pies en otra de las bancas mientras su hermanito observaba todo con sumo asombro. El mayor se cruzo de brazos y observo por la ventana, Gray no cabía de la emoción y golpeaba a su hermano con su codo para que le prestara atención.

Sonreía de la felicidad.

—Los que están en el frente del tren deben poder ver las puertas principales —dijeron por los altavoces.

Gray inmediatamente se levanto y entre las personas se movio hasta quedar frente al vitral del monorriel donde una enorme puerta de madera solida con aspecto antiguo y unas 6 antorchas que adornaban los pilares que la sostenía, y un enorme cartel con las palabras inscritas de:

 **Mundo Jurasico.**

Todo era asombroso todo era esplendido y enorme.

El monorriel se detuvo calmadamente en las estaciones del centro de visitantes donde un Gray bastante emocionado salió corriendo mirando por doquier a punto de morirse de la emoción. Sus ojos azules y su boca no cabían del asombro.

Era increíble.

El niño corría a las escaleras y su hermano junto a la mujer Zara venían calmadamente caminando.

—Oigan su tía quiere verlos a la 1:00 p.m. ¿Pueden ir de espacio? —dijo agitada Zara Young.

—No —le respondió un Zack malhumorado.

— ¡Dense prisa rápido! —grito el más pequeño subiendo las escaleras eléctricas.

Caminaron hasta el hotel para dejar sus maletas, y entraron a la habitación más lujosa. Zara abrió las puertas del cuarto, y detrás de ella pasaron los niños a todo dar.

—Su tía les consiguió acceso VIP —dijo Zara —. Entraran a las atracciones sin hacer fila.

— ¡Vamos! —Gray lanzo su mochila al suelo mientras observaba la enorme pantalla plana que la suite tenia.

Zack pasó a su lado y se lanzo en la cama.

—Pero ella dijo que hay que esperar —comento andando su teléfono.

—Ya no quiero esperar más —exclamo Gray.

El niño abrió las puertecillas del balcón que la suite tenia, apenas penetraba la luz del radiante sol que había afuera, el esplendor hizo que la imagen a fuera se viera brillante pero en cuestión de segundos mostro la inmensidad de la isla, desde allí se podía observar todo el parque. La vista de la enorme laguna bordeada con un enorme cercado y un poco más cerca las vías de monorriel que paseaban por toda la inmensidad de la isla. El color verde estaba en todas partes y las masas de gente se dispersaban y se movían por todas partes.

Después de tanto esperar… Por fin lo habían logrado.

La puerta de su habitación inesperadamente fue abierta, y una persona con pasos lentos pero seguros entro y se detuvo delante de Zara, Gray y Zack. Los niños sonrieron ampliamente y abrieron sus ojos del asombro. Aquella persona poso sus manos en sus caderas y les dedico una amplia sonrisa a los dos chicos que ahora se acercaban a ella.

—Hola chicos… Bienvenidos a Mundo Jurasico…


	12. Capitulo 11 Hoskins

_**Capítulo 11: Hoskins**_

—Hola chicos… Bienvenidos a Mundo Jurasico… —dijo Kate sonriéndoles.

Gray salió corriendo y se lanzo a los brazos de la mujer, quien lo sostuvo y rodeo con sus brazos.

—Hola mi cielo —decía con dulzura —. Cuanto has crecido en este ultimo año —ella le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Ella se separo del niño y se coloco de cuclillas y siguió abrazándolo con mucha fuerza.

—Te extrañe mucho tía Kate —decía Gray.

—Yo también cielo —le dio un beso en la mejilla. Zack estaba de pie al lado de Gray sonriéndole.

—Hola tía Kate tiempo sin verte —dijo el joven, ella se separo de Gray y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su sobrino mayor.

—Zack, mira cuanto has crecido ¡Que emoción verlos! —exclamo la científica.

— ¿Cómo supiste donde estábamos? ¿Cómo supiste que llegamos? —Gray estaba preguntándole.

—Oh bueno, le pedí al recepcionista del Hotel que me avisara, es un buen amigo mío —ella sonreía.

—Ah todo tiene sentido ahora —inquirió Zack, la miraba sospechoso.

—Oye no me mires así, es lo que cualquier tía haría… ¡AY! ¡Vengan aquí abrásenme que los extrañe un montón!

La mujer tomo a los chicos entre sus brazos y los estrujo como si fuera una anaconda, ellos simplemente reían y gozaban de haber visto de nuevo a su tía Kate. Ella quería mucho a esos niños a pesar de que no fuesen su sangre; Karen y ella tenían ese lazo de hermandad fuerte y ese cariño se lo habían transmitido a sus hijos.

—Tía Kate ¿Nos llevaras de paseo por el parque? —pregunto Gray.

—No cielo, estoy algo ocupada hoy, pero si voy a llevarlos con su tía Claire, ella los debe estar esperando para verlos ¿No? —dijo Kate.

—Sí, eso nos dijo la asistente de la tía Claire —comento Zack.

—Bueno la hora se acerca, yo los llevare al centro de visitantes para que vean a Claire.

* * *

 **Mundo Jurásico**

La mañana en Mundo Jurásico era apacible en cierta forma; los visitantes se dispersaban por todo el lugar, y las atracciones estaban llenas a borbotones de gente, _de todo el mundo_. El personal se movía rápidamente, movilizando papeleo y monitoreando todas las zonas del parque e incluso los animales. Funcionaban allí en la sala de control con un total de 20 personas a cargo del bienestar principal del parque, si una hoja de un árbol en el recinto de la _Tiranosaurus Rex_ caía al suelo, _ellos lo sabrían_.

Incluso para Claire Dearing ese día no era el mejor de todos.

El ascensor de la base principal bajaba lentamente, con ella dentro. Siempre firme, indetenible e impecable.

Llevaba sus ropajes Blancos, su color favorito. Llevaba esa falda channel que había comprado en los hoteles de Masrani en Dubái, le fascinaba porque era ligera y tenia movimiento, con juego a ella una blusa de satén de color blanco algo transparente y debajo una franelilla de color lila, al conjunto le agrego un cinturón de color blanco con la hebilla plateada y unos cómodos zapatos finos de tacón de color piel.

—Har Osterley, _vicepresidente_. Jim Drucker, _mal peinado_ ; Erika Brand _se merece alguien mejor_ —decía mientras memorizaba —. _Hal, Jim, Erika, Hal, Jim, Erika_ —repetía una y otra vez —. Y yo soy Claire —observo el lujoso reloj en su muñeca y le desconcertó —. Tres minutos tarde.

Aparto su mala expresión por la tardanza y afloro la mejor de sus sonrisas amables que podía tener, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y la reluciente pelirroja, exhaló con ansiedad y le hablo a las personas delante de ella.

Sus ojos azules brillaban igual que ella en ese día.

—Bienvenidos al Mundo Jurásico.

Pronuncio.

—Gracias señorita Claire —dijo uno de los nuevos inversionistas.

—Es mi trabajo, por favor síganme…

El grupo constaba de dos hombres adultos y una mujer joven. Habían sido invitados por Claire y el señor Masrani para el patrocinio de la nueva atracción que estaba por estrenar, muchos estaban ansiosos por la atracción. Aunque muchos otros no. La pelirroja guió a las personas por los pasillos de la sala de control, hasta ir al último piso donde el laboratorio de exhibición trabajaba sin parar, para ellos y el público.

—Aunque año tras año los ingresos siguen subiendo, los precios de operación son más altos que nunca, nuestros accionistas han sido pacientes pero, si somos honestos la gente no se impresiona con los dinosaurios —hablaba mientras guiaba al grupo de tres por el estrecho pasillo adentrándose en el laboratorio —, hace 20 años la _"des extinción"_ era casi como la magia, hoy en día los niños ven al _Estegosaurio_ como un elefante del zoológico, eso no significa que el desarrollo de productos no avancen; los excavadores de ADN descubren nuevas especies cada año, pero los consumidores los piden más grandes, que rugan, con mas dientes —ella se detuvo frente a la pantalla se secuenciadores.

 _Har Osterley_ era un hombre de unos 40 años de edad cabello castaño bien peinado y usaba traje color gris, _Jim Drucker_ era un hombre rechoncho y alto el mayor de todos allí, con un estado de calvicie algo avanzado y conservaba algunos cabellos blancuzcos y _Erika Brand_ una joven mujer de unos 35 años de color, con el cabello largo, y sujetaba su bolso sobre su hombro.

— ¿La buena noticia? —dijo Claire.

Los tres empresarios se miraron entre sí, quizás esperando a que la pelirroja siguiera hablando.

—Es que nuestros avances en empalmes de genes han abierto una nueva frontera —ella se dio la vuelta y siguió dando pasos —. Aprendimos más de genética en la última década que en un siglo excavando huesos, así que… —ella se dio la vuelta y se detuvo en las pantallas donde mostraban polímeros y cadenas de ADN —. Si dicen que quieren patrocinar una atracción ¿Qué tienen en mente?

Volvieron a verse entre si y _Jim Drucker_ el mayor respondió.

—Queremos emocionarnos.

—Como todos —respondió Claire.

Ella les sonrió a los tres y giro a las pantallas delante de ella, con su mano deslizo la pantalla de agua haciendo girar la cadena completa de ADN que estaba allí, y volvió a sus espectadores.

— _Indominus Rex_ el primer hibrido genéticamente modificado.

— ¿Y como hicieron que dos tipos diferentes de dinosaurio se… — _Hal Osterley_ hizo un gesto con sus manos cruzándolas.

—A… La _Indominus_ no fue una cruza; fue diseñada —y entonces apareció Henry Wu.

Con su andar paciente y sonrisa encantadora llevaba su bata de laboratorio con un suéter de cuello largo y peinado de un lado, se acerco a los patrocinadores y a la joven Claire.

—Medirá 15 metros al término del crecimiento, más grande que el Tiranosaurio —explicó Wu.

—Siempre que nosotros mostramos un nuevo producto las visitas se disparan, cobertura de noticias mundial, celebridades nos visitan… _Los ojos del mundo_ —aclaró Claire.

— ¿Cuándo va estar lista? —pregunto Jim.

Henry observaba a Claire, observo a los visitantes y regreso su mirada al frente…

—De hecho ya esta lista…

Wu les sonrió tranquilamente, pero la preocupación de este no había acabado.

* * *

 **Centro de visitantes**

El sol les golpeaba con fulgor la piel de los visitantes del parque, aquellos que gozaban de tener una piel blanca y tersa debían estar enrojecidos o haberles causado quemaduras solares exorbitantes. El Jeep de Kate se movía por las afueras de las atracciones, llevaba consigo a los niños y a una malhumorada Zara Young. Se movía con rapidez y freno de golpe por la parte trasera de la pirámide del centro de visitantes.

—Tía Kate manejas como una loca —dijo Gray.

Ella soltó una carcajada y volteo a los asientos de atrás.

—No es eso cielo es que tengo prisa, los animales del parque me esperan —decía sonriendo y mirando su reloj.

—Pues casi que no llegamos —dijo Zack con sarcasmo.

—Ya dejen de burlarse, vayan con su niñera y diviértanse, en cuanto me desocupe vendré por ustedes y les daré un paseo especial por todo el parque ¿Qué les parece?

—Suena estupendo —Gray se había emocionado.

—Bueno ahora si bájense —les dio un beso a cada uno y bajaron del auto —. Y tu —le hablo a Zara —, cuídalos bien.

La morena la miro por encima de sus gafas y Kate simplemente les sonrió y arranco rápidamente en el Jeep.

—Nuestra tía es asombrosa ¿Verdad Zack? —dijo Gray.

—Sí lo es.

Kate condujo a todo dar hasta el nuevo recinto de la _Indominus Rex_ , la cual aun no estaba acabada; Muldoon le pidió que contención de productos hiciera una evaluación del terreno y el cercado, al parecer el animal crecía aceleradamente y era más grande de lo que se esperaba. Al reservista le preocupaba el hecho de que hace unas semanas a un trabajador lo ataco ese despreciable animal, y en dos oportunidades se hizo inmune a los tranquilizantes y los ataco dentro de la jaula.

Robert Muldoon Jr. a veces se sentía algo arrepentido de haber aceptado el trabajo que su jefa le había ofrecido, fue más de lo que él esperaba.

El guardabosques estaba sentado en el barandal de las escaleras del recinto, los trabajadores soldaban tubos y sellaban los muros. El jeep de Kate se estaciono frente al recinto y ella bajo del auto. Cerró la puerta de este.

—Buenos días Muldoon… ¿Problemas? —preguntó ella riendo.

—No siempre que recurro a ti es por un problema, pero ya que lo mencionas tenemos uno —respondió con resignación.

—Lo sé ¿Por qué otra razón me llamarías desesperado?

—Basta por favor, suficiente tengo con el rechazo de tu hermana…

Kate soltó una carcajada y termino de acercarse a él, aquel día vestía jeans color azul ceñidos al cuerpo, una blusa color turquesa de magas cortas con un chaleco de color caqui con el símbolo del parque y unas botas de color camel altas hasta media pierna con un ligero tacón. Muldoon llevaba su uniforme caqui del parque como de costumbre. Los dos expertos se saludaron cordialmente estrechando sus manos.

—Que gusto verte, una semana entera sin saber de la glamorosa y fabulosa Dra. Grant.

—Deja las payasadas ¿Para qué sirve mi presencia aquí? —decía mientras observaba el rejado.

—Masrani viene dentro de unas horas a inspeccionar el recinto y ver al animal…

— ¿Y? ¿No se supone que vendría la semana pasada?

—Sí, pero los inversionistas atrasaron su visita y llegaron hoy, quiere ver el producto para saber que va a presentarles a esas personas.

— ¿Quieres ir al grano? —dijo algo fastidiada.

—Ok, el problema es que la unidad de contención de productos, pidió que los muros fueran más altos, y que soldaran los pilares de todo el enrejado ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Que esa cosa podría escaparse de allí —dijo mirando todo el borde de la jaula.

—Hace unas semanas empezó a anticipar de donde viene la comida, jalo tan fuerte la línea del arnés que sostiene la carne que hizo rodar la grúa y romper el muro. Tuvimos que soltarla y perder ese arnés; es el segundo en este mes.

—Parece que es más inteligente de lo que se pensaba.

—Los vidrios del observatorio, los astilló de un golpe que le dio con la cola; ese cristal se debe cambiar. Lo intentamos, pero pensamos que el animal estaba sedado y nos engaño ¿Sabes qué es eso? Uno de los trabajadores casi pierde un brazo —Muldoon caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba demasiado preocupado.

—Tranquilo, puedo asegurarte de que Masrani debe hacerse cargo de esto; le pedí que le dijeras que trajera a los mejores ingenieros en estructuras solidas, nadie se tomo un momento para pensar en las consecuencias de tener este animal aquí. Nadie nunca me hace caso —dijo pateando el suelo.

—Ó querrás decir Nadie "Claire" nunca me hace caso —se la quedo viendo.

—Escucha una de las cosas por la cual mi trabajo es más difícil, es Claire, por esa razón y otras más, no quise tomar las riendas de este proyecto, por mi salud mental no lo hice —dijo molesta —. Como si no fuese suficiente el trabajo que tengo a diario. Cuidar de 254 animales.

—255 incluyendo a mi salvaje grandulona.

—Ella es tu responsabilidad absoluta ¿Recuerdas?

—Pero tú eres quien hace el trabajo pesado cuando yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Y por eso es que siempre digo que cuanto tienes un problema es que recurres a mi —dijo victoriosa —. Y con lo del animal, explícale a Masrani la situación, es su parque, son sus animales. En sus manos está la decisión si gastar más dinero o simplemente olvidarse de este ambicioso proyecto.

—Tarde o temprano iba a saberlo ¿Te preocupa algo? Te veo más tensa de lo normal.

—No es que… Hoskins está en la isla de nuevo, desde hace un mes entero Owen, Barry y yo hemos tenido que soportar a ese gordo lleno de ego y su maldita idea de una prueba de campo.

—No debes decir maldiciones Kate Grant —dijo riendo.

— ¡Es que ese inútil me pone los nervios de punta! —exclamó.

—Desde que eres una mujer comprometida no haces más que enfurecerte por todo y pelear por todo.

—No es eso —ella misma se rio de lo absurdo que sonaba lo que Muldoon le decía —. No es solo por eso, Hoskins, tu proyecto, los niños, Masrani… Todo.

— ¿Niños? No puede ser… ¿Estas embarazada? —Muldoon le hablo con sarcasmo y se coloco sus manos a cada lado de su cara y con una mirada de asombro —. ¡Dios! No puedo creerlo.

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices?! ¡Claro que no! No, no estoy embarazada ¡Por dios! —ella le golpeo el hombro.

—Ya, pero no me grites; solo era una broma Grant… Sé que lo dices por tus sobrinos que vienen de visita.

—Ya llegaron.

— ¿Y? ¿No es tu hermanita quien lo va a atender?

—Mi hermanita, no tiene tiempo para su familia.

—No tienes que decírmelo, la invite a salir 6 veces y las 6 veces me dijo que no. Dijo que no salía con mugrosos.

— ¿En serio? —dijo riendo la científica.

— ¡Ríete! Es lo único que me queda —dijo riendo el también.

—Algún día Muldoon, ella te hará caso; solo se hace la difícil.

—Confió en tus consejos…

—Ya obviando tus problemas con mí hermana… Solo deja que la unidad fortifique los muros, y ponle a Masrani las cartas sobre la mesa, es decisión de él.

—Ok, gracias por tu ayuda… ¿A dónde iras?

Kate caminaba hacia el auto.

—Voy al acantilado, me llamaron que las raptores de pelearon de nuevo.

—Salúdame a Owen —y se quedo esperando la reacción de ella, simplemente se rió.

—Le enviare tus saludos.

La mujer se subió al Jeep y dio marcha hacia el recinto de las Velociraptores.

* * *

 _ **Centro de Innovación**_

Zack estaba algo irritado por la emoción que tenía su pequeño hermano Gray, casi lo saco a patadas del auto, para ir a las atracciones; recuerda aun más la voz de su madre repitiéndole una y otra vez que cuidara bien de él. Él quería mucho a su hermano menor, pero simplemente a veces era demasiado molesto y débil, y le costaba mucho entender porque. La separación de sus padres lo tenían abrumado y sobrellevar ese problema solo y despistar a Gray para que no se diera cuenta iban a terminar de volverlo loco.

A veces se comportaba de esa manera para proteger a su hermano menor.

Caminaban debajo de ese sol abrazador; el calor era intenso y Gray decidió quitarse esos molestos jeans y ponerse unos refrescantes shorts como los usaría cualquiera en ese clima. La enorme pasarela que se extendía desde la laguna hasta la pirámide del centro de visitantes estaba repleta de gente, a los costados de esta habían muchas tiendas y restaurantes y todo estaba lleno, mujeres, niños, hombres disfrutaban aquel día como nunca, al igual que ese par de chicos.

Gray parecía una locomotora imparable, mientras un Zack caminaba detrás de él imperturbable. Habían llegado a la gran pirámide, Gray subía las escaleras rápidamente.

— ¡Date prisa! —gritaba Gray a su hermano mayor, este lo seguía como podía.

—Relájate —pidió su hermano.

— ¡Rápido! —dijo mientras giraba a ver por donde venia su hermano.

—Ok, tranquilo —dijo mientras observaba su teléfono, el cual no dejaba de ver ni un minuto.

Gray lo espero en la puerta de madera, y juntos abrieron la enorme puerta. El rubio no contenía su asombro y con su boca y ojos abiertos de par en par observaron el espacio que allí les esperaba.

— _Bienvenidos al centro de innovación, donde la tecnología se une a la prehistoria_ —decía la voz del recibidor.

Ambos hermanos se miraron por un momento, Gray sonreía, no paraba de hacerlo. Zara Young lo seguía pasando de refilo por la puerta antes de que se cerrara. El lugar era simplemente asombroso.

Se podría describir en el interior como su forma externa, de forma piramidal, tenía espacios en medio de las paredes con ventanas de vidrio que permitían que la luz entrara y darle claridad al espacio, justo cuando Gray caminaba a ver las exhibiciones la proyección de un solemne _Apatosaurus_ se mostró, incluso en sonido que emitía. Tenía pilastras a los lados de la estructura que se formaban escaleras en forma de caracol para subir a un segundo y tercer piso. Los niños estaban gozando de la majestuosidad del espacio, vitrinas con fósiles, había hasta un espacio donde se simulaba una excavación, con huesos ocultos para que los niños removieran la tierra que había sobre ellos.

— _El Triceratops puede defenderse contra los depredadores dominantes, su nombre significa "cara de tres cuernos" en griego, era del tamaño de la mitad de un Tiranosaurio Rex_ —explicaban las voces guías en el centro.

Explicaban también las teorías de la extinción de los dinosaurios, como fue el golpe de los meteoritos que le pusieron fin a esta especie de animales. Habían proyectores de realidad virtual, que les permitían ver la tierra y la ubicación de los animales hace millones de años, ese era un espacio especial para los niños.

Gray llego indetenible a uno de los simuladores, que decía "ADN" se detuvo frente a la pantalla de agua y miraba sus botones para iniciar la actividad recreativa.

—A ver… —dijo casi en un susurro.

La pantalla se abrió mostrándole los componentes del ADN, y le pedía identificarlos.

—Citosina, guanina, adenina y timina —marcaba con sus dedos rápidamente —. Lo mismo en todos los seres vivos.

Y rápidamente una imagen del señor ADN apareció.

—Oye no quiero que te alejes, mamá no me paga por vigilarte —le reclamo Zack llegando a su lado.

Gray se sintió un poco lastimado por las palabras de su hermano, quien solo se insto a reclamarle y seguir viendo su teléfono.

Por las escaleras del centro de innovación venia bajando Claire Dearing, quien no dudo en gritar el nombre de su sobrino esperando a que fuese él.

— ¡Gray! ¿Eres tú? —pregunto la pelirroja mientras hablaba por teléfono, mal momento para que llamara una de sus amigas.

— ¡Tía Claire! —Gray giro a verla y salió corriendo hacia ella.

—Ok, si tengo que colgar llegaron mis sobrinos —dijo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

Los tres se acercaron y Gray a toda velocidad corrió a abrazar a su tia.

— ¡Hola! —dijo muy animada, Gray la abrazo bien fuerte —. No puede ser cuanta, cuanta dulzura —dijo apartándolo de ella.

Ella sonreía feliz, Zack se acercaba a ellos tranquilamente.

— _Wau_ Zack la última vez que te vi medias —hizo un gesto con su mano como si midiera su estatura —. ¿Pero eso fue cuando? ¿Hace tres o cuatro años?

—Siete, siete años pero estuviste cerca —dijo con ironía.

—Y veo que ya tienen sus pulseras —trato de cambiar el tema —. Esto es para sus comidas —le entrego un sobre a Gray en sus manos y señalo a Zara —, y Zara los va a cuidar muy bien hasta que termine mi trabajo de esta noche ¿Les parece?

— ¿No vienes con nosotros? —pregunto Gray desilusionado.

— _Am_ … Les juro que eso quisiera pero mañana… Mañana los llevare a la sala de control para que vean todo tras bambalinas y todo eso, será… Va a ser genial ¿No? —dijo con entusiasmo.

El teléfono de la pelirroja sonó y ella lo observo.

—Ok, entonces los veo esta noche… Eh… A las 6 —dijo Claire.

—Oh, no, no, no olvides que tienes la… —trato de atajarla Zara.

—Claro, los veo esta noche a las 8 ¿Pero a qué hora se duermen? ¿O se duermen a diferente hora? —decía mientras hacía gestos con sus manos de un lado a otro.

Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, tratando de comprender porque su tía no se iba con ellos.

—Bueno podemos ir con la tía Kate hasta que tú te desocupes —dijo Gray.

—Si bueno, si eso quieren ustedes —no sonaba muy alegre.

Y eso le molesto a Claire Dearing.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono de Claire, y mientras lo observaba les hablaba.

—Oh si bueno. Diviértanse —los miro a los dos —. Y tú cuida de ellos muy bien. Adiós.

Dijo esta mientras se ponía ese odioso teléfono al oído y se iba caminando lejos de ellos tres.

—Si aquí estoy…

Y allí los dejo su tía Claire.

* * *

 **Sala de control de Mundo Jurásico**

Las grandes pantallas mostraban la extensión de tierra de la isla Nublar, el monitoreo climático y allí llegaba toda la información sobre lo que ocurría en el parque. Funcionaban allí en la sala de control con un total de 20 personas a cargo del bienestar principal del parque, si una hoja de un árbol caía al suelo en el recinto de la _Tiranosaurus Rex_ , _ellos lo sabrían_.

Los altavoces anunciaban las fallas que el parque tenía, y tras esta labor Vivian Cole y Lowery Cruthers eran los cerebros que hacían funcionar aquel lugar.

— _Adelante base, dos Triceratops jóvenes están peleando de nuevo ¿Los tranquilizo o espero a que vengan ustedes ACU?_ —pidió uno de los comandos en la radio.

— _Tranquilízalos, voy en camino_ —respondió el otro comando de voz, que supusieron era la voz de Kate —. _Cambio_.

Lowery y Vivian se encontraban en sus asientos, en su panel de control, ambos tenían sus auriculares de comunicación puestos, esperando llamados y ordenes externas o internas.

La sala de control de Mundo Jurásico era una cosa de otro mundo, tenían lo último en tecnología de vigilancia, desde allí podían verlo todo y escucharlo todo, eran casi como un sexto sentido involucrado con cada rincón de la isla.

 _Era impresionante._

La sala de control era espaciosa, extensa y con enormes muros llenos de pantallas por todos lados; mostraban el mapa de la Isla la ubicación de cada atracción y cada una de las reservas de animales, las áreas de los trabajadores, hoteles tiendas. Todo podrían verlo sin ningún problema. Tenían unas filas de escritorios con computadoras y paneles de comunicación donde los trabajadores desempeñaban distintas funciones; Claire Dearing se acercaba a sus dos subordinados, quienes se encontraban solucionando cualquier percance que se presentara. Ella venía dando pasos firmes y seguros; y con su mano sostenía su humeante café.

—El número de visitas —dijo la pelirroja.

—22.216 —respondió Vivian.

— ¿Algún incidente? —pregunto la pelirroja observando las pantallas.

—6 niños que perdieron a sus padres, 28 casos de insolación y…

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —pregunto Claire furiosa.

Pues había tardado mucho en notar la camiseta del pelinegro, Claire era una persona un tanto supersticiosa y no le gustaba para nada el concepto de rememorar el pasado. Lowery llevaba una camiseta clásica del antiguo parque " _Jurassic Park_ " la cual intento disimular con otra camisa arriba de esta pero de igual forma la jefa lo descubrió, el giro su asiento un poco apoyando su codo en la mesa, esperando la reprimenda.

Miro su camiseta.

—Ah… ¿Esto? La conseguí en _eBay_ , si es una maravilla —trato de excusarse —. La conseguí por $150 pero en buenas condiciones cuestan hasta 300 dola…

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió que podría ser de mal gusto? —lo miro enojada.

— ¿En serio? S-si, si no claro, sé que mucha gente murió y que feo, pero… el primer parque enserio era otra cosa —decía con fascinación.

Vivian estaba sentada simplemente observando el destino cruel que le esperaba a su compañero de trabajo.

—Es que yo siento mucho respeto por él, no necesitaban híbridos genéticos —intentaba explicarle a Claire, esta solo exhalo con desdén y viro los ojos hacia arriba —. Solo tenían dinosaurios, dinosaurios reales y.

—Entiendo, no quiero que la uses aquí —ordeno Claire sin pestañar.

—Si seguro nunca más—Lowery se giro en su asiento y agachó la cabeza.

Lowery llevaba el pelo revuelto de color negro y con un ligero copete, usaba gafas de carey y tenia barba en forma de candado, era blanco y algo alto. Vivian era una chica joven, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, tenía los ojos un poco saltones con una nariz fina y larga.

— ¿Cerraste el trato? —pregunto Vivian para cambiar el tema y salvar a su amigo.

—Eso parece —la voz de Claire cambio—. _Verizon Wireless_ presenta el Indominus Rex.

Y Lowery golpeo su cabeza contra el escritorio.

—Ay —dijo con lamento—. Qué horrible suena eso ¿Y porque no dejar Claire que mejor las empresas nombren a los dinosaurios? Ya son dueños de los estadios por qué no…

—¿Por qué está cerrada la planicie Oeste? —pregunto Claire señalando los monitores.

—Ah… Otro _Paqui_ se salió de su zona, pero ya lo tienen sedado y listo para reubicarlo —explico Vivian.

—" _Persisaurio" "Tostitodonte_ " —decía en forma de burla Lowery.

—Seguridad dijo que las cercas invisibles eran infalibles y ese es el segundo este mes —dijo molesta Claire negando con la cabeza.

—Es que los _Paquis_ averían sus implantes cuando chocan cabezas —explico Vivian.

— ¿Y cuanto se tardaran en sacarlo de ahí? —inquirió Claire.

—Le dieron 5mg de _Carfentanil_ —dijo Vivian casi como un chiste, bueno para ella lo era.

—Sí, está muy drogado —esta vez intervino Lowery —. ¿Y qué tal si les mostramos un poco de compasión? Por qué si entiendes que son animales de verdad ¿no?

Claire lo miro con ojos monótonos, como si nadie estuviera hablándole.

—Limpia tu espacio de trabajo… Es… Un desorden —reclamó la pelirroja.

—Pues yo lo veo como un sistema viviente —dijo Lowery con mucho orgullo —. Con la suficiente estabilidad para que se convierta en un caos.

Esta acomodaba sus piezas de figuras de dinosaurios, las tenía en un completo orden sobre su mesa de trabajo y con suficiencia acomodo con cuidado la figura del _Apatosaurus_. Claire lo observaba con seriedad y con su pie rodo el cesto de basura, pues predijo que el tonto de su subordinado haría caer el refresco que estaba tomando con su codo.

Y así fue.

— _Ahhh rayos_ —gruñó y se inclino a recogerlo y vio como su jefa los dejaba allí solos como la mayoría de las veces.

— _Se aproxima helicóptero Jurásico uno, tiempo 5 min_ —anunciaron los altavoces del centro de control.

Claire Dearing abandonó la sala de control.

El sonar del helicóptero era perceptible desde dentro de la sala, eso les anunciaba que el regente de todo estaba a punto de llegar. Hacia una semana que lo esperaban, poniendo todo en orden y dejando todo en su lugar, para la visita espera de su líder y presidente el señor Simon Masrani. La nave atravesó el parque desde el sur y dio un leve giro para poder aterrizar en la plataforma de vuelo, nadie se imaginaba quien piloteaba esa nave.

Claire se dirigió a la plataforma de aterrizaje que había en el techo de la sala de control. Y el movimiento rápido de las aspas del helicóptero hacia que la copa de los arboles se movieran como fuerza e incluso el cabello de la pelirroja también. Los guardias de seguridad abrieron la compuerta de la nave y ayudaron a entrar a Claire.

La mujer tomo asiento en la parte de atrás, y el magnate se saco los lentes de sol.

— ¡Claire! —pronuncio el occidental.

—Señor Masrani, esta piloteando —dijo sonriendo.

—Ya tengo mi licencia —volteo a verla.

—Dos más —lo regaño su instructor que iba con ellos allí en la nave.

—Si dos días más —repitió el magnate —. Oye ¿Y cómo se encuentra mi parque? —volvió a verla.

—Bien, subimos 2% del año anterior… Un poco debajo de nuestras estimaciones pero… —ella se acomodaba el cinturón.

—No, no ¿Qué cómo se encuentran? ¿Los huéspedes se divierten? ¿Los animales disfrutan la vida? —pregunto Masrani.

—Bueno, la satisfacción de los clientes es excelente noventa y tantos y… No tenemos una manera de medir la experiencia emocional de los animales —dijo confusa.

—Claro que si, sus ojos lo dicen ¿No? Tu hermana siempre me lo dice —dijo sonriendo.

—Sí, claro por supuesto; no sé porque cree todo lo que mi hermana le dice.

—Pues ha demostrado tener base para sus argumentos… Ok, ahora muéstrame mi nuevo dinosaurio…

Claire se coloco sus audífonos de comunicación dentro del helicóptero y el señor Masrani acelero los rotores para iniciar el despegue, si había algo que a Claire no le gustaba era ir en cualquier vehículo, nave o lo que fuese que se condujera el señor Masrani no era el mejor piloto del planeta; pero era millonario y cuando se es, todo es posible.

El helicóptero empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro, era algo que el mismo Simon no podía controlar. La pelirroja estaba aterrada, se sujetaba del asiento y del techo.

—Lo tengo… Lo tengo —aseguró Simon.

Las alertas estaban activadas.

Se deslizaban por el aire con rapidez, atravesando las planicies y atracciones del parque.

— _¡Cielos!_ —exclamó muy bajo la pelirroja.

El señor Masrani la observo y simplemente se echó a reír.

—Te ves tensa Claire —dijo riendo.

—Sí pero… mejor mantenga su atención en los controles —pidió ella.

—La clave de una vida feliz es aceptar que uno jamás tiene en realidad el control —decía moviendo su mano en el aire.

— ¡Ave! —grito Claire.

Pero era demasiado tarde, chocaron contra un ave que iba volando en su dirección; el ave se desplomo al suelo y el instructor se sobresalto.

— _Ehh_ , deberías ir un día a la playa ¡tomar el sol! —recomendó su jefe.

—Eh, si bueno… —empezó a escudriñar en sus papeles —. Marketing dijo que podíamos compensar algunos costos…

—Ay, ya basta de gastos —la interrumpió Masrani, sonaba irritado —. John Hammond me confió su último deseo y ni una vez me menciono las ganancias, _"No repares en gastos"_ solía decir.

—Si comprendo eso pero… _Amm_ la realidad de operar un parque temático es…

—No olvides por que construimos el parque Claire, Mundo Jurásico existe para recordarnos lo pequeño que somos los nuevos, eso no tiene precio… ¡Por favor! —giró a verla a ella —. Estamos volando.

Regreso su vista al frente y se coloco sus lentes de sol de marca.

—Respiren —ordenó Masrani.

Y aceleró aun más el vuelo.

Dieron vuelta curva en una de las montañas donde caía una corriente de agua, y sin mucho esfuerzo el helicóptero llego a salvo en las afueras del recinto del nuevo dinosaurio.

Masrani bajo sin ningún problema y siempre lo hacía con mucho estilo. Llevaba un tarje color gris con una camisa de color lila, zapatos color negro y su cabello peinado hacia atrás. Siempre estaba perfumado, con elegancia acomodaba su traje; Claire bajaba con algo de dificultad de helicóptero e inmediatamente corrió a ver que el instructor del señor Masrani vomitaba sin parar en una de las jardineras. Su cabello se agitaba con el viento que producían las hélices que aun no se detenían.

— ¿Él está bien? —pregunto Claire —. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Estaba algo preocupada.

—Si ya ves que le gusta el drama —dijo Masrani sin darle importancia.

Él observaba con detenimiento todo el recinto, aun no terminaban de levantar los muros.

— ¿Qué no han acabado? —pregunto mientras acomodaba su pantalón.

—Teníamos planeado abrir en mayo pero…

—Pero contención de productos y yo insistimos en que se hicieran más altos los muros —le interrumpió Muldoon, quien salía de la portezuela del observatorio del recinto.

Claire lo miro con reproche y Masrani solo le sonrió y estrecharon sus manos.

—Señor Muldoon que gusto verlo —le dijo Masrani.

—Igualmente señor ¿Viene a ver a la _Indominus_? —pregunto Muldoon.

—Sí, aun no la conozco… ¿Cómo se encuentra todo?

—Señor Masrani pasemos al observatorio, podremos hablar mejor allí ¿No cree? Hay mucho calor afuera, vamos —Claire paso y golpeó el hombro de Muldoon —. Muldoon.

—Claire —dijo este sonriendo.

Masrani observaba como los trabajadores soldaban tubos a la estructura de concreto.

—El dinosaurio es más grande de lo esperado —comentó Muldoon.

—Eso es buena señal —dijo Masrani con sus manos en la cintura.

Los tres subieron la pequeña escalera que daba hasta el observatorio del potrero, era un ambiente más refresco que el calor infernal que hacia allá afuera.

—Sí y tuvimos algunos obstáculos al inicio —dijo Claire, abriendo la puerta dejando entrar a todos.

Ella caminaba tranquilamente, Masrani le seguía y Muldoon fue quien cerró la puerta. Con ellos dentro estaba un guardia de seguridad del parque monitoreando al dinosaurio día y noche, su nombre _Mark Parker_ un hombre cuarentón rechoncho por su enorme panza y se la pasaba comiendo dulces.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto Masrani.

—Empezó a anticipar de donde venia la comida —explicó Muldoon.

—Si uno de los controladores casi perdió un brazo —le hizo señas a Mark para que se fuera.

—Y por si fuera poco, los otros trabajadores amenazaron con renunciar no les garantizaban su seguridad.

El espacio era amplio y de forma rectangular era como una caja de cristal, estaba formado por 5 ventanales rectangulares del vidrio más resistente que había el mismo material que usaban los submarinos de guerra, con barrotes de titanio intercalados, estaba acondicionado con aire y a los lados tenían dos estrados con controles de monitoreo y en la pared de costado las pantallas con la vista de los sensores y cámaras del recinto. Muldoon se recostó a la pared de fondo mientras Masrani observaba el recinto, estaba lleno de vegetación, palmas y cedros.

—Entonces es inteligente —declaró el magnate.

—Para un dinosaurio —dijo Claire mientras tecleaba los controles.

—Este no es cualquier dinosaurio señor, es un animal único… Es casi como una caja de sorpresas —agregó Muldoon, jugueteaba con una navaja que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Y eso? —Masrani señalo un agrietamiento que tenía uno de los cristales en un costado.

Claire lo observo y Muldoon solo soltó una risita.

—Trató de romper el cristal —respondió Claire.

—Sí, y tumbar los muros del patio trasero, comernos cuando le limpiábamos los dientes, a y si menos importancia nos engaño haciéndose el muerto —dijo con sarcasmo Muldoon, Claire lo miro con enojo y volvió al señor Masrani —. No me preguntes porque todos quieren renunciar de repente, Claire.

— _Ah_ … Mucha energía —decía el occidental mientras asentía.

Los arboles empezaron a quebrarse y a tener movimiento, los tres humanos dirigieron su mirada al frente donde la espesa selva se movía; y un leve gruñido llego a sus oídos. Masrani estaba callado y observando con detenimiento, Muldoon también se acerco a donde ellos dos estaban, su cara estaba seria. El animal daba pasos lentos e irascibles.

El jefe se acerco más al vidrio para observar mejor.

 _Estaba sorprendido._

—Oh, es blanca. No me dijiste que era blanca —dijo Masrani.

Claire observaba el animal escondido dentro de la fragosidad, se acercó con algo de temor al cristal.

— ¿Cree que asuste a los niños? —pregunto a su jefe y lo miró.

— ¿A los niños? —Masrani estaba atónito —. Les va a dar _pesadillas_ a los padres.

Y Claire quedó algo confundida.

— ¿Y eso es bueno?

—Es… fantástico —el magnate sobresalto sus cejas.

El animal dentro del recinto, gruñía y respiraba pacientemente, la membrana nictitante se movía, los observaba… Podía sentir la presencia de los humanos allí.

— ¿Puede vernos? —escudriñó Masrani.

—Dicen que percibe la radiación térmica como las serpientes —respondió Muldoon.

—Creí que tendríamos una pareja —procuró el magnate.

—Así era —afirmo Muldoon —. Había una hermana en caso de que esta no sobreviviera a la infancia.

— ¿Y dónde está la hermana? —pregunto Simon.

—Se la comió —dijo Claire.

Masrani la miro serio y algo preocupado, Muldoon solo soltó una risita sorda en el interior se burlaba de lo absurdos que llegaban a ser ese par. Por otro lado Claire solo emitió una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Masrani.

El animal seguía moviéndose dentro del recinto, tan imperturbable.

Muldoon estaba preocupado.

—Y… Me dice que la jaula es segura ¿Verdad?

—Trajimos a los mejores ingenieros estructurales del mundo —dijo Claire mientras asentía se movía al otro comando de control.

Muldoon lanzó la navaja al aire y como si fuera un experto a atrapo con su mano derecha.

—Si también Hammond —se burlo el rubio.

—Así es —acotó Masrani —. Hay un miembro de la marina estadounidense en un proyecto de investigación de una de mis compañías —caminaba alrededor del observatorio —, Owen Grady.

La pelirroja exhaló y puso sus llamativos ojos azules en blanco.

Tendría que lidiar con ese hombre, _de nuevo_.

—Si se quien es —dijo Claire con resignación.

—Sus animales a menudo tratan de escapar, son listos… Él debe ser más listo —explicó Masrani.

—Si él cree lo mismo —susurró entre dientes la pelirroja.

—Quiero que lo llames, que venga y que inspeccione la jaula —exigió Masrani mientras caminaba hacia ella.

—Podría ver algo que nosotros no —aclaró Masrani —. La doctora Grant, tu hermana… Quiero que también venga, se que ella me dejo claro que no quería más trabajo del que tenia, pero me importa mucho que evalué esta situación, es una experta en el comportamiento y junto a usted Muldoon —lo señalo a él —, quiero que consigan todas las fallas.

—Esto se va a poner bueno —masculló Muldoon.

—Pero señor para eso es que Muldoon está aquí.

—Sí, es cierto… Pero 3 cabezas piensan mejor que una…

* * *

La selva estaba quieta, la naturaleza en aquel espacio estaba en paz, los inmensos arboles servían de techo, tapaban la mayoría de la entrada de luz al suelo, solo en algunos espacios se veía el rayo de luz pasar y proyectarse en la cama de hojas secas. El chirriar de las aves y algunos otros animales típicos de aquella locación emitían sonidos haciendo que cualquiera que pisara ese suelo entraría en un mundo nuevo.

Todo estaba quieto e inalterable.

Y el disturbio vino de frente, un pequeño cerdo salió de la maleza gruñendo y corriendo como si algo lo persiguiera.

 _Y así era._

El rápido golpeteo de las patas del depredador y su fuerte gruñido resonaban y perturbaban al pequeño mamífero que corría por su vida, el ronroneo que salía de sus fauces anunciaban que estaba cerca de atraparlo, las hojas se rompían con las pisadas —de las garras— del depredador. El _artiodáctilo_ de piel rosa dio un traspié en la cama de hojas.

— ¡Alto! —se escuchó la orden del Alfa.

Y como si la vida se le fuera en el intento entro en su compartimiento a través de una portezuela en el muro de concreto y esta se cerró inesperadamente donde este se resguardaba.

El animal bípedo se detuvo de golpe haciendo que las hojas se alzaran levemente en el suelo, sus garras se movían impacientes, Blue estaba ansiosa. Y tres pares más de patas se unieron a ella. El gorgoreo de las cuatro Velociraptores se escuchaba como si hablaran entre ellas.

— ¡ _Ey_! —las llamo su líder, e inmediatamente alzaron sus cabezas.

 _Estaban alertas._

Sobre la plataforma que se única en 4 caminos cruzados como una "X", Owen estaba de pie con su mano derecha alzada y con la otra sostenía un dispositivo _Clicker_ el cual tenía un peculiar sonido " _click-click_ ", lo usaba para llamar su atención.

—Ok… Aquí arriba —ordenó Owen —. Blue —llamo a la raptor, ella estaba distraída buscando a su presa —. ¡Blue!

Y mientras le daba al botón del _Clicker_ , ella giró su cabeza hacia arriba teniendo la atención de su líder.

—Cuidado —la señalo con su dedo.

Charlie gruñía como si se quejara por algo.

— ¡Charlie! ¡Oye! No me salgas con eso —extendía su mano.

Delta estaba igualmente protestando.

— ¡Delta! Te calmas —la señaló a ella.

Trataba a de apaciguarlas con su mano y logro tener la atención de todas en aquel momento. Usando el _Clicker_ mantenía su atención y los cuatro animales estaban calmados.

— ¡Bien! ¿Sí? ¡Muévanse! —les ordenó y ellas lo seguían por todo el barandal desde el suelo.

Como si el juego de mamá gallina se tratara las Raptores seguían a Owen, emitiendo chillidos y forcejeando las uñas con las otras. Las llevo del otro lado del camino, donde colgaba un cubo lleno de premios.

Si, ellas lo sabían.

— ¡Alto! —reclamó e hizo el gesto con su mano, ellas gorgoreaban y él seguía con su mano extendida —. Muy bien, estuvo muy bien.

Seguía sonando el _Clicker_.

Blue se sentía orgullosa, y esperaba su premio.

—Excelente —dijo Owen contento —. ¿Ves, Charlie? Aquí está tu premio.

Tomo una rata del cubo de premios y se la lanzó a Charlie quien dio un pequeño saltito y atrapo su premio.

Tomo otra de las ratas.

— ¡Eco! ¡Toma! —lanzo otra —. ¡Delta!

Estas dos últimas saltaron por su premio, y rebusco otra rata en el cubo y la sujeto con su mano mostrándola.

—Blue… —le hablo al animal, y esta atendió hacia a él como si le respondiera emitiendo un gorgoreo —. Es para ti.

Le lanzó el roedor muerto a las fauces de Blue y esta enseguida la devoró sin ningún problema.

— ¡Alto! —ordenó antes de que rompieran la formación.

Y él tenía de nuevo toda su atención.

— ¡Ojos arriba! —ellas se acomodaron bien una al lado de la otra y se irguieron en sus dos patas con las cabezas arriba con mucha atención; Owen alzó su mano más alto, y ellas esperaban su orden.

— ¡Ya! —y ellas rompieron la formación y siguieron su curso.

Todo un éxito.

El personal que laboraba junto a él en la base, estaban todos contentos, pues después de meses de entrenamiento y cuidado, por fin empezaban a aflorar los resultados de interminables horas de trabajo. Todos chocaban sus palmas y el primero en acercarse fue su fiel amigo Barry, chocaron sus palmas y se dieron un abrazo, Barry no paraba de sonreír.

—Por fin lo lograste —dijo dando palmadas en la espalda de Owen.

Y este último tampoco podía creerlo.

—Lo sé amigo —decía mientras se limpiaba sus manos con un pañuelo.

—Lástima que Kate no estuviera aquí para verlo —dijo Barry.

—Tienes razón —decía Owen un poco cabizbajo.

— ¡Que cosas dices! ¡Claro que lo vi todo!

Los dos hombres y todos los demás trabajadores voltearon a ver a la científica quien terminaba de subir las escaleras, venia sonriente. Owen dio una media sonrisa al igual que Barry.

— ¡Hola a todos! —exclamó la científica saludando a todos. Los demás le respondieron saludándole con la mano.

Saludo a Barry con un abrazo.

—Hola Barry —dijo alegre.

Y se lanzó a los brazos de Owen y enrosco los suyos en el cuello de Owen. Este la cobijó con sus fuertes brazos.

— ¡Owen! No puedo creerlo ¡Lo hiciste! —decía con alegría.

—Lo hicimos preciosa, todos lo logramos —él estaba contento.

—Claro que si mi amor —y ella se apartó un poco de él y depositó un dulce beso en los labios del militar, quien no dudo en corresponderle.

Todos inmediatamente empezaron a chiflar y a burlarse de ellos dos por ese momento tan íntimo, ellos solo se separaron y sonrieron.

— _¡Dejen eso para después! ¡Hay niños aquí! ¡Busquen un hotel! ¡Déjala respirar Owen!_ —exclamaban los trabajadores muertos de la risa.

Y simplemente no paraban de reír.

—Owen… Estoy muy feliz por ti… —le decía la científica, ella acariciaba su mejilla, sus ojos y los de ella brillaban —. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, y de todos.

—Siéntete orgullosa también de tu trabajo, tu también ayudaste muchísimo —dijo Barry poniendo su mano en su hombro.

Y Owen asentía con la cabeza.

Owen llevaba ese día una camisa celeste, con las mangas recogidas hasta por encima de sus codos, usaba esos pantalones clásicos de color marrón oscuro, sus botas color caramelo gastadas y un chaleco de semicuero marrón, estaba peinado hacia atrás y siempre llevaba su barba rubia. Barry llevaba una camisa color salmón abierta con una franelilla debajo, usaba pantalones color beige y botas de color marrón.

— ¡Owen!

Alguien llamó por su nombre y carcajeándose, rompiendo aquel momento de emoción, todos sabían quién era —y sí que lo sabían— tenia nombre y apellido.

Vic Hoskins.

—Empezaba a creer que no había contratado al correcto pero los tienes comiendo de tu pata —dijo mostrando la palma de su mano, caminando y acercándose a ellos.

—Hoy es buen día —dijo Owen sonriendo —. No siempre es un final feliz.

— ¿Por eso no han enviado informes? —inquirió Hoskins.

Los hombres estrechaban sus manos, Barry y Kate estaban serios; a ninguno de los dos le agradaba mucho la presencia de Hoskins, incluso hasta Owen tenía que soportarlo.

Vic Hoskins era un hombre de más de 40 años de edad, era gordo y alto, con el cabello entre los matices grises y blancos; con barba y vestía ese uniforme caqui como de costumbre; era un payaso y arrogante.

Demasiado exigente algunas veces —todo el tiempo—.

—No ha habido tiempo —respondió Barry.

—Pero si hay tiempo para, sus cheques… —dijo en tono burlón.

— ¿Y qué se te ofrece? —esta vez salió Kate.

—Oh… Doctora Grant, que gusto verla —objetó el mayor su tono era casi como un alago.

—Sí, claro —ella se acercó hasta donde estaba Owen y este rodeo con su brazo la cintura de Kate.

Los tres entrenadores estaban serios, y Hoskins estalló en emoción.

—Oh ¿En serio? ¿Ustedes son pareja? —decía riendo los señaló a ambos —. Sabía que se había comprometido pero nunca imagine que con el Sargento Grady.

Owen y Kate solo suspiraron con pesadez mientras Barry trataba de contenerse la risa. Hoskins tomo la mano de Kate y miro la Joya en su dedo.

—Deberías quitarte el anillo para trabajar, se te podría perder —y este acariciaba su mano.

—Ese no es su problema señor Hoskins —y ella aparto su mano con molestia —. Ahora díganos ¿Qué se le ofrece?

—Una prueba de campo.

Los dos expertos se miraron y se dieron la vuelta para retirarse. Era la decima vez que el hombre les pedía semejante idiotez.

—Acabo de ver que responden a las ordenes —Hoskins los seguía a los dos —, tenemos que juntar la información y aplicarla.

—Son animales salvajes Hoskins, créeme no los quieres en el campo —agregó Owen.

—Es que entendí que hay un lazo, un lazo de verdad —y este se adelantó a Owen y se detuvo frente a él y Kate, haciendo que ellos dos se detuvieran también —. Entre hombre y bestia.

—Déjame pasar —decía Owen perdiendo la paciencia.

—Por favor, somos iguales ¡somos perros de guerra! —Imploró Hoskins —, sabemos que los militares tienen que reducir las bajas, muchos creen que los robots son el futuro.

Owen lo ignoró y siguió caminando para bajar las escaleras, dejó pasar a Kate primero y luego siguió él.

—Mira la naturaleza nos dio las maquinas de matar más efectivas hace 75 millones de años y ahora sabemos que pueden seguir ordenes —explicaba Hoskins.

Los tres se detuvieron quedando enfrentados, Owen se colocó las manos en la cintura y Kate respiró profundo.

—Al fin hay un progreso ¿Y eso lo primero que dice? —Agregó Barry uniéndose a la conversación —, ¿Qué hagamos un arma?

Empezaron a caminar por el barandal que rodeaba la jaula.

—No es cierto —masculló Hoskins —. Por favor señores y señorita, es hora de madurar, los drones lo exploran túneles ni cuevas y se pueden _hackear_ ; cuando empiece una guerra de verdad esa tecnología será inútil.

—Pues esa tecnología no se los va a comer si no la alimentan —agregó Owen.

Los humanos se detuvieron a ver a las Velociraptores que estaban entretenidas gorgoreando en su patio de entrenamiento.

—Miren, miren a esas criaturas —señalo Hoskins —, tienen millones de años de instinto en las células, instintos que podemos programar y la lealtad no puede comprarse.

Kate se acercó al oído de su prometido.

—Te lo dejo para ti solo, voy a examinar a Delta —susurró en su oído, y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, él solo sonrió y asintió —. Disculpen caballeros, el trabajo llama, voy por mi equipo en el jeep.

Se despidió y se fue caminando hasta las escaleras. Owen la vio hasta que desapareció en los escalones.

—Así que les digo que vayan directamente al enemigo —hacía gestos con sus manos en dirección a ellas —. Y lo devoraran con todo y botas.

— ¿Qué tal si deciden tener el control? —inquirió Barry.

Owen estaba fastidiado en verdad.

—Les recordaremos quien lo tiene y exterminamos la rebelión; atendemos solo a los leales —respondió Hoskins con mucha rapidez.

Barry simplemente se rió y decidió marcharse.

—Voy a ayudar a Kate, suerte Owen —se despidió Barry y siguió riéndose de Vic.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó el mayor.

Owen simplemente sonrió y elevo sus hombros.

—Pues de que vienes y no quieres aprender nada de estos animales, fuera de lo que quieres —explicó Owen —. Como los hicieron ahora se creen sus dueños.

Owen observo a las raptores.

—Somos sus dueños —aclaró Hoskins.

Owen volteo a ver a su superior con un rostro neutro.

—Los animales extintos no tienen derechos —Hoskins sonaba más serio.

—Su extinción de acabo Hoskins —Owen se dio la vuelta para irse por donde Barry lo había hecho.

—Exacto, ellos son una mina de oro…

Owen se acerco a Cyrus, quien le entrego la cubeta de los premios.

—Y Masrani solo las usa para surtir su zoológico —reclamó el más mofletudo.

Owen empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta la tierra.

—Quiere enseñarle humildad a las personas, no a fabricar armas —dijo Owen.

— ¿Tú crees que el octavo hombre más rico del mundo solo tiene petróleo, telecomunicaciones y parques de diversiones? Es tan diverso que ni siquiera sabe de qué es dueño.

Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva INGEN practicando esa propuesta?

—Desde que te contratamos en la marina tú sabías cual era el objetivo, estos animales pueden reemplazar miles de soldados en tierra ¿Cuántas vidas salvarías?

Kate venia con su maletín veterinario y Barry detrás de ella cargando más cosas de su equipo; Owen presiono las llaves de acceso del enrejado donde hacían los cuidados de las Velociraptores.

—Con permiso —dijo Kate y Hoskins solo se aparto.

Barry entro detrás de ella, dejo las cosas y salió. Owen cerró la reja de seguridad y presiono los botones de control para cerrar los cerrojos. Hoskins se apoyó de la cerca con sus manos.

—La guerra es algo muy natural —Hoskins seguía fastidiando.

— ¡Por dios! ¿Aun este hombre sigue aquí? —se quejó Kate.

Owen solo miro a Hoskins y camino hacia la científica.

—Mira a tu alrededor Owen, las cosas que hay en esta selva quieren matar a las otras; así la naturaleza prueba sus creaciones, refina la cadena alimenticia. La guerra es esfuerzo y el esfuerzo es grandeza y sin eso terminamos con estos parques con sodas de 7 dólares —Hoskins era demasiado molesto.

Owen giro a verlo y se acerco a la parte de la cerca donde Vic Hoskins se encontraba apoyado, Kate estaba molesta ya estaba cansada de escucharlo y su novio también, con la cara fruncida Owen termino de acercarse y con la sonrisa mas fingida habló.

—Oye ¿Te escuchas cuando hablas? —preguntó Owen.

Hoskins solo rió.

—Es inevitable con o sin ustedes —miro a Owen y luego a Kate, ella se detuvo de lo que estaba haciendo y se quedo de pie mirando a Hoskins bastante seria —. El progreso siempre gana.

—Tal vez el progreso debería perder —intervino la científica y Owen sonrió ante eso —. Además no siga insistiendo tanto Señor Hoskins, tiene demasiado tiempo pidiendo una prueba de campo, se lo digo a usted como se lo dije a Masrani, estos animales no son armas.

La conversación se vio interrumpida por los disturbios que se presentaban, Colin Jenkins era el nuevo cuidador que trabajaba junto con Owen y Barry, un chico joven de unos 19 años de los barrios del Bronx, escuálido, alto y de pelo rubio, siempre usaba un gorro tejido. Estaba encargado de recoger a los cerdos del patio.

— ¡Cerdo suelto! —gritó el muchacho mientras corría por el andamiaje persiguiendo al mamífero.

Con una vara de metal con una soga en la punta intento atrapar al animal.

Entonces el ataque vino de costado, Blue corrió rápidamente y en el mismo instante el que chico atrapó el cuello del cerdo ella atacó al cerdo y con tanta fuerza que hizo que el muchacho cayera dentro de la jaula con los 4 depredadores a su merced. El chico cayó de espaldas al suelo y quedo aturdido.

Las raptores quienes estaban en su juego, se dieron cuenta de que el chico había caído y gruñeron ante el descubrimiento.

Owen y Kate voltearon, estaban sorprendidos con sus ojos y bocas abiertas. Inmediatamente el militar salió corriendo a la reja que daba entrada al espacio de ellas pero su gruñido hizo que se detuvieran.

— ¡Owen hay que hacer algo rápido! —gritó la científica a su lado.

Las depredadoras estaban al asecho de su nueva presa, el chico Jenkins; él estaba tirado en el suelo sentado arrastrándose hacia atrás y con el miedo puro corriéndole por todo el cuerpo. Blue y sus hermanas le rugían.

Owen corrió rápidamente y presiono los botones del enrejado que lo separaba de las Velociraptores y se escabullo por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la reja al abrirse.

— ¿Owen que estás haciendo? —preguntó alarmada Kate.

— ¡Quédate ahí no te muevas! —gritó Owen.

— ¡Owen no! —exclamó Barry desde el otro lado.

Se levanto rápido del suelo, y salió corriendo con sus manos al aire, los guardias de seguridad salieron con sus armas de alto voltaje listos para dispararles a los animales.

— ¡Alto! ¡No, no disparen! —exclamó Owen.

Y se detuvo de golpe, con las rodillas levemente flexionadas e interponiendo sus manos entre las Raptores y el. Blue gruñía ferozmente hacia él.

— ¡No, no disparen! ¡No disparen! —gritaba Owen.

Barry entro al enjaulado y presiono los botones y la reja dejo de subir. Kate estaba aterrada temía por la vida de su prometido.

—Barry hay que hacer algo —decía casi sin voz.

—No Kate, déjalo él sabe lo que hace —respondió Barry.

— ¡Dispárenle 12 amperes y no volverán a confiar en mí —dijo Owen.

Barry y Kate jalaron al muchacho que estaba en el suelo hacia ellos, estaba temblando del miedo.

—Tranquilo cielo —trató de calmarlo Kate.

Barry se aparto de ellos y volvió hacia los controles de la reja.

—Blue tranquila —pidió Owen

Él también estaba aterrado.

—Tranquila —dijo calmado.

Pero eso no fue lo que ocurrió, Blue rugió, abrió y cerró sus fauces, estaba molesta.

— ¡Oye, oye! ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? —Owen fruncía el seño, intentaba imponerle respeto al animal —, Delta, ya te vi para atrás.

Delta emitió un gruñido más.

—Ok, bien… bien —decía dando pasos hacia atrás.

Las raptores estaban en posición de ataque, lo rodeaban aquellos cuatro cuerpos imponentes y pesados. Delta, Blue, Eco y Charlie lo asechaban como a cualquier otra presa.

— ¿Charlie? —volteo a verla —. Quédate donde estas.

Él seguía con sus manos extendidas tratando de detenerlas, y seguía dando pasos hacia atrás. Hoskins miraba entretenidamente aquel "espectáculo" como cruzaba por sus pensamientos. Kate y Barry seguían esperando.

—Bien —dijo calmado, bajo una de sus manos —. Cierra la reja —ordeno el militar.

— ¡Owen no! —exclamó Kate.

— ¿Estás loco? —dijo Barry.

—Oigan confíen en mi —expresó Owen bastante calmado.

— ¡Ciérrala! —grito el muchacho Jenkins estaba aterrado.

Kate y Barry vieron al muchacho y luego se miraron a la cara, Kate confiaba en Owen a pesar de que estaba muy asustada.

Confiaba en el.

Ella asintió y Barry dudo por un momento y luego corrió y presiono los botones para cerrar. Poco a poco la reja fue bajando, y Owen lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, inmediatamente corrió y se deslizó por debajo de la reja dando una vuelta, las Velociraptores se lanzaron a la carrera, pero era muy tarde y las cuatro chocaron contra la reja, Owen lo sintió y aun estaba atónito. Los animales se levantaron rápidamente y sacudían sus cabezas, el impacto había sido doloroso.

Kate salió corriendo y abrazo con fuerza a su prometido.

— ¡Dios santo Owen! ¡¿Estás loco?! —decía ella mirándolo a la cara.

—Estoy bien —decía tratando de calmarla.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, ella podía sentir el de Owen y viceversa; como pudieron ambos se levantaron del suelo y Barry les ayudo. Ella volvió a abrazarlo y Owen la rodeo con sus brazos.

—Ya tranquila, ya paso —él acariciaba su cabello y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

Ellos se separaron.

—Aquí no se aburre —dijo Barry riéndose y señalando al chico, que aun estaba en el suelo.

Él moreno camino hacia fuera de la jaula. Owen y Kate se quedaron con el muchacho, el militar se acercó a él.

— ¿Eres el nuevo no? —preguntó Owen.

—Si —dijo jadeando.

— ¿Nunca pensaste por que había una vacante?

El chico respiro con dificultad.

—Oye, no vuelvas a darle la espalda a la jaula —ordenó el militar.

El joven se exalto a ver las fauces de Delta asomadas por uno de los orificios de la jaula, le gruñía como para asustarlo. Ella se aparto y fue a reunirse con sus hermanas. Hoskins estaba fascinando con aquel acontecimiento y bastante conforme, se aparto del cercado y se fue.

Dejaron salir al chico de la jaula y solo Kate y Owen se quedaron allí dentro preparando todo para atender a las raptores. Kate aun estaba algo conmocionada. Preparo una mesa con todos los instrumentos que usaría y estaba acomodando cada cosa en su lugar.

Sus manos temblaban.

El militar la observó, y se sintió un poco mal verla de esa manera. Así que camino hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la castaña, y con mucho cariño tomó sus temblorosas manos con las suyas y rodeo su vientre. Ella instintivamente cerró los ojos y suspiró.

—Todo está bien preciosa, ya paso todo —le susurraba al oído.

—Lo sé, es solo que… Me preocupé tanto Owen, pensé que podría pasarte algo malo.

—Lo tenía todo bajo control preciosa —él hizo que girara para verlo a la cara, su rostro enmarcaba la preocupación misma.

— ¡No vuelvas a hacer una locura como esa! —ella lo golpeo en el hombro y exhaló.

—Está bien, solo no estés enojada ¿Si? Sé que te enoja preocuparte —decía riendo.

—No te rías Grady —dijo molesta señalándolo con el dedo.

—Ven aquí…

El hombre la atrajo hacia él, y la atrapo con un apasionado beso, ambos movían sus labios sincrónicamente y Owen acariciaba sus brazos, bajando por sus costillas hasta su cadera, ella se sobresalto cuando puso su mano sobre uno de sus glúteos.

— ¡Oye! No seas atrevido —ella lo regañó.

—No lo soy… Eres mi prometida y puedo hacerte estas demostraciones de afecto.

—Pero no en público —él empezó a llenarla de pequeños besos en su cara en su cuello y ella simplemente reía —. Te amo señor Grady.

—Yo también la amo futura señora Grady…

Ambos continuaron haciendo su labor, debían hacerlo rápido ya que Kate debía retomar sus otras actividades en el parque y luego pasar por sus sobrinos. Owen había trabajado todo ese verano con las Velociraptores; no había sido nada sencillo e incluso escenarios como estos ocurrían fácilmente, y con suerte hoy todos habían salido ilesos. Hace un tiempo intentaban curarle una de las heridas que se ocasionaban las raptores en sus peleas, Kate pidió su ayuda y él encantado lo hizo, pero una de ellas se salió de control e hirió a la científica en un brazo, la herida fue un poco profunda y llevo puntadas; fue una de las tantas veces en las cuales ambos se dieron cuenta de que aquellos adorables animales que habían visto nacer y cuidado, cualquiera de esas facetas había desaparecido. Y luego estaba Hoskins fatigándolos día y noche; cientos de veces dejaron en claro que no podían realizar la bendita prueba de campo, pero al parecer el hombre solo escuchaba lo que él quería, y eso a Owen lo estaba cansando.

Después de terminar de atender a las raptores Owen tomó su motocicleta y se fue a su pequeño espacio en algún lugar de la isla, mientras Kate fue a la zona de los herbívoros a resolver lo de los Triceratops. Mientras iba en su jeep su teléfono celular sonó y vio que era su hermana Claire. Presionó el botón y contesto.

—Claire —dijo Kate.

—Sí, hola… eh… —no sabía que decirle —. ¿Dónde te encuentras en este momento?

—Pues, estoy en camino a la reserva de los herbívoros, voy a ver qué sucedió con los tops.

—Sí, bueno quiero que dejes eso para después y le digas a tu… Novio o como sea que quiero que revise el recinto de la Indominus Rex.

Kate suspiró y sonrió para calmarse.

—Pues no creo que eso sea tan sencillo, él no está conmigo debe estar en su casa, búscalo allí.

—El señor Masrani pidió que tú también fueras, quiere la opinión de los dos.

—Sí, claro. En cuanto me desocupe iré, Owen me dirá que vio y yo luego iré a ver; Muldoon quizás tiene los mismos conocimientos que yo sobre eso, no se para que me necesitan.

—Solo ve ¿Quieres? —sonaba molesta —. Siempre es lo mismo contigo.

—Pues te recuerdo que tú no estás para darme ordenes Claire, pero descuida es gratificante para mi resolver lo que tú no puedes.

Y colgó el teléfono.

Kate estaba enojada, detestaba la manera en la que su hermana se comportaba. A veces no lo toleraba.

De camino al recinto de los herbívoros, recogió a Muldoon por el camino su jeep se había varado, decidió cambiar de ruta, ir donde Owen buscarlo e irse juntos al recinto de nuevo producto.

Y debían prepararse todos porque, Claire también iba de camino para allá.


	13. Capítulo 12: Confrontaciones

**Hola a todos ¿Como han estado? en serio les pido disculpas, sucede que en mi país el servicio de internet es un total fiasco y pues tuve todo este tiempo ausente ya que estuve sin internet, pero hoy nuevamente me han reinstalado el servicio!**

 **Ademas de que he escrito varios capítulos que estaré subiendo durante todos estos dias.**

 **En verdad disculpen la demora y espero que les guste muchísimo!**

 **Aparte les doy el anuncio que se acerca el final de este fic...**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12: Confrontaciones**_

Todo parecía ir de maravilla en Mundo Jurásico, los huéspedes se divertían, los niños disfrutaban de los dinosaurios y eran los mejores momentos que se gozaban en esa isla.

Las pisadas de los pequeños _Triceratops_ eran fuertes a su corta edad de vida llegaban a pesar unos 80 kilos y medir un poco menos de un 1.20 metros, la sonrisa de los niños y la felicidad no se comparaba con nada en el corral de los herbívoros más pequeños. Era una de las atracciones mas entretenidas, un corral extenso con fondo de tierra y rodeado de maderos como si fuera un aprisco, un total de 10 _Triceratops_ de unos 6 meses de vida, que llevaban sillas de montar.

Era como el paseo en ponis, pero hace 75 millones de años.

Los cuidadores del parque resguardaban de la seguridad de los animales y de los visitantes, más que todo de los niños. Ellos se acercaban con curiosidad y temor, pero luego de ver lo adorables que llegaban a ser esas criaturas hasta un abrazo llegaban a darles a los animales, como lo había hecho ese pequeño que abrazó a un _Apatosaurus_ bebé. Los niños y los animales correteaban por todo el espacio, mientras los adultos saludaban y tomaban fotos desde el otro lado de la valla.

— ¡Cárgame no puedo ver! —gritaba Gray dando saltos entre los padres que formaban una barrera imposible de pasar.

—No soy papá, no tienes 5 —dijo un Zach bastante fastidiado.

—Aun puedo montar al Triceratops, mido 1.20 —decía el niño.

Este se subió a uno de los bancos y tomaba fotos con su cámara digital.

Zach caminaba enojado mientras su querida niñera no paraba de hablar por teléfono.

—Este lugar es para niños —dijo su hermano mayor.

—Sí, ya se —Gray tomo otra fotografía —. ¿Nos subimos a los juegos giratorios?

Y el niño no paraba de tomar fotos.

—Cubre tu bolsa de ñoño —decía Zach mientras golpeaba el bolso de Gray.

Gray llevaba una camisa de cuadros gris, con unos cómodos shorts hasta la rodilla y sus tenis, y por supuesto llevaba una bolsa de cinturón allí guardaba sus cosas, su hermano Zach vestía jeans, una camiseta color purpura y una chaqueta deportiva de color gris. El mayor giró a ver la plástica mujer que los cuidaba mientras hablaba de ella y de su boda, y se le ocurrió una idea que cambiaria el rumbo de todo en aquel día.

Por lo menos para ellos dos.

—Huye —ordenó Zach.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Gray.

—¡Corre, corre! ¡Ya, ya, ya! —decía su hermano.

Los dos chicos salieron corriendo perdiéndose entre la multitud. Gray corría a todo dar, su hermano lo seguía rápidamente, pero a un paso más calmado. La masificación de personas era asombrosa y eso que las visitas habían disminuido un poco en aquel año. Los altavoces anunciaron que la atracción del T-Rex estaba por comenzar en unos minutos; al escuchar esa noticia Gray enloqueció de la emoción.

—El Tiranosaurio ¡Zach! ¡Ven corre, corre! —decía Gray corriendo.

Su hermano le hizo el gesto con la mano de que se detuviera pero era inútil frenar a ese niño. Los hermanos caminaron a las enormes puertas del recinto de la T-Rex, era el animal mas especial de todos en el parque, pues era el mismo tiranosaurio al cual alguna vez el padre de Kate y varios de quienes vivieron el incidente tuvieron que enfrentar, era la mascota de la isla. Era una estructura gigantesca de concreto, el gran anuncio en la puerta con su nombre escrito allí. Los chicos se adentraron al recinto con un puñado de gente, todos comentaban y cuchicheaban sobre la atracción y lo grandioso que era el parque.

Entonces llegaron a la parte interesante.

Para poder ver la atracción, es decir ver a la Rex, debían cruzar un túnel que surcaba transversalmente todo el recinto de la Rex. Era como un enorme túnel con el exterior simulando la apariencia de un tronco, con dos ventanales convexos acorde al tronco, el espacio de la Rex estaba ambientado como si fuera un bosque, lleno de musgo y enormes pinos. La gente se aglomeraba en el vitral.

El bramido de la T-Rex sonaba, las fuertes pisadas de su patas hacían que la tierra se estremeciera y los espectadores también. Desde el observador se podía ver a una indefensa cabra de cabeza marrón y cuerpo blanco, el animal estaba quieto mientras emitía un balido. De la nada una bengala color naranja cayó a su lado, _"rexy"_ como los cuidadores suelen decir, venía a un paso tranquilo e imperturbable, no le prestaba mucha atención a los visitantes que gritaban y tomaban fotos de ella.

De alguna manera ya se había acostumbrado a eso, o por lo menos eran una de las teorías que había arrojado su cuidadora Kate.

Zach y Gray se acercaron como pudieron para poder ver lo que iba a suceder. El más pequeño daba saltos entre las personas para poder ver, y en poco tiempo se escabulló entre la gente y logro ver.

La cabeza de la Rex era enorme, sus fauces también lo eran y sus ojos tenían un color verde fluorescente, tan llamativo. Su piel corrugada llena de protuberancias típicas de un reptil, y algunas cicatrices en sus costados y parte de su cuello. Gray observaba como _"rexy"_ movía sus cortos brazos con desesperación.

Entonces el animal divisó la bengala y al instante su premio, con un gruñido y bastante rapidez movió su cabeza hacia atrás y hacia abajo.

Y atrapó entre sus fauces a la pequeña cabra.

Era como un bocadillo.

Todos gritaron, algunos de la emoción otros les causo algo de asco, pero en eso consistía a atracción.

Zach se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar el soñar de su celular, lo del animal le había llamado la atención pero no lo suficiente.

Era su madre, e inmediatamente respondió.

—Hola mamá —respondió rápidamente colocándose el celular en la oreja e ignorando por completo lo que sucedía allá atrás.

—Tenías que llamarme en cuanto llegaran —y una Karen preocupada al otro lado del teléfono suspiraba con paciencia, mientras descansaba de su labor en la oficina —. ¿Se están divirtiendo?

—Sí, eso creo —contestó Zach, y su madre solo alzó sus cejas.

No la convencía mucho ese tono.

—La tía Claire nos dio pases para no tener que hacer fila —respondió Zach.

Su madre arrugó la cara, no comprendía.

— ¿Cómo no está con ustedes? —indagó Karen.

Y Claire sí que estaba metida en problemas.

 **ooo**

Kate conducía tranquilamente a pesar de su enojo, no quería correr el riesgo de perder el control y tener un accidente conduciendo como si la persiguieran.

No estaba apurada por llegar, y aun mas sabiendo que su hermana podría encontrarse allá.

Muldoon iba tranquilo a su lado, el auto se tambaleaba un poco por lo escabroso que estaba el camino. El silencio le incomodaba, así que decidió romper el hielo.

—Y… Entonces lograron que las raptores obedezcan órdenes ¿No? —pregunto Muldoon.

Kate no apartaba la mirada del frente.

—Sí, es un logro bastante importante para todo el equipo de Owen y para mi claro… —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Él debe estar bastante satisfecho.

—Sí, pero su jefe el señor Hoskins no ayuda mucho con su bendita prueba, es molesto ¿Sabes? —decía con fastidio.

—Aun tan molesto como tener a tu hermana dándome ordenes todos los días ¿eh? —decía mirándola con la cabeza inclinada.

—Claire… —exhaló con pesadez —. No me la recuerdes.

—Volvieron a pelear ¿No?

—No es por eso, me disgusta la manera en que pide las cosas; de verdad Muldoon no tengo nada en contra de que la pretendas —aclaró la científica —. Solo admiro tu valor para aguantártela; hablo en serio.

Decía con mucha sinceridad, el rubio solo explotó en risas.

—Pues es bueno saberlo, no te juzgo por corretear con Velociraptores querida —decía gracioso.

— ¿Crees que es casi lo mismo? —decía Kate riendo.

—En ambos aspectos tu vida corre peligro —él se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, claro tienes razón.

—Oye se que tu hermana no es un hueso fácil de roer, que es mas impredecible que un tornado, pero admito que es muy hermosa y es una persona organizada, no teme decir la verdad, es tan… ella y eso me gusta ¿entiendes? —explicaba el hombre y ella asintió.

—Lose Muldoon, pero no sé como permites que ella te trate así.

—Creo que cuando alguien te atrae haces cosas que ni tú sabías que podrías hacer…

—Claro, se que ella es difícil, bueno siempre te lo he dicho; se que en su primera cita no les fue muy bien, que es el día de hoy y sigue rechazando tus invitaciones, pero mi hermana solo quiere hacerse la difícil, es parte de su ego de mujer moderna ¿Si me entiendes?

—Perfectamente —decía resignado.

Conocía claramente a su hermana, a pesar de no haber compartido mucho con ella, pero se enteraba de las cosas por su hermanastra Karen. Muldoon la conoció cuando Masrani envió a su personal a reclutar trabajadores y expertos para aperturar su parque, Muldoon fue una de las primeras opciones para el puesto de Kate, pero luego de conocer la eminencia que esta ultima era, decidieron colocarlo al frente junto a ella. En ese momento ellos dos se conocieron al principio ella se vio bastante amable y el con ella, pudo haber algo de química, pero su hermana era una enferma por el trabajo y a veces quería imponer reglas que no todos podían cumplir, y ese fue el error de Muldoon. Sin embargo el no pierde la esperanza en que algún día pueda recuperar a Claire.

Karen le comentó que a su hermana si le agradaba Muldoon, pero no podía decírselo a él.

—Tú le gustas, el hecho de que te trate mal es un indicio.

—Bueno la esperanza es lo último que se pierde… —decía Muldoon reclinándose en el asiento —. ¿Y qué me dices de tu militar _celó-pata_? ¿Cómo van los planes de boda?

—Todo va bien en realidad, él es maravilloso Muldoon… —dijo suspirando y dando media sonrisa.

— ¿Sucede algo? —curioseo el rubio.

—No es nada en realidad.

—Oye te hablo sobre mis problemas con tu hermana, tengo derecho a saber los de tu prometido, lo dice el pacto que hicimos cuando decidimos ser mejores amigos —dijo con ironía.

Ella lo miro como si estuviera loco, pero le causo cierta gracia.

—Ok, ok… Es algo absurdo en verdad, ni sé porque me preocupo por eso.

—Pues si terminas de decirme podría ayudarte —la regañó.

— ¡Ok! Pero no vayas a comerme Robert.

— ¡Solo habla niña! O voy a tener sacártelo a golpes, el tío _Robbie_ quiere ayudarte.

Ella simplemente se rió.

—Bueno, hace algún tiempo Barry ¿Lo recuerdas?

—Sí, es uno de los entrenadores, es el que viene de Tanzania.

—Sí, bueno Barry es un gran amigo y hablamos de muchas cosas…

— ¿No me digas que se te confesó? —dijo alarmado Muldoon.

Kate frenó el auto de golpe y lo asesino con la mirada.

— ¡¿Qué idioteces dices Muldoon?! —estaba escandalizada.

— ¿Qué? —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Quieres dejarme continuar? —decía aun mirándolo.

—Sí, claro hazlo continua antes de que te de un ataque.

Arrancó de nuevo el auto y siguieron el camino.

—Barry me contó algo sobre Owen, que yo no sabía —Muldoon la miraba con ojos saltones esperando que continuara —. Owen y el hablan mucho y comparten muchas historias. Barry en forma de broma me soltó el comentario sobre que mi hermana y Owen tuvieron algo alguna vez.

Muldoon escuchaba atentamente.

—Él se sorprendió al ver que no sabía nada, y pues termino contándome, que hace mucho tiempo cuando yo viajaba por el mundo haciendo mi carrera, ellos se conocieron y salían, pero no se llevaron bien y simplemente no se vieron mas.

—Con un demonio ¡qué pequeño es el mundo! —exclamó Muldoon.

—Que si no… Bueno, el punto es que Owen nunca me ha dicho nada sobre eso, no es que este molesta por eso. Cosas como esas pasan a menudo… Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Me pregunto ¿Por qué él nunca me ha dicho? ¿No confía en mí?

—Eres muy inteligente Kate, usa mas tus neuronas ¿No lo ves? —decía casi como si fuera obvio.

Para Muldoon fue más sencillo verlo, quizás su perspectiva de hombre ayudaba a descifrar las cosas o quizás verlo desde otro punto de vista.

—No, no veo una buena razón para que lo hiciera —ella lo miró a él buscando su respuesta.

—Es bastante claro Kate... Tiene nombre y apellido—explicó el rubio.

— ¿Quieres solo decirlo y ya? Deja de ser tan misterioso —reclamó Kate.

—Es por ti y por tu hermana, quizás no ha querido decírtelo por temor a que aumenten los conflictos entre tu hermana y tu.

— ¿Qué? —ella volteo a verlo —. No lo había pensado de esa manera…

—Cariño, es por eso ¿Por qué más seria? Tú no eres una mujer celosa.

—Quizás tengas razón Muldoon… A veces eres más útil de lo que parece ¿sabías? —dijo riendo Kate.

— ¡Tonta! Como te gusta llamarme cuando hay que vacunar a " _Rexy_ " ¿No?

— ¡Ya basta! —decía riendo, Muldoon le hizo cosquillas en sus costados.

—Oh Muldoon ayúdame " _Rexy_ " es muy ruda, ¡Quiere comernos! —decía imitando la voz de la científica.

Ella simplemente pudo reír y Muldoon la acompaño.

—Oye pero… Hablando seriamente… ¿No te molesta eso verdad?

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó ella.

—Tu hermana y Owen.

Ella se quedo pensativa por un momento.

—Pues si te soy sincera, me molesta que él me lo haya ocultado, pero más de allí no creo que pueda pensar otra cosa, digo si son cosas que quedaron en el pasado ¿Allí deberían quedarse no?

—Por supuesto que sí, sin embargo… Si ese par se reconcilia podemos intentarlo tú y yo —decía guiñándole el ojo a la científica.

Ella simplemente soltó una carcajada y lo golpeo en el hombro.

— ¡Que cosas dices! Muldoon verdaderamente que eres una maquina de sorpresas —ella aun reía.

— ¡Mira al frente! Vamos a chocar —decía este riendo también.

—Soy la mejor conductora de esta isla.

—Si llegamos vivos a nuestro destino afirmare que eso es cierto.

Ambos amigos no paraban de reír.

Sin embargo en el fondo Kate estaba un poco preocupada, no tenía por qué preocuparse, estaba claro que ella amaba a Owen, pero le daba curiosidad que su hermana y el tuvieran un pasado. Entonces la gama de preguntas se abría en su cabeza.

¿Quizás por eso su hermana la detestaba aun más?

Todo a veces era un lío, un tremendo lío.

 **ooo**

Claire conducía a una velocidad considerable, el camino estaba escabroso pero no le faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino.

No comprendía porque ese irritable hombre se había mudado de esa lujosa habitación en la residencia de los trabajadores a ese mugroso camper y ese estúpido bungaló. No le gustaba para nada distraerse mientras conducía pero la llamada de su hermana Karen en su teléfono no era indicio de buenas noticias. Su teléfono estaba conectado a un dispositivo especial dentro del auto para poder hablar mientras manejaba sin tener el soltar el volante.

Deslizo el botón en la pantalla táctil y contesto.

—Hola Karen —dijo animada.

—Hola Claire ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó su hermana.

— _Eh_ , pues bien los chicos se están divirtiendo mucho y… Si todo está bien…

Al otro lado de la línea su hermana no estaba muy conforme con esa respuesta, pues sabía que eso era una mentira, la expresión en su rostro de sospecha era muy graciosa.

— ¿Si? Porque acabo de hablar con Zach y dice que no estabas con ellos…

Claire suspiró y se resigno a que había sido descubierta.

—Ah… Si, oye hoy resulto ser un mal día para mí. _Eh_ … Están en buenas manos… Con...

— ¿Con Kate? —preguntó Karen.

—No, Kate está ocupada atendiendo asuntos en el parque pero pasaran la tarde con ella, por los momentos están con mi asistente, es inglesa y ellos inventaron las niñeras… —trató de explicar Claire.

A su hermana Karen la invadió una ola de sentimientos en ese momento, y un aura de tristeza; no podía creer hasta donde era capaz de llegar su hermana Claire.

Y a veces no lo comprendía.

Sin querer esta se puso a llorar y coloco su mano en su boca para poder contener esos sollozos que afloraban por salir.

Claire se percato de ello a pesar de no poder verla y eso le desconcertó a ella.

—Espera… ¿Estas llorando? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—Se supone que sería un fin de semana en familia Claire, no has visto a los niños en mucho tiempo y se cómo va tratar Zach a Gray, están solos y puede ser muy malo con él —Karen hablaba mientras lloraba, aquella madre tan angustiada.

Y Claire comprendió.

—Está bien… Yo… Perdón mañana voy a pasar todo el día con ellos —dijo Claire —. No iré a trabajar y no me separare de ellos, lo prometo.

—Bueno, una promesa mañana vale más que un esfuerzo hoy —aclaró su hermana, esta aspiro con la nariz.

— _Bah_ … Ya usas las frases que mamá nos decía —trató de cambiar la conversación.

— ¡Ay qué horror! Ya uso las frases de mamá —decía Karen —. Perdón ¿Pero sabes qué? Si funcionan, ya verás cuando tengas hijos.

—Si tengo —dijo con ironía y casi susurrando.

— ¿Cuándo? —pidió Karen —. Lo valen.

— ¡Bye Mami! —exclamó la taheña.

Su hermana oprimió de nuevo aquellas ganas de llorar.

—Adiós.

Claire quedo esperando a que su hermana dijera algo mas, pero esta ya había cortado la llamada, un sentimiento de culpa la invadió sin duda, pero esas no eran cosas que a ella le agradaran en absoluto, por eso ella se distanciaba de su familia, problemas como esos eran los que evitaba suficiente tenia con los de su trabajo, pero su hermana Karen era una de las pocas personas que ella amara sobre la tierra, y verla desmoronarse era un golpe duro para ella, por eso había accedido a tener a sus sobrinos con ella, un sacrificio por su hermana y por ellos. Sabía que la familia de Karen estaba atravesando un momento demasiado duro y lo que menos quería era contribuir a que fuese aun más duro.

Doblo en una pequeña curva por el camino de tierra y diviso el camper y el bungaló, estaciono su camioneta Mercedes bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Era un espacio bastante hermoso, el camino terminaba frente a la enorme laguna de aquel lugar, esa laguna servia como suministro de agua potable para la isla, Owen la descubrió en sus paseos interminables con su prometida, ella lo llevo allí en dos ocasiones y pues ya que el espacio no había sido ocupado por nada ni nadie, pidió a Masrani permitirle vivir allí en medio de la naturaleza.

Y si que era bastante agradable, estar rodeado de la jungla y de esa hermosa vista a la laguna.

Owen por otro lado observo el auto lujoso que se estaciono en el árbol junto al camper.

Después del entrenamiento y las tareas que realizó con Kate este regreso a su pequeño paraíso, había bastante calor y se había quitado aquella camisa celeste molesta, se coloco una franela manga larga algo curtida, siempre la usaba para la mecánica y pues reparaba su motocicleta había tenido algunas fallas en aquellos días. La adquirió hacia unos meses atrás cuando a Kate se le dificultaba llevarlo al recinto de las Velociraptores y fue un obsequio de su prometida.

Estaba sentado encima de una cubeta y apretando los tornillos del motor de su motocicleta una hermosa _Triumph Scrambler_ de los 60´ una clásico de clásicos.

 _¿Qué estaría haciendo su científica?_ Posiblemente correteando dinosaurios, era su tarea favorita como ella solía decir.

 _¿Cómo estaría su familia?_ Sus abuelos allá en Texas.

Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por el cierre de la puerta del auto que se acaba de estacionar en "su propiedad" observo con ojos chicos y vio como de allí se bajaba esa petulante y desabrida pelirroja.

Como si Hoskins no hubiera sido suficiente ese día.

La mujer se miraba en el reflejo de la ventana del auto y acomodo su cabello.

— ¿Y ahora que quieren? —pronuncio Owen en un tono bajo y bastante molesto.

—Señor Grady —habló Claire bastante animada, ella hablaba mientras caminaba —. Necesito que venga a mirar algo —se aparto el cabello de la cara.

Owen solo la miraba sin comprender.

— ¿Por qué me dices señor Grady?

Ella lo miro seria.

—Owen… Si no estás muy ocupado…

Owen solo rió internamente y busco su botella de refresco.

—Estoy muy ocupado —y tomó un sorbo.

—Tenemos una atracción —dijo Claire.

—Pues ese no es mi problema —respondió iracundo.

—Estoy hablando de los dinosaurios, señor Grady.

El militar se levantó fastidiado y camino hacia la pelirroja.

—Owen —él le corrigió.

—Tenemos una nueva ¡Ugh! —decía la mujer mientras peleaba contra un mosquito, en verdad era fastidioso, Owen como todo un experto lo observo flotar en el aire y lo atrapó con sus fuertes manos.

— ¿Hicieron un nuevo dinosaurio? —pregunto el hombre alejándose de ella.

—Si es a eso a lo que nos dedicamos —aclaró Claire —. La exhibición abre al público en unas semanas y el señor Masrani me pidió que buscara tu asesoría —Owen se acercó a su mesa de herramientas y jugueteo con algunas llaves, y luego se acercó a la mujer.

— ¿Quieres que los asesore a todos aquí? ¿O en mi bungaló? —dijo con ironía y rostro neutro.

— ¿Así conquistaste a mi hermana? —ella lo miro seria y alzó las cejas esperando su respuesta —. No es gracioso.

Owen se rió y subió las escaleras del bungaló.

—Más o menos —decía risoteando.

—Bueno queremos que evalúes las vulnerabilidades de una jaula…

— ¿Por qué yo? —preguntó mientras escrudiñaba sus herramientas.

—Bueno el señor Masrani piensa que como puedes controlar a los Raptores… —ella subió los escalones de bungaló. Y Owen apareció.

— ¿Por qué solo piensan en control? —preguntó Owen —. Yo no controlo a las raptores… Esto es una relación basada en el respeto mutuo—explicaba el hombre —. Ya entiendes por que jamás tuvimos una segunda cita.

Fue un comentario bastante peyorativo, pero que sabía que seguro haría enojar a la pelirroja y espantarla de una buena vez por todas. Aunque el tema de ambos no era algo que Owen le gustara tratar.

— ¿Disculpa? Yo no quise tener una segunda cita —reclamó Claire.

— Lo sé, no tengo que preguntártelo, habría sido un error seguir con eso ¿No crees? — dijo Owen serio —. ¿Quién imprime un itinerario para una cita? —Owen se sentó en el cubo a seguir reparando la motocicleta.

—Soy una persona organizada —dijo Claire.

— ¿Y qué clase de dieta te impide el tequila? —decía en modo de reclamo.

— ¡Ay! Pues todas de hecho —mencionó la pelirroja algo horrorizada —. ¿Y qué clase de hombre va a una cita vistiendo shorts?

—Era Nuevo México ¡Hace calor! —exclamó el militar.

—Pues mi hermana está bastante desequilibrada como para aceptarte en su vida, llegas a ser un completo idiota cuando te lo propones —dijo molesta la mujer.

—No actuaria de esa manera si usted señorita Dearing no fuese tan molesta con su presencia y por favor déjeme tranquilo ¿Quiere? ¿Por qué no le dice a Muldoon que lo haga? Es su trabajo ¿No?

—Si no fuera neces… Si no fuera requerido de esta manera no estaría aquí pidiendo su ayuda, aunque al parecer es un desperdicio de tiempo pedirle algo a usted o a mi queridísima hermana que si se lo propone también llegaría a ser una completa idio… —dijo con desdén.

— ¿Y Kate que tiene que ver en esto? —preguntó molesto interrumpiéndola.

—El señor Masrani me pidió que ambos fuesen a…

—No, me refiero a nuestros problemas señorita Dearing.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? Ya eso es el pasado, tú no me agradas mucho que digamos… Eres algo aborrecible y ordinario, característica que compaginas muy bien con Muldoon y estaría loca si me llamaras la atención —aclaró Dearing.

Y pues aquello que pensó Owen sería una medida para espantar a la mujer se convirtió en una conversación donde se aclaraban las posiciones.

— ¿Sabe mi hermana sobre ese garrafal error? —decía mientras se señalaba a ella y luego a Owen.

—No —dijo Owen.

—Debería saber la clase de… —ella lo miro de la cabeza a los pies —. La clase de "individuo" que tiene como novio, perdón prometido.

—Como usted lo dice, es parte del pasado señorita Dearing y las cosas allí se quedan, en medida evito provocarle alguna angustia, no como usted que se dedica a eso específicamente. Usted es muy cruel con su herma…

Cuanto había esperado para decirle eso a esa pelirroja pretenciosa, muchas veces tuvo que ver la impotencia en los ojos de su científica por las crueles palabras e intenciones que recibía de su hermana Claire.

—Está bien, está bien solo podemos concentrarnos en el producto —dijo alzando sus manos tratando de calmarlo y tratando de cambiar de tema.

—Si cambiemos de tema…—propuso Owen —. El producto —dijo Owen sonriendo, se levanto del cubo y saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo del pantalón —, si ya se, estas a cargo y tomas decisiones difíciles y es más fácil para ti pensar que esos animales son números en un papel pero no…

—Pasaste de una histeria a otra, deberías ir a que te examinen —la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Es que ustedes no aprenden? Parecen cortados con la misma manera que Hoskins… Esos animales están vivos —decía acomodándose el trapo dentro del bolsillo.

—Yo sé bien que están vivos —decía con incredulidad.

—Tal vez sean de probeta, pero ellos no lo saben; ellos piensan: "Tengo que comer, que casar, tengo que…" —se mordió los labios y elevo su puño e hizo un gesto como de golpear algo.

Claire solo lo observaba con monotonía e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Sabía claramente a que se refería.

—Al menos puedes identificarte con una de las tres, escucha estos animales sienten, tienen vida son seres vivos como tú o yo y merecen respeto y el debido cuidado por parte de quien sea —dijo Owen.

Ella viró los ojos y luego volvió hacia él, bajo un par de escalones y se quedo frente a él de manera retadora.

—Te espero en el auto —le dijo la mujer —, deberías cambiarte la camiseta ya que su olfato es muy sensi…

Y el sonido del claxon del Jeep de Kate les anuncio que había llegado. Pasó velozmente al lado del auto de Claire y frenó bruscamente haciendo que ella y Muldoon se tambalearan, Owen y Claire solo se quedaron estáticos en su lugar.

—Oye si eres la mejor conductora de esta isl… —decía riéndose, pero se detuvo de hablar cuando vio la expresión de la científica.

Kate estaba seria mirando al frente mientras sujetaba el volante, Muldoon la observó a ella y giro la vista al frente. Ambos se encontraron las escenas más… No había como explicarlo, la cercanía entre Owen y la hermana de Kate, era demasiada. Kate apretó sus manos en el volante y Muldoon lo notó, miró por el rabillo del ojo. Grant respiró y se bajo del auto sonriendo.

Muldoon estaba sumamente preocupado, una de las cosas que le enseñó su padre antes de morir, era como oler el peligro y una mujer celosa eran signos de correr.

Kate pensó que quizás eso no significaba nada, pero ante la revelación de Barry aquel día, no es que nada haya sido diferente pero empezaba a ver las cosas de una forma diferente y en verdad deseaba no hacerlo, ver cosas donde no las había. Con una sonrisa amplia se acercó a Owen y a su hermana una que se alejo de su hombre para acercarse a ella.

—Pensé que no vendrías —dijo Claire.

—Fue de improvisto, iba pasando y me encontré a Muldoon varado así que dije que pasaría a buscar a Owen e ir juntos a ver la jaula —explicó Kate.

—Pues debiste decirme, pude haberme… —miró a Owen molesta —, ahorrado el viaje —le miro a la mujer sonriendo.

Se podía sentir la presión en el ambiente, Muldoon y Owen solo observaban a las dos mujeres y esperando lo peor.

—Es mejor así, podríamos ir todos juntos… ¿No es eso lo que querías? Claire —preguntó la mayor.

—Si claro… Nos vemos allá.

Un Muldoon mediador, se bajó del auto y se acercó a la pelirroja que caminaba hacia su auto.

—Hola Claire —dijo Muldoon.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo molesta.

—Pues… Me voy contigo —y este le sonrió.

— ¿Qué? Claro que no.

—Sí, estos dos tienen asuntos que solucionar —le dijo susurrando en su oído.

—Ese no es mi problema —reclamó la mujer.

—Pues yo lo seré ahora…

Y así empezó una entretenida discusión entre Muldoon y Claire, al rubio le encantaba hacerla enojar y fue como un favor que Kate no le pidió directamente pero su semblante decía lo contrario.

— ¡Oh! Hola Owen —Muldoon saludó desde la puerta del auto de Claire y Owen solo lo observó.

Kate estaba de pie junto a Owen viendo como Claire y Muldoon se iban dejándolos solos a ellos dos, Owen estaba algo preocupado porque Kate podría decirle algo. Esta solo volteo a verlo y sonriendo habló.

—Bueno, solo somos tú y yo… Cámbiate te esperare…

—Sí, solo déjame guardar las herramientas —dijo Owen.

—Nadie va a venir a robarte aquí, es el lugar más remoto de la isla —decía riendo.

Al parecer todo estaba en orden o eso pensaba Owen.

—Sabes que no me gusta dejar nada afuera.

—Si lo sé ¿Le paso algo a la moto? —preguntó ella rodeando la maquina.

—No, solo eran unos ajustes se le aflojaron algunos tornillos y solos los estaba apretando, rutina —decía el hombre encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien.

—Voy a quitarme esto ¿Me esperas? No quiero que el dinosaurio piense que apesto —decía oliéndose la camisa.

Kate soltó una carcajada.

—Solo no uses perfume… —le pidió la mujer.

—Si no pienso bañarme tendré que usarlo…

Owen se adentro al camper, se cambio la camisa y se coloco la celeste y su chaleco, acomodo el cuchillo en su cinturón en la parte de atrás y se colocó colonia. Salió del camper y encontró a la científica de pie frente al lago con sus manos en sus caderas mirando de un lado a otro, el paisaje era bastante hermoso. Con tranquilidad se acercó a la mujer a sus espaldas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Eres la cuidadora del parque más hermosa de todas —dijo este gracioso.

—Y tu un entrenador de raptores oloroso —decía riendo —, te dije que no usaras perfume.

—Ni que fuera a entrar en la jaula con esa cosa… ¿De verdad tenemos que hacer esto? —decía algo fastidiado.

—Órdenes del jefe, solo será un momento…

—Hermoso ¿Verdad? —decía rodeando su cintura y mirando la laguna que brillaba bajo el ardiente sol de aquel día.

—Sí lo es.

La laguna era extensa y de color marrón, rodeada por un extremo por los arboles y por el pasto verde que allí crecía, los pájaros volaban sobre ella y las garzas hundía sus patas en el agua.

—Vamos —dijo Kate rompiendo la magia —. Ganemos tiempo cortando camino, sé de un atajo para llegar antes que Muldoon y Claire.

Ella se apartó con una ligera desazón de Owen y eso le pareció extraño a él, Kate camino hasta el Jeep y se subió cerrando la puerta de un golpe y encendiendo el vehículo. Un Owen algo calmado entró en el auto y arrancaron camino al recinto de la _Indominus_. Kate iba muy callada y concentrada en el camino, parecía que estuviera pensando, Owen conocía perfectamente esa expresión y bien sabía que algo le preocupaba a su mujer.

Si bien era cierto, Kate estaba algo consternada y no encontraba en su cabeza la forma de preguntarle a su prometido sobre su hermana y él.

—Oye… —Owen rompió el silencio —. ¿En verdad crearon ese dinosaurio? —preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Pues esa fue una idea de los dirigentes del parque para "atraer" mas publico —dijo Kate.

— ¿Qué? No creo que esos sea necesario… ¿Y cuando fue creado? Todo fue bajo camuflaje, estoy apartado de todo.

—Hace dos años, esto se realizó por lo bajo, nadie debía enterarse sobre esto, solo quienes trabajaban en ello.

— ¿Incluso tú?

—Pues sí, se me hizo firmar un contrato de confidencialidad como a todos, no podía contarle esto a nadie.

— ¿Ni a mí?

—Owen —ella lo miro y vio la preocupación en su cara —, si no te lo conté fue una medida que decidí tomar por precaución.

— ¿Por qué?

—Desde el inicio de esta ridícula idea de crear este animal, a mí personalmente no me pareció una buena idea. Fue algo que aclare bastante bien al señor Masrani a mi hermana, muchas veces o la mayoría de las veces hacen caso omiso cuando un proyecto como este los deslumbra. A veces se ciegan con la ambición, desechan y no miden las repercusiones que esto podría acarrear.

— ¿Y entonces?

—Les advertí el peligro que tenia crear un animal como este y mantenerlo en cautiverio, por eso rechacé el trabajo y estar lo más desvinculada de él. Sin embargo colocar a Muldoon al frente no fue la decisión más viable, tiene habilidades muy buenas pero a veces eso se le escapaba del control, entonces de igual manera yo tenía que intervenir.

— ¿Y no me lo dijiste porque…?

—Porque esto se podría salir de control y si eso pasaba las consecuencias podrían ser enormes y quienes estuvieran involucrados directa o indirectamente tendrían que pagar.

—De igual manera estoy involucrado ahora. ¿No lo crees?

—Pero tu conocimiento sobre ello es casi nulo y no pensé en verdad que tuvieran que recurrir a ti.

—No es algo de lo que no pueda hacerme cargo.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto y quiero tratar de que hayan menos personas involucradas posibles.

Kate estaba a en la cumbre de su impaciencia y no podía dominarla.

—Pues eso a veces es inevitable Kate son cosas que… —fue interrumpido por la mujer.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que mi hermana y tú? —soltó Kate y Owen solo se quedo viéndola.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre mi hermana y tú? —esta vez ella lo miro a los ojos.

—Kate yo…

Y eso lo tomo inadvertido, Kate le había lanzado aquella bomba atómica y no sabía que decirle; no podía mentirle porque ella sabía algo y eso podría empeorar las cosas. Ella detuvo el auto en medio del camino y puso el freno de manos, con sus manos aun sosteniendo el volante, ella lo miró a los ojos.

—Te escucho…

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

—La verdad…

—Pues la verdad es que… Es cierto —decía con tacto, Kate respiró profundo y esperó que el continuara —, tu hermana y yo salimos en una ocasión, un tiempo después de que tú te fueras, no fue por mi iniciativa fue por mis compañeros de pelotón, Masrani enviaba a su personal a operar en nuestra base, supongo que buscando personas capaces de trabajar en sus proyectos y su parque. Allí fue donde la conocí… Tú me contaste que tenías una familia aparte de tu padre, tenías una hermanastra y una media hermana por parte de tu madre pero no mencionaste mucho sobre ellas así que fue imposible para mí saber quién era.

— ¿Y?

—Bueno salimos una vez y de verdad fue bastante catastrófico, tu hermana y yo no somos para nada simultáneos.

— ¿La volviste a ver? —ella seguía seria.

—Solo hasta que llegue a Masrani, y me contrataron en el parque, y luego enterarme de que era tu hermana…

—Entiendo —ella asintió levemente con su cabeza y volvió su mirada al frente, Owen miró a la mujer preocupado.

—Kate por favor no… —él intento acercar su mano a la de ella.

— ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

—Pues porque… Quería evitar esto que estas sintiendo ahora.

—Pues antes o después no cambia mucho las cosas Owen.

—Escucha —él le tomo de sus manos e hizo que lo viera —, entre tu hermana y yo no existe nada, ningún vinculo, ningún lazo ni siquiera un rastro de sentimiento, que no sea desagrado y coraje por lo malvada que llega a ser contigo.

— ¿No confías en mi Owen? ¿No lo suficiente para decírmelo? —preguntó.

—Mi razón para no contártelo era para evitarte que te sintieras triste y evitarte más problemas de los que tienes con tu hermana, créeme que no quiero ser la razón por la cual se pongan las cosas peores con ella.

Y entonces recordó las palabras que Muldoon le había dicho en el auto y un poco de alivio llegó a ella. Ella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo luego abrió sus ojos y miró al hombre frente a ella.

—Ya eso pasó y quedo bastante sepultado en el pasado, tu hermana y yo, no existe —aclaró Owen.

—Está bien —dijo ella dándole media sonrisa.

—Oye… Mírame —él le tomo del rostro —, la única que ocupa espacio en mi corazón y en mi mente todo el tiempo, eres tú —le decía con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé… —ella sonreía también.

—Ven aquí…

Owen acercó a la mujer hacia él y ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, lo necesitaban en ese momento.

—Por eso no quería decírtelo preciosa, no quiero echarle más leña al fuego a tu conflictiva relación fraternal con Claire. Lo menos que quiero es que sufras y menos por mi culpa —él beso su coronilla.

—Lo sé, disculpa por ser tan idiota… —dijo ella riendo.

—Ya empiezas a sonar igual que tu hermana —Owen menciono con ironía.

—Ya basta —ella lo golpeó en el hombro y le sonrió.

—Me vuelves loco Kate Grant —exclamó Owen y atrapó la cara de su científica y la atrajo directo a sus labios.

En ese momento nada les impedía juguetear un poco con sus lenguas. El chasquido de sus labios sonaba y aquel momento se estaba tornando bastante fogoso, Owen pasó sus manos a sus caderas y la apretaba hacia él. Sin mucho cuidado ella pasó rápidamente al asiento de Owen y se coloco sobre el apoyándose de sus rodillas a los lados del asiento mientras Owen sostenía sus muslos.

Simplemente aquel beso se prolongaba más de lo esperado y la situación iba avanzando mas y mas.

Era sumamente excitante.

Owen bajó a su cuello y saborearlo con delicadeza, Kate reía pues su ligero bigote le hacía cosquillas.

—Me encanta tu aroma preciosa… —susurró cerca de su oído, besó su mejilla y dio un beso rápidamente en sus labios.

—Tu… Eres un chico malo —decía la mujer sonriendo con picardía.

— ¿Por qué? —volvió a besarla y hundió su boca en su cuello.

—Porque estamos trabajando ah… —ella clamó, y tomó el rostro de su hombre e hizo que la viera —. Y no es muy cómodo hacerlo en un auto —ella lo devoraba con sus ojos.

—Pues creo que tienes razón Doctora Grant… Ya está tachado de nuestras lista hacerlo en un auto ¿Recuerdas? ¿En Pendleton? —él guiño un ojo y sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

— Claro cómo olvidarlo… ¿Lista? ¿Tienes una? —decía dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Pues solo faltan dos lugares para tener la lista completa —decía con una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Cuáles? —decía ella haciendo círculos alrededor de su pecho.

—En tu habitación de tu casa en Valley y… —decía deslizando sus manos por las caderas en dirección a sus glúteos —. Y bajo el hermoso cielo estrellado de la meseta de Fort Pekk… Si ese cielo es hermoso por la noche, no imagino lo hermoso que llegará a ser teniéndote en mis brazos bajo ese cielo —e hizo que la mujer se sobresaltara cuando apretó uno de sus glúteos.

—Owen que fantasioso eres… Pero es una de las cosas más románticas que me has dicho… Tu entrenador sexy de raptores —dijo ella riendo.

—Solo quiero que sepas Kate que yo te amo en serio, te amo demasiado —decía acariciando el rostro de la mujer —, y que yo quiero estar contigo siempre preciosa… —él tomo la mano de la científica y acaricio el anillo en su mano —. Tú, eres mi vida Kate.

El militar tomo la mano de la mujer y deposito un beso en ella. Kate no pudo evitar sonrojarse y su corazón se aceleró.

—Owen tú eres el amor de mi vida… Y me sentí y me siento la más afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, eres mi corazón, siente… —ella tomo su mano y la coloco en su pecho y pudo sentir el desenfrenado latir de este —, ¿Sientes? Ese eres tú, ese es el efecto que tú tienes en mí, que mi piel se ponga cálida que mis ojos brillen… ¡Dios! ¡Hasta mis hormonas se alteran! —exclamó ella, Owen solo pudo reír.

—Que hormonal eres —la miro riendo.

—Y ten la seguridad Owen Grady que cada momento de mi vida siempre voy a demostrarte lo mucho que te amo… —ella acaricio sus mejillas y luego lo besó.

—Solo si… Permanecemos juntos…

— ¿Por supervivencia?

—Y por siempre…

Después de compartir otro beso apasionado, los dos se separaron y Kate volvió a su asiento y encendió el Jeep.

—Me gustaría que conocieras a los niños hoy —mencionó Kate.

—Llegaron hoy ¿No?

—Sí, quisiera llevarlos a pasear por el parque y pensé que sería grandioso que tu nos acompañaras —ella lo miró sonriendo.

—Pues me parece una estupenda idea… Conocer a tu familia es una de las cosas que debo hacer antes de que nos casemos… —dijo rascándose la cabeza.

—Pues hoy empezaras a desbloquear ese nivel… —decía la mujer riendo.

—Es esto a caso una clase de prueba para ver mi tolerancia con los niños… ¿Ah? —preguntó curioso.

—No, Zach y Gray son especiales para mi, son dos de las cosas buenas que tengo en aquel lado de mi familia, Si me entiendes ¿No?

— ¿No siente tu hermana celos por ello? —Kate respiró profundo.

—No lo sé, digo… En la vida de esos niños el papel más cercano a una tía lo han tenido de mi; Claire es una persona que se aleja mucho de la familia. No es algo que se le dé mucho a su persona.

—Tú los quieres mucho… Se te nota —decía sonriendo.

— ¿Si? Pues yo los quiero, no son mis sobrinos de sangre pero he aprendido a quererlos como si lo fueran, y pues Karen es mi hermanastra pero la quiero como si fuera a mi hermana, a pesar de Claire.

—Tu hermana es un problema andante en todos los sentidos… —decía el militar y Kate solo pudo asentir.

—Pues así es ella… Sería imposible cambiarla.

—Me dijiste la otra vez sobre los niños ¿Zach y Gray no?

—Sí, acabo de decir sus nombres… —decía riendo —. Tienes mala memoria.

—Si, en fin uno es mayor ¿No? Zach es quien tiene 17 y Gray es el más pequeño ¿No?

—Sí, así es.

—Dime algo Doctora Grant… —él la miró pícaro —. ¿Le gustaría tener un Zach y un Gray algún día?

Ella simplemente lo miró y luego solo una risotada.

—Pues sí, no sería una mala idea…

 **ooo**

Las personas se aglomeraron en la entrada de una de las atracciones más vistas de aquel parque, había filas enormes y gente por pasar a verla pero para Zach y Gray no fue nada difícil con sus pulseras que le diera su tía, podía haber llegado al último en la fila pero eso les daba acceso a todo sin excepciones. El lugar quedaba ubicado en la laguna más grande de un agua azul cristalina, rodeada de un cercado por todo el borde una parte estaba por la pasarela donde caminaban los visitantes y una que se extendía dentro del agua; fue un diseño que crearon Kate y los ingenieros del parque, la otra parte era une extensión de gradas como si fuera un estadio, cinco estaciones de gradas con dos espacios uno más arriba del otro para ocuparlo con los visitantes, todo permanecía en silencio y quieto, solo el sonido de las aves se escuchaba, eso era uno de los requerimientos para disfrutar de la atracción.

Una de las cuidadoras se encontraba en el medio de las gradas sobre un andamiaje de concreto con un barandal a los lados, portaba su auricular con micrófono hablando sobre la fascinante atracción que estaban a punto de ver.

—Se creía que el Mosasaurio cazaba cerca de la superficie del agua donde acechaba lo que estuviera a su alcance incluyendo tortugas, grandes peses y hasta Mosasaurios más pequeños —decía contando con sus manos.

Zach y Gray se encontraban sumergidos entre el público esperando la atracción, Gray miraba atento hacia el agua y Zach, pues el solo miraba su teléfono.

—Bueno amigos veamos si tiene hambre después de haber comido hace un rato —dijo la cuidadora apoyándose sobre el barandal.

En medio de la laguna de un extremo al otro había dos pilares que sostenían un fuerte cable de acero, por el cual se deslizaba un petrificado tiburón blanco de unos 7 metros de largo sujeto de la cola con un garfio bastante enorme, se detuvo bruscamente en el medio.

—Es un poco tímida —dijo con gracia la mujer —. Sean amables, quiero que le den un gran aplauso cuando salga.

Gray se impaciento en ese momento.

—Zach, Zach, Zach —llamaba a su hermano mirándolo a él y luego al agua.

Su hermano mayor miraba atentamente la foto de su adorada Kelly.

— ¡El Mosasaurio! —exclamó el niño.

Se repente de las cristalinas aguas emergió una enorme cabeza de color gris con cuencas y protuberancias similares a las de un cocodrilo hasta sus aletas primarias que es lo que la diferenciaba de este, sus fauces llenas de colmillos y abriendo su enorme boca atrapo el tiburón muerto, que al cerrarlas hizo un sonido como cuando se cierran unas pinzas. Su cabeza enorme empezó a hundirse en el agua. Y el asombro de los espectadores era enorme.

Gray tenía un boca abierta del asombro y su hermano Zach estaba congelado, todos gritaban de la alegría y la Mosasaurio se sumergió fuertemente en el agua haciendo salpicar una gran cantidad de agua hacia el público, todos se cubrieron pero era imposible no mojarse, Zach y Gray también estaban empapados.

— ¡Ay no es cierto! ¡Es algo increíble! —exclamó el pequeño Gray tomando el brazo de su hermano y agitándolo, Zach reía del asombro.

EL público se exalto, un movimiento de despegue los alteró, porque inesperadamente las gradas comenzaron a deslizarse hacia abajo.

—No se muevan, vamos a darle un vistazo más cercano a nuestro Mosasaurio —explicaba la cuidadora.

Las gradas se deslizaban hacia abajo y a medida que descendían podía tener la imagen clara del animal, era sumamente enorme, el espacio de enfrente pasó a verse como si fuera el vitral de un acuario como cuando se observan a las ballenas debajo del agua, pero esto era más enorme. Se podía ver la silueta perfecta de animal moviéndose con facilidad dentro del agua, su enorme y larga cola, y sus pequeñas aletas en vez de cuatro patas, dio la vuelta en un giro dejando suspendida en el agua la mitad de tiburón que había atrapado al principio.

Todos aplaudían y no cabían del asombro. Gray aplaudía muy emocionado y su hermano Zach solo sonreía y en verdad pensó que era momento de aplaudir también.

Aquello había sido sorprendente.

La Mosasaurio nado hasta la coleta de tiburón que le quedaba y de un mordisco la atrapó entre sus dientes y lo devoraba sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¡Tenia 88 dientes! —decía Gray a Zach.

Este solo reía y Gray tomaba fotos con su cámara.

— ¿Quieres ver otra cosa genial? —pregunto Zach a su hermanito.

— ¡Sí! —gritó el de alegría.

Después de salir de la atracción del Mosasaurio los hermanos fueron a comer a uno de los restaurantes donde servían carne a la parilla. Dieron un cupón del sobre que su tía les había dado y enseguida empezaron a servirles comida de todo tipo, ellos simplemente observaban la cantidad de carnes, ensaladas y papas que los meseros traían a su mesa. Sin dudar ellos empezaron a comer.

—Debería llamar a la tía Kate, para saber a qué hora va a desocuparse ¿No crees? —preguntó Zach.

—Es una buena idea —decía Gray llenando su boca de papas fritas.

—Come más despacio —dijo Zach mirándolo extraño.

— ¿Qué? Tengo hambre y sed —y tomó su vaso de fresco y bebió.

Zach tecleó su teléfono y marcó el número de su tía Kate. Ella inmediatamente contestó.

— ¡Hola chicos! ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Solo queríamos saber si te has desocupado —dijo Zach.

Sonaba como si estuviera dentro del auto.

— ¿Estas conduciendo? —preguntó Zach sorprendido.

—Sí, se que nos ideal que hable por teléfono, pero me llamaron y debía responderles… Y bueno… Dentro de una hora o dos estaré libre para ir por ustedes, si quieren pueden seguir viendo mas atracciones ¿Les parece?

—Si vamos a ir a las Giro… Giro —Zach no recordaba cómo se pronunciaba.

— ¡Giroesferas! —exclamó Gray con la boca llena de comida.

—Sí, eso mismo… —dijo fastidiado.

— ¡OH! ¡Ese me encanta! Es la atracción más hermosa que hay en todo el parque aparte de darles de comer a los bebés en los corrales —comentaba Kate.

—Si bueno…

—Cuando salgan de allí no tardes en llamarme, voy a estar cerca de allí y pasaré por ustedes enseguida.

—Ok tía Kate…

— ¡Ok! ¡Los amo! —exclamó.

— ¡También te amamos! —dijo Gray.

Y cortó la llamada.

 **ooo**

Claire era una persona un poco intolerante o bastante con las personas que consideraba "molestas". Muldoon de alguna manera lograba que su paciencia se fuera al caño y justo en ese momento estaba a punto de lanzarlo del auto.

—Pues fue bastante desconsiderado de su parte no escuchar a Kate cuando les dijo que no crearan a ese animal, ustedes a veces no saben escuchar, deberían hacerle caso… —Muldoon hablaba sin parar.

— ¿Podrías callarte? —ella lo miró seria.

—Por supuesto, pero míralo de esa manera, si hubiera sido así no estaríamos en estos conflictos —no paraba de hablar.

—Muldoon no me importa ¿Si?

—Pues deberíamos salir para recompensarte por este mal rato… —dijo mirándola a los ojos.

—Robert, no pienso cometer otro error como ese —decía con ironía, mientras miraba al frente en el camino.

— ¿No te pareció suficiente con Grady eh? —dijo Muldoon riendo.

Ella frenó de golpe haciendo que el rubio se golpeara la cara contra el tablero del auto, se mallugó la nariz, el se tomó la nariz con sus manos y miro a la pelirroja que lo veía sonriendo cínicamente.

—Eres una loca Claire Dearing —dijo riendo Muldoon —, tengo más razones para que salgas conmigo…

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? —preguntó molesta.

—Pues nadie que te importe de hecho… —decía acomodándose en su asiento.

—Habla de una vez —ella le reclamó —. Te lo dijo el pesado de Owen ¿cierto?

— ¿Crees que Grady tendría los ánimos o las ganas de contarme algo? ¿A mí? —se señalaba a sí mismo —. Que desenterada estas…

—Los hombres se cuentan cosas entre sí, es parte de su naturaleza, ustedes son más chismosos que nosotras.

—Pues sucede que Owen Grady y yo no somos los mejores amigos y no creo que el haya sido quien me lo contara, quizás pudo ser alguien cercano a él…

— ¿Qué estas queriendo decir? ¿Qué fue… mi hermana? —decía atónita.

—Quizás… En fin; se dice el pecado no el pecador —era irónico —, de igual forma se que Grady no te simpatiza, en realidad creo que nadie en un radio de 400 km nadie te simpatiza, sacando a tu asistente-niñera y tus sobrinos que no ves desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que el sentimiento de culpa por no verlos te hace no detestarlos.

Y eso hizo enojar aun más a la pelirroja, levanto su delicada mano a punto de propinarle una bofetada al rubio pero este la detuvo con su musculosa mano.

—Eres un maldito Muldoon —decía en un tono bajo pero enojado.

Robert Muldoon se acercó lentamente a la mujer sosteniendo aun su mano en el acto, hasta quedar a centímetros de la cara de Claire.

Los ojos azules de Muldoon penetrando los fieros ojos de Dearing.

—Puedo ser para ti lo que quieras cariño… Pero con tan solo estar cerca de ti o ponerte un dedo encima mira como te pones… —decía pícaramente.

La mujer respiraba con dificultad por el enojo y por la cercanía entre los dos y su corazón estaba galopando a todo dar. Pero debía admitir que lo que estaba sintiendo era algo ajeno a la molestia y rechazo que sentía normalmente por él, en verdad Muldoon le gusta pero no sabía cuánto hasta ahora. Muldoon decidió aprovechar aquel momento, y besó a la mujer en los labios, su reacción fue quedarse paralizada en el lugar unos segundos y con sus ojos sumamente abiertos para luego empezar a golpearlo con su mano libre y Muldoon se apartó con una sonrisa de victoria.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Eres un maldito atrevido! ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?! —la mujer no cabía en su histeria y aun seguía golpeándolo en su pecho.

Un hábil Muldoon atrapó las manos de la mujer y la atrajo hacia él quedando cerca de nuevo, casi podían rozar sus labios de nuevo.

—No te hagas la difícil Claire, que yo tampoco seguiré conteniéndome ante ti… Solo… Déjate llevar —susurraba en sus labios.

— ¿Qué...? —ella miraba sus ojos y no había notado lo fácil que era perderse en ellos.

Y Muldoon pensaba lo mismo.

— ¡Suéltame! —gruñó la mujer y se libero de las manos de Muldoon.

—Como quieras cariño… —decía recostándose en el asiento pasando sus manos detrás de la cabeza y cruzando sus pies.

Claire aun estaba conmocionada con lo que acaba de suceder, y colocó su mano en sus pecho y respirando con dificultad. Soltó un jadeo y miró enojada al hombre que se encontraba imperturbable.

—Por favor bájate de mi auto —pidió con furia la mujer.

—Lo hare cuando lleguemos al recinto, si no llego a la supervisión tu jefe se disgustará, así que conduce… Prometo cerrar mi boca —decía dibujando una cremallera en sus labios, el hombre sacó los lentes de sol su bolsillo y se los colocó.

El resto del camino estuvieron en silencio, Muldoon cumplió lo que había dicho, pero estaba sumamente satisfecho con lo que había pasado. Claire por otro lado estaba gritando internamente por lo sucedido trataba en lo posible concentrarse en el camino y en su trabajo pero la imagen de Muldoon en sus labios el roce de su boca contra la suya.

¿Qué pasaba con ella?

Era más sencillo de responder; a ella le gusta Muldoon y eso no podía cambiarlo.

El camino se hizo más corto de lo esperado y estacionó su Mercedes frente al recinto donde los trabajadores aun estaban laborando. Ella se bajó acomodándose el cabello y su ropa, Muldoon solo de bajó y camino rodeando el auto y recostándose en la capota.

—Espero que no hayan hecho puré a la Grady—mascullaba el hombre mirando arriba viendo a los trabajadores soldar la cerca.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Claire.

—Espero que ese animal no se salga de ahí —decía señalando la estructura.

Estaba algo preocupado por lo que pudiera suceder entre la científica y Owen, Kate se veía algo disgustada y en verdad le preocupaba la seguridad del militar cuando Kate se enojaba en verdad llegaba a ser tan malvada o más que su hermanita.

—Eso deberías asegurarlo tu ¿No crees? Pasas más tiempo con este animal que con cualquier persona —reclamó la mujer.

—Pues no de la manera que piensas, es un animal bastante problemático si lo ves con claridad; nadie en su sano juicio entraría a esa jaula —dijo Muldoon serio.

—Otra mala idea de mi hermana… Ponerte a cargo de todo —la mujer puso los ojos en blanco y caminó a frente a Muldoon —, eres algo inepto después de todo… En este caso no heredaste mucho talento de tu padre.

—Pues… Ese es un problema que veo en muchas personas, compararme con mi padre; a ti no te culpo puesto que no lo conociste y no tienes bases para hacer una comparación —decía mirándola bajando sus gafas.

—Algo que heredaste es lo insolente —decía achicando los ojos.

—Eso lo heredé de mi madre, pero veo que eres muy buena observando Dearing veo que ese corte de cabello oxigena mas tu cabeza —dijo irónico.

—Ni creas que he olvidado lo que hiciste en el auto —recriminó al hombre.

—Pues esa era la idea cariño… —decía riendo.

La mujer solo frunció el seño y le dio la espalda.

Con velocidad el Jeep de Kate se estacionó al lado del auto Mercedes de su hermana, los neumáticos patinaron sobre el suelo de grava. Owen y Kate se bajaron del auto bastante pacíficos, Muldoon respiró con tranquilidad pues ambos se veían de un buen humor eso le indicaba que podría haber sucedido nada o habían aclarado las cosas de la mejor manera.

Los dos expertos se acercaron a Muldoon y Claire.

— ¿Podrían haber tardado más? —dijo la pelirroja algo fastidiada.

—Salieron primero que nosotros, es lógico —le respondió su hermana.

—Si como sea.

Owen observaba con detenimiento la estructura externa de la jaula, algo que Kate le pidió era que observara y analizara detalladamente, pero que reservara su criterio hasta que le pidieran que lo expusiera, Kate le dio un resumen adelantado de todo lo que conocía sobre el proyecto.

Claire les pidió a todos que caminaran hacia el observatorio de la jaula; mientras los cuatro adultos caminaban ella exponía todo el propósito.

— ¿Este animal es más grande que el T-Rex no? —preguntó Owen.

—Sí lo es —aclaró Muldoon —, incluso es más grande de lo esperado para el tiempo desde su nacimiento.

—Si por eso hicimos una preventa de las entradas hace meses, pensábamos que el animal tardaría mas en desarrollarse —explicó la pelirroja —, por estadísticas resumimos que el parque necesita una atracción cada cierto tiempo para reanimar el interés público, algo parecido al programa espacial.

—Y se les ocurrió la brillante idea de tomar la decisión de que modificaciones genéticas aumentarían las sorpresas y los precios —dijo Kate al final de la fila que hacían para subir las escaleras.

—Son dinosaurios ya sorprenden —murmuró Muldoon detrás de la pelirroja, Kate solo rió puesto que logró escuchar las palabras de Muldoon y sorprendentemente Owen rió.

—No según los grupos encuestados —la mujer giró y lo observo bastante animada —, el _Indominus Rex_ nos da relevancia.

— ¿Indominus Rex? —decía en tono socarrón el militar mientras volteaba a ver a Kate con una mirada de incredulidad.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguieron subiendo, le parecía demasiado absurdo aquel nombre.

—Necesitábamos algo aterrador y fácil de pronunciar —seguía hablando la pelirroja, se detuvo al final de la escalera para ver a los 3 expertos —, deberían oír a un niño de cuatro años tratar de decir " _Archaernothomimus_ ".

La mujer abrió la puerta del observatorio y entro.

—Deberías oírte diciéndolo —le respondió Muldoon.

Los 3 expertos entraron al espacio, y de frente tenían la vista del contenido de la jaula a través del cristal. Claire posó sus manos en los controles del estrado que había allí.

—Es bastante extensa —comentaba Owen a Kate.

—Lo es, por lo que Muldoon explicaba antes, es enorme —respondió la mujer —, adelante pregunta lo que deseas saber —ella lo invitó.

— ¿Y de que está hecho? —preguntó Owen, caminaba mirando todo detalladamente dentro del recinto.

—El genoma base es de Tiranosaurio —decía Claire acomodándose el cabello —, el resto es…

—Clasificado —respondió Muldoon al fondo estaba sentado conversando con Parker el guardia, ninguno había notado que estaba allí —, amigo es una pregunta que sigo haciendo hasta el día de hoy.

Owen solo giró a ver de reojo a Muldoon y regresó su mirada al frente.

—Hicieron un dinosaurio ¿Y ni siquiera sabes qué es? —preguntó el militar.

Eso no tenía sentido, pero sabia a quien preguntarle sobre eso después; Kate seguramente sabría algo.

—El laboratorio nos da productos terminados y se los mostramos al público —respondió Claire.

Muldoon estaba articulando sus labios repitiendo lo que había dicho la mujer a la perfección, estaba cansado de escuchárselo decir una y otra vez.

—Pero ese es el punto Claire —intervino Kate —, para poder trabajar con un animal es necesario conocer su procedencia, eso hace más sencillo saber sus posibles hábitos o le reflejo de sus genotipos.

—Pues quiero que entiendan que el laboratorio mantiene la elaboración de los productos de manera confidencial, anteriormente eso no requería ninguna importancia vital para el manejo de los animales —respondió Claire.

—Pero lo es, o por lo menos en caso de este que es una combinación de genes diversos; por sus características físicas lo he notado podría compartir el carácter de un Tiranosaurio en cuanto a su tamaño pero lo demás como su superficie y estructura anatómica juraría que son de un Ma…

—Pues si no quieres mantener problemas legales con la compañía, más vale que no termines esa oración —reclamó la mujer.

Kate guardó silencio y dejo la conversación hasta allí, Owen observó a Kate y se colocó a su lado, con cuidado tomó su mano y la apretó ligeramente. Ella lo miro a la cara y él le dedico una sonrisilla.

— ¿Podemos darle carne por favor? —pidió Claire.

Muldoon y el guardia hablaban entretenidamente sobre un juego de los Yankees de Nueva York.

—Es que su curva fue bastante mal acertada, deberían sacar ese vejestorio del equipo y darle entrada a nuevos jugadores —hablaba Parker.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Alex Rodríguez? Toda esa fuerza en el bate venia de una jeringa —respondió Muldoon.

Ambos seguían sumidos en su mundo de beisbol hasta que Claire los sacó de allí.

— ¿Podríamos darle carne al animal? Por favor —habló más fuerte y el rechoncho de Parker movió sus manos en los controles y dejo su malteada de chocolate para después.

—Tranquila —susurró Owen al oído de Kate, ella solo asintió y dejo ir a Owen al frente del cristal.

Seguía observando todo.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí el animal? —preguntó Owen.

—Toda su vida —respondió Muldoon —, salvo los primeros meses cuando era recién nacida y permaneció bajo cuidados especiales por mi y otro cuidador.

Owen lo observó serio y giro su vista al recinto, todo estaba sumamente quieto.

—¿No ha visto nada fuera de estos muros? —volvió a preguntar Owen.

—No podemos sacarlo a pasear —decía vanidosa la pelirroja.

—¿Lo alimentan con eso? —el militar señaló el cable metálico que sostenía un torso completo de una res cruda del otro lado del cristal dentro del recinto en medio de aquel espacio entre los árboles, se colocó las manos en su cintura y seguía observando.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó Claire.

—Los animales criados en aislamiento no son los más funcionales —aclaró la científica.

—Sus Raptores nacieron en cautiverio —refutó la pelirroja.

—Con hermanos, así aprenden a socializar y desde que nacen con eso los influencio, confianza —explicó Owen, mientras caminaba hacia la mujer —, la única relación positiva que este animal tiene es con esa grúa de allá —decía señalándola —. Al menos sabe que significa comida.

Y Kate cerró los ojos con orgullo, Owen se había convertido en un magnifico entrenador y cuidador, hacia rápidamente sus propias deducciones y eso era fantástico.

—Así que… Necesita un amigo con horarios para jugar y esas cosas —decía burlonamente.

—No me parece buena idea —respondió Owen.

—Amigo, a ninguno en este lugar les parece que sea una buena idea salvo por la señorita Dearing y los aclamados inversionistas, les parece que tener este animal aquí sea la mejor oportunidad para este parque y sin ofender me parece una locura —Muldoon se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta donde los Claire, Owen y Kate se encontraban.

— ¿Y por qué lo crearon entonces? —Preguntó confundido Owen —, si es tan mala idea.

—Por qué no quisieron escucharme —intervino Kate —. Se los explique miles de veces, pero veo que solo el _Homo Sapiens Sapiens_ es el único mamífero que tropieza dos y más veces con la misma piedra, nunca quieren aprender nada.

—Pues si tú no te hubieras hecho la vista gorda y hubieras aceptado hacer esto quizás esto no tendría las fallas que tiene —reclamó Claire.

—No pensaba hacerme cargo de otro error de su compañía —dijo molesta Kate —. Todos ustedes son iguales ¿Sabes por qué? —la castaña se acercó hasta su hermana quedando frente a frente.

—Sorpréndeme _cerebrito_ —decía la pelirroja alzando una ceja.

—Porque piensan que crear un animal y simplemente ponerlo en una jaula se convierte en una atracción de un parque, eso requiere tiempo, estudio sobre el terreno y sobre el animal —Kate empezaba a tomar impulso —, y peor aún es creer o pretender que estos animales son un simple experimento, que vienen de una botella, que sintetizaron en un laboratorio y se creen sus dueños. Se creen con la potestad de hacer lo que les da la gana solo para mantenerlos allí y aumentar su capital.

—Pues ese fue tu error… Nunca debiste aceptar este trabajo si no estabas de acuerdo con él —le respondió su hermana seria, le fastidiaba demasiado las conversaciones y lecciones humanísticas que su hermana siempre le daba.

—No, mi error fue creer que podría cambiar ese pensamiento tan poco humano que tenían muchos sobre estos seres vivos, porque lo son Claire, lo logré con los trabajadores y cuidadores incluso hasta Masrani, pero los otros como tú prefieren fingir que no les importan y que sean solo números en un papel que si salen de su recinto y rompen alguna cerca deben ser sancionados.

—Pues si no te gusta este mecanismo renuncia —dijo con desdén.

—Pues pienso hacerlo no sin antes darles una lección a ti y al puñado de desequilibrados que piensan como tú…

Owen y Muldoon estaban sorprendidos, Kate se dio la vuelta para apartarse de ellos y salir del observatorio.

—Kate no… —Owen intento detenerla.

—Sabia que contratarte era una pérdida de tiempo —decía soberbia la pelirroja.

Kate se detuvo en seco y giró para ver a la mujer sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta para salir.

—No, una pérdida de tiempo conocerte y luego darse cuenta lo pobre que eres como ser humano… —le respondió Kate y salió del observatorio.

La pelirroja abrió sus ojos y respiró profundo, estaba decidida a romperle los dientes a su hermana pero Muldoon la detuvo de un brazo y ella lo miro con esos ojos llenos de furia, él simplemente la miró y negó con su cabeza en modo de desaprobación. Owen salió detrás de la mujer rápidamente y la detuvo en la escalera.

—Oye Kate tranquila —decía Owen tomándola de las manos.

Ella solo sonrió y miró a su prometido.

—Estoy bien, solo quiero tomar un poco de aire y buscaré mi radio la deje en el Jeep —trató de calmar al militar —. Ve, sigue haciendo tu inspección es importante; ya me encargue de ponerla en su lugar… —ella acaricio su mejilla.

—Lo sé, esa fue una buena lección —decía riendo.

—Ve y lúcete eres un excelente cuidador —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien…

La mujer se fue a su auto y el militar entro al observatorio de nuevo. Muldoon y la mujer miraban exhaustivamente el vitral y el animal aun no salía.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Owen.

— ¿Dónde está? —decía Claire golpeando con su puño el cristal.

—No se... Tal vez en el sótano —decía sarcástico Muldoon.

— ¿Hay algo más abajo? ¿Un salón de juegos? —y Owen le siguió el juego.

Muldoon sonrió por eso pero instantáneamente cambio su faceta, pues algo no estaba bien, usualmente el animal vendría por la presa en la grúa pero simplemente no salía y ni se movía. Claire estaba igual o aun más preocupada, hace unos momentos habían ido junto a Masrani y Muldoon y la vieron andar por el recinto.

Pero parecía que no estaba.

—Estaba aquí —decía preocupada, y se movió al otro panel de control, tecleo para buscar información en los sensores de movimiento y no había nada.

Muldoon se percató y fue donde estaba ella y miro el panel donde las áreas cubiertas por sensores estaban indicando que no había nada, la pelirroja y el rubio compartieron la mirada y ella negó con la cabeza.

Owen imperturbable se movió hacia el lado derecho del observatorio pues cierta cosa había llamado su atención y quizás eso le daría respuesta a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Las cámaras y sensores térmicos marcaban una detrás de otra que no había nada dentro de la jaula y el pánico invadió a Claire y a Muldoon.

—Maldita sea, esto no tiene sentido —decía Muldoon mirando las pantallas —. Las puertas no se han abierto en semanas ¿Parker?

Le habló al guardia de seguridad.

—No señor, en semanas no se han abierto las puertas —respondió Parker mientras este comía una hamburguesa.

Claire estaba atónita y muerta de pánico.

— ¿Esos rasguños siempre han estado ahí? —intervino Owen del otro lado, señalaba la pared del lado derecho donde estaba.

Tanto Muldoon como Claire se acercaron a donde estaba Owen.

— ¿Tú crees que… —la mujer no le salían las palabras.

Miró a Owen y miró a Muldoon, el militar solo se mantuvo serio y al mismo tiempo preocupado fijo su vista al muro y asintió levemente.

—Oh dios… —y la mujer se decidió a moverse rápidamente —. Tiene un implante en la espalda se puede rastrear desde la sala de control…

La mujer salió rápidamente del observatorio.

Owen y Muldoon se quedaron viendo detenidamente el muro y observaba aquellos rasguños tratando de entender como ese animal se había salido.

Claire salió casi tirando la puerta del otro lado, Kate venia tranquilamente desde su auto hablando por radio con los reservistas.

—No, no administren el opiáceo saben que tienen reacciones adversas a ellos solo usen el más simple —la mujer hablaba al radio.

Vio como su hermana iba corriendo hacia su camioneta y vio la preocupación en sus ojos, a pesar del encuentro de opiniones hace un rato se tragó su orgullo y se acerco a su hermana.

—Oye Claire —le llamó, su hermana giró y volvió a abrir la puerta de su auto y se subió.

Kate tocó el vidrio y esta lo bajo para poder hablarle.

—El animal Kate, el animal escapó de la jaula —decía nerviosa Claire.

Y eso le tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? —pregunto atónita.

—Ve con Muldoon y Owen, van a inspeccionar voy a la sala de control a seguir su rastreo por el implante… Por favor Kate ayúdanos.

La mirada de su hermana era el pánico mismo, Kate solo asintió y dejo que su hermana se fuera, ella corrió al observatorio donde Muldoon, Owen y Parker bajaban rápidamente.

—Es imposible, estuvimos aquí hace un momento y estaba allí —le explicaba Muldoon a Owen —, Parker debiste haber visto algo si hubiera escapado.

—No tengo idea, la vi caminando por los potreros pero después de un momento no la vi mas —dijo Parker.

—Hay que revisar la jaula eso es todo, es la forma de averiguar cómo salió aunque es bastante obvio que trepó lo muros hasta afuera —decía Owen.

—Oigan —dijo Kate acercándose a ellos —, Claire me dijo lo que pasó ¿Cómo sucedió?

—No lo sabemos, vamos a ver la jaula —dijo Owen.

—No creo que eso sea seguro —los atajó Kate.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿No les parece extraño todo? —decía con sospecha.

—Es la única forma de averiguarlo… —dijo Muldoon.

Kate se quedó pensativa durante un momento… Pues no había otra forma de hacerlo.

—Bien —accedió la mujer —, ustedes entren yo pondré en marcha a los de la unidad de contención de productos y a mis cuidadores, si escapó recientemente no debe estar muy lejos, incluso podría estar cerca de por aquí, en mi Jeep tengo las armas tranquilizadoras y unas bombas de humo opiáceo, esperare aquí la respuesta de todos y pondremos algún plan en marcha.

 **ooo**

Claire pisó el acelerador a todo dar, no podía perder tiempo valioso cuanto más rápido estuviera en la sala de control podría poner orden a ese desastre que estaba pasando.

¿Cómo ese animal pudo escapar del recinto?

Presiono las teclas de su celular con nerviosismo y llamo a control.

— ¡Un producto se salió de confinamiento! Pongan a la U.C.P en alerta ¡No es un simulacro!

 **ooo**

La sala de control estaba en paz, los problemas pendientes se estaba resolviendo, Vivian y Lowery podrían tomar un respiro por un momento incluso de su exigente jefa. Lowery había encontrado en Vivian una dulce amiga con quien compartir en sus interminables días de trabajo en aquel lugar, a veces conversar sobre cualquier cosa hacia que el tiempo fuera más ameno incluso cuando hablaban de sí mismos. Mientras Lowery hablaba Vivian solo asentía con su cabeza observando la pantalla de la isla.

—Y aunque lo conocí hasta los 13 años, considero verdaderamente a Carl más que a mi verdadero padre entonces…

Ambos de detuvieron de conversar cuando vieron como el alerta de "Prohibida" se marcaba en las pantallas que mostraban la isla con los recintos. El teléfono repico inmediatamente y Lowery no dudo ni un momento en responder.

—Si hola —respondió el moreno.

—Lowery —era su jefa Claire —, dame las coordenadas de la Indominus —pidió impaciente la mujer.

—Ok, si ah… —el hombre empezó a teclear en los paneles de control buscando la información que su jefa le había pedido —, espera lo estoy buscando…

Un Masrani entró en la sala de control y se dio cuenta de la prontitud con la que Lowery buscaba la ubicación.

 **ooo**

Muldoon, Owen, Parker y uno de los de mantenimiento de la isla de nombre Firas caminaron bordeando el recinto buscando una de las puertas de acceso pequeñas, una puerta por donde cabía el cuerpo de una persona. El primero en entrar fue Muldoon, seguido de Firas, Owen y el rechoncho Parker. La jaula estaba pacíficamente silenciosa, Firas se adelantó y fue directamente a observar las marcas en los muros, Owen y Muldoon caminaban tranquilamente observando el terreno buscando pistas.

Kate estaba de pie en el observatorio esperando alguna orden de control, tanto su hermana como ella había activado a la U.C.P solo esperaban a que ellos hicieran acto de presencia, en verdad estaba nerviosa pues algo no estaba bien. En su radio mantenía contacto en vivo con la sala de control.

Muldoon se sentía nervioso de estar en aquel lugar, logró estar allí solo unas veces cuando el animal era aun pequeño, pero después que creció no pudo hacerlo más, su frente sudaba… Luego recordó haber dejado su radio en la entrada, lo necesitaba para poder comunicarse con Kate…

—Diablos —dijo susurrando —, oigan ya vuelvo deje el radio en la puerta voy por él…

Owen asintió y Parker solo siguió caminando mirando todo.

El militar llego a los muros y no pudo evitar deslizar sus manos a través de las marcas en el muro… Algo le daba mala espina. Los rasguños se extendían desde el final del muro hacia arriba hasta la cúspide de este, él lo observaba con detenimiento, el piso de hojas secas estaba cubierto por huesos y restos animales muertos, supuso que eran de la comida que le servían al animal.

—Este muro mide 12 metros ¿Crees que lo pudiera escalar? —preguntó Parker.

—Depende —respondió Owen.

— ¿De qué?

—De la clase de dinosaurio que inventaron en el laboratorio —dijo bastante preocupado, volvió su vista al observatorio donde Kate miraba cautelosamente todo, miro a los ojos de la mujer y ella vio la preocupación viva en sus ojos, así como ella lo presentía quería salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

 **ooo**

— ¿Qué raro? —decía Lowery sorprendido ante el descubrimiento.

Claire le había pedido que rastreara al animal y lo que encontró no era nada alentador.

—Está en la jaula —su expresión era de confusión.

—No, es imposible vengo de ahí —Claire estaba mucho mas confundida.

—Claire estoy diciendo que está en la jaula.

Masrani fijo su vista a la gran pantalla que mostraba la ubicación del animal.

—Oye espera que… —y todos se dieron cuenta de que habían personas allí dentro —, hay personas adentro…

Y eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la pelirroja, el primer pensamiento que le cruzó es que su hermana podría estar allí dentro…

—Vamos sáquenlos de ahí… —decía casi sin voz —. ¡Ahora!

Exclamó la mujer.

—Jaula 11 aquí control tienen que evacuar el área de contención —indicaba Vivian por el radio…

 **ooo**

La interferencia sonó en el radio de Kate y escuchó claramente lo que la joven Vivian había casi gritado, con el radio en la oreja y el cuerpo helado, empezó a reaccionar.

Con sus puños empezó a golpear el vidrio del observatorio.

—¡Owen! ¡Salgan de ahí! ¡Owen! ¡Está en la jaula! —Kate gritaba con desesperación golpeando el vitral.

Owen volteo a ver de dónde provenía los leves gritos de Kate, miro al observatorio como ella golpeaba el vidrio y señalaba que salieran de allí… La mujer en desesperación salió corriendo al Jeep a buscar el rifle de tranquilizantes.

Parker y Firas miraban imperturbablemente el muro, cuando Owen se percató que su radio también sonaba.

—Potrero 11, Potrero 11 ¿Me Copian? —la voz del radio era desesperada.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —respondió Parker.

— ¡Está en la jaula! ¡Está con ustedes!

—¡Corran! —gritó Owen y los tres salieron corriendo.

Los arboles empezaron a crujir en dirección a donde los hombres corrían, Parker por su condición física se quedó atrás y se detuvo a ver de dónde provenía el movimiento. El rechoncho hombre regresó y con el pavor corriéndole por las venas se acerco a la llave del enorme muro corredizo para salir.

Owen y Firas corrían a todo dar hacia la puerta de servicio, cuando el animal salió entre los arboles estremeciéndolos con sus pisadas, deteniéndolos sin saber a dónde correr. La bestia rugió retumbando aquel sonido en sus oídos, que les indicaba que debían correr por sus vidas, ambos salieron corriendo en dirección contraria. Y Owen tomó la delantera, pero la suerte de Firas cambio, cuando el animal logro atraparlo entre sus garras y el hombre soltó un fuerte grito que decía que su muerte estaba cerca.

Parker colocó su mano en a llave de acceso, presiono los botones y en muro corredizo empezó a abrirse. El hombre gordo miró lo que pasaba a sus espaldas y siguió corriendo fuera de la jaula. Vio como en animal devoraba a Firas hasta hacerlo pedazos.

Sin saber que sucedía el muro que se había abierto, empezaba a cerrarse de nuevo y fue cuando Owen corrió aun mas rápido, estaba asustado, el animal le rozaba los talones y paso de refilo por la abertura del muro. Pero era demasiado tarde para que el muro se cerrara, el animal saco su garra para atrapar a Owen pero este fue mas rápido y la esquivó pero la bestia hizo fuerza y pudo salir por la abertura del muro destrozándolo y mallugandolo dejando caer los pedazos de cemento del muro con su enorme cuerpo, con rugidos y alaridos logró salir; los trabajadores corrían a refugiarse a las casetas y Owen simplemente se deslizó por la grava y se escondió debajo de la grúa, quedando boca abajo rodeado de los cuatro neumáticos. Se liberó de la pared y con sus enormes patas dio algunos pasos y bramando anunciando que estaba libre.

 **ooo**

—Control, el animal esta dentro y mató a uno de los ingenieros, repito perdimos a Firas —la mujer hablaba desesperadamente por el radio.

Kate del otro lado observó como toda la gente corría mientras estaba en su Jeep buscando las armas, Muldoon se le unió rápidamente buscando otra arma también, pero vieron la enorme figura del animal pasando la barrera de contención rugiendo y espantando a todos.

—Con un demonio —dijo murmurando, viendo a Owen correr y metiéndose debajo de la grúa —, Muldoon entra al auto —ordenó.

Este puso su vista al frente y vio al animal de cuerpo completo afuera. Sus ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión y rápidamente junto a Kate se metieron al Jeep.

El momento era tenso y todos estaban sumamente aterrados.

Kate temblaba con el arma en la mano, su auto había quedado justamente estacionado paralelo a donde estaba el animal, podía abrir el vidrio de su auto y dispararle con el rifle. Con nerviosismo cargo el rifle con un dardo para elefantes subsónico de carfentanil y se dispuso a bajar los vidrios…

—Si le disparas al animal desde aquí estamos muertos —dijo Muldoon.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó la mujer.

—Tardaría 5 minutos en hacerle efecto, y para poder huir debería conducir yo, y dispararle tú, sumando a que para poder salir hay que cruzarse en su camino y se dará cuenta fácilmente que fuimos nosotros y no sabemos cuán veloz es para correr…

—Dios mío…


	14. Capítulo 13: Problemas

Juntos por Supervivencia

 _ **Capítulo 13: Problemas**_

—Tardaría 5 minutos en hacerle efecto, y para poder huir debería conducir yo, y dispararle tú, sumando a que para poder salir hay que cruzarse en su camino y se dará cuenta fácilmente que fuimos nosotros y no sabemos cuán veloz es para correr…

—Dios mío…

Kate solo miraba como el animal se movía lentamente observando todo y posó su vista sobre el militar que se encontraba bajo la grúa, eso la invadió aun más de pánico.

Solo les aguardaba esperar a ver qué sucedía.

Owen estaba tratando de calmarse, pero el miedo que tenia no podía controlarlo, si bien había trabajado con esos animales pero este no se comparaba con nada, era sumamente enorme y estaba muy cerca de él. El dinosaurio se movía lentamente olfateando y reconociendo todo a su alrededor, Owen se movía conforme el animal lo hacía, hasta que observó cómo se posicionaba al lado de una de las camionetas de mantenimiento y al frente de esta se encontraba Parker "escondiéndose" de la bestia. Parker miró a Owen a los ojos como pidiendo auxilio pero estaba tan preso del miedo que no podía moverse.

La Indominus estaba olfateando a Parker.

Parker se giró para poder ver si el animal estaba detrás del auto y apenas pudo ver como la cola pasaba por detrás de la camioneta, lloriqueando y tomando el crucifico que su esposa Lucy le había obsequiado lo besó y espero que las cosas pasaran rápidamente.

El golpe vino de un lado, el animal apartó del camino la camioneta haciéndola volar por los aires dejando a su vista al hombre rechoncho sentado en el suelo temblando del miedo. El vehículo cayó estridentemente sobre el suelo haciéndose añicos y Owen se cubrió el rostro por que había caído a su lado desprendiendo vidrio y metal. El militar se acomodó rápidamente y preocupado para seguir viendo donde estaba Parker, quería correr y atraer la atención del animal pero estaba paralizado.

Quería ayudarlo.

Una vez más Parker miró a Owen a la cara y su final llegó rápido cuando el animal lo atrapó entre sus fauces elevándolo en el aire con la mitad de su cuerpo dentro de la boca del animal.

No dio tiempo de pensar dos veces.

—Owen… el perfume —susurró Kate sentada en el Jeep.

Muldoon la miró confundido.

— ¿Qué dices? —preguntó el rubio.

—El dinosaurio lo está olfateando, dios… Le dije que no se pusiera perfume… —ella tomó la manija de la puerta para salir y ayudar a Owen, pero Muldoon la detuvo tomándola de su brazo.

Ella miro la mano de Muldoon y luego lo miró a él.

—Si sales del Jeep van a morir los dos —decía serio y preocupado.

Y ella sabía que era así, no había nada que pudiera hacer por su prometido. Ambos se quedaron viendo como el animal ahora se aproximaba hasta Owen.

Sabía que ese animal había olido a Parker hasta que lo devoró y quien decía que él no sería el siguiente en ser encontrado; debió haberle hecho caso a la científica cuando le dijo que no usara perfume, se sacó el cuchillo del la funda en la espalda y buscó rápidamente las mangueras del aceite y la gasolina de la grúa. Jaló una de ellas y la cortó rápidamente y dejo el líquido amarillento y fluido lo cubriera, arrugando la cara por el olor esparció la gasolina con su mano por su cara y su torso, permaneció estático boca arriba.

Y vio que el hibrido caminaba hacia él.

Con gracia la bestia caminó hacia la grúa, quizás reconoció el olor en esta, porque a través de ella recibía su comida, pero el olor de Owen no pasaba desapercibido. Como si gorgoreara el animal bajó su cabeza por un lado de la maquina, Owen podía ver la hilera de dientes afilados, las comisuras bañadas en sangre y ese olor a putrefacción y carne descompuesta que salía de sus fauces. El hibrido acercó más su hocico para olfatear y Owen giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado cerrando con fuerza los ojos y tratando de permanecer quieto.

Gruñó con fuerza y con molestia, como si supiera que Owen estaba allí pero no podía olerlo ni encontrarlo. De un momento a otro el animal se movió y camino más allá de él y la enorme pata resonó en sus oídos al impactar con el suelo. Owen respiró profundo cuando vio el final de la cola del animal que ya se alejaba.

Pero eso no terminaba allí.

Por un momento Kate sintió alivio de ver como el hibrido se alejaba de Owen, pero el pánico siguió cuando aquella bestia se acercaba al Jeep. Ella y Muldoon no sabían qué hacer, no había tiempo el animal venia directo hacia ellos lentamente olfateando todo.

La Indominus era enorme, quizás del mismo tamaño que la Tiranosaurio, su escamosa y protuberante piel era de un color grisáceo casi blanco, erguido en dos patas, y tenía dos extremidades superiores largas como si fueran brazos en estos en el pliegue de su codo tenia escamas y puntas, tenía cuatro dedos con 3 garras filosas capaces de cortar cualquier cosa, su cabeza iba acorde con el tamaño de su cuerpo llena de cuencas y protuberancias con dos pequeños triángulos prominentes por encima de los ojos y el su lomo una serie de escamas y púas se extendían de su cabeza hasta la cola.

Era como si estuviera blindada.

Las manos de Kate temblaban y no podía controlarlo y de esa misma manera se encontraba Muldoon, ambos transpiraban y el sudor en sus frentes corría por sus sienes.

—Muldoon, viene hacia aquí ¿Qué hacemos? —susurró Kate.

La mente del hombre maquinaba rápidamente y debían tener un plan.

Entonces recordó.

Kate siempre llevaba su equipo allí, su maletín con opiáceos, narcóticos y… La científica llevaba en sus cosas un repelente para animales; usualmente ella solía usarlo en su trabajo diario cuando quería trabajar en un animal en su hábitat usaba ese repelente para alejar a los demás animales y trabajar tranquilamente. Era un compuesto de extracto de raíces de _Senegalia Polycantha_. Muchos lo usan como repelente para reptiles y roedores, y en este caso ella siempre lo usaba en el parque y había funcionado.

¿Pero funcionaria con esta nueva especie?

No lo sabían, y estaban a punto de averiguarlo.

—Rápido ¿Dónde está el aerosol con Senegalia? —preguntó Muldoon.

—Está en la maleta en el cojín de atrás, si estiras tu mano podrás alcanzarlo…

Y así lo hizo, podía sentir el temblor del suelo en el auto, el dinosaurio estaba a escasos metros del Jeep. Muldoon extendió su brazo hacia el cojín de pasajeros y tomo el pequeño maletín de metal, sin quitar la vista del frente. Abrió con cuidado y sacó el aerosol. Kate estaba inmóvil.

Owen observaba aun escondido debajo de la grúa, como el animal iba en dirección al Jeep de Kate, ella estaba allí con Muldoon.

Temía por la seguridad de su mujer.

Muldoon con cuidado roció con la espray de Senegalia a Kate, luego lo hizo consigo mismo y a la camioneta. El producto no emitía ningún olor pero si era perceptible por los animales.

—Permanece quieto y trata de no respirar con pesadez, si no nos movemos y permanecemos callados no sabrá que estamos aquí —ordenó Kate, ella estaña aterrada y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—Si se da cuenta de que estamos aquí enciendes el Jeep y arrancas.

Muldoon estaba quieto, sudando por el calor que había allí y por el miedo, sus ojos se movían siguiendo al animal que ahora se aproximaba a ellos, pues ya había olfateado las cosas a su alrededor, podían sentir los leves gruñidos del animal mientras olisqueaba todo el auto, pasaba del techo al motor, los vidrios del Jeep eran algo opacos quizás no podría verlos tan fácilmente. Movía ligeramente su cabeza de un lado a otro como si tratara de ver algo…

Su radio empezó a emitir estática, atrayendo la atención del animal que golpeo el auto con su hocico haciéndolo moverse ligeramente, Kate rápidamente apagó el radio que estaba sujeto a su cintura.

Caminó alrededor de ellos por unos segundos y se quedo quieta al lado del Jeep, justo del lado donde estaba Kate… Y pausadamente bajo su cabeza para ver a través de los vidrios.

Y la mujer pudo ver sus ojos detalladamente.

Eran de un color rojo carmesí, y la membrana nictitante se movía una y otra vez, emitían aquel pavor que hacían estremecer a Kate, hasta hacerla sollozar; las ligeras lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Kate sentía su corazón en el cuello, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo de un ser vivo…

Jamás.

Muldoon respiraba entrecortadamente al ver la cercanía.

Una vez más el animal olisqueó y se apartó bruscamente bufando, rugió levemente con desazón y siguió su camino escabulléndose entre la maleza.

Y pudieron respirar con calma.

Esperaron unos cuantos minutos dentro del auto, Owen debajo de la grúa y los trabajadores en las casetas y el observatorio para poder salir.

Kate encendió la radio, la sacó de su funda y llamó a control.

—Control aquí Grant —llamó la mujer.

—Eso estuvo cerca —decía casi sin voz Muldoon.

La mujer lo miró y continúo llamando a sala de control.

—Control aquí Grant, respondan —repitió.

—Grant aquí Control, pueden salir de su escondite el animal esta camino al este —ella reconoció la voz de la joven Vivian, Kate dejo caer su mano con la radio aun en ella y suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

El primero el salir fue Muldoon, quien corrió a buscar a los trabajadores e indicarles que se subieran a los vehículos y fueran a la zona segura del parque.

Owen salió por fin debajo de la grúa, se sacudió la ropa y corrió hacia el Jeep de su mujer quien aun no había bajado de allí. Ella estaba impresionada, asustada y molesta al mismo tiempo, era algo que no podía describir en aquel momento. Owen abrió la puerta del auto y Kate se sobresalto de golpe. Ella miró al militar quien estaba con un rostro preocupado y asustado también.

Salió del auto y abrazó al hombre con fuerza y él a ella, al instante se separó de él.

— ¿No te pasó nada? ¿Estás bien? —preguntaba perturbada y preocupada.

—Estoy bien preciosa, cálmate —el hombre trataba de calmarla.

— ¿Ves? ¿Lo ves? —decía susurrando —. ¡Se los dije! Y no me hicieron caso.

—Lo sé Kate, pero cálmate por favor… —Owen estaba aun sorprendido.

—Ahora Firas y Parker están muertos… —decía conmocionada —. Ellos están… muertos Owen, muertos.

—Ya, calma ¿Si? Estoy tan enojado como tú, pero debemos hacer algo ¿Si? —El hombre se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro con cuidado y acaricio sus mejillas, por las cuales rodaban lágrimas sin parar —. Ahora es cuando más te necesitan, te necesitamos Kate…

Ella asintió ligeramente y se aferró a los brazos del hombre y este le correspondió. Sollozó por un momento y luego cobro su compostura, se secó los ojos con la manga de su blusa y miró a Owen quien estaba de pie frente a ella esperando a que ella se preparara.

—Debemos idear un plan… Estoy bastante segura de que enviaran a U.C.P para solventar esto, y estoy aun más segura de que no usaran armas convencionales —decía aspirando por la nariz.

Muldoon se acercaba a ellos dos, se detuvo y colocó su mano en el hombro de Owen.

— ¿Estás bien amigo? —preguntó Muldoon y Owen solo asintió.

— ¿Se fueron todos? —Kate miró a Muldoon esperando la respuesta.

—Sí, la ultima camioneta salió a la zona segura, tomaron la ruta de visitantes el animal va por el otro lado, solo faltamos nosotros.

—Está bien, eh… Yo los llevaré a la sala de control y solventen este problema y hagan algún plan; yo posiblemente deba ocuparme de los animales y de los visitantes en las atracciones, con ese animal suelto todo es posible —dijo Kate —, confío en ustedes.

—Pero igual tú deberías estar ahí —dijo Owen.

—No —la mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Owen tiene razón —apoyó Muldoon.

—Escuchen, ese animal es demasiado inteligente… Nos engañó —dijo Kate.

—Ese animal está elaborado con genes que desconocemos —se quejó Muldoon.

—Pues si es tan inteligente debe conservar genes de Raptor —soltó Owen y Muldoon se lo quedó viendo.

Kate solo asintió.

—Me temo que podrías estar en lo cierto Owen y si es así ellos jamás van a decirlo… Su bendita política de confidencialidad no lo permitirá, y mucho menos Henry Wu develara esa información —explicó la castaña.

— ¿Y qué haremos entonces? —preguntó Muldoon.

—Vayan a la sala, hablen con Masrani… No lo sé —decía la mujer caminando de un lado a otro pensando.

—Kate… —ella giró a ver a Owen —. Si de verdad quieren detener a ese animal deberán matarlo.

— ¿Qué? —Muldoon estaba atónito —. ¿Matarlo? Esa gente enloquecería.

—Pues si piensan atraparlo con trampas, se va a llevar a unos cuantos a la tumba para poder lograrlo… —explicó Owen —. Este animal está explorando su cadena alimenticia y me temo que empezara con la U.C.P.

—Kate por eso tú debes ir, Masrani va a escucharte —dijo Muldoon.

—No, la central me llamó, yo voy a hacer mi trabajo resguardare a los animales y a los visitantes, ya la orden se dio por radio —aclaró —, Muldoon tu estas a cargo del animal por lo tanto sabes más de él, Owen te ayudara con ello y como atraparlo; tiene una habilidad nata para ello —dijo dándole media sonrisa a su prometido, hablen con Hamada quizás los escuche.

—Hamada no es muy abierto a opiniones Kate, lo sabes —dijo Muldoon.

—Para eso te llevas a Owen… —dijo ella sonriendo —. Simplemente presionen para que no lleven a U.C.P e intenten atrapar a esa bestia con armas no letales…

—Eso sería una masacre —mencionó Owen.

—Pues están en sus manos evitar que eso pase…

 **ooo**

 **Sala de control**

Las puertas del elevador emitieron un pitido, y se abrieron de repente, la figura de Claire se mostró, con la peor cara de preocupación entro a la sala, todo estaba en silencio y todo el personal se percató de que ella había llegado y giraron a verla esperando que dijera algo y como si vieran al culpable del incidente.

No sabía que decir, pero debía hacerlo.

—Les pido a todos que conserven la calma —pidió tranquilamente y aun estaba preocupada, ella exhaló por fin.

Se propuso a caminar hacia donde sus dos subordinados estaban sentados, mientras las pantallas mostraban la ubicación de la Indominus Rex que se desplazaba.

—El implante le dará una descarga si se acerca a un muro del perímetro —aseguró Claire.

—Se está moviendo muy rápido —dijo Lowery.

—Aquí control con una alerta a todo el parque —pronunció Vivian al personal.

— ¡Cuelga ese teléfono por favor! —ordenó Masrani de repente.

—Perdón nueva información, estamos bien —dijo Vivian.

—Que confinamiento de productos lo capture —dijo Masrani —. La existencia de este parque depende de nuestra habilidad para controlar incidentes como este, en algún momento iba a pasar…

Y sí que lo sabía, recordó con exactitud las palabras que la Dra. Kate Grant le había dicho hace un tiempo atrás cuando surgió la idea de crear este animal, ella se lo advirtió, pero en aquel tiempo para el aquella alerta que le dio Kate no pareció tan alarmante y pensó que con el personal adecuado y la tecnología avanzada podría mantener aquel animal en perfecto confinamiento, pero eso por lo visto no fue suficiente.

—Deberías ponerlo en el volante " _Y para ser franco, una de estas cosas se va a comer a alguien_ " —se burló Lowery tecleando su computador.

—Esa jaula esta a 6 kilómetros de la atracción más cercana, U.C.P puede controlarlo, nadie más será… —decía Claire.

— ¿Devorado? —la interrumpió el hombre de lentes con una expresión burlona.

La sala de control estaba conmocionada, fueron testigos de lo que había sucedido, incluso el mismo Masrani estaba desconcertado y bastante preocupado; habían perdido a dos trabajadores y casi pierden a 3 más, pero era momento de verse con este problema, se lo habían advertido e hizo caso omiso.

Y ahora pagaban las consecuencias.

Ordenaron que U.C.P se hiciera cargo tal cual como Kate había predicho.

 **ooo**

Hoskins aun permanecía en el recinto del acantilado, pues le gustaba pasearse por allí y averiguar todo lo posible sobre aquel proyecto, estaba ansioso por ver de lo que eran capaces de hacer aquellas criaturas y si eran buenas, el dinero llovería en sus pies. Ingen de la alguna forma había logrado permanecer infiltrada dentro de las compañías del señor Masrani.

Barry era una persona con bastante paciencia y tolerancia; pero simplemente ver a Hoskins a final de cada mes acosándolos día y noche pidiendo su bendita prueba de campo lo estaba cansando ya. Habían acomodado a las raptores en sus áreas de cuidado, era un espacio de trabajo donde los animales eran inmovilizados por un bozal de metal con dos cubiertas que funcionaban con sistema hidráulico, diseñada para que no escaparan fácilmente y sostener su mandíbula. Barry había dejado inmovilizada a Blue pues quería examinarla a ver si tenía alguna herida después de haberse golpeado contra la reja, hace un momento cuando el joven había caído dentro del recinto.

El solía hablarles con mucho cariño a las raptores, puesto que era su entrenador y desde que eran bebés que caminaban y tropezaban con las cosas él cuidó de ellas. Barry les hablaba en su idioma natal en Tanzania había notado que transmitirle palabras en _Suajili_ tenían un efecto tranquilizador sobre los animales.

Ese era su secreto personal.

Sentado a su lado, con cariño y tacto acariciaba la cabeza de Blue, ella se puso tensa cuando vio que Hoskins se acercaba a ellos. Gruñó con fuerza.

— ¿Qué tan rápido corren? —pregunto el rechoncho de Hoskins.

Barry miró al hombre y trago grueso.

—60 km por ahora, 80 cuando tienen hambre —dijo Barry.

—Uf…—Hoskins caminaba con sus manos en la cintura y se acercó más al animal y a Barry —. ¿Los han dejado salir para ver que hacen?

—No —respondió serio.

Blue se sentía incomoda con la presencia de Hoskins y no le agradaba en lo absoluto, molesta gruño e hizo sacudir la plataforma haciendo que Vic Hoskins saltara del susto y se carcajeara, por lo cual Barry sonrió internamente aunque sonrió al ver la reacción del hombre.

— ¡Que susto! —exclamó Hoskins.

—Si —decía Barry riendo.

El gran hombre moreno se levantó de si asiento.

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres adoptar? —preguntó Barry.

—No bromees, cuando yo tenía tu edad rescate un cachorro de lobo...

Blue le gruñía con furia, no le gustaba para nada Hoskins.

—Tenía como tres meses, apenas caminaba… —contaba Hoskins.

Barry se había ido con su protegida, Delta… Acariciaba su cabeza y trataba de calmarla…

—Se dormía en mi cama y me cuidada —continuo Hoskins, inclinó su cabeza —, mi esposa fue hacia mí con… Un cuchillo y le hizo una gran herida —hacia el gesto con su mano.

Barry lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿Lo sacrificaste? —preguntó Barry.

—Claro que no… —Hoskins giró rápidamente su cabeza, Blue había chirriado y lo asustó.

Blue chirriaba por que había escuchado la voz de Kate…

Mamá Raptor había llegado.

Kate había dejado a Muldoon y Owen en la sala de control para que pudieran solventar lo del animal de la mejor forma, antes de que aquellas personas cometieran otra locura. Ella continuo su camino al recinto de las Velociraptores, quería buscar algunas provisiones allí que quizás le harían falta y para poner en alerta a aquel personal, también había puesto en marcha a sus subordinados pues la seguridad de los visitantes y los demás animales del parque debían ser priorizados. Condujo lo más rápido posible hasta el acantilado, estaciono el Jeep a un lado del recinto y se bajó en busca de Barry.

— _Ugh_ … ¿Aun sigue aquí Hoskins? —preguntó la mujer del otro lado de la cerca.

Ella simplemente miró a Barry y este le hizo la seña de que se fuera, todo estaba bajo control.

Ella solo se fue, pero regresaría a dar las noticias.

—Estoy en medio de una historia ¿Podría continuar? —Dijo gracioso, como no hubo una respuesta continuo —, No lo sacrifique, teníamos un lazo irrompible igual que tu y él —volteó para señalar a Blue —. ¿Cómo se llama?

Hoskins señalaba a Delta.

—Delta y es niña —dijo un Barry serio.

— ¿Quisiera… —dijo el hombre haciendo el gesto de tocar al animal.

Barry solo sonrió y cedió a que tocara a delta. El animal empezó a respirar con rapidez y bufando al mismo tiempo. Cuando Hoskins acercó su mano para tocarla esta gruño fuertemente y el hombre temblaba, Barry se acerco y toco su cabeza, tratando de calmarla.

—Shh… _**Delta utulivu**_ —decía Barry amansándola.

—Oh wau… —pronunció Hoskins sonriendo.

Kate golpeo la reja y llamó la atención de Barry, ella entró y se acerco a Blue…

—Hola Blue —decía con dulzura, acariciando su cabeza, como si fuera una respuesta la Raptor soltó un gorgoreo y exhalaba con suavidad.

Le agradaba la presencia de Kate.

En ese mismo instante el comunicador de Barry sonó y vio el mensaje, este giró su vista a Kate quien estaba entretenida con Blue.

—Diablos —susurró preocupado Barry —. Kate… **¿** _ **Amekosa kitu**_ **?**

La mujer lo miró seria.

— _ **Wanyama mpya alitoroka**_ —respondió Kate en un lenguaje que confundió a Hoskins pero que Barry comprendió rápidamente.

— **¿** _ **Nini**_ **?** —preguntó Barry.

— _ **Ndiyo**_ —dijo seria —, _**tuna majeruhi wawili**_ **.**

— _ **Mapepo**_ —dijo molesto.

—Vine por algunas provisiones que quizás me hagan falta, iré a darles apoyo a los guardabosques y a resguardar a los animales… Por favor ten cuidado y que todos vayan al bunquer de seguridad en caso de que sea necesario —ordenó Kate.

Hoskins miraba como idiota a los dos pues no entendía de qué estaban hablando. La mujer rió al ver lo confundido que hombre gordo estaba y habló a Barry de nuevo.

— _ **Tafadhali, si mbinu hii haina maana ya watekaji ¿Ndiyo?**_ —dijo la mujer seria.

— _ **Ndiyo**_ —Barry asintió.

—Mucho cuidado…

La mujer salió rápidamente de la jaula y dejó a los hombres allí.

— ¡Código 19! —gritó Barry a sus compañeros.

— ¿Es el nuevo? — preguntó Cyrus desde lejos.

—Dicen que perdimos a dos —respondió Barry.

Los hombres en la plataforma salieron corriendo a prepararse.

— ¿Qué es código 19? —pregunto Hoskins.

—Producto fuera de contención —respondió severo —, estas personas nunca aprenden —decía negando con la cabeza.

Hoskins se lo quedó viendo mientras salía de la jaula y sacó su teléfono.

—Pues van a aprender mucho de su nuevo producto… —marcó algunos números y contestaron rápidamente —. Hola soy yo… creo que encontramos una oportunidad…

 **ooo**

El monorriel se desplazaba con rapidez entre las montañas del parque, muchas personas viajaban en él para poder acercarse a las distintas atracciones del parque, que se encontraban aledañas al centro de visitantes y los hoteles, entre tanta gente que abordaba y desabordaba se encontraban Zach y Gray sentados en los asientos del vagón.

El niño permanecía muy callado, bueno había quedado bastante lleno después de haber comido toda esa carne a la parilla, sentía que su panza iba a explotar; sin embargo no por eso dejaba de pensar en su madre que se había quedado allá en Wisconsin, hace poco había descubierto entre las cartas del correo, un sobre con papeles y formas, que por curioso se le ocurrió buscar por internet y se dio cuenta de que eran papeles de divorcio, ahora si bien sabia a su corta edad su madre es abogada por lo cual debería manejar ese tipo de documentos sin embargo la pregunta era…

¿Por qué estaban a su nombre?

Y eso le dio a entender que las cosas entre sus padres estaban algo torcidas, aparte de las constantes peleas que tenían diariamente.

Por otro lado estaba su hermano Zach coqueteando con unas chicas que estaban en el asiento de atrás de ellos, estaba girado en su asiento con el brazo atravesando el espaldar del la silla.

— ¿Ya habían venido aquí? —preguntó picaron, y las chicas solo negaron con la cabeza y este solo sonrió.

Gray solo miraba la llanura que tenia a la vista desde allí.

— ¿Oye y si se divorcian uno se irá mamá y otro con papá? —preguntó Gray de pronto, no aguantaba más aquella pregunta rondando en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —Zach lo miro al rostro y luego giro la cabeza hacia las chicas de nuevo —. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque es cierto —dijo serio.

—No claro que no, no se van a divorciar —decía mirándolo de nuevo, Gray pasó sus dedos por sus ojos tratando de contener el llanto y aspiro por su nariz —, tu no los conoces tanto como yo, siempre han sido así.

El niño negó con la cabeza bastante decaída.

—Hay correspondencia de los abogados —dijo Gray.

—Eso no significa nada —dijo Zach algo molesto.

—Yo los vi en Google son del divorcio —decía con voz quebrada.

Zach se quedó congelado por un instante, no lograba entender como Gray había averiguado todo eso él solo…

—Como sea… ¿Sabes? No importa ¿Si? De cualquier modo me voy en dos años —Gray empezaba a derramar lagrimas, sus hermosos ojos azules se vieron inundados por aquel liquido transparente, simplemente no podía evitarlo —, además todos los padres de mis amigos están divorciados y… ¿Oye que te pasa? —preguntó serio.

El niño solo negaba con la cabeza y no paraba de hipar del llanto, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y Zach ya no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿Estas llorando? —preguntó severo.

Gray lloraba sin parar y no podía evitarlo, si en algún momento se había sentido triste pues con las palabras de su hermana lo estaba aun más.

—A ver, vas a tener dos de todo ¿Si? Vas a tener dos cumpleaños, dos días de acción de gracias, dos…

—No quiero tener dos de todo —respondió sollozando, los hermanos se miraron a los ojos.

—Eso no depende de ti —recalcó su hermano mayor —, en algún momento ya tienes que madurar…

Gray se sintió enojado y decepcionado de su hermano en aquel momento, no podía creer lo cruel que llegaba a ser a veces. Zach solo respiró profundo tratando de contenerse, pero portarse así era la única manera en la cual él podía soportar todo el problema y proteger a Gray de ese problema; no quería ver a su hermanito sufrir de esa manera, pero era la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo de los problemas de sus padres.

El niño rubio giró su cabeza para no ver más a su hermano y miro por la ventana del monorriel y algo allá abajo llamó su atención.

Más abajo del camino del monorriel había una extensa vegetación lisa, con un camino que surcaba la línea media entre dos parajes, por allí iban dos autos a toda velocidad. En su mente supuso que eran autos del servicio del parque y ese era un camino de mantenimiento.

Pero no era así.

 **ooo**

Muldoon y Owen iban decididos a confrontar a los jefes del parque, si ya había sido una locura crear a ese animal sería una locura más grande enviar a U.C.P a capturarlo. Ambos hombres se detuvieron ya que las radios de ambos habían sonado…

—U.C.P en camino a capturar el producto —anuncio una voz.

Los hombres se miraron mutuamente y decidieron acelerar el paso a la sala de control.

—Hay que detenerlos —dijo Owen bastante serio.

—Ve a la sala de control, yo iré a la base de U.C.P quizás pueda alcanzarlos y detenerlos —opinó Muldoon.

—Muy bien… Ve, yo me encargare de idear algo con los de control, deben estar locos si envían a esas personas allí.

Owen tomó el elevador que lo llevaría hacia el último piso donde estaba la sala principal. El ascensor se detuvo y sus puertas se abrieron mostrando su figura erguida y bastante iracunda.

Estaba bastante enojado.

Owen entro de primero y venia bastante molesto, le costaba procesar aquello que había sucedido, el guardia de seguridad intento detenerlo.

—Señor su identificación —pidió el guardia, Owen lo ignoró y continúo caminando hacia donde estaba Claire —. Señor, señor…

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá? —preguntó iracundo.

—Señor —el guardia caminaba tras él.

Claire volteo a verlo y respiró profundo.

— ¡Tienen cámaras térmicas en toda esa jaula! —el guardia tomó a Owen por los brazos y lo aparto de su camino —. ¡No pudo desaparecer!

Claire solo mantenía su mirada al frente y neutra.

—Debió ser una especie de falla técnica del equipo —justificó la mujer.

— ¿No estabas viendo? ¿O estabas tan distraída discutiendo con Kate? Marcó esa pared como un distractor, quería que creyéramos que escapó —reclamó bastante molesto el hombre.

—Estamos hablando de un animal —decía la mujer encarándolo.

—De un animal muy inteligente —aclaró Owen.

—Se acerca a la baliza —dijo Vivian Cole.

En ese momento todos dirigieron su atención a las pantallas de control, mostraba todos los movimientos de U.C.P de cada integrante del equipo…

No estaban preparados para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

 **ooo**

U.C.P era un equipo que se había desarrollado con el fin de solventar problemas en el parque, eran hombres y mujeres preparados para controlar cualquier situación que tuviera que ver con el escape de algún animal o si había algún altercado con estos. La idea de este equipo surgió desde el inicio del parque y por ende su función había sido siempre exitosa, no había obstáculos para este equipo, todo problema que se presento desde la apertura del parque hasta ahora había sido solventado satisfactoriamente. Además, no solo se encargaban de controlar situaciones sino también de prevenirlas, tenían un personal capacitado para evaluar y desarrollar sistemas de seguridad amplios y de alta tecnología para evitar que incidentes de cualquier tipo sucedieran.

Y a cargo de todo el circo estaba, el comandante _Katashi Hamada_.

Les llegó la información sobre el escape del nuevo producto que tenían en contención; en varias ocasiones este les había causado algunos problemas hasta el punto donde alguien casi pierde la vida, pero eso no detuvo a Hamada y su equipo, a cada momento estaban pidiendo mejoras de la seguridad de la jaula y aun así eso había fallado.

En ese momento dos vehículos de U.C.P se encontraban en camino a la localización que control les había dado sobre el animal, Hamada estaba algo enojado si bien había estado en algunas reuniones donde se hablaba de la poca funcionalidad y los riesgos que se tenían al tener un animal como este en el parque, confió en que la Doctora Grant pudiera convencer a los líderes de que eso no se diera, pero vio el fracaso en los intentos de la mujer por evitar que ellos hicieran ese proyecto y decidió apoyarle a ella, con el equipo a cargo brindándole medidas de seguridad optimas para que incidentes como el que acaban ocurrir no pasaran.

Pero tanto esfuerzo al parecer no valió de nada.

Los vehículos se tambalearon por lo escabroso y fangoso que estaba el camino, pero llegaron a su objetivo.

U.C.P usaba uniformes especiales con chalecos protectores y tela del mismo material que usaban en los uniformes de guerra de color azul marino, llevaban gorras.

Algo que hacía más fácil el trabajo era hacerlo en silencio, el sigilo ayudaba a acelerar la captura y pasar desapercibido. Los hombres y mujeres del escuadrón se bajaron con sus armas en manos, la mayor parte de ellas eran armas de inmovilización por electricidad y algunas bombas opiáceas y cañones con redes. Hamada iba al frente del equipo, mientras los demás caminaban formando un círculo de seguridad con las armas en alto. Se movían entre la maleza y los arboles esperando que la acción comenzara.

 **ooo**

La sala de control estaba alterada, podía sentirse la tensión correr por todo el lugar, Owen estaba enojado lo bastante como para destrozar aquel lugar, obviamente entendió que Muldoon no llegó a tiempo para evitar que los de U.C.P fueran por el animal. Ahora aquellas personas estaban en peligro letal y no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

En ese momento comprendía porque su prometida rechazo todo cosa relacionada con ello, lo que les esperaba era grave. Su enojo aumento aun más cuando vio que los de equipo de contención de productos no portaban armas letales.

¿Qué clase de cosas tenían esas personas en la cabeza?

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

—Fueron por ella con armas no letales —murmuró con enojo el militar.

—Invertimos 26 millones de dólares a ese producto —decía Masrani señalando las pantallas —, no podemos matarlo.

—Van a morir todos —dijo preocupado.

El peligro era inminente.

—Está a 300 metros —indicó Vivian.

—Hay que cancelar esta misión ahora —dijo Owen.

—Están sobre ella —afirmó Lowery.

Habían llegado al objetivo.

— ¿Qué espera? ¡Cancélela! —exclamó Owen.

— ¡Tú no tienes el control aquí! —exclamó la pelirroja.

—Y por eso es que toda esta gente va a morir —intervino Muldoon caminando hacia la pelirroja.

 **ooo**

La selva estaba sumamente en tranquilidad e imperturbable, los sonidos comunes que se emitían en ella como el chirriar de las aves y los murmullos de los insectos.

U.C.P se movía con agilidad, Hamada tomó la delantera ya que en su reloj localizador tenía en su pantalla las coordenadas del rastreador que le habían puesto al animal. Todo le indicaba que el animal se encontraba justo donde él estaba… Alzó su mano y cerró el puño indicándole a su equipo que se detuviera mientras él valoraba la situación. Estaban caminando sobre la poca corriente de agua que fluía en ese rio.

Hamada dirigió toda su atención a la señal que le indicaba el mapa, caminó un poco más y se inclinó sobre las piedras del pequeño rio. Un pedazo de piel escamosa se reposaba sobre ellas, y sin temor alguno tomó la piel que se mostró como un trozo de carne arrancada, donde una pequeña luz de color azul titilaba mostraba el dispositivo localizador que le colocaban a los animales del parque titilaba y emitía un armonioso "Bip-Bip" sin parar, detalló con cuidado el trozo de carne y habló al intercomunicador.

—La sangre no está coagulada —declaró Hamada al micrófono —, está cerca.

El asiático estudiaba con cuidado todo el escenario desde su puesto, hasta que en su antebrazo empezó a teñirse de ligeras gotas de color rojo brillante, una y dos y cayeron varias gotas. Alzó su cabeza y observó como las hojas de un enorme árbol estaban llenas de sangre y eso era lo que ocasionaba el goteo. El hombre se levantó y empezó a observar a su alrededor.

Un ligero sonido como si las ramas se rompieran sonó llamando a atención de todos alzando sus cabezas buscando de donde provenía tal sonido, Hamada giró su cabeza hacia atrás e inesperadamente todo sucedió con rapidez.

Los arboles permanecían moviéndose ligeramente y el sonido de las ramas quebrarse sonaba, la maleza era espesa y de un verde bastante oscuro y como si se tratara de magia el animal se reveló con lentitud entre los árboles, mostrándose como si su piel cambiara de ese color verde al blanco revelando primero su enorme cabeza y parte de su cuerpo.

Se había camuflado.

Abrió ligeramente sus fauces y emitió un gruñido haciendo estremecer a todos.

—¡Se puede camuflar! —gritó Hamada.

Este intento correr pero fue tarde, la I-Rex gruñó y lo tomo entre sus poderosas garras elevándolo por el aire; el hombre gritó y sus compañeros de equipo empezaron a disparar sus armas.

Hamada pidió auxilio y el animal lo lanzó al agua con fuerza y al mismo tiempo su enorme pata lo aplastó terminando así con su vida.

Con rapidez los de U.C.P corrían a golpear al animal, dándole descargas eléctricas con los bastones pero solo hacía que la esa detestable criatura se enojara más y descargara su ira con ellos. Golpeo a uno de ellos con su enorme cola haciéndolo volar y chocar contra un árbol. Tomó a otro de ellos con sus garras y lo lanzó por el aire y su cuello se rompió al impactar con una de las ramas de un árbol.

Pero el tiempo no estaba perdido… ¿O sí?

El integrante que llevaba el cañón con las redes disparó hacia el hocico del animal atrapándolo y envolviéndolo sin que pudiera abrirlo, sin embargo el desespero por quitárselo hizo caer un árbol y le cayó encima a otro del equipo matándolo. Agitando su enorme cabeza de un lado a otro y ahogando sus gruñidos por fin con sus garras se quitó la red, dejando a la merced de sus fauces a quien sea.

Gruñó con las fuerza abriendo su hocico, y con un rápido movimiento en su pesada cola golpeo a otros dos miembros del equipo y al mismo tiempo atrapó a uno entre sus dientes despedazándolo y chorreando sangre por todas partes.

Algunos intentaron escapar, tenían heridas enormes y profundas; pero el animal acababa con todo y todos a su paso.

Uno de los últimos miembros que quedaba se atrevió a dispararle con un cañón de bombas tranquilizantes, y el animal se lanzó a la carga contra él, abriendo su mandíbula de par en par, gruñó fuertemente y lo atrapó cortándole la cabeza y matándolo inmediatamente…

 **ooo**

El sonido tenue de la asistolia y los rápidos ritmos cardiacos de los que aun quedaban con vida resonaba en los oídos de los presentes en la sala de control. Todos estaban en total silencio y en shock no cabían en su impresión y tristeza, pues aquel plan había fallado. Masrani estaba atónito y bastante preocupado, respiró hondo y unió sus palmas y las acerco a su boca, bastante pensativo y confundido.

—Evacuen la isla —pronunció Owen después de tan prolongado silencio.

—De inmediato —apoyó Muldoon.

Claire negó con levemente con su cabeza.

—No volveríamos a abrir… —respondió.

—Pues es bueno que empiecen a medir las consecuencias —esta vez intervino Kate Grant.

La mujer estaba de pie en la puerta del elevador y apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Pero aun era más la tristeza y enojo que la científica traía corriendo por sus venas al ver aquel terrible incidente pasar frente a sus ojos en las pantallas de la sala de control.

Todo el equipo de U.C.P estaba muerto.

Todos voltearon a verla, iracunda y con ganas de vomitar su enojo con quien se le cruzara en su camino, todos se sorprendieron al verla allí en la sala, se suponía que estaba haciendo la labor con los guardabosques. Se interpuso entre Masrani y Claire.

— ¿Esto era lo que querían? —miró a Masrani y luego a su hermana Claire —. ¿Esta es la relevancia que querían?

Y no hubo una respuesta.

—Lo supuse…

Kate asintió varias veces con su cabeza y respiró profundo, ella se fue al lado del militar y dejo que él hablara. No menos importante se encontraba Owen bastante molesto, estaba muy enojado con aquellas personas que parecían disfrutar cometer un erros detrás de otro y todo pasó ante sus ojos y dirigió sus palabras a los líderes.

—Fabricaron un hibrido genético, la tuvieron en cautiverio —decía señalando las pantallas y caminando de un lado a otro —. Está viendo todo esto por primera vez, ella ni siquiera sabe lo que es.

Y como si el mismo Muldoon leyera la mente de Owen alcanzó a responder.

—Y matara todo lo que se mueva —declaró el rubio con su rostro serio.

— ¿Creen que el animal está contemplando su propia existencia? —preguntó Masrani.

—Aprende su lugar en la cadena alimenticia… Y no creo que quiera que lo descubra —dijo el militar bastante frío.

—Ahora, contención de productos puede usar municiones letales en una emergencia tienen una M-134 en la armería pónganla en un helicóptero y ¡maten esa cosa! —respondió Kate encarando a su hermana y a Masrani.

—Hay familias aquí, no convertiré este parque en una especie de zona de guerra —dijo la pelirroja enojada.

—Pues ya lo hiciste —esta vez habló Muldoon.

Kate, Muldoon y Owen se encontraban de pie frente a la mujer.

—Ustedes —habló Claire a los 3 —, si no van a ayudar no hay razón para que ustedes permanezcan aquí.

Kate bufó con molestia y miró con enojo a su hermana, pateó el suelo y se dispuso a salir rápidamente de la sala, Muldoon y Owen la siguieron, este último se acercó a Masrani para hablarle…

—Quisiera hablar con la gente del laboratorio —susurró Owen, la pelirroja se percató de ello —, esa cosa afuera… No es un dinosaurio.

El hombre dijo aquellas palabras y se colocó junto a Kate y Muldoon dentro del elevador, los tres llevaban un rostro bastante rígido y molesto.

Estaban enojados y no había nada que pudieran hacer para cambiar lo que lamentablemente había sucedido.

Claire se quedó observando por donde los tres expertos se habían ido, y tenía su cabeza hecha un lio, debía idear un plan conciso y que diera algún resultado positivo, sería bastante difícil evacuar a todas las personas del parque pero no era imposible.

Miro las imágenes que daban las cámaras de seguridad donde se proyectaban a las personas caminando por el parque, hombres, mujeres y niños… El marcador y reconteo de los visitantes indicaba que había más de 20.000 mil personas que movilizar y era el momento de comenzar.

—Voy a cerrar todo al norte del resort… —pronuncio Claire.

Masrani dejo los movimientos en manos de Claire y salió de la sala bastante rápido.

—Esta es una fase uno del mundo real, que todos vuelvan ya…

Ese era el primer paso.

 **ooo**

— ¿Y tu sabias que el tejido suave es porque el hierro en la sangre de los dinosaurios genera radicales libres, son reactivos que las proteínas y membranas de las células se mesclan y ah… actúan como conservador natural —dijo Gray mientras quitaba una mosca que molestaba en su pie y le explicaba a su hermano Zach—, el ADN puede sobrevivir milenios así.

Zach, no le prestaba mucha atención a su hermano; pues hace unos minutos había congeniado con algunas chicas que esperaban en la fila para poder pasar la atracción, si algo llamaba su atención eran las mujeres pues se había convertido en su pasatiempo preferido, convertirse en un Don Juan.

El joven Zach miraba fijamente a una linda morena entre la multitud, fijando sus ojos en los de ella, tratando de hacer que ella se sonrojara…

—Entonces aunque las minas de ámbar se agotaran tienen muchos…

—Cierra la boca —ordenó Zach interrumpiendo a Gray.

El niño miró a las chicas y regresó su vista a su hermano.

— ¿Y qué crees que va a pasar si te la quedas mirando nada mas? —pregunto el pequeño rubio.

Las chicas a las que miraba Zach, se empezaron a reír ante el comentario de su pequeño hermano y pues Zach no pudo lograr su objetivo.

—Gracias hermano —dijo serio mirando al suelo.

—De nada —respondió este como si nada.

La gente habla y reía en aquel momento, tenían mucho tiempo haciendo fila esperando su turno para subir al paseo en las Giroesferas, Gray había pasado todo el trayecto hablando sobre dinosaurios y ciencias y eso a Zach no fastidiaba un poco o quizás mucho. Después de que las chicas pasaran antes que ellos y se subieran en la esfera.

Llego su turno por fin.

Como si fueran los rieles de una montaña rusa, entre la reja que los separaba de ella, rápidamente llego una enorme bola de vidrio templado brillante y reluciente, donde un lado de ella se abrió dejando subir un trozo del vidrio de la esfera como si fuera una puerta, por donde primero pasó Gray ocupando uno de los dos puestos y luego su hermano subió junto a él.

La estructura era fascinante y moderna, constaba de dos asientos forrados en cuero azul, con cinturones y sujetos a una estructura de metal que los hacía mantenerse firmes en el suelo de la esfera, con una palanca de control que al moverla los hacía andar hacia delante y hacia atrás o a los ambos lados. Los hermanos se abrocharon los cinturones y la esfera empezó a moverse sola.

Emprendiendo camino a la reserva de los herbívoros.

 **ooo**

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Kate pateando un cesto de basura.

Muldoon, Owen y Kate se habían ido al garaje de la sala de control, la mujer estaba bastante enfurecida, se suponía que debía estar trabajando con los guardabosques pero al escuchar que U.C.P estaba con el animal corrió rápidamente a ver si podía detenerlos pero fue inútil. Owen colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer tratando de calmarla.

—Kate cálmate estas fuera de control —pidió el hombre.

—No puedo Owen ¿Cuántos mas tienen que morir para que esas personas entiendan que ese animal es un total peligro? —decía con el rostro rojo del enojo.

—La única forma es matarlo —agregó Muldoon mirando a Owen.

—No quieren hacerlo porque invirtieron millones en ese producto —dijo Kate.

—Pero nada parece detener a ese animal, es demasiado inteligente, podría jurar que esa cosa tiene genes de… Olvídenlo —el militar desistió de continuar.

— ¿Raptor? —preguntó Kate —. Existe la posibilidad y es bastante evidente por su complexión.

—Podría ser posible, es un animal bastante inteligente… ¿Vieron lo del implante localizador? —preguntó Muldoon.

— ¿Cómo lo hizo? Es muy sencillo…

—Recordó donde se lo colocaron —respondió Owen.

—Y con todas esas capacidades, camuflarse, percibir la radiación térmica… Es peor de lo que pensábamos —dijo casi horrorizada la mujer.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos? —preguntó Muldoon.

—Dividirnos el trabajo… Debo volver a mi faena, poner en marcha el reubicar a los visitantes y a los animales, movilicemos a tu equipo Owen ellos podrán colaborar para la captura de la bestia… Cielo tu… Tú podrías hablar con los del laboratorio —ella le hablaba al militar quien estaba serio pensando —. Podrías ir a hablar con ellos y averiguar sobre el animal y tu Muldoon, ponte en plan de saber qué es lo que piensan hacer con la captura del animal, y ponernos al tanto ¿Si?

—Ok, me parece buena idea… —dijo Muldoon.

—Yo hablare con Barry, ellos ya saben lo que sucedió pero hay que estar preparados… Tomen un Jeep y varias armas del arsenal lo que sea necesario, debemos estar todos alertas a cualquier cosa, ese animal podría dirigirse aquí —aclaró la mujer.

—Pues hagámoslo…

Y los tres se pusieron en marcha…

 **ooo**

Henry Wu regresaba de haber tomado su almuerzo, había esperando bastante tiempo para poder hacerlo, ya que los inversionistas se encargaron de ocuparlo haciéndole preguntas en el momento en que Claire lo dejo solo con aquellas personas, con su llave de acceso abrió la puerta corrediza, llevaba puesto un suerte con cuello alto y mangas largas recogidas hasta su codo de color negro, con unos pantalones color gris y zapatos de vestir negros, llevaba su cabello peinado hacia atrás y a un lado se veía brillante por el gel de peinar… y un llamado en los altavoces del laboratorio llamó ampliamente su atención.

—Debido a dificultades técnicas todas las atracciones están cerradas.

Anuncio la voz programada en los altavoces.

El alzo su cabeza con atención al escuchar la noticia y solo se dispuso a seguir en su oficina.

Simon Masrani era un hombre bastante tranquilo y despreocupado de las cosas, siempre hacia las cosas a su modo y resultaban bien al final de todo. Pero lo que había pasado el día de hoy estaba fuera de sus manos y la del personal de parque totalmente; se encontraban en medio de un terraplén en ese momento, muchos pensamientos surcaban su mente en ese momento y lo primero que decidió hacer fue detenerse a conversar con el Doctor Wu.

Tenía que haber algo que él pudiera hacer.

Salió de la sala de control y se dirigió sin problemas al laboratorio donde las personas se movían de un lado a otro, fue en ese momento donde Masrani y Wu intercambiaron miradas. Se veían a través del cristal que los separaba, Masrani entró rápidamente a la oficina.

Masrani estaba molesto, preocupado y bastante confundido con los acontecimientos… Si bien había pedido la creación de un animal único y novedoso, pero no sabía que para ello tendría que llevarse a la tumba a unos cuantos para lograrlo.

Wu le recibió con una sonrisa.

—Señor Masrani —dijo con amabilidad el asiático.

—Henry —respondió asintiendo.

— ¿En qué puedo servirle?

—Tenemos algo de qué hablar Henry, tengo una situación fuera de control —decía algo preocupado.

— ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con que las atracciones estén cerradas? —preguntó curioso.

—Tiene que ver algo… Yo diría que mucho —dijo viendo la cara del asiático.

—Pues soy todo oídos… Permítame servir el té…

Wu, busco la tetera transparente y humeante que estaba en su mesa, sirvió en una taza de cristal a Masrani.

—El dinosaurio… —Masrani tomó un sorbo de té —. Escapo Henry.

— ¿Cuál dinosaurio? —Decía observándolo mientras buscaba una taza para él —, le recuerdo que hemos creado muchas especies, Señor.

—El producto nuevo.

Henry bebió de su té y miró al magnate.

—Supongo que U.C.P se ha hecho cargo ¿No?

—Lo intentaron pero…

— ¿Pero?

—No pudieron con el animal.

— ¿Cómo? Bueno señor es un depredador… ¿Usaron armas no letales cierto?

Masrani solo asintió y continúo hablando.

—Los demás expertos opinan que para ser factible su captura o alguna manera de detenerla es conocer la procedencia de este animal, resulto ser una caja de sorpresas Henry.

—Entenderás que no puedo revelar la formación genética de los productos… — y luego sirvió un poco de té para él, dejó la tetera en su base y continúo —. Los animales modificados pueden ser impredecibles.

Este tomó asiento en su escritorio, mientras Masrani estaba de pie frente a él.

—Hay gente muerta Henry —dijo Masrani bastante serio.

Wu solo lo miró serio.

—Es una pena —respondió Wu, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Y para qué queremos un dinosaurio que se pueda camuflar? —pregunto Masrani.

—Los genes de calamar se agregaron para ayudarle a resistir el crecimiento acelerado, los calamares tienen cromatóforos que permiten que la piel cambie de color —explicó, Masrani tomó asiento y miro a Wu, quien bebía té de nuevo.

—Se escondió de la tecnología térmica —Wu bajaba su taza de té y alzó las cejas sorprendido.

— ¿En serio?

— ¿Cómo es posible?

Wu se levantó de su asiento y camino alrededor de su oficina.

—Las ranas arbóreas modulan su emisión infrarroja —dijo apoyándose de su mesa de laboratorio —, utilizamos cadenas de su ADN para que se adaptarla al clima tropical pero… Jamás imagine que pudiera…

Masrani pasó la mano por su frente y cerró los ojos mostrando desesperación.

— ¿Quién te autorizó para eso? —preguntó Simon.

—Tú lo hiciste —el asiático volteo a verlo y Masrani lo miró a él —, Mas grande, más aterrador… Ah, " _Cool_ " me parece que dijiste eso en el memorándum.

Wu dijo aquellas palabras como si fuera una chasco y Masrani quedo en silencio.

—No puede haber un animal con características de depredador exageradas sin el correspondiente rasgo de comportamiento —dijo Wu en forma de reclamó.

—Lo que haces aquí… —decía Simon golpeando con sus dedos la mesa y mirando alrededor, regresando su vista a Wu y se levanto de su asiento —, lo que has hecho… Van a cerrar el parque, incautaran tu trabajo… Todo lo que creaste y Hammond no te protegerá esta vez.

Masrani hablaba en tono amenazante pero eso no detenía a Wu.

—Si todo esto existe es gracias a mi —dijo con rostro pétreo —. Si yo no innovara alguien más lo haría.

—Quiero que se detengan todas las actividades de inmediato —decía caminando.

—Actúas como si lleváramos a cabo una especie de ciencia demente…

Masrani se detuvo y volteo a ver a Henry.

—Pero estamos haciendo lo que hemos hecho desde el inicio —respondió Henry —. Escucha, nada en Mundo Jurásico es natural, siempre hemos llenado los vacios del genoma con ADN de otros animales y, si el código genético de muchos animales fuera puro, muchos se verían muy diferentes… —el asiático se levantó y encaró a su jefe, estaba molesto —. Tú no nos pediste realidad, nos pediste mas dientes.

— ¡Jamás pedí un monstruo! —exclamó el magnate.

—" _Monstruo_ " es un término relativo. Para un canario, un gato es un monstruo… Nos acostumbramos a ser el gato…

—Esto no tiene sentido —bufó Masrani.

—Pues lo tuvo hace un tiempo atrás cuando la Doctora Grant se los advirtió… Usted y su directiva no dedican mucho tiempo a escuchar los consejos de sus expertos; para la próxima háganlo… Si no es muy tarde para remediarlo…

* * *

 _ **Suajili**_

 _ **Delta utulivu**_ _= Delta Tranquila_

 _ **¿Amekosa kitu?**_ _= ¿Pasó algo?_

 _ **wanyama mpya alitoroka**_ _= El animal nuevo escapó_

 _ **¿Nini?**_ _= ¿Qué?_

 _ **Ndiyo**_ _= Sí_

 _ **Tuna majeruhi wawili**_ _= Tenemos dos bajas._

 _ **Mapepo**_ _= Demonios_

 _ **Tafadhali, si mbinu hii haina maana ya watekaji ¿Ndiyo?**_ _= Por favor mantengan alejado a este inútil de las raptores ¿Si?_


	15. Capítulo 14: Presas

Juntos por Supervivencia

 _ **Capítulo 14: Presas**_

La tarde se había tornado nublada, el sol se oculto bajos las nubes por un buen rato, permitiendo que la vista del valle fuera mejor, cuando el cristal de la giroesfera se iluminaba con el sol no dejaba detallar bien la vista de todo. Llevaban minutos rodando en el pequeño vehículo por toda la planicie y aun no habían podido observar algún dinosaurio; Gray estaba sentado apoyando su cabeza en su mano y Zach manejaba la esfera por medio de la palanca… Mientras miraban algo aburridos la pantalla dentro de la esfera donde mostraba al famoso presentador _Jimmy Fallon_ explicando detalladamente y de una forma bastante humorística sobre la complexión de la giroesfera donde estaban subidos. La extensa vegetación era de un verde vivo y llamativo, con un largo suelo llevo de pasto verde y rodeado por una cerca de arboles, era divertido andar por allí, ya que habían pequeñas colinas que hacían subir y bajar la navecilla.

—La tecnología giroscópica siempre los mantendrá verticales —decía el presentador.

Ambos hermanos estaban fastidiados de esperar, miraban a todas partes y no podían ver ningún animal.

El primero en reaccionar fue Gray, la desesperación le corría por todo el cuerpo; esperar no era algo que le gustara.

— ¿Dónde están? —decía golpeando el vidrio de la maquina.

Zach dio la vuelta en la planicie y fue el primero en divisar la sorpresa.

— _Ay mamá_ —pronunció el mayor.

El graznido de los dinosaurios les anunció que habían llegado a su destino, los hermanos se miraron sonrientes y se aproximaban a aquel valle lleno de vida.

Todo se movía con gracia y paz, sobre aquel espacio verde las criaturas de todos los tamaños y colores se desplazaban, bufando y graznando dándole aquel aire prehistórico al paisaje, desde _Apatosaurus_ y _Triceratops_ hasta _Parasaurolophus_ y Stegosaurus también había especies más jóvenes de aquellos ejemplares. Algunos yacían acostados bajo la sombra de los arboles descansando del sol que ahora había salido y otros paseaban junto a los más jóvenes.

Al lado de la giroesfera pasó un Apatosaurio bastante enorme, y los dos hermanos estaban boquiabiertos ante la escena, Gray no podía creerlo era un sueño hecho realidad ante sus hermosos ojos azules, no podía describirlo ni con palabras y de esa misma manera estaba su hermano Zach.

Todo se conmovía con vida sobre aquella tierra, y los animales comían y se mantenían en contacto unos con otros como un sistema viviente capaz de mantenerse en total calma. Los Apatosaurios comían de las copas de los arboles más grandes, podían llegar a ellas por sus enormes y largos cuellos, y con armonía movían sus colas largas que parecían un látigo. Los Triceratops comían del pasto en el suelo, su hocico como el pico de un loro se cubría con la vegetación que masticaban con calma y sus brillantes cuernos eran tocados por el sol. Los Stegosauros caminaban con parsimonia sobre las ligeras colinas, adultos acompañados de los más jóvenes, sus enormes cuerpos y cabezas pequeñas se movían de un lado a otro esperando que las crías los alcanzaran, las enormes placas romboideas en sus lomos brillaban con el sol…

El graznado de los _Parasaurolophus_ retumbaba en el valle moviendo sus cabezas hacia atrás, todo permanecía en paz… todo estaba en calma.

Los hermanos se desplazaban lentamente a aquel espacio para poder ver con mejor facilidad a los demás animales, mas no todo en ese momento podía ser perfecto. La pantalla de la giroesfera cambio rotundamente mostrando unas palabras en color rojo que la ocupaban completamente y una voz se escucho en ella.

—Debido a dificultades técnicas las atracciones se encuentran cerradas, por favor bajen de los juegos y regresen al hotel —pronuncio la voz robótica.

Gray jadeó fuertemente el aire y bajo la cabeza decepcionado, apenas comenzaba su aventura por aquel parque y su mala suerte le impedía seguir disfrutando de aquel momento. Y Zach notó la desilusión en la cara de su hermanito.

Así que decidió tratar de alegrarlo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Podemos quedarnos unos minutos mas —dijo Zach mirando a su hermano tratando de animarlo.

—Pero dijeron que ya cerró —dijo triste.

—La tía Claire nos dio pulseras especiales, además la tía Kate vendrá a buscarnos aquí dentro de un rato no importa si nos quedamos un poco mas… Somos VIP —dijo Zach.

Gray no estaba muy convencido del todo.

—Calma, será divertido…

Zach movió hacia delante la palanca de movimiento de la esfera haciendo que subiera la velocidad que a pesar de todo era algo lenta. Los animales de pronto, se vieron alterados por alguna razón y empezaron a correr rápidamente a su alrededor aquello parecía una estampida…

Y no lograban percatarse de que el peligro estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban.

 **ooo**

Claire se encontraba en la sala de control bastante alterada internamente, pero un poco más calmada ya que había recibido la noticia de que las familias regresaban al norte del parque y se resguardarían allí hasta que tuvieran control total del animal que estaba fuera de contención, sin embargo algo en ella no estaba bien tenía el presentimiento de que algo se le escapaba de las manos pero no lograba saber que era.

Aun estaba molesta por lo que su hermana, Owen y Muldoon habían hecho, pensó que era de ellos de quien recibiría más apoyo en búsqueda de una solución pero ellos solo se instaron a poner sobre la mesa los errores que se habían cometido.

¿O quizás no les había dado tiempo de pensar un mejor plan?

Pues no lo sabía y era demasiado tarde para saberlo, los había echado de la sala y hacerlos volver requeriría de mucho tiempo. La mujer veía detenidamente las cámaras donde se mostraban los visitantes ocupando todo el espacio en el centro de visitantes y una peculiar escena llamo mas su atención cuando vio a una madre abrazando a su pequeña hija…

Y entonces recordó a sus sobrinos.

Con bastante preocupación la pelirroja se dio la vuelta y marco en su teléfono el número de su asistente.

—Hola —contestó Zara.

—Zara…

—Tenemos un problema —respondió alarmada.

—Necesito que lleves a los niños al hotel —pidió la mujer.

—Claire, no sé donde están —la mujer hablaba sin parar.

—Espera no, habla más de espacio no te entiendo.

—Ellos salieron corriendo de repente y no sé donde…

— ¿Qué ellos qué?

Y a Claire se le vino el mundo encima en aquel momento.

Colgó rápidamente su teléfono y volvió a marcar pero al número se su sobrino Zack. El teléfono repico un par de veces y el joven respondió.

—Hola Claire —respondió monótono.

—Zach, gracias a dios —la mujer pudo respirar —. ¿Gray está contigo?

—Si eh… no te estoy entendiendo, estamos en la… am… Bola del hámster.

—Ok, Zach escúchame —ordenó la mujer —, necesito que regresen aquí ¿entiendes?

—Ho-a —la llamada empezó a entrecortarse

— ¿Qué? —No escuchaba nada —, Zach…

Y la llamada de cortó.

No lo pensó dos veces, la mujer corrió al lado de Lowery.

— ¿Hay alguna giroesfera en el valle? —preguntó al hombre de anteojos.

—No, ya están contadas es mi trabajo —tecleó y pidió un reconteo donde marcaban a todas las esferas en su parqueadero pero una de ellas faltaba y se encontraba en movimiento.

La que Zach y Gray abordaban.

—Espera… Si queda una afuera —señaló en la pantalla.

Claire se fue donde estaba Vivian y pidió rápidamente que enviaran a alguien a buscar a los niños.

—Manda un guardabosque a buscarlos —ordenó la mujer.

Vivian asintió y siguió la orden.

—Seguridad búsqueda y rescate en el valle —pidió Vivian.

—Va a tardar tenemos las manos llenas con los visitantes —respondió alguien en la radio.

Claire perdió la paciencia y tomó el teléfono.

—No, no, hay dos huéspedes que están perdidos y los van a hacer su prioridad —reclamó Claire.

— ¿Dos huéspedes? Tenemos suficiente trabajo con los demás…

La mujer colgó su teléfono

—¡Ugh tendré que hacerlo yo misma! —bufó la pelirroja.

Inmediatamente debía buscar otra opción así que por más que su orgullo le ganara… Era su otra opción y está en verdad no podía negarse.

—Vivian —le llamó —. Ubícame a Kate Grant.

La rubia la miró sorprendida.

— ¿A su hermana? —preguntó confundida.

—Sí, ahora mismo…

—Aquí control, Doctora Grant responda —dijo Vivian por la radio.

 **ooo**

—Control aquí Grant, los escucho —respondió Kate colocando la radio cerca de su oído.

—Kate, Kate soy Claire —la mujer sonaba alarmada.

—Sí, hola Claire ¿Qué sucede? —decía seria.

—Kate, los niños están perdidos —dijo rápidamente y Kate se congelo del asombro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que están perdidos? —ella estaba ahora preocupada.

—Estaban con Zara y ellos huyeron, no sabíamos donde estaban… pero ya los encontramos están en el valle…

—Bien, envía a un guardabosques por ellos de inmediato, ya el monorriel embarcó a las personas que estaban en el valle, va de regreso al centro de visitantes… —decía mientras caminaba.

—Están ocupados no pueden ir por ellos, Kate ¿Podrías hacerlo tu?

— ¿Yo? Claire estoy desalojando visitantes de la zona de los Gallimimus, podría hacerlo cuando termine…

— ¡No! Debes ir por ellos están so…

La comunicación empezó a tornarse defectuosa, había mucha estática en la red.

—No es tan sencillo Claire hay trabajo por hacer… —respondió la mujer.

—Kate por _fa-or_ _de-es ir po_ ellos —la radio se escuchaba peor.

Kate pensó por un momento y respondió.

—No te preocupes iré por ellos —accedió la mujer. Pero la radio no emitía respuestas y dejo de escuchar la voz de Claire.

La comunicación se había cortado.

La mujer pateó el suelo y volteó a observar como los camiones de safari eran llenados con las personas que visitaban el parque y salían en camino a ala norte del parque. Los cuidadores movilizaban a las mujeres, hombres y niños en fila para abordar los vehículos. Todo el personal se mantenía activo cumpliendo su labor.

Incluso Barry había ido a ayudarle fielmente.

La decisión estaba tomada, ella iría en búsqueda de los niños, si bien su trabajo era resguardar la seguridad de los visitantes ellos eran su familia y por ende podía hacer una excepción, además de que le preocupaba demasiado que ellos estuvieran solos por allí, con aquella bestia suelta sin saber a dónde podría dirigirse esta. Rápidamente fue donde estaba Barry que ayudaba a subir a los niños a los camiones y lo llamó.

—Barry, Barry —llegó caminando rápidamente hacia él, el moreno volteo a verla.

—Te escucho ¿Sucede algo? —vio aquel rostro lleno de preocupación.

—Voy dejar el puesto por un momento debo hacer algo importante.

—Solo saltan 3 camiones mas y podremos irnos ¿Tienes prisa?

—Son… Son mis sobrinos ¿Recuerdas? —El moreno asintió —, ellos están perdidos y debo ir a buscarlos, no muy lejos de aquí…

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó dejando su puesto, colocando a otro cuidador.

—No, más bien quisiera que estuvieras a cargo; puedo ir sola solo será un momento nada mas —dijo dándole media sonrisa.

— ¿Llevas tu radio?

—Sí, y llevo un par de armas allí, no te preocupes…

— ¿Nos veremos en el centro de visitantes?

—Si, por supuesto.

—Ten cuidado.

—Muy bien —dijo asintiendo.

La mujer corrió rápidamente al Jeep y encendió el motor, pero recordó decirle algo a Barry y bajó rápidamente el vidrio.

— ¡Barry! —le llamó, este se acercó un poco al auto.

— ¿Si?

—Por precaución, si en 30 minutos no regreso o doy señales por el radio…

—Empezaremos a buscarte, lo sé.

—Espero que no sea necesario… Si ves a Owen infórmale que estoy buscándolos ¿Si?

El moreno asintió, Kate colocó el auto en retroceso y se situó en el camino de tierra, en busca de sus sobrinos.

 **ooo**

Los niños continuaron su paseo por el valle, a pesar de las órdenes dadas por los líderes del parque… Y mucho menos se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos en la planicie. El espacio de había despejado un poco pues los animales habían tomado caminos diferentes quedando situados en distintas partes del valle, se habían puesto a descansar. Pero como todo niño los hermanos seguían deambulado por aquel espacio, al mayor le llamó la atención un lugar en específico del cercado del valle, no se habían percatado de que estaba rodeado de una cerca bastante alta y electrificada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? —anunció su hermano mayor.

Gray estaba entretenido viendo a los animales alejarse, su hermano los llevaba por otro camino, el cercado eléctrico estaba discontinuado, estaban en frente de él y parecía como si alguien o algo hubieran abierto la cerca en ese tramo. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y de ella se continuaba un camino de tierra hacia la selva espesa que hasta se veía oscura. Eso llamo la atención de Zach pues parecía la puerta a una aventura interesante.

—Oye… ¿Campo traviesa? —preguntó el mayor con curiosidad.

—Pero dijeron que volviéramos —refutó el menor.

— _Ugh_ … Es que me preocupa que no vivas la experiencia completa en mundo jurasico…

Gray lo miró con indecisión, más su hermano solo sonrió.

— _Shhhh_ —se colocó el dedo índice en los labios.

Ese sería su secreto.

Avanzaron hacia la selva espesa y oscura, en busca de una aventura.

 **ooo**

Claire lanzó con desesperación el teléfono a la mesa… La comunicación con Kate se había cortado, esa era su último recurso para ir por los niños… Caminaba de un lado a otro buscando alguna solución pero era increíble que nada llegara a su cabeza.

—Claire cálmate, los guardabosques irán por ellos cuando terminen —dijo Vivian tratando de calmarla.

—No voy a correr el riesgo de dejarlos solos en el valle tanto tiempo ¿Qué pasa si ese producto se filtra a la reserva del Valle? Puede andar libremente por el parque —respondió la mujer.

Se detuvo de pensar y empezó a observar las pantallas donde mostraban las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad; había avistado un disturbio en las puertas del laboratorio, donde un molesto Owen Grady peleaba con el guardia de seguridad para que lo dejara entrar.

Claire observo la disputa por un momento.

Y la idea vino inmediatamente a su cabeza…

Con rapidez salió de la sala dando órdenes estrictas de que saldría en busca de los niños sin importar que. Bajó rápidamente al centro de visitantes y se escabulló entre las personas buscando al militar. Mirando entre la gente no lograba encontrarlo, mas alguien la llamó por su nombre.

—Claire —llamaron.

Ella volteó a ver quien llamaba por su nombre y respiró con alivio.

Estaba demasiado preocupada.

—Necesito tu ayuda —dijo la mujer rápidamente.

Owen estaba serio y se detuvo de caminar.

—No fue lo que dijiste allá arriba en la sala de control —respondió el militar pétreo.

—Olvida lo que pasó es algo urgente —estaba empezando a desesperarse.

—Ok —dijo en un tono más tranquilizador.

—Ayúdame mis sobrinos… están en el valle por favor si algo les llega a pasar… —decía casi sollozando, Owen la tomó del brazo y la aparto del camino por donde la gente pasaba.

El hombre miró a los lados tratando de mantener confidencialidad y que nadie escuchara lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Cuántos años tienen? —preguntó Owen.

— _Am_ … el más grande ya está en preparatoria —decía alzando su mano mostrando su altura —, y el pequeño _Am_ … tiene apenas…

Sus ojos estaban brillantes a punto de derramar lágrimas y el nerviosismo no ayudaba mucho.

— ¿No sabes la edad de tus sobrinos?

Y Francamente no lo sabía.

 **ooo**

—No, no mala idea, mala idea —decía Gray un poco inquieto.

Él y su hermano se habían salido del valle y se había inmerso en la selva espesa, habían encontrado una de las rejas de la cerca abierta y no perdieron oportunidad de adentrarse a curiosear por los alrededores. Más Zach parecía divertirse un poco más que su hermano menor.

—Excelente idea —respondió el castaño.

—Nos arrestaran nos afeitaran la cabeza y beberemos cerveza de raíz en el inodoro —decía Gray.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Zach.

La selva estaba oscura, por ciertos lugares se colaba la luz del sol, rodeados de bruma y raíces de los arboles mientras se desplazaban por la cama de hojas, aunque la tierra se tornaba un poco fangosa típica de esa zona ya que había muchísima humedad y había llovido unos días antes.

Su atención se vio llamada cuando escucharon un graznido proveniente de la maleza, ambos hermanos fijaron su vista y se encontraron con unas nuevas criaturas. Eran un grupo de cuatro hembras adultas, los _Ankylosaurus_ era una especie de _tireofóros_ , eran bastante llamativas puesto sus características eran únicas por su pesada armadura, con una estatura promedio de unos 5 metros de altura, su estructura corporal era baja y muy ancha, cuadrúpedo y las patas traseras más largas que las delanteras, cráneo estrecho y de forma triangular; su piel poseía grandes protuberancias y placas óseas incrustadas en ella desde placas semiplanas hasta pequeñas redondas alineadas en fila desde el cuello hasta la espalda y caderas de este animal y por último la cola o como coloquialmente mazo caudal, tenía aspecto de un tubo redondeado y al final de este una enorme esfera de hueso y placas como si fuera un mazo.

—Ahí —pronunció Zach, ambos miraban a los dinosaurios —, ¿Ves? Te lo dije… de nada, esta de frente a cuatro… —decía señalándolos y moviendo su mano tratando de encontrar la palabra —. _Dinosauriosos_ …

— _Ankylosaurus_ … —dijo bastante serio —, no debemos estar aquí y son 5 dinosaurios —aclaró el más joven.

—No se supone que eres un genio ¿O algo así? —refutó Zach, estaba confundido… Mira uno —dijo señalando a los animales frente a ellos —, dos, tres y cuatro.

—Cinco —dijo Gray señalando el reflejo del vidrio de la esfera.

Zach frunció el gesto ante el descubrimiento, mas observó con detalle que ese reflejo no compartía las mismas similitudes con los animales que estaban observando frente a ellos.

Y entonces lo escucharon.

Un leve ronroneo llegó a sus oídos desde sus espaldas, ambos los escucharon y fue espontaneo voltear a ver que emitía aquel sonido. Al principio la luz que se colaba entre los arboles no les permitió ver, pero aquella cosa fuera lo que fuera se erguía aun más alto que ellos y esta al posar su vista abrió sus fauces con la pila de dientes filosos y emitió aquel rugido que rebotó en sus tímpanos.

Los herbívoros que estaban junto a ellos rápidamente empezaron a alborotarse y a salir corriendo.

— ¡Arranca! —gritó Gray fuertemente a su hermano instándolo a que arrancara la esfera.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

La bestia pateo literalmente la esfera fuertemente con sus patas impulsándola hacia los _Ankylosaurus_ que huían. La esfera incluso sobrepaso la velocidad de los herbívoros haciéndola chocar contra sus cuerpos y los hermanos gritaban con temor y se sujetaban de las estructura interna para no caer. Uno de los dinosaurios cayó barriendo el suelo con su caparazón de púas.

Gray gritaba asustado y se sujeto del brazo de su hermano quien trataba de guardar la calma.

—Gray no te espantes —dijo su hermano, sujetado al metal de la esfera con la peor expresión que tenia. Dieron vueltas sin parar hasta que se detuvieron para ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Justo a su lado se encontraba aquel depredador o al menos eso logró identificar Zach, y el frente aquel _Ankylosaurus_ que había caído graznaba y el otro gruñía anunciando que empezarían una pelea.

Y así fue.

— ¡Ya vámonos! ¡Ya vámonos! —exclamó el menor.

Zach tomó la palanca del la esfera y se puso en marcha rápidamente, pero estaban en medio de ambos animales e inesperadamente la cola con el mazo del Ankylosaurus golpeó el cristal de la nave dejándolo astillado, ambos hermanos se cubrieron el rostro a modo de reflejo y salieron expedidos chocando contra un árbol. Ante el impacto la giroesfera tuvo unos cortocircuitos perdiendo estabilidad haciendo que el mundo de los hermanos Mitchell quedara de cabeza. Zach intentó mover la palanca pero era inútil, no podían moverse.

El depredador y el Herbívoro quedaron enfrentados completamente y el primero en atacar fue la bestia con colmillos mas el _Ankylosaurus_ giró su cuerpo rápidamente y con el mazo de su cola golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del animal haciendo que decayera hacia un lado. El animal de piel blanca se repuso y con sus fauces abiertas intento morder el caparazón del herbívoro pero fue inútil hacerle algún daño, una vez más lanzó otro golpe con la cola y el mazo a la bestia pero fue inútil ya que esta la atrapó con sus filosas garras e hirió una de sus patas traseras haciendo brotar aquella sangre roja y brillante de su herida.

El animal soltó un alarido por el dolor y cayó de un lado, la bestia se aproximó a su cuerpo y lo colocó de cabeza, aun moviendo sus cortas patas delanteras para defenderse, la bestia le tomó por el cuello y con su enorme boca abierta atrapó su cabeza en ella moviéndola rápidamente a un lado.

Y el sonido de cómo si algo se quebrara sonó, había roto el cuello del _Ankylosaurus_.

A su vista había quedado todo ese " _espectáculo_ ", Gray cerró los ojos y giró su cabeza a un lado para no ver la muerta fatal de ese pobre animal, Zach solo observaba con ojos cristalizados y ambos respiraban con dificultad. Gray volvió su mirada a su hermano.

— ¿Estamos seguros no? —preguntó Gray.

—Si muy seguros —respondió mirando a su alrededor.

La vibración y el incomodo sonido llamó la atención de Zach, su celular se había caído en lo que era ahora el suelo de esfera y vio claramente la llamada entrante en su celular.

Era su tía Claire.

Zack intentó estirar su mano para alcanzar el artefacto pero era inútil, Gray al igual observaba pero en un instante miró hacia el frente y sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par y empezó a temblar.

—Zach… Oye Zach —decía jadeando del miedo, mientras tocaba frenéticamente el brazo de su hermano.

—Falta poco —respondió Zach.

—Zach…

— ¿Si? —dijo aun mirando el celular.

—Mira…

— ¿Qué? —posó su vista al frente.

Un ojo de color carmesí rodeado de piel escamosa y cuencas los estaba observando desde el otro lado del cristal, gruñendo tranquilamente la bestia observaba a los chicos a través del cristal. Aquel ojo filoso pestañeo cerrando su membrana nictitante de un lado a otro.

Zach se quedó estático.

Los miraba como si sospechara, entrecerrando el único ojo que les mostraba y abriendo levemente su hocico, elevó su cabeza y la perdieron de vista.

El suelo se estremeció por las pisadas del animal, y ellos se sujetaron de la protección de la esfera, el animal posó sus garras sobre el cristal haciéndolo deslizarse y acomodarlo bien, luego los deslizo en sentido ascendente, los chicos sintieron el mundo regresar a la normalidad, las enormes garras se elevaron un poco al aire y golpearon fuertemente el cristal atravesándolo con una de sus uñas filosas. Sin embargo ellos quedaron a la vista del depredador.

La bestia los contemplaba y los niños a ella con el terror puro.

El _I-Rex_ abrió sus fauces de par en par hacia ellos, ambos gritaban por el miedo pues por la transparencia del cristal era como si se los fuera a comer a ellos y con un rugido atrapó la giroesfera y sus dientes quebraron aun más el vidrio.

Cuando la tuvo sujeta firmemente en su boca empezó a alzarla y a golpearla contra el suelo.

Estaba deseosa de reclamar el premio dentro de la esfera.

Los niños gritaban del miedo, de alguna forma estaban atrapados allí y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer algo. Gray temblaba y lloraba, su hermano Zach gritaba aguardando su destino.

Ambos hermanos estaban en aprietos.

Zach pensó rápido en aquel momento, debía sacarse él y a su hermano, observó con el cristal de la esfera en la parte posterior se había roto e inmediatamente soltó sus cinturones de seguridad que los mantenían fijos allí y ambos cayeron sobre el suelo fangoso. La bestia aun no se percataba de que los niños habían salido y estrelló la esfera una vez más, los hermanos se cubrieron con sus cuerpos para no ser cortados con las filosas puntas del orificio de la esfera.

Entonces el tiempo fue efímero…

 _¿Debían correr? ¿Quedarse inmóviles? ¿Gritar y pedir ayuda?_

— ¡Corre! ¡Corre! —insistió a su hermano Gray para que salieran corriendo, pero esa cosa era enorme y podría alcanzarlos.

Pero aun había esperanza…

Ambos hermanos giraron sus cabezas, el ronroneo de un motor se escuchó…

 **ooo**

El Jeep dio un resbalón sobre el fango en aquella curva, pues no había tiempo que perder. Los visitantes ya regresaban a los hoteles y se resguardaban del peligro, mas sus sobrinos estaban perdidos aun y no sabía exactamente donde estaban. Siguió el camino hasta la ligera colina que le mostraba la vista del valle que estaba vacío salvo por el monorriel que abordaba a los últimos visitantes y el dirigente de la atracción que los guiaba a que subieran.

La mujer tenía un mal presentimiento.

Kate estacionó fuertemente el auto a un lado del camino y corrió hasta donde las personas abordaban la maquina.

Y le habló al joven dirigente de la atracción, su nombre era Josh, joven de unos veintidós años, alto, blanco, cabello largo negro con esa fachada de chico gótico.

—Oye —dijo la mujer corriendo hacia él, solo la observo.

— ¿Doctora Grant? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó.

—Estoy buscando dos huéspedes que están perdidos ¿Los has visto?

—Pues muchas de estas personas pueden estar perdidas —decía monótono.

— ¡No seas payaso! —Gritó la mujer enojada y los huéspedes se le quedaron viendo —, son dos chicos uno de 16 y otro de 11, uno castaño y el pequeño es rubio, el niño llevaba shorts y una camisa de cuadros.

—Sí creo que los recuerdo.

— ¡Zach! ¡Gray! —empezó a gritar la mujer entre las filas de personas que esperaban abordar el monorriel.

Buscó y buscó entre ellos pero no había respuesta.

—Doctora —le llamó el joven y se acercó caminando hasta ella—, No están, no los he visto abordar.

— ¿Quieres decir que ellos no han vuelto del paseo? —preguntó seria.

—Todas las esferas están en su lugar… Bueno eso creo —decía el joven.

—Vamos muéstrame… —el joven se quedó de pie frente a ella y se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo abandonar mi puesto, lo siento…

—Te guste o no tendrás que hacerlo —decía ella caminando hacia el centro de la atracción, volteo a ver al muchacho que estaba de pie.

Dando pisotones sobre el suelo le tomó del hombro de la camisa y lo arrastro hasta el comando de las esferas.

— ¡Oiga! ¡¿Qué le pasa?! —se quejaba el muchacho.

—Muéstrame el terreno de las esferas —decía sentándolo de golpe sobre la silla frente al computador —, has un recuento de todos los vehículos.

El joven la miró con reproche y fijó su vista a la pantalla que mostraba un recuento de las esferas y faltaba una.

— ¿Ves? —Decía la mujer señalando la pantalla —, falta una.

—Déjeme escanear el valle…

El valle se encontraba despejado, pero una de las rejas de los límites del cercado estaba abierta y a unos metros de distancia se mostraba la esfera y los parámetros indicaban que tenía unos averíos.

—Allí están —señaló el círculo rojo en la pantalla —, al parecer la esfera esta averiada, quizás por ello no han podido volver.

—Pues no hay tiempo para las dudas, voy por ellos —dijo Kate.

—Pero todos deben volver, la última ubicación del animal que escapó fue a un par de kilómetros de aquí.

La mujer caminó hasta el vehículo y subió rápidamente arrancando el motor de golpe.

—Doctora debemos regresar —decía el muchacho hablándole desde la ventana del auto.

—Ustedes váyanse… Iré por los niños y volveré al centro…

El rugido del motor del Jeep se escuchó, los portones del cercado eléctrico estaban abiertos y el brazo que impedía el paso de la entada al valle fueron rotas por el vehículo que pasó a toda velocidad. La sabana del valle estaba quieta, a Kate le preocupaba en demasía que aquel animal estuviera cerca. No solo los niños estaban en peligro sino todas las criaturas que habitaban el valle. El auto daba saltos por la escabrosidad del las colinas, tomo la radio en su cinturón y presionó los botones de llamado a control.

—Control, hay que enviar un equipo de resguardo para los animales del valle, una de las rejas fue violentada, cambio…

Pero no hubo respuesta.

A lo lejos divisó el portón de la cerca que estaba abierto, y pasó por allí como un rayo veloz; encendió las luces del Jeep puesto que había algo de oscuridad en aquel terreno la espesura de la selva no dejaba que la luz penetrara en el suelo. Redujo la velocidad un poco al ver como un trió de _Ankylosaurus_ corrían a toda velocidad en dirección contraria de donde ella venia.

Y los escuchó claramente.

Y jamás podrían olvidar aquel sonido, ese rugido que emitía aquel depredador que había escapado y los gritos de los niños.

De sus sobrinos y _temió lo peor_.

Condujo con rapidez siguiendo el sonido de los gritos y rápidamente los divisó en medio de un pequeño claro rodeado de arboles.

La bestia tenía entre sus fauces la esfera la cual golpeaba con fuerza contra el suelo, para romperla. El asombro la invadió junto con el miedo y la desesperación, con sus ojos abiertos como platos la mujer maquinó rápidamente todo en su cabeza y lo que en algún momento era miedo se convirtió en enojo. Vio como los chicos caían al suelo y se cubrían con sus brazos la cabeza ya que la esfera donde tenía un enorme orificio golpeaba el suelo.

— ¡Corre! ¡Corre! —escuchó cuando Zach le dijo a su hermano Gray y el joven se percató de la presencia del auto, ambos corrieron y se ocultaron detrás de un árbol.

El animal no se había percatado de que ella estaba allí, pero pronto lo haría.

 _¡Debía hacer algo rápido!_

Pisó el acelerador haciendo que el motor del Jeep rugiera llamando su atención. Lanzó una vez más la esfera contra el suelo y miró el auto con las luces encendidas apuntando hacia ella. Kate se engancho un rifle en el hombro y puso en marcha el auto a toda velocidad, planeaba estrellar el auto contra las patas del animal y distraerlo.

—Ven aquí maldito animal —murmuró.

Podía degustar la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo.

La _Indominus Rex_ rugió en dirección de Kate como si acabara de aceptar aquel reto, Kate acomodó otro de los rifles en el acelerador para que no bajara la velocidad, corrió y se fue hacia los asientos traseros.

Pero los planes de vieron cambiados; el animal tomó el auto por el techo con su enorme boca y Kate rebotó dentro del auto contra el techo y el suelo.

— ¡Diablos! —exclamó.

Y con mucha fuerza el animal dejó caer el vehículo de costado sobre el suelo y el fuerte sonido del choque del metal se oyó, Kate se golpeo con el cristal de la ventana del asiento del puesto de atrás y este se quebró, pero no se hizo daño. De nuevo aquel rugido retumbó sus oídos, entonces observó desde allí la otra ventanilla del lado contrario que había quedado arriba y el animal introdujo una de sus garras rompiendo la puerta, inmediatamente deslizó su cuerpo hacia la parte trasera del vehículo pero fue un poco tarde ya que las garras alcanzaron a lastimar su espalda levemente, pasó su mano por su espalda y se tiño de rojo, podía sentir el ardor corriendo y atravesándole la espalda transversalmente.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó y jadeo la mujer.

El Jeep se movía estrepitosamente y el animal buscaba con sus garras a su presa, mas la mujer logró patear y abrir la puerta de la maleta del Jeep, se lanzó de ella antes de que el animal volviera a elevar el auto por los aires, cayó en el suelo con brusquedad y casi sacando el aire de sus pulmones pero se levantó inmediatamente.

Zach y Gray observaban todo escondidos en aquel árbol y al ver como su tía caía del auto, se levantaba rápidamente y corría.

Estaban muertos de pánico.

— ¡Corran niños! ¡Corran! ¡Ahora! —gritó la mujer el dirección hacia ellos.

El animal destrozó lo que quedaba del Jeep y vio como sus tres presas escapaban de ella, rugió alzando la cabeza con furia y empezó a perseguirlos.

Zach y Gray corrían a todo dar, iban más adelantados que Kate, quien corría aun más rápido ya que el dinosaurio le pisaba los talones. Aun llevaba el rifle en su hombro, pasó la correa por encima de su cabeza y lo acomodó que quedara sujeto a su espalda. Los niños corrían pero temían por su tía y volteaban a ver por donde ella venia, justamente a unos escasos metros de ellos.

— ¡Corran! ¡No miren atrás! —gritaba la mujer.

El bosque era algo extenso, pero entre tanta maleza observaron la luz, se escabulleron entre los árboles y fueron a dar a un claro donde el pasto estaba un poco alto y de color verde por el cual aun costado corría una ligera corriente de agua, podían sentir el suelo vibrar con las pisadas apresuradas del animal. Sus corazones funcionaban a todo dar y a los tres les ardían los pulmones.

Los arboles se quebraron en un lado del claro y las hojas caían al suelo como si fuera nieve, el animal se abrió paso entre ellos y rugió en dirección donde los niños se habían detenido bruscamente y una Kate corría hacia ellos con el rifle tambaleándose en su espalda sin bajar la velocidad.

Se habían detenido en un pequeño peñasco, la corriente de agua que fluía de la enorme pared de tierra les mostraba la cascada de agua turquesa.

Estaban atrapados.

Presos del pánico voltearon a ver a Kate que corría aun más rápido.

— ¡Salten! ¡Salten! —gritaba.

— ¡Hay que saltar! —gritó Zach a Gray.

El animal estaba más cerca aun el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

— ¡No puedo! —negaba el menor.

— ¡Salten ahora!

Kate lanzó aquel gritó y empujó de golpe a los chicos hacia el agua, los había _tacleado_.

El depredador cerró sus fauces y no pudo atrapar nada.

Los tres gritaron ante la caída vertical, tomaron una bocanada de aire y sus cuerpos impactaron contra el agua justo al lado de la corriente de agua que caía. Kate les tomó de las manos a los dos niños e hizo que se sumergieran más profundos en el agua.

El hibrido quedo de pie asomado en el peñasco, esperando a ver si brotaban del agua sus presas, movía impaciente su enorme y larga cola, ronroneaba levemente esperando. Se acercó un poco más y miro el agua y con frustración rugió yéndose de la cascada. Kate hizo que salieran del agua justamente debajo del chorro de la cascada, ya les ardían los pulmones. Los tres emergieron aspirando con rudeza y desespero el aire y tosían al mismo tiempo.

— _Shhh_ , hagan silencio por un momento —decía con su dedo en los labios.

Ella los trajo más adentro de las rocas detrás de la cortina de agua y esperaron un rato hasta que escucharon los pasos y gruñidos del animal alejarse hasta que dejaron de ser audibles.

—Gracias a dios están bien —la mujer abrazó a los dos chicos fuertemente y respiró con tranquilidad.

Zach y Gray hicieron lo mismo, estaban felices de que Kate los haya encontrado a tiempo, aun pueden sentir el desenfrenado latir de su corazón por tanta adrenalina.

Los tres se lanzaron al agua de nuevo y nadaron hasta la orilla de la fuente de agua que estaba fangosa y turbia. Se arrastraron cansados hasta tierra seca y jadeando se miraban los unos con los otros, Kate se sacó el rifle y lo lanzó al suelo.

—Saltamos —dijo Zach mirando a su hermano.

Y los tres empezaron a reír levemente, pues no sabían de lo que serian capaces.

—Yo tuve que empujarlos —decía la mujer tendida en el suelo boca arriba jadeando del cansancio en medio de ellos dos.

Ambos abrazaron a la mujer y ella les rodeo con sus brazos. Luego se levantaron y sacudieron sus ropas.

— ¿Por qué no regresaron? —preguntó seria la mujer.

—Lo sentimos es que… —empezó a hablar el menor.

—Fue idea mía tía Kate —decía Zach mirándola.

— ¿Saben que hubiera pasado si no llego a tiempo? —señalaba molesta hacia la cascada.

—Si… —ambos asentían cabizbajos.

— ¡Dios estaba tan preocupada! No vuelvan a hacer una locura como esa ¡Y qué dirá su madre! Si se entera de esto —Kate caminaba de un lado a otro, mientras los niños estaban sentados sobre una piedra.

Pero Karen no podía enterarse de ello, _claro que no_.

—Bueno, eso ya no importa, tengo que sacarlos de aquí cuanto antes, esa cosa anda suelta por allí —decía la mujer recogiendo el arma del suelo.

— ¿Cómo nos encontraste? —preguntó Gray y ella volteo a verlo a los ojos.

—Pues siguiendo los gritos —ella estaba seria.

— ¡Fue bastante _cool_ tía Kate! —el niño exclamó —. Como lanzaste el auto hacia el animal y luego…

Zach solo guardaba silencio.

—No, no fue _cool_. Fue peligroso y ahora caminen los dos tenemos mucho que recorrer, debemos estar a unos 4 kilómetros del parque.

La mujer señalo en una dirección al frente de ella con su brazo invitando a caminar a los dos chicos.

Sin duda eso sería una aventura bastante peligrosa e interesante por la selva, la mujer temía ser encontrada por aquella bestia repugnante y peligrosa; no quería volver a pasar por ello… Casi regurgita el corazón cuando vio aquel animal sobre Zach y Gray a punto de matarlos. Pero gracias al cielo había llegado a tiempo y nada peor de lo que había pasado, pasó.

Con los dos chicos caminando al frente y ella detrás observando todo con cautela a su alrededor emprendieron camino entre la jungla espesa, con la esperanza de ser encontrados, justamente ya deberían estar buscándolos a los tres por la orden que le había dado a Barry.

Y no imaginaba como estaría su hermana preocupada buscando a los niños.

Y mucho menos como estaría el militar buscándola a ella.

Continuara…


	16. Capitulo 15: Perdidos

Juntos por Supervivencia

 _ **Capítulo 15: Perdidos.**_

Owen conducía a toda velocidad por los caminos de mantenimiento del parque, estaba furioso y bastante desconcertado ante la problemática que había ocurrido y aun mas estaba enojado porque aquellos niños estaban perdidos y no tenían idea de donde podrían estar.

Kate seguro se pondrían furiosa al saber que su hermana no cuido bien de los niños.

Y mucho menos se imaginaria como se pondría la madre de estos.

Hacía rato que no sabía nada de Kate o Muldoon, no había noticias de aquella bestia. Por otro lado junto a él iba la hermana de su prometida Claire quien iba intentando por decima vez llamar a los niños y nadie respondía, la pelirroja estaba preocupada hasta sus entrañas.

No sabía el paradero de los niños.

La estática resonó en la radio de Owen y rápidamente escucho la voz de su amigo Barry.

—Owen, cambio ¿Me escuchas? —preguntaba el moreno.

—Aquí Owen ¿Qué sucede Barry? —respondió el militar.

— ¿Owen donde estas?

—Voy camino al Valle de los herbívoros ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué?

—Voy camino al Valle de los herbívoros a buscar los sobrinos de Kate —repitió el hombre.

—No, eso no puede ser posible Owen —respondió.

— ¿Por qué Barry? ¿Sucede algo?

—Kate salió hace más de 30 minutos para allá a buscarlos.

Y Owen se quedó estático y la pelirroja volteo a ver al militar quien sostenía la radio en su mano mirando el camino al frente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué ella esta buscándolos? —preguntaba serio.

—Si amigo, estaba aquí desalojando a los visitantes del recinto de los _Gallimimus_ y su hermana creo, creo que ella le llamó por radio y pidió su ayuda para que los buscara —respondió Barry y Owen fulmino con la mirada a la mujer.

— ¿No sabes si ya volvieron? —preguntó mirando enojado a la mujer, Claire solo se mantenía en silencio mirando el suelo del auto.

Estaba tratando de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

—Eso es lo que quiero que sepas, ella me dijo que si en media hora no daba respuesta; saliéramos a buscarle y en verdad Owen tengo un mal presagio… Ya era momento para que hubiera vuelto —decía preocupado.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última emisión por radio que hizo? —ahora Owen también estaba preocupado.

—Fue unos 15 minutos después de haber salido de aquí, había pedido un equipo para el resguardo de los animales del Valle, esa fue su última comunicación desde entonces han pasado más de 30 minutos y no hay noticias y… su radio está apagada.

— _Demonios_ … —murmuró Owen —. Barry no te preocupes y voy a ir a buscarla, a ella y a los niños; ponte en contacto con Muldoon ve y apóyalo y por favor vigila a Hoskins ¿Ok? Lo noto muy callado y temo que esté tramando algo.

—Copiado amigo, por favor trae a la Doctora a salvo, todo el equipo está preocupado.

—Si tengo que dar mi vida lo hare…

Dejo la radio colgada de su base y giró su atención a la pelirroja que se encontraba callada.

— ¿La enviaste allí Claire? ¿Cómo pudiste? —dijo Owen molesto.

—Yo... No fue mi intención Owen; yo le llame por radio y me dijo que no podía ir porque estaba ocupada, yo le suplique que fuera por ellos y… Y no sabía qué respuesta me había dado ya que la comunicación se cortó… Por eso luego recurrí a ti… De verdad lo siento —decía desviando la mirada.

En verdad estaba siendo sincera, estaba claro en aquel momento que Claire Dearing estaba sumamente al borde de la locura, estaba preocupada, triste y muy asustada por los niños y su hermana que ahora al parecer estaban desaparecidos.

 _¿Y ese dinosaurio los había matado? ¿Y si los hirió?_

No lo sabían, hasta que los encontraran o lo que quedara de ellos si lo peor que pensaban se cumplía.

—Debiste decirme, no hubieran permitido dejarla ir sola por esta selva ¿Sabes el peligro que corren ahora? No solo tus sobrinos sino tú hermana también ¿Lo sabes? —reprochó Owen.

—Créeme que estoy tan preocupada como tú y deseo tanto como tu encontrarlos… —decía casi sollozando.

—Pues espero que Kate siga siendo tan habilidosa como siempre y si se les presento algún infortunio los haya sacado de aprietos…

Pisó a fondo el acelerador y pasaron un charco de agua esparciendo barro por todos lados, miraron como aquel camino estaba marcado por neumáticos y estaba fresco; el portón del valle estaba abierto y el brazo de franjas amarillas y negras que debía estar puesto estaba roto y astillado. Owen lo observo.

Kate hizo eso, _estaba seguro_.

— ¿Viste eso? el brazo está roto —decía Claire, mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad de la entrada.

—Si es posible, debes estar alerta… Podrían estar en cualquier parte.

Ambos estaban atentos a todo, pero recorrían todo el valle y no había nada, ni los niños, ni Kate y tampoco estaban los animales. Subieron varios metros al sur y bajaron una pequeña colina; fue cuando empezaron a rodear los límites de la reserva justamente por donde la cerca iba, pero no había nada. Poco a poco cruzaron en una siembra de árboles y bajaron otra colina y empezaron a subir otra…

Entonces Owen los vio.

Detuvo pausadamente el Jeep en medio de la colina.

—Quédate aquí —decía el hombre abriendo la puerta del auto y tomando el rifle, cerró la puerta con desdén y camino con el arma en las manos.

Miró hacia abajo y vio la punta de la cola de aquel animal, miraba a los lados y veía aquellos rastros de sangre esparcidos; y su piel se erizaba entre mas caminaba, vio las heridas sangrantes en la pata, el muslo, en su torso, su panza por todas las partes de aquel herbívoro que estaba tendido en el suelo agonizando, aquella respiración jadeante lo tenía totalmente desconcertado. Se colocó el rifle en el hombro y con cuidado se inclinó en el suelo hasta acercarse a la cabeza del animal.

El gran Apatosaurus yacía sobre el suelo agonizando y respirando entrecortadamente, con tacto posó sus manos en su frente y otra el su cuello; el animalillo lo observó y dejo caer su cabeza con tranquilidad.

Ella lo reconocía.

Ella había sido una de las Apatosaurios que vio crecer y cuido cuando había comenzado su estadía en Mundo Jurásico hace algún tiempo atrás; y sintió el corazón darle un vuelco ante la revelación.

—Ya… —susurró tratando de calmarla, ella se removía un poco —. Ya…

Sentía aquel nudo en la garganta y quería explotar; estaba demasiado afligido.

Claire observaba aquel enorme cuerpo sobre el pastizal y no cabía del asombro… Abrió la puerta del Jeep y sin apartar su vista de aquella escena se bajó con cuidado.

—Ya, tranquila… Descansa preciosa —murmuraba Owen al animal y acariciaba con ternura su cabeza —. _Shhhh…_

Pasaba su mano desde su cabeza hasta su cuello. Claire se acercó a donde Owen y el animal estaban, y aquello la aturdió por completo, su boca estaba levemente abierta por lo lamentable que era lo que estaba viendo.

—Está bien… Descansa pequeña —susurraba Owen —, eso es tranquila…

Claire se inclinó ante el animal y este le observó abriendo sus ojos azules como el mar aquellos llenos de dolor, respiraba con más dificultad, la mano lechosa de la pelirroja se acercó hasta tocar la piel gris y protuberante de la criatura que agonizaba; y una tristeza enorme invadió a la mujer hasta el punto de empezar a derramar lágrimas; no podía contenerlo.

Owen miró con ojos de reproche a la mujer y trató de mantener la calma, la Apatosaurio se levantó su cabeza una vez más graznando en busca de aire, Claire se asustó y se sobresalto un poco, miró a Owen y este solo acaricio al animal y trató de calmarla hasta que volvió su cabeza a la grama verde.

—Ya tranquila… Está bien… —decía el militar pacíficamente, acariciando su cabeza y cuello.

La criatura no apartaba los ojos de Claire, para luego cerrarlos con tranquilidad y siguió respirando con dificultad… Claire puso su mano en su cabeza mientras emitía algunos ligeros graznidos y tragaba con brete. Entonces la gran Apatosaurio dio un último suspiro dejando salir el aire de si para luego descansar y dejar de sufrir.

Había fallecido.

Claire lloraba en silencio y sus ojos estaban turbios por las lagrimas; Owen tenía el ceño fruncido estaba molesto y triste al mismo tiempo… Si algo no soportaba eran este tipo de cosas, estaba arrodillado pensando que haría. Suspiro con pesadez y posó su vista al frente del Valle, se levanto y tomó el arma con ambas manos y caminó un poco más allá donde la colina terminaba.

El valle estaba inundado de sangre.

Las colinas estaban bañadas en sangre; a alrededor los cuerpos de la manada de Apatosaurios yacía muerta sobre aquel lugar, en aquel momento ese espacio lleno de luz y vida se vio plagado de muerte y lobreguez.

Era una atrocidad.

Y aquella era la imagen más dolorosa y deprimente que pudo haber visto. Claire llegó a su lado y jadeo ante tal paraje.

—No se los come —masculló Owen con el ceño fruncido, el hombre apretó con fuerza su puño.

Claire se llevo las manos a la boca conteniéndose.

—Los mata por deporte —pronunció el militar…

Los cuervos asediaban los cuerpos fenecidos de aquellos majestuosos animales, aquellos cuerpos sin vida, era un momento atroz y lleno de tristeza.

Owen estaba tan molesto, muy molesto aun más que hace un momento y en su mente todo daba vueltas.

— ¿Esto es lo que querían? —preguntó a la mujer.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Mató a toda la manada… No veo a los pequeños quizás tuvieron tiempo de huir…

—No pensé que fuera de esa mane…

—Pues espero que te grabes bien esta imagen en tu cabeza, porque si no matan a ese animal pronto serán los visitantes quienes prueben la sed enferma de esa criatura que crearon en el laboratorio…

Owen salió caminando hacia el Jeep y Claire observó un momento más el paisaje de muerte; y regresó su cuerpo al auto y arrancaron.

— ¿Crees que Kate pudo llegar hasta los niños? —preguntó la mujer.

—Es posible, no lo sabremos hasta encontrarlos…

Siguieron el camino por cercado buscando algún indicio pero no había ni un alma rondando por allí, hasta que vieron que una de las rejas de la cerca estaba abierta y vio como las ruedas estaban marcadas en dirección a la oscura selva dentro de aquel camino después de la cerca

—Mira allí —señaló Claire —, mira las marcas de las ruedas.

—Se fueron en esa dirección…

Owen pisó el acelerador a fondo y emprendieron camino dentro de la jungla, encendió las luces y el camino estaba escabroso y fangoso. Siguieron el rastro de las ruedas hasta cruzar en una pequeña curva donde apenas daba la luz del sol, vieron la enorme esfera destrozada y el Jeep volcado de costado a unos metros de la esfera en el fango. El militar frenó de golpe el vehículo y apagó el motor. Salió rápidamente del auto con su arma en la mano observando toda la escena tratando de buscarlos.

Con cautela se acercó a la esfera de la cual salían chispas a causa de los cortos y la voz del guía aun sonaba a pesar de los múltiples golpes que el artefacto había recibido. Claire también bajó del auto mirando a todos lados buscando a los chicos.

El militar se aproximó a la estructura de la esfera y miró con mucha atención aquel colmillo incrustado en los barrotes de acero, sacó su cuchillo de la funda en su cinturón y lo introdujo a un lado de la hendidura para sacar el filoso diente del depredador. Lo miró con detalle y giró su vista a donde estaba el Jeep.

Con el corazón en el cuello, casi a punto de salírsele corrió hacia él vehículo volcado y revisó su interior.

— ¿Kate? —llamó por su nombre, pero no había nadie.

Todo en el interior estaba revuelto, las cajas de instrumentos, los tranquilizantes todo estaba hecho un caos y su mujer no estaba por ninguna parte.

Mas aquellas manos marcadas con sangre sobre el asiento llamaron su atención y el pánico lo invadió rotundamente.

 _Estaba herida._

Observo toda la escena y aun tenían posibilidades.

—No, no, no —decía la mujer pelirroja caminando hasta un lado de la esfera, se inclinó y tomó el artefacto entre sus manos temblorosas, era el teléfono de Zach tenía la pantalla astillada y estaba todo sucio por el barro. Owen se acercó a ella y miró lo que traía entre manos.

—Oye… —Owen le llamó, y ella giró a verlo —. Lograron salir.

— ¿Kate? —preguntó la mujer, el negó con la cabeza.

—También lo logro.

Owen señalaba el fango donde habían huellas de zapatos, la mujer observó y suspiró casi en un ahogo, poco a poco ambos siguieron las huellas impresas en la tierra y era más fácil porque el animal se abrió camino entre los arboles dejándolos mallugados y todos deshojados, Owen caminaba rápido y llegaron al claro junto al pequeño río, el pastizal tenía algunas marcas de sangre, eso le dio indicio que Kate había logrado escapar. Hasta que llegaron al peñasco donde caía la corriente de agua en la cascada.

Y la deducción fue hecha por Claire rápidamente.

—Ay no puede ser saltaron —exclamó la mujer.

—Son valientes —dijo Owen —, estoy seguro que tu hermana no dejaría que nada les pasara.

Claire estaba a punto de explotar e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¡Zach! ¡Gray! —empezó la mujer a gritar con desespero.

Owen corrió rápidamente.

—Oye cállate _shhhh_ —decía señalándola con su dedo.

—Oye yo no soy uno de tus estúpidos animales —reclamó la mujer.

—Escucha, los niños y Kate siguen vivos pero tú y yo no lo haremos si continuas gritando así —decía serio.

Con nerviosismo Claire miraba a los lados, estaba al punto de la desesperación.

—Y… ¿Puedes perseguir su olor verdad? Si ah… ¿Puedes perseguir sus huellos ¿eh? —decía la pelirroja.

—Estuve en la marina no con los navajos —murmuró Owen.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Qué sugieres que hagamos? —decía chillando.

—Tú vuelve, yo los buscare.

—Juntos los vamos a encontrar —pidió la mujer.

—Tú, duraras dos minutos allá o menos usando tacones —reclamó el militar.

En realidad llevarla con él sería casi un estorbo, era demasiado lenta caminando y si tocaba correr no le ayudarían muchos sus refinados zapatos, él estaba desesperado al igual que ella pero algo debía hacer pronto.

Claire lo miró sin decir una palabra con rostro serio, y decidió que debía prepararse, se sacó la camisa dentro del cinturón y la abrió de golpe amarrándola en su cintura dejando ver aquella blusa lila y con violencia subió las mangas de la camisa rápidamente y como toque final posó las manos en su cintura mirando con molestia al militar.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —preguntó Owen con seriedad.

—Pues que ya estoy lista —decía mirándolo.

—Ok—asintió —, vamos aclarando algo aquí estoy a cargo harás lo que diga exactamente como lo diga ¿Esta claro?

—¿Disculpa? —reclamó la mujer casi como una ofensa.

—Solo relájate ¿Quieres?

La mujer se en congio de hombros y miró sospechosamente al hombre.

—Sera como una caminata por el bosque… —pasó el cargador del rifle y la mujer aun lo miraba confundida —. Hace 60 millones de años.

Owen extendió el brazo con el rifle en el par abrirle paso a la mujer quien suspiró y camino delante de él dando pisotones enojada.

 _¿Qué se creía este?_

Owen se detuvo unos segundos para contemplar la enorme huella en el fango de aquella bestia; y no dudó en pensar como estaría Kate, si bien sabia la mujer podía andar sin problemas por la selva en repetidas ocasiones se perdía a propósito para trazar caminos o rutas en caso de que se accidentara o pasaran cosas como la que sucedió con el dinosaurio, pero estaba seguro de que tenía una herida y no sabía que tan grave podría ser, ese mismo miedo que le invadió hace años cuando estaban en el desierto volvió a recorrerle la espalda y todo su cuerpo…

Deseaba encontrarla rápido y ponerla a salvo con los niños, pero para ello tendría que aguantarse a su molesta hermana, por un buen rato.

— ¿Crees que mi hermana está bien? —preguntó la mujer casi en un susurro a Owen con un tono de voz apenado.

— ¿ _Mmm_? —Owen caminaba al frente alerta.

— ¿Qué si Kate está bien? —aclaró.

—No lo sé… —dijo suspirando.

—Vi la sangre en el pasto ¿Crees que este herida? —dijo preocupada.

—Es lo más probable, también había sangre en el auto…

Claire arqueo las cejas con sorpresa y un poco de culpa la invadió.

—Quizás si no le hubiera dicho que fuera…

—No hay tiempo para remediar las cosas que ya pasaron señorita Claire, —dijo serio.

—Lo sé pero estoy preocupada… No me perdonaría si les pasara algo a los niños o a ella.

—No pensé estar vivo para escuchar esas cosas —decía burlón.

Claire achicó los ojos y exhaló con pesadez.

—No soy una desalmada como todos creen Owen —dijo enojada.

—Pues deberías fijarte más en tus acciones, a ver qué opinas. Quizás si escucharas más y dejaras de pasar tanto tiempo pensando en ti te darás cuenta de las cosas que pasan, apreciar más a las personas.

—No de nuevo discursos de ética —decía poniendo en blanco los ojos.

Owen se detuvo de caminar y encaró a la mujer.

—Escucha, tienes suerte de tener a una hermana como Kate, la escupes siempre que puedes —él la señalaba con su dedo.

—Con todos de hecho, con quienes se lo merecen.

—Seguro, no lo pongo en duda… Pero ella se los dijo, se los advirtió pero no… Menosprecias el trabajo de los demás Claire y al hacerlo mira cuántas vidas ha cobrado, incluso casi se cobra la de tus sobrinos y la de tu hermana si no los encontramos.

—No digas esas cosas —estaba empezando a enojarse.

—Pues hacía falta alguien que te las dijera, gracias a tu hermana esos niños están vivos…

 **ooo**

—Tía Kate ¡Tengo hambre! —exclamaba Gray dando pasos torpes.

—Pues es asombroso la gran variedad de comida que te puede ofrecer la naturaleza… —decía la mujer caminando tranquilamente.

—Quiero una hamburguesa con doble queso y papas fritas —Gray se acariciaba el estomago.

— ¿Ves algún McDonald's por aquí? ¿No? Deberás esperar a que lleguemos Gray…

— ¡Debiste haber visto todo lo que comió en el almuerzo! Creo que el susto le vació el estomago —reclamó Zach.

—Dejare que busquen por sus propios medios…

Dijo la mujer para sentarse en una roca, se quedó observando detenidamente un árbol con bayas rojas; antes los había probado, en aquellos días que se perdía a propósito para conocer los caminos antiguos del parque. Gray notó donde la mujer había posado la vista y corrió rápidamente y arranco algunas, empezó a llenarse la boca, su hermano Zach lo imitó y ella solo se sentó a ver como sus sobrinos se llenaban la boca con los frutos.

— ¿Saben que son esos frutos? —preguntó la mujer con una mirada pícara.

Los dos voltearon a verla y negaron con la cabeza.

—Son bayas _Lonicera Xylosteum_ … o Bayas de _Madreselva Pilosa_ … —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Y? —preguntaron al unisonó.

—Pues que si se las comen… Son venenosas —respondió la mujer y los dos hermanos inmediatamente escupieron el contenido rojizo de su boca y tosían con drama.

— ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?! ¡Vamos a morir! —decía Gray arqueando para vomitar.

Kate los observo por unos momentos a los dos agonizando escupiendo todas las bayas y no pudo contener la risa. Los chicos se dieron cuenta de que ella se reía y fueron hasta donde ella estaba.

— ¡Oye! ¡Tía Kate! ¿De qué te ríes? —decía Gray molesto.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Zach se cruzaba de brazos.

—Lo ingenuos que son ustedes dos, se nota que son chicos de ciudad —ella seguía riendo.

— ¡Casi nos envenenamos! —exclamó Gray.

—En realidad solo les induciría el vomito, si en verdad fueran bayas de _Madreselva Pilosa…_

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Tía Kate no es gracioso —decía Zach, pero este no contuvo la risa.

— ¿Qué es lo que comimos entonces? —preguntó el niño.

— _Prunus Avium_ —respondió Kate.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Zach —. Tía recuerda que no todos somos unos genios como tú.

— ¡Son cerezas!

 **ooo**

Después de comer por un rato casi todas las bayas del árbol, colocaron algunas en sus bolsillos Kate los invitó de nuevo a seguir su camino, tenía bastante por recorrer, ella se sentía algo cansada y la espalda le ardía un poco donde el animal le había herido. Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos más y los chicos jadeaban con pesadez.

No estaban acostumbrados a estas largas caminatas.

Todo estaba quieto, no había brisa, y los animales de la selva estaban quietos apenas podían escuchar algunas aves y algunos mamíferos que se colgaban de los arboles. Llegaron a un tramo de la selva y el sonido de la corriente de agua era perceptible por ellos.

— ¿Escucharon eso? —dijo Kate mirando a los lados y escuchando con atención.

—Sí, es agua —habló Zach.

—Llegamos al río…

Kate los invitó a seguir caminando, apartando ramas y arbustos se colaron entre ellos y torpemente los tres cayeron al agua uno detrás del otro, chapoteando por todos lados.

— ¡Agua al fin! —exclamó Gray.

Zach se quejaba de la caída y Kate también, mientras Gray chapoteaba agua por todas partes de pie en río, el agua le llegaba a las rodillas. Los mayores se levantaron del agua, Zach bebió agua con sus manos y Kate solo se fue a la orilla del río y se sentó en una roca.

— ¡El agua está muy buena! —exclamó Gray —. ¡Ven tía Kate!

El niño se mojaba los cabellos en el agua y al mismo tiempo bebía, su hermano Zach le lanzaba agua con las manos, ambos reían. Kate observaba todo a su alrededor, el rio era un poco ancho y algo profundo pero podrían cruzarlo sin problemas, el agua era de uno tono verdoso y la corriente era levemente fluida, habían enormes piedras dentro de él y alrededor de la orilla. La mujer se puso alerta y acomodó el arma en sus manos apuntando hacia el frente, había escuchado un graznido del otro lado del río y las ramas empezaron a crujir. Los chicos se percataron de aquello y detuvieron el juego y se fueron corriendo con su tía.

 _¿Los había encontrado aquel animal?_ Era posible.

Pasó el gatillo del arma y la cargó, mientras se ocultaban entre los árboles.

Más respiraron con tranquilidad cuando vieron a los _Stegosaurios_ y los _Apatosaurios_ jóvenes salir entre la maleza, y se inclinaban a tomar agua del río.

—Tranquilos chicos, son los jóvenes de la manada, lograron escapar —dijo Kate bajando el arma.

Los chicos no se apartaron del lado de su tía quien bajó al agua para acercarse a los animales… Aquellas criaturas estaban imperturbables pero estaban agitadas, probablemente huían de la bestia.

—Vengan son inofensivos —dijo Kate.

La mujer cruzó el rio sin problemas a pesar de que el agua en el centro le llegara un poco por encima de las rodillas. Los chicos se miraron el uno con el otro y tomados de las manos siguieron a su tía. Los animales claramente lucían más pequeños en comparación con los ejemplares más adultos, ellos eran una de las camadas mas nuevas de la manada, recuerda haberlos visto nacer en su estadio por los nidales y la guardería. Los Apatosaurios debían estar midiendo un poco más de dos metros, aquellos cuellos estaban tornándose largos y los _Stegosaurios_ tenían la misma casi la misma estatura que su sobrino Zach. Kate se acercó a los Apatosaurios con mucho cuidado y alzando levemente su mano intentó tocar la cabeza de uno, estaban tomando agua y alzaron sus cabezas para ver a los intrusos, el animalito bufó y observó a Kate ladeando de un lado su cabeza.

—Mo —pronunció la mujer y el animalillo bufó e inclinó su cabeza hacia Kate dándole permiso de tocarla.

La había reconocido después de todo.

La mujer posó su mano en su cabeza y Mo cerró sus ojos azules, graznando tranquilamente, los demás animales se aproximaron a ella y a los niños que se ocultaban detrás de ella.

—Hola —decía con dulzura —, chicos no teman son mansos… Yo vi nacer a estos chiquillos…

El primero en dar el paso fue Zach quien se acercó a uno de los Stegosaurios y con algo de temor tocó su cabeza y este solo bufó tranquilamente dejando que el humano lo tocara. Gray fue al lado de su tía, ella le observó sonriendo.

—Adelante Gray… —la científica le invitó a que acariciara a los animales.

Con sumo cuidado y la curiosidad abundante el niño alzó su mano hacia otro de los Apatosaurios, el animalillo inclinó su cabeza para dejar acariciarse, primero posó un dedo y luego su palma completa sintiendo lo suave que era aquella piel protuberante de color gris, la criatura respiraba tranquilamente y dejaba consentirse del tacto de niño. Gray sonreía ampliamente ante aquel suceso al igual que su hermano Zach.

— ¿Y si les damos de comer? —propuso Kate.

— ¿Podemos? —preguntó Zach, Gray esperaba una respuesta.

—Claro, vayan por el pasto de la orilla del río, es cultivado allí para que ellos puedan comer —dijo Kate.

Los tres fueron rápidamente en busca del alimento, mas los dinosaurios les siguieron y antes de que arrancaran el primer puñado ya ellos estaban comiendo. Los tres sonreían era un experiencia única, mientras los animales comían ellos les daban pasto con sus manos y acariciaban sus cuellos y sus cabezas.

Gray estaba eufórico, no había estado tan cerca de ellos como para poder tocarlos y eso era increíble, su corazón galopaba de la emoción.

En un momento la Apatosaurio llamada Mo, bufó y repentinamente estornudó soltando algunas secreciones que fueron a parar a la cara de Zach.

Era verde y viscosa.

— ¡ _Eugh_! Zach estás lleno de mocos —Gray se burlaba.

—Salud Mo —decía Kate acariciando el cuello de la animal.

El mayor se fue lavar el rostro no estaba muy contento ante ello, Gray Kate reían por lo graciosa que era la cara de Zach, mas a los animales y los humanos se pusieron alerta cuando colado entre el ligera brisa que soplaba escucharon un rugido algo lejano. Kate puso su atención a más allá de recorrido del río.

La bestia estaba rondando por allí cerca.

Las criaturas con rapidez pararon de comer y salieron del río en dirección contraria a la que ellos irían.

—Vamos Gray —Kate tomó del brazo al niño y lo ayudo a cruzar rápidamente el río, los animales se fueron por el otro lado, se quedaron esperando a Zach.

— ¿A dónde van? —preguntó Gray señalando a los animales.

—Van al centro de la jungla, quizás allí no los pueda encontrar —propuso Kate.

— ¿Estás segura? —volvió a insistir el niño.

—Sí, sí lograron escapar de esa cosa antes podrán hacerlo de nuevo, confió en que sea así… ¿Zach listo?

El muchacho asintió.

—Vámonos rápido —dijo Kate.

Y empezaron a correr.

 **ooo**

En la playa de la isla se encontraba Vic Hoskins preparando el equipo de InGen que estaba arribando en las costas de aquel lugar, habían bajado equipos tecnológicos, armas y autos.

Y mucho personal.

Desde que el proyecto de las Raptores había empezado, el hombre quería una prueba de lo que aquellos animales eran capaces.

Jamás se la dieron.

Y eso le parecía demasiado injusto, así que decidió por cuenta propia que era momento de probarlo, con o sin el consentimiento de Masrani o del mismísimo Owen Grady o Kate Grant quienes estaban a cargo de la misión.

Lo que no sabía era la clase de problemas que estaba a punto de traer a las personas en aquella isla y a sí mismo.

 **ooo**

Había un calor de tórrido, y transpiraban por sus cuerpos como si no hubiera un mañana. Después de correr durante varios minutos y estar lo suficientemente alejados del rio bajaron el ritmo. Tenían más de una hora caminando por la selva y aun no daban con algún indicio de un camino o _civilización_ como Gray se refirió hace unos momentos. Los niños tenían la delantera y Kate los seguía a sus espaldas con el arma en las manos alerta a cualquier cosa, estaban sucios, llenos de fango y todos sudados.

No debían desprender ningún olor agradable.

—Tía Kate ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a caminar? —decía lloriqueando Gray.

—Aun faltan un par de kilómetros para encontrar el camino —respondió la mujer.

— ¿Y qué camino es ese? ¿Hacia una olla de oro? —se quejó Zach.

—Por dios, no sean unos bebés… Ustedes se lo buscaron cuando decidieron no volver al monorriel cuando hicieron el llamado…

—No de nuevo con eso —el menor se volvió a quejar.

—Silencio, si estuvieran en el ejército no durarían nada.

Ascendieron una pequeña subida y se encontraron un pequeño camino de tierra, Gray divisó un objeto en el suelo y corrió rápidamente para tomarlo.

Se inclinó sobre el suelo y con sus manos tomó un cascó blanco con el símbolo del parque rajado justo en el medio y lleno de sangre, Gray lo contemplo y abrió sus ojos al ver el color rojo.

Zach venia tras él y se lo arrebató de las manos, ambos hermanos miraban a su alrededor llenos de pánico. En cambio su tía venia a paso normal y se acercó a ellos poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los niños.

—Tranquilos todo está bien —decía tratando de calmarlos.

Su atención se vio llamada cuando escucharon unos tenues cortocircuitos y vieron rápidamente un mini vehículo terrestre estacionado a un lado de un árbol lleno de enredaderas. Kate lo observó.

—Quédense aquí ¿Si? —les dijo y se abrió camino entre ellos para ir hacia el vehículo.

La mujer tomaba el arma entre sus manos y caminaba mirando a todos lados buscando cualquier trampa, pero no había nada. Posó una de sus manos en el vehículo y le dijo a los niños que se acercaran. Ambos caminaron en su dirección y Gray se sujetaba del brazo de su hermano mayor. Entonces ellos se dieron cuenta de la enorme mancha de sangre que tenía su tía en la camisa turquesa y parte de su chaleco los cuales estaban rasgados por tres líneas transversales.

Los dos abrieron sus ojos como platos y corrieron con su tía.

—Tía Kate ¿Qué te pasó en la espalda? —decía el menor bastante alarmado.

— ¿Qué? —ella volteo a verlos, los miro confundida e inmediatamente recordó cuando la bestia la hirió con sus garras.

Giró su cabeza de un lado y tomó la tela bañada en sangre y la observó.

—Oh esto, es solo un rasguño me lo hizo el animal cuando me atacó dentro del Jeep —explicaba la mujer.

— ¿Y por qué tienes sangre? —decía Zach.

—Es una zona muy vascularizada, quizás el corte fue un poco profundo, no se preocupen su tía es de hierro.

Decía bromeando y ellos rieron ante el chiste. Mas eso preocupó a Kate, existía la posibilidad de que el animal siguiera el rastro de su sangre, pero no le diría nada los niños para que no se alarmaran.

Los tres observaban con detenimiento aquel vehículo, estaba salpicado de sangre sin duda la bestia había pasado por allí causando estragos.

—Ha pasado por aquí antes —dijo Zach.

—Evidentemente si —afirmó la mujer.

— ¿Y si aparece de nuevo? —preguntó con algo de miedo el más pequeño.

Kate caminó hasta él y se inclinó mirándolo a los ojos, tomando sus manos.

—Escucha tesoro… Yo jamás permitiría que algo te pasara ¿Si? Les prometo que los llevare a salvo al parque —decía la mujer con cariño, ella acaricio la mejilla del niño y se levantó dándole un beso en su frente —. Zach…

Zach se encontraba de pie mirando fijamente hacia el frente, entonces Kate y Gray se unieron a él, donde divisaron entre las ramas y arboles una enorme puerta. El primero en aproximarse fue Zach, seguida de él estaba Kate y dándole la mano a esta Gray. Caminaron hasta la gran entrada y subieron unos peldaños que daban hasta la puerta, los tres estaban llenos de curiosidad; mas Kate reconoció aquel lugar y sonrió. Vieron la figura de un esqueleto grabada en la pared superior de la puerta. El trió decidió empujar la pesada puerta, que rechinó fuertemente al ser rodada, se abrieron camino dentro de aquel espacio y contemplaban todo a su alrededor, el lugar estaba descuidado el suelo estaba lleno de maleza, los arboles y lianas se colaron por el enorme techo de cristal por el cual se colaba perfectamente la luz del sol dándoles claridad.

Zach se inclinó y tomó una vara que después observó con claridad y vio que era un hueso.

 _Quería encender una antorcha_.

Kate estaba un poco ida del momento observando todo en aquel momento y recordando fielmente en su memoria este lugar que antes su padre le había contado sobre él.

Esto era parte del antiguo parque.

Zach miró al suelo en busca de alguna tela o papel para encender y se inclino al ver aquel pedazo de tela con letras en rojo y amarillo, la tomó y la sacudió.

— ¿Aun tienes los fósforos? —le pregunto a su hermanito.

El menor buscó en su bolso de cintura y sacó una cajetilla de fósforos.

—Toma —se los entregó a su hermano.

Su tía se acercó a ellos y vio la idea que estaban implementando.

— ¡Vaya! Ya les nació el verdadero espíritu aventurero —dijo su tía, ellos solo rieron.

Los chicos y Kate caminaron en dirección al pasillo oscuro y con el fuego que habían encendido podían tener una mejor vista de donde podían dirigirse. Podían ver en los muros figuras de dinosaurios impresas ellos, Kate caminaba detrás de ellos, y Zach se detuvo a tocar el dibujo de un Velociraptor.

—Eso es un velociraptor —dijo Gray.

—Así es Gray —afirmó la mujer.

El niño se quedo viendo la imagen y su tía lo empujo levemente para que siguiera caminando, ambos se apresuraron a seguir a Zach quien había tomado inesperadamente el mando en aquella aventura.

De pronto llegaron a un lugar donde era mejor perceptible la luz por el contenido de ello parecía ser una especie de garaje o un taller. Había estantes enormes con herramientas, Gray se acercó a unos prismáticos de color verde y los miraba detenidamente, apretó un botón a un lado y estos hicieron salir los binoculares asustando al niño. Se percataron de que había un par de vehículos allí dentro.

— _Jeep Wrangler Sahara_ 1992 color arena —mencionó Gray.

—Chicos… ¿Saben que es este lugar? —preguntó Kate.

Los dos negaron y ella simplemente sonrió.

—Estos son los antiguos cimientos del parque, esto era el primer parque… —decía ella.

Ellos se sorprendieron y miraron a su alrededor.

—Mi padre me contó sobre este lugar, pero en mis largos paseos jamás lo encontré; pensé que habían sido demolidos y construyeron el nuevo, es fascinante ¿No creen? —la mujer estaba maravillada.

— ¿Este es el antiguo parque? —preguntó el más pequeño.

—Si… Mi padre me contó lo que sucedió aquí hace muchos años.

— ¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Zach.

—Pues, mi padre el Doctor Alan Grant junto a su compañera de trabajo la Doctora Ellie Saddler y el Doctor Ian Malcolm fueron traídos a esta isla cuando John Hammond daba los primeros pasos para la apertura de _Jurassic Park_ , así es como se llamaba el parque anterior —invitó a los niños a sentarse en el suelo junto a ella —, y ellos vinieron para inspeccionar y dar recomendaciones sobre el parque, para luego avalarlo y abrir sus puertas al mundo; fue un fin de semana cuando ellos llegaron aquí, justamente a este lugar —la mujer tocaba las paredes llenas de enredaderas —. Este era el centro de visitantes y en las plantas más bajas se encontraba el laboratorio si mal recuerdo, tenían nidales y todo tipo de tecnología moderna de la época…

— ¿Y entonces qué pasó? —Gray miraba a su tía.

—Pues ocurrió el famoso "incidente", mi padre junto a los demás expertos eran los primeros que visitaban la isla, y el señor Hammond quería darles un paseo por el lugar para ver las atracciones… Ya saben los dinosaurios, lo inesperado de esto es que ese mismo fin de semana el señor Hammond había traído a sus nietos Alexis y Tim Murphy. Tim el más pequeño era un fan de mi padre y sus libros.

—Era un niño genio como Gray ¿No? —decía Zach.

—Si era muy inteligente —decía la mujer sonriéndole a rubio y acariciando su abundante cabello —, bueno prosiguiendo con la historia. Los niños, los doctores y un molesto abogado que después de oponerse a todo lo del parque le resultó tan sorprendente ver a los dinosaurios vivos que apoyaba cada cosa que Hammond proponía, Genaro… Creo que ese era su nombre. Bueno ellos se subieron en unos vehículos eléctricos que daban el paseo guiado por todo el parque los niños iban en el primer vehículo junto al abogado y mi padre junto a Ellie y Malcolm en el segundo, no sin antes pasar por las enormes puertas de madera con la inscripción del parque.

— ¿Así como la que pasamos en el monorriel entrando al parque? —dijo el chiquillo.

—Sí, exactamente así —ella sonrió —, luego de pasar varios recintos de animales no tuvieron éxito en ver alguno, pasaron hasta por el Tiranosaurio ¿Sabían que lo de colocar la cabra como presa para atraer al Tiranosaurio se implemento en el primer parque? —los dos negaron con la cabeza—, siguieron su curso, y se toparon con una Triceratops y la compañera de mi padre Ellie no siguió con ellos el paseo, al final tuvieron que regresar ya que se aproximaba una tormenta, pero hubo un saboteo por parte de uno de los trabajadores y eso ocasionó que hubiera una falla eléctrica, repentinamente todo dejo de funcionar y los autos se detuvieron junto al recinto de la Tiranosaurio.

Gray abrió sus orbes azules y alzó sus cejas.

— ¿No me digas que se escapó de la jaula? —decía Gray con una mueca y Zach escuchaba tranquilamente, ella soltó una risita.

— ¿Déjame continuar quieres? —Ella sonreía —, pues los cercados que usaban en este parque eran medios muros de concretos con posos entre el muro y la tierra del recinto, y estaban forrados con kilómetros de cable de metal electrificado, según supe por los ingenieros que los animales rozaban las cercas un par de veces aprendieron a alejarse de ella. El punto es que debido al apagón que causo el empleado, todas las cercas eléctricas se apagaron y eso les dejaba cabida a que los animales escaparan; incluso había Velociraptores, de ellos estaba a cargo el famoso guardabosques Robert Muldoon quien falleció aquí en el parque, actualmente su hijo trabaja en este parque también.

— ¿Su hijo? —preguntó el niño.

—Sí, él es quien está a cargo del animal que se escapó —explicaba Kate.

Los niños estaban sentados mirando y escuchando atentamente a Kate, pues aquella historia se había vuelto más interesante de lo provisto. La científica se instó a continuar su historia.

—Bueno, las cercas se apagaron y la tormenta estaba en pleno auge, los niños estaban asustados, antes cuando había pasado por primera vez por ese recinto habían sacado una cabra para que el Tiranosaurio saliera, pero jamás salió y se quedo allí. Y de pronto lo la vieron más. Mi padre me contaba que empezaron a sentir como si el suelo se moviera, todo temblaba entonces el cercado empezó a rechinar y uno por uno los cables de acero empezaron a romperse como si fueran hilos —ella hacia un gesto con sus dedos como si fueran tijeras —, y se cayó de un lado, ellos escucharon un ronroneo pero por la intensa lluvia no podían ver mucho.

— _Ay no_ , era el Tiranosaurio —Gray decía preocupado.

—Sí, las pisadas del animal eran intensas haciendo que los autos se sacudieran y de un momento a otro el Tiranosaurio había salido de su jaula y rugió tan fuerte que tuvieron que cubrirse los oídos, mi padre estaba aterrado no solo por él sino por los niños que estaban en el auto del frente, el abogado había salido huyendo y los dejo solos. Mi padre estaba con Ian Malcolm en el auto y por la lluvia no podían ver a donde se movía el animal, pero la Tiranosaurio solo olfateaba los autos. De un momento a otro vieron una luz que venía del auto de los niños y el dinosaurio se dirigió donde ellos.

—No, no podían moverse. Si no te mueves ella no podría verte —decía Gray.

—Exacto, eso le dijo mi padre a Ian, pero el tiranosaurio atacó el auto de los niños y solo escuchaban los gritos de los chiquillos y los rugidos del animal. Mi papá corrió y buscó una bengala en el maletín de herramientas del auto y se armó de valentía la encendió, salió del auto en plena lluvia para llamar al dinosaurio agitando la bengala en el aire.

—Tu papá es un temerario —decía Zach quien habló por primera vez.

— ¡Si que lo era! —decía Gray.

—Bueno el dinosaurio lo vio y se dirigió donde estaba él, pero lanzó la bengala a un lado y el animal la siguió, eso le dio tiempo de ir con los niños para sacarlos pero el auto estaba todo destrozado y estaba volcado, logró sacar a Alexis pero Tim quedó atrapado por los asientos, el dinosaurio se distrajo por un rato ya que Ian hizo lo mismo que mi padre pero no corrió la misma suerte.

— ¿Se lo comió? —preguntó Zach.

—No, después les diré que pasó… El dinosaurio regresó y mi papá apenas había sacado a uno de los niños, así que tuvieron que ingeniárselas y no moverse para que no los viera y el animal envió el auto al otro lado de la cerca, mi papá tuvo que bajar por uno de los cables hasta el recinto y el auto cayó en los arboles.

— ¿Con el niño dentro? —preguntó Gray.

—Sí, luego de eso mi padre subió al árbol bajo a Tim ¡el auto casi les cae encima por que se rodo de las ramas! y bueno… después de eso, los chicos y mi padre emprendieron camino por todo el parque para poder llegar al centro de visitantes, él los cuidó y los llevo a salvo junto a su abuelo.

—Tía Kate… Tú eres igual a tu padre —decía el niño sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó liada.

— ¡Nos salvaste de ese dinosaurio! Y no has llevado por todo la selva cuidándonos para llegar a salvo al parque ¡La historia se repite! —exclamó el niño.

—Sí, así parece —ella sonreía —, yo no voy a permitir que nada les pase ¿Si?

Ella rodeo con sus brazos los hombros de los chicos y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, Gray rió y Zach solo estaba serio y sonrojado.

—Ojala la tía Claire nos quisiera así como tu —Gray decía un poco afligido.

— ¿Qué cosas dices? —Respondió Kate —, ella los quiere mucho. Ella me llamó para buscarlos; si no fuera por ella jamás habría llegado a ustedes… Bueno basta de tanto cuento, hay que salir de aquí.

— ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? —preguntó Zach.

Pues Kate señalo a las afueras de la entrada del garaje y entre un camino rodeado de arboles señalo con su dedo.

—Ese es uno de los caminos que lleva al parque —dijo Kate.

— ¿Caminando? —preguntó Gray.

Entonces Zach tuvo una idea y al parecer Kate leyó su mente al ver su rostro.

— ¿Gray recuerdas cuando reparamos el _malibú_ del abuelo? —preguntó Zach a su hermano.

—Si —respondió Gray.

— ¿Piensan lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Kate.

Y los tres sonrieron en complicidad.

 **ooo**

En menos de dos horas el personal del parque había reclutado a todos los visitantes en la zona del resort, la gente caminaba y hablaba era como si no cupieran mas. Casi todos los huéspedes estaban siendo llevados a los hoteles por mejor resguardo, pero otros no estaban hospedados allí, solo habían ido por pasar el día.

Y eso hacía ver aun más gente.

En la sala de control tenía un total monitoreo de todo desde que Claire había salido inesperadamente a buscar a sus sobrinos, quien quedó a cargo en ese momento era Simon Masrani quien estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y conversaba con los subordinados Lowery y Vivian.

—Siempre que esta cosa mata avanza más hacia el sur —dijo Lowery.

Los tres observaban la pantalla donde estaba el mapa de resort y se podía ver claramente la acumulación de personas en el espacio.

—Va en dirección al parque —dijo el chico de anteojos.

— ¿Por qué vendría aquí? —inquirió Masrani.

—Detecta la radiación térmica —susurró Vivian —, y las medidas de emergencia ubican a la gente en un solo lugar…

Estaba más que claro.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y mostraron la figura rechoncha y depravada de Vic Hoskins.

—Señor —el guardia le llamó para pedirle su identificación.

—InGen —declaró el hombre y alzó su mano con su carnet.

Masrani dirigió su atención a la persona que había irrumpido dentro de la sala y concentro su vista en él.

—Hoskins —dijo Vic.

—Ya sé quien es… —el magnate se acomodó.

Sí que lo sabía, era un fastidio.

—Entonces sabe a que vine… —Hoskins caminaba y bajó las escaleras hasta donde Simon y los demás estaban.

Lowery y Vivian prestaban atención.

—He trabajado dos años en un uso para los Raptores —dijo él —, pueden cazar y matar a esa criatura —señalaba las pantallas.

—Su programa era para probar su inteligencia —lo atajó Simon.

—Si eso es cierto, y eso hicimos… Y en el proceso nosotros aprendimos que siguen órdenes —Masrani estaba serio —, señor la solución a su crisis está en frente de usted —dijo susurrando.

—Quiero que le queda clara una cosa —Hoskins asintió —, ningún Velociraptor va andar suelto en esta isla.

Claro que no lo permitiría.

Hoskins se dio la vuelta con desdén.

— _Ay_ no lo creo —masculló —, usted… Usted esta demente —lo señalaba con su dedo sonriendo, Masrani apretó los puños para contenerse en el momento —. ¿Qué hara con todas esas personas? Tienen 20.000 personas ¿Qué hará?

Hoskins señalaba las pantallas, Masrani apretaba su mandíbula.

—No tienen a donde huir… Eso es una máquina de matar —ahora había alzado mas la voz —, y no va a detenerse.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Lowery y Vivian miraban lo que los jefes decían.

—Ok planeo revisar personalmente su proyecto para determinar su factibilidad dentro de los principios morales de esta compañía —dijo Simon firmemente.

—Está bien jefe —asintió Vic —. ¿Y el siguiente pasó?


	17. Capítulo 16: Presas II

Juntos por Supervivencia

 _ **Capítulo 16: Presas II**_

La decisión había sido tomada y no había marcha atrás.

El equipo restante de U.C.P se preparaba para el plan que había propuesto Kate Grant cuando sucedió en infortunio de los demás del equipo; ordenó a Lowery que preparan el helicóptero con la M-134 atornillaban el arma en el suelo del helicóptero.

—Vivian localiza a la Doctora Kate Grant por favor —ordenó Masrani, mientras caminaban hacia el techo de la sala de control.

—Señor, no sabemos el paradero de la Doctora —dijo Vivian persiguiéndolo.

El hombre se detuvo repentinamente.

— ¿Qué?

—Señor fue en busca de un par de huéspedes en el valle y desapareció…

— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿A caso ese animal… —decía sin poder culminar esa frase.

—No, no… Su auto fue atacado por ese animal ella logró escapar solo está perdida en la selva, o bueno eso fue lo último que supimos… Claire esta buscándola.

—Bien, manténganme al tanto de ello… Voy al helicóptero.

El hombre caminó aun más rápido y se saco la chaqueta dejando descubierta su camisa lila, la cual al llegar a la plataforma doblo sus mangas.

—Señor no localizo a su instructor —decía Vivian aun siguiéndolo, el vestido que llevaba empezó a sacudirse con el viento que emitían las aspas.

—No importa —respondió el hombre —, debe estar ocupado en la evacuación.

El hombre le dio su saco a Vivian, ella lo sostuvo y lo engancho en su brazo como un mayordomo llegaron a la nave que estaba sacudiendo sus hélices.

— ¿Seguro que no hay nadie más que vuele un helicóptero? —preguntó la mujer preocupada.

El copiloto que abordaba la nave le tendió un casco al señor Masrani, todo estaba listo, el magnate volteo a ver a la mujer y la observó fijamente.

—No necesitamos a nadie más —respondió con seriedad.

La mujer no siguió insistiendo, y solo se quedó de pie allí viendo como su jefe ascendía en el helicóptero con los demás integrantes de U.C.P. Si bien era la responsabilidad de Masrani hacerse cargo de lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguno de sus empleados esperaba que fuera por mano propia. El gran helicóptero azul se elevó por los aires en busca de la despreciable bestia.

 **ooo**

Simplemente tres cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Los chicos y Kate habían ideado un plan bastante ingenioso, después de debatirlo y planifica durante un buen rato se pusieron en marcha, empezando por que debían encontrar cierto objeto para darles los toques finales.

—Pues el tanque está lleno —dijo Kate —, asombrosamente aun después de 20 años.

La mujer revisaba uno de los Jeeps que estaban en el garaje de las ruinas del antiguo parque, habían planificado reparar uno de los vehículos con la esperanza de que fuera así, introducirse en aquel camino entre la maleza y poder llegar sanos al parque sin ningún problema y tanta demora.

—Solo falta la batería —dijo Zach.

—Hay que ir por la del carrito que vimos antes de entrar —decía Gray.

—Nosotros iremos tía Kate —propuso Zach.

Y la mujer se negó rotundamente.

—No, no claro que no —dijo con negativa.

— ¿Pero por qué? —preguntó Zach.

—No puedo correr el riesgo de dejarlos solos, podría pasarles algo —respondió la mujer.

—Tía Kate has trabajado más de una hora en el Jeep y te ves muy agotada, y tienes esa herida en la espalda que por los gestos que te he visto hacer es bastante molesta —dijo Zach.

—Sera rápido, volveremos en menos de lo que piensas —agregó Gray.

La mujer los miró de soslayo y meditó la decisión por unos segundos.

En verdad no estaban tan lejos de la batería y seria rápido desconectarla y traerla de vuelta aquí, no tenía por qué ser tan exagerada.

—Ok está bien, pero sean rápidos, ponemos la batería y nos vamos.

Aclaró la mujer, y los chicos se fueron rápidamente. Kate se sentó en uno de los bancos del taller y se recostó a la pared, acto reflejo fue despegarse de ella con una mueca.

 _Ardía._

Su espalda ardía, y era aun más molesta debido a que la ropa se le había pegado a la piel, una de las cosas que haría después de poner a los chicos a salvo seria atenderse esa herida cuanto antes.

Los chicos atravesaron rápidamente las ruinas en busca de la batería, Zach llegó al carro y buscó alrededor de él. Hasta que divisó la maleta donde la batería estaba conectada a cables. Gray estaba algo asustado y miraba a todos lados y de pronto sonó un crujido entre las ramas. Ambos voltearon a ver.

— ¿Crees que este ahí? —preguntó su hermano mayor, el joven se humedeció los labios y miro a su hermanito.

Gray tenía una expresión de espanto, pero se dieron cuenta de que era solo la ligera brisa que corría por allí.

—Si algo se bien es que no está por aquí —aclaró Zach —. ¿Sí? Estamos a salvo.

El niño asintió levemente.

—Ten lleva esto —le entregó la batería—, tu eres más fuerte…

Gray observó a su hermano caminar y suspiro con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Su hermano no había perdido aquella sensibilidad después de todo.

Y eso lo tranquilizaba.

Los hermanos se fueron inmediatamente al garaje y encontraron a su tía sentada contra la pared observándolos seria.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Zach.

—Se tardaron demasiado —respondió ella.

— ¡Oh! No exageres —decía Gray riendo.

—Ya basta, apresurémonos quiero tomar un baño…

Zach se sacó la chaqueta gris que llevaba puesta el calor era abrasador, Kate atornillaba y apretaba las tuercas a la base de la batería junto a Zach mientras Gray estaba sentado en el asiento del conductor del Jeep esperando las órdenes de los mecánicos. La capota del Jeep estaba abierta.

—Aprieta eso allí —ordenó Kate a su sobrino mayor.

Unos últimos retoques y todo parecía estar listo.

—Ya enciéndelo —dijo Zach.

El niño giró la llave del arranca y en un santiamén en vehículo había encendido sin ningún problema.

—Funciona —exclamó el niño.

Y los tres estaban demasiado felices, ese era su pase de salida. Kate cerró la capota de un golpe, y tomó su rifle y lo colocó en la parte trasera del Jeep, su sobrino Zach estaba sentado en el asiento de piloto y su tía se cruzó de brazos frente a él.

— ¿En serio piensas que te dejare conducir? —dijo la mujer alzando una ceja.

—Repare el auto, debería hacerlo —respondió Zach.

— ¿No reprobaste la prueba de manejo? —preguntó Gray.

—No, solo la parte de conducir —decía riendo.

—Te dejaré conducir cuando sea necesario —respondió sonriendo —, ruédate, yo conozco el camino quizás a la mitad te deje hacerlo.

—No es justo —reclamó.

—Solo muévete, Karen me dijo que destrozaste dos veces el contenedor de basura —decía riendo y los tres empezaron a reír.

La mujer abordó el vehículo e hizo ronronear el motor, Gray se pasó al asiento trasero, Zach en el copiloto y Kate al volante, se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad.

Y emprendieron camino al parque.

 **ooo**

Claire y Owen llevaban demasiado tiempo buscando a los niños y a Kate, pero fortuitamente pudieron seguir su rastro.

Las huellas jamás mentían.

Incluso después del río fue aun más sencillo seguirlos, la escena era un poco confusa pero para Owen no fue un obstáculo. El hombre caminaba con el arma en las manos atento a cualquier cambio. Y después de algún tiempo divisaron las enormes ruinas del antiguo parque. Owen se quedó de pie delante de aquel lugar esperando que Claire quien iba a un ritmo más lento que él llegara por fin. Estaban frente a las enormes puertas.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó confundido.

—Son las ruinas del antiguo parque ¿Crees que ellos entraron allí? —decía la mujer algo agitada.

—Es posible, o tal vez no. Deberíamos solo rodearla por precaución…

La mujer asintió, y Owen empezó a moverse alrededor de aquel espacio. Claire estaba vuelta un desastre, sus ropajes blancos perfectos estaban todos llenos de tierra, sudada y su cabello se había empezado a esponjar por la intensa humedad que había en el ambiente. Claire y el militar no habían cruzado alguna palabra desde que salieron de la cascada, ella se había molestado por lo que el hombre le había dicho; pero después de meditarlo en todo ese tiempo que guardaron silencio.

Quizás si tenía razón, y ella no era una persona tan buena después de todo.

Llevaba varios minutos tratando de hablarle a Owen, pero este solo estaba serio tratando de encontrar a su prometida y los sobrinos de ella.

—Oye… —dijo la mujer.

— ¿ _Ujum_? —respondió caminando al frente.

— ¿Hacia dónde vamos?

—Al otro lado de estas ruinas.

—Oye Owen creo que teni…

De pronto escucharon el ronroneo de un motor bastante fuerte y bastante cercano. Los dos se detuvieron a escuchar aquel sonido y luego compartieron la mirada. Apresuraron el paso a rodear las ruinas y llegaron al garaje, observaron la huella de los neumáticos sobre el pastizal que crecía en el camino y se adentraron rápidamente dentro del garaje. Owen observo algo en el suelo e inmediatamente corrió y se inclino para tomarlo apartando una liana.

— ¿Esto es de ellos? —preguntó Owen con la prenda gris en su mano.

Claire miró y respondió.

—Ah sí —decía asintiendo, se giró al frente y señalo el camino —, ese camino lleva al parque.

Owen se acercó a la pared y vio la mancha de sangre impresa en ella.

Ella estaba con ellos, estaba seguro.

—Kate también estuvo aquí —aclaró.

—Gracias a dios —respondió Claire aliviada.

El militar dejo su rifle apoyado sobre el Jeep y empezó a remover todo en el espacio, había algo que no encajaba _¿Cómo habían hecho para mover uno de esos viejos autos?_ Se acercó al que estaba sobrante y metió la mano hacia el arranque, giró la llave pero no hubo éxito.

— ¿Cómo es que echaron a andar una de estas cosas? —indagaba curioso.

Se dirigió a la mesa de herramientas, rebuscando sobre todo y no encontraba una respuesta razonable.

 _Piensa Owen._

Entonces decidió abrir el capó del otro Jeep. Claire se encontraba al lado del auto, este tomó los ganchos que sujetaban el capó del auto e introdujo sus manos por la parte del frente para zafar el garfio que lo mantenía fijo.

Entonces tembló.

Tembló y el techo empezó a dejar caer ligeros escombros y una capa de polvo, en el instante ambos se pusieron alerta, mas Claire soltó un quejido y se fue corriendo detrás de Owen colocando sus manos en sus hombros, el militar solo se quedo algo sorprendido observando la entrada del garaje.

Trataba de permanecer quieto.

Las pisadas eran perceptibles, e inmediatamente ambos se ocultaron detrás del Jeep de cuclillas en el suelo. Owen se asomó a un lado del Jeep y vio donde había dejado el rifle, y se lamento muchísimo en aquel momento; estaba un poco asustado, y Claire muchísimo más. La pata del gran animal se dejó ver en la entrada del sitio e inmediatamente Owen regresó a su posición tensa, y casi aguantándola respiración.

Era posible que los viera.

Claire temblaba del miedo, y comenzaba a dificultársele la respiración; la bestia introdujo paulatinamente su enorme cabeza dentro del hangar ocupando el espacio vacío que dejo el Jeep que Kate y los niños se habían llevado, donde su ronroneo era audible. Ambos humanos podían percibir ese olor a putrefacción en el aliento del animal que resoplaba buscándolos.

En ese momento Owen recordó el primer encuentro con el animal y cerró sus ojos cuando sintió el leve rugido salir de la criatura. La pelirroja temblaba aun más y sus labios temblorosos trataban de contener el llanto y las lagrimas que ya rodaban por su rostro. El animal golpeó con su hocico con un poco de brusquedad el auto haciéndolo elevarse y caer sobre el suelo.

Y finalmente dejando salir su enorme cabeza gruñendo con frustración.

Aun nada era seguro, sin embargo siempre había tiempo para las acciones. Owen se asomó por el lado del Jeep donde la criatura había metido su cabeza y gateando tomó el arma en silencio. Se acomodó detrás del auto una vez más y miró a la pelirroja que había recuperado el color después de haberlo perdido hace un rato.

—Tranquila —susurró casi mudo.

Ella asintió levemente. Al parecer todo había pasado, y ambos soltaron el aire que le quemaba los pulmones de la tensión.

El ataque vino desde el techo, el estruendoso ruido que se produjo con el crujir en las paredes y como el techo cedía rápidamente ante el golpe que el animal dijo con sus enormes garras, haciendo que se desmoronara como si fuera una galleta. Rugía con fuerza y con enojo.

Los había encontrado, a sus presas.

Los humanos se colocaron rápidamente de pie dispuestos a correr, Claire fue la primera en introducirse al pasillo oscuro, más Owen se quedó viendo de donde venia el animal y la I-Rex empujó con sus garras el Jeep casi golpeando a Owen pero este fue más rápido y lo esquivó. La mujer corría lo más rápido que podía a pesar de sus zapatos incómodos; Owen le seguía detrás, llegaron a la parte del lugar donde el techo se colaba la luz, estaba lleno de maleza y huesos, el militar salto la pila de huesos y sobrepaso a la mujer, podían escuchar rugir al animal molesto persiguiéndoles. No tardaron en encontrar la salida, Owen pasó primero y Claire venía detrás de él.

El hombre espero con su mano extendida para ayudarle a Claire, pero esta lo ignoro y pasó velozmente a su lado corriendo por su vida.

No había tiempo que perder.

Y empezaron a correr.

 **ooo**

La bestia por otra parte se abría camino entre las ruinas del antiguo parque, hasta llegar al enorme espacio lleno de luz tumbando con su enorme cuerpo el segundo piso del edificio, donde apoyó sus fuertes garras sobre el suelo y emitió un rugió agudo… Furioso. Su ira se vio truncada cuando sobre aquel techo de vidrio pasó fugazmente una sombra negra y escuchó el zumbido del helicóptero, elevó su cabeza al oír el nuevo sonido y dio la vuelta por donde había entrado huyendo de aquel extraño ruido.

Owen iba al frente y Claire detrás, corrían entre la jungla, y aun escuchaban los rugidos de la bestia que ahora se alejaba de ellos a un paso rápido. No perdió tiempo e inmediatamente la pelirroja tomó su teléfono y llamó a la sala de control para dar las coordenadas del animal.

—Control —dijo la mujer.

—Aquí Lowery —respondió la voz masculina.

—Lowery, la encontramos al sur del valle de las girosferas, entre el parque viejo y el aviario —indicó la mujer.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás siguiendo al dinosaurio? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Si envía a la U.C.P enseguida pero con alas de verdad —ella trotaba en sus finos tacones entre tanta maleza.

—La U.C.P está en pleno vuelo, están en el helicóptero —exclamó el muchacho.

La mujer se detuvo de correr y respirando con dificultad habló.

— ¿Y quién vuela esa cosa?

—Masrani…

 **ooo**

Masrani con su casco y sus lentes oscuros sobrevolaba por el parque en busca del animal junto a los miembros de U.C.P con el arma instalada en la nave para aniquilar a la bestia que tantos problemas había causado y había cobrado muchas vidas en su parque. No estaba muy feliz de lo que estaba pasando pero si el mismo debía encargarse de ello pues así seria. Por eso se había embarcado en el helicóptero e ir el mismo a terminar aquello de una vez por todas.

Uno de sus lemas preferidos era: _"Para que esperar que otros hagan algo por ti, cuando tú mismo puedes hacerlo"._

Y eso era algo que practicaba el magnate la mayoría de las veces.

En parte la adrenalina cruzaba su torrente sanguíneo y estaba un poco emocionado ante la acción que se aproximaba. Y nunca era mal momento para hacer preguntas.

— ¿Alguien de ustedes sirvió en las fuerzas armadas? —preguntó por el micrófono a los dos tripulante que lo acompañaban.

El copiloto de nombre Tyler Johnson, era teniente en la Marina.

—En Afganistán, señor —respondió con autoridad.

— ¿Y su general voló a la batalla con ustedes? —preguntó y volteo a ver al tripulante de la parte de atrás, quien estaba a cargo del arma.

La nave se tambaleo en al aire con un poco de brusquedad.

—Oh… Lo tengo, lo tengo —dijo con calma.

—Lo tenemos ubicado al sur del aviario —dijo la voz en la radio —, procedan y ataquen.

—Pongan atención muchachos —ordenó animadamente el magnate, mirando a ambos —. ¡Atención!

Con una sonrisa tomó mejor control del vuelo y se preparó para los sucesos. Con velocidad pasaron de largo las ruinas e inmediatamente apareció a su vista en aviario, una enorme estructura de metal y cristal de forma circular, era como una enorme bola de cristal solo que se podía ver la mitad de esta.

—A las 10 en punto —exclamó el otro tripulante del helicóptero Johnny Miller, Cabo Miller.

Masrani y el teniente Johnson vieron a su izquierda la silueta del animal moverse entre los arboles más abajo, con rapidez Masrani movió el helicóptero de un lado para que la base con el arma quedaran frente a la dirección del animal. La bestia gruñía y corría a paso rápido.

El Cabo Miller fijo la mira en la criatura que se desplazaba por el suelo y apretó los cañones.

La fuga de balas de gran calibre empezó a salir del arma, el cilindro de la metralla empezaba a dar vueltas y a expedir pólvora. Los disparos empezaron a impactar contra los arboles y la parte trasera del animal, el humo se esparcía por el suelo donde las perdigones dejaban su rastro, pero ninguna había tocado al animal. Mas la lluvia de balas cedió cuando la bestia impacto su cabeza contra el cristal del aviario irrumpiendo aquella zona inesperadamente. La bestia camino hacia el espacio dentro de la jaula, el lugar era una zona rocosa con una cascada al fondo formada de piedras, habían arboles grandes y pequeños y todo lo demás era un suelo musgoso y húmedo, donde las aves ancestrales reposaban tranquilas hasta que la bestia rugió haciendo que se alteraran y empezaran a elevar su vuelo. El animal rugió abriendo sus fauces con más fuerza y las aves se desplegaron a volar para huir de ella.

Las aves chirriaron y empezaron a escapar por el gran orificio que había hecho el animal al entrar. Los animales ascendieron hacia el helicóptero donde se encontraba el magnate y los dos soldados. Quienes reaccionaron desesperadamente ante la venida de los seres voladores.

—¡Rapido! ¡Suba! ¡Suba! —gritaban —. ¡Arriba!

Masrani como pudo mantuvo el control de la aeronave. Y uno de los soldados les disparabas a los Pterosaurios que venían al ataque. Una de las aves impacto contra el helicóptero haciendo que se balanceara bruscamente y el soldado Miller cayó quedando colgando de un brazo sosteniéndose del arma, pero no paso un segundo cuando una de las aves ancestrales lo tomó como presa. El magnate estaba preso de miedo y había perdido el control de la nave. Su copiloto se sostuvo de las barandillas, pero no paso mucho cuando uno de los Pteranodones atravesó con su cabeza larga el vitral frontal del helicóptero clavando su pico contra el pecho del soldado Johnson matándolo al instante. Masrani intentó controlar la nave pero era inútil, se sacó los lentes de sol y el mismo miedo lo envolvió. La nave empezó a descender con velocidad dando vueltas violentas, y en poco tiempo impacto con el casco superior del aviario, rompiendo el cristal, la cola del helicóptero se desprendió al instante de él, Simon se sujetó fuertemente aguardando lo inesperado, sabía que el final estaba cerca. Por un momento toda su vida pasó delante de sus ojos, y se sintió arrepentido de las decisiones que había tomado; cerró sus ojos y aguardó al impacto.

Una fuerte explosión conmocionó el espacio, las llamas y una nube de fuego se elevaron hacia arriba.

El helicóptero había impactado contra la tierra, explotando en llamas sin rastro de nada; sin posibilidades de que alguno o Simon pudiera sobrevivir.

La Indominus Rex rugió con satisfacción, y se echó a correr fuera de la jaula.

 **ooo**

La sala de control observaba con asombro aquel desastre que empezaba a desfigurarse, el animal había entrado al aviario, las aves escaparon. Mas su corazón se detuvo por completo al ver como la nave que pilotaba Masrani ardía en llamas vuelta nada sobre el suelo de las aves ancestrales. Vivian hiperventilaba y no podía contener el llanto ante aquel hecho tan terrible. Como pudo empezó a informar al parque el acontecimiento.

—Atención… Tenemos… Una fuga en el… Aviario —no le salían las palabras.

Pero todos debían estar alertas.

Lowery por otra parte miraba conmocionado las pantallas y Hoskins suspiraba con el rostro pétreo pues si Masrani no estaba, era momento de tomar riendas en el asunto.

Owen y Claire habían seguido al animal hasta un acantilado, donde el helicóptero había pasado a toda velocidad, y todos los intentos por matar al animal fallaron, todo fue rápido y en un pestañeo el helicóptero cayó y solo escucharon la fuerte explosión que se disperso por todo el valle. Dejándolos a ambos petrificados. Claire sabía lo que eso significaba.

Masrani había muerto.

Pero no podían permanecer allí, ambos emprendieron la carrera hacia la selva al ver como las aves venían por ellos.

El primero en correr fue el militar.

—¡Vamos Claire! ¡Corre!

Y con premura ambos se lanzaron al suelo cuando uno de los Pteranodones se abalanzó sobre ellos.

 **ooo**

El jeep se desplazaba por el suelo como si volara y Kate conducía a toda velocidad por el camino de tierra, condujo más deprisa por que escucharon el rugido del la _Indominus Rex_ bastante cerca y no perdió tiempo en sacar a los niños de rápidamente de la selva. Tenían varios minutos rodando pero ella sabía que estaban cerca. Conocía perfectamente los caminos antiguos del parque y llevaría sanos y salvos a los pequeños.

— ¿Tenemos que ir tan rápido? —preguntaba Gray mientras su cabello se agitaba por la velocidad.

— ¿Aun quieres esa hamburguesa con doble queso? —dijo volteando para sonreírle y este asintió.

Zach también sonreía.

El camino estaba rodeado de pastizal y alguno que otro árbol, mas pronto divisaron una reja algo oxidada y llena de enredaderas. Entonces piso aun más el acelerador.

— ¿Tía Kate que vas a hacer? —preguntó Zach quien empezaba a sujetarse de la guantera.

—Sujétense…

A alta velocidad el jeep impacto contra el rejado abriéndolo de par en par emitiendo aquel sonido de choque de metal contra metal.

— ¡WOW! —exclamaron los chicos y reían de la emoción.

—Ya vamos a llegar, estaremos a salvo —dijo Kate sonriendo.

Gray sonriendo posó sus ojos sobre el espejo retrovisor y aquellas figuras sobre el cielo llamaron su atención, rápidamente el niño volteo hacia atrás desde su asiento y abriendo enormemente sus ojos azules vio como aquellas aves prehistóricas venían detrás de ellos.

Y Kate se dio cuenta.

La científica pisó el pedal y frenó de golpe haciendo que sus cuerpos de movieran bruscamente de atrás hacia delante.

 _¿Cómo se habían escapado aquellos animales del aviario?_

 _No lo sabía, pero debía hacer algo_.

— ¿Tía Kate que sucede? —preguntó el pelinegro confundido.

La mujer abrió la puertecilla y se bajó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la parte de atrás del auto.

—No te detengas tía, allí vienen —decía alarmado el más pequeño.

—No… —decía mirando hacia arriba donde veía a las aves venir —. Gray pasa al asiento del frente, Zach tu conducirás lo más rápido que puedas ¿Ok?

La mujer tomó el rifle en la parte de atrás del Jeep y cargó el arma con rapidez.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? —preguntó Zach.

—Tratar de detener esas aves… Gray ¡Vamos! Pasa al asiento del copiloto y Zach… Hasta el fondo…

Zach se pasó al volante y Gray corrió y se colocó a su lado, Kate abordo en la parte de atrás de pie, apoyándose de las barandas del Jeep.

— ¡Andando! —exclamó la mujer.

Y arrancaron a toda velocidad, Zach no era un experto en conducir pero lo intentaría. Paso la segunda velocidad y Kate se sostenía del barandal, había algunos baches en el camino pero no le impediría nada. El camino se veía cubierto por arboles y eso le daba una mala vista de las aves. Pero salieron rápidamente de allí y el cielo se despejó para ella, mostrándole la bandada de aves enormes que planeaban a toda velocidad sobre las alturas.

Entonces se preparó.

De su chaleco saco una caja rectangular de color gris y se las lanzó a Gray. El niño se sobresalto y la miró a ella.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?! —profirió.

—Solo sostenlas Gray…

La mujer acomodó el rifle en su hombro y fijo la mira en su ojo apuntando hacia arriba, sería difícil pero no imposible. Abrió sus piernas un poco para darse estabilidad y apuntó a las aves que ahora volaban sobre ellos. Fijo el cañón hacia uno de los Pterodáctilos, respiró y soltó el aire.

Entones tiró del gatillo.

El disparo fue ligero, pero preciso, la bala impacto contra el pecho del animal volador y este se desplomó rápidamente al suelo. Cargo el cañón y apunto de nuevo al cielo, le voló los sesos a un _Pteranodón_.

El auto saltaba un poco por la escabrosidad, y eso le hizo fallar dos tiros.

— ¡Conduce más rápido! —gritó Gray, pues tenían aquellos animales sobre ellos.

Volvió a disparar y derribó otro animal, así continuo disparando unas 10 veces más y derribo a 6 de ellos. Uno de ellos cayó en medio del camino y con habilidad Zach esquivó el animal, Kate se sostuvo del barandal por el estrepitoso cruce.

—¡Gray pásame más municiones! —exclamó la mujer.

Ella se inclinó y estiró la mano hasta el niño, quien abrió la caja y vio las relucientes balas broncíneas. Con rapidez fue introduciendo cada bala en el cartucho, el auto saltaba y Zach no paraba de mirar al frente, debía concentrarse. Cargó el rifle y se levanto a fijar la mira de nuevo. Daba tiros acertados derribando animales como podía, a lo lejos divisaron en enorme muro de color gris, anunciándoles que habían llegado al ala oeste del parque.

— ¡Llegamos tía Kate! —exclamó Zach, quien sonreía.

— ¡La puerta! ¡Abran la puerta! —gritaba el niño.

Kate aun disparaba al cielo, fallando algunos disparos, pero al ver el muro bajó el arma y se colocó de cuclillas sosteniéndose del pasamano. Los guardias de seguridad divisaron el auto que se acercaba a la puerta y se miraron el uno al otro.

Era algo poco peculiar.

—Esto es nuevo —le dijo uno al otro.

— ¡Abran la puerta! —gritaba Zach.

— ¡Abran ahora!

Y vieron sobre el cielo como las aves rapaces se aproximaban…

Frenaron de golpe en la enorme puerta, Kate se bajó con el arma en las manos algo agitaba y corrió donde el más pequeño para bajarlo del auto, Zach ya los esperaba ante la portilla, que ya se encontraba abierta, ella se acomodó el rifle en la espalda.

—Corran niños entren —decía la mujer.

Los tres fueron recibidos por los guardias de seguridad.

—Doctora Grant pensamos que la habíamos perdido —dijo uno de ellos.

—No sean tan ridículos… —y vio a su colega Muldoon colarse entre los guardias que la rodeaban —. Hierba mala nunca muere.

El hombre sonrió.

—Muldoon —dijo riendo, ella se acercó y le dio un abrazo —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se sentía aliviada de ver a Muldoon.

—Nos enviaron a cubrir zonas, mi puesto cubría esta zona.

—Entiendo… —los niños miraban al hombre rubio sin comprender.

— ¿Ellos son los sobrinos de Claire? —preguntó señalándolos.

—Oh si… _eh_ … Niños él es Robert Muldoon —ella presento.

Los chicos solo sonrieron y saludaron con un apretón de manos.

— ¡Es él de la historia! ¿Este es tu novio? —preguntó Gray mirando a la mujer.

—No, es el de tu tía Claire —dijo la mujer riendo.

—Pero no le digas nada, ella aun no lo sabe —dijo Muldoon susurrándole.

Gray sonrió y Zach miraba como Zara Young se acercaba a ellos corriendo con sus tacones. Se veía algo furiosa.

— ¡Dios santo! ¡Estúpidos niños! ¡¿Dónde se metieron?! —la mujer sonaba histérica.

—Oye, oye… Calmada —le detuvo Kate con el seño fruncido —, ya están a salvo.

— ¡No sabes en los problemas que se han metido! —Kate silencio a la mujer alzando su mano para que se callara y respiro hondo.

—No es problema, ya están aquí —Kate volteó a ver a Muldoon —. ¿Muldoon donde esta Owen?

—¿Qué? ¿No sabias? —preguntó incrédulo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —ella sonaba preocupada.

—Él y tu hermana salieron a buscar a los niños, pero por lo que veo los encontraste primero…

— ¿Qué? No puede ser…

—Si Kate —esta vez intervino Zara —, Claire salió a buscarlos, hablé con ella hace un momento ya está aquí.

Kate respiró con alivio y se dirigió a Muldoon.

—Debemos detener a esas cosas de inmediato…

— ¿Sugieres alguna idea?

—Busquen armas y derríbenlas.

— ¡Señores saquen los rifles de la armería! ¡Tomen uno y formen filas!

Muldoon dio la orden a los guardias, que corrieron inmediatamente en busca de las armas. Kate se acercó a los niños que estaban juntos de pie esperándola.

—Escuchen niños voy a llevarlos a la sala de control, allí estarán a salvo, esto va a ser algo peligroso… No quiero que se separen de mí y corran lo más rápido que puedan cuando se los pida ¿Ok?

— ¿Peligroso? Hemos hecho de todo el día de hoy —decía Gray.

—Cosas sumamente peligrosas, creo que esto será un paseo de niños…

Opinó su sobrino Zach, ella sonrió y volteó a donde estaba Muldoon quien le lanzó por el aire un rifle de color verde.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó Muldoon.

—Si…

—Vamos.

Muldoon iba al frente del grupo, seguido de los guardias, los niños con Zara y Kate cubría la parte de atrás. Las sirenas de emergencia empezaron a sonar y la gente empezó a correr por todas partes. Emprendieron a correr todos, pues había un completo caos hasta los trabajadores corrían. Los guardias se desplegaron entre la multitud formando un semicírculo con Muldoon al frente y comenzaron a dispararle a las aves que causaban estragos entre las personas. Habían personas volando por los aires en las garras de los animales.

Principiaron los disparos y Kate junto a Zara y los niños comenzaron a correr entre la gente. Zach le tomó de la mano a su hermanito y apartando gente del camino corrían. Los cuatro se detuvieron de correr viendo todo a su alrededor buscando una salida, los dinosaurios voladores los rodeaban por todas partes. Gray intento correr hacia el frente con desesperación.

Estaba aterrado.

Pero Zach lo detuvo de hacerlo jalándolo por la camisa.

— ¡Oye! —dijo Zach.

Pero Zara Young estaba perdiendo la cordura, Kate permanecía al lado de los niños cubriéndolos de las aves disparando al aire, los tres bajaron sus cabezas cuando un enorme Pterodáctilo paso por encima de ellos.

— ¡No se queden ahí! —gritó Zara histérica.

Y apenas pudieron escuchar el grito de la mujer cuando la vieron volando entre las patas del ave que la había atrapado. Gray abrió su boca del asombro y Kate le tomó del brazo.

— ¡Vamos! —dijo Kate.

Los tres salieron corriendo en dirección de la laguna del Mosasaurio donde Zara había sido llevada. Vieron los cielos y cuando el ave dejo caer a su presa, Zara gritaba desesperada al ver que caía, pero fue atrapada por otra de las aves.

 _Pero aquello no duró mucho._

El ave la soltó dejándola caer al vacío y lo que espero ser una caída dura, la sorpresa fue aun más al ver que había caído en el agua.

Kate y los niños se detuvieron frente al cercado de metal frente al agua, donde vieron caer a Zara, quien gritaba con desesperación y miedo. Vieron como el Pterodáctilo la sacaba del agua entre su pico dejándola caer de nuevo, y volviéndola a tomar por la espalda enterrando sus garras causándole dolor.

Sin embargo.

De las aguas emergió la bestia acuática, el Mosasaurio abrió sus fauces atrapando de un golpe al ave entre sus colmillos…

 _Y el cuerpo de Zara también_.

La boca del gran animal se cerró desprendiendo aquel sonido de golpe y se dejo caer al agua como el espectáculo.

Los niños miraban horrorizados aquel suceso, Gray tenía su boca abierta y temblaba del miedo. Zach permanecía serio, pero no menos sorprendido.

— ¡Gray, Zach vamos por aquí! —Kate los sacó de su horror y los dirigió por el lado este del parque…

— ¡Kate! —gritó Muldoon quien corría a sus espaldas.

La mujer volteo pero seguía corriendo junto a los niños, el rubio los alcanzó y se echaron a la carrera. Los niños llevaban la delantera y fue cuando los cuatro escucharon el llamado.

— ¡Zach! ¡Gray! —era la voz de su tía Claire.

Los niños se miraron entre si y corrieron aun mas rápido. Kate y Muldoon miraron hacia arriba como algunas aves empezaban a desplomarse al suelo. Vieron al frente como el equipo de seguridad disparaba a los animales haciéndolos caer.

 **ooo**

Por otro lado Owen disparaba a los animales en pleno vuelo, y se detuvo de hacerlo cuando vio a los niños aproximarse hacia ellos, y más atrás venia Kate corriendo junto a Muldoon. Claire estaba subida en un banco llamando y buscando a los niños. El militar divisó una de las aves que se aproximaba hacia su mujer y los chicos.

Pero no le dio tiempo de hacerlo.

Uno de los Pteranodones se abalanzó sobre su espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Kate miro hacia atrás donde vio al enorme animal que venía tras los niños e inmediatamente volteo con el arma en las manos y le disparo varias veces, hiriéndolo y haciendo que aterrizara sobre el suelo, Zach y Gray se lanzaron a tierra, viendo como el ave se deslizaba hacia ellos por el piso, los chicos se pegaron a la pared, Zach pasó su brazo frente a su hermano para protegerlo, los dos hermanos tenían sus ojos como platos.

Y el enorme pico quedó a centímetros de sus caras.

Muldoon corrió hacia donde Owen estaba luchando con aquel animal que batía sus alas, abría y cerraba su hocico para morderlo, el militar le sostenía del cuello tratando de apartarlo con los ojos cerrados y ladeando su cabeza, oprimiendo el mal olor y a pescado muerto que salía de la boca del animal. Muldoon bateo el animal con la cola del rifle tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo y en un movimiento posicionó el arma y le disparó repetidas veces acabando con él inmediatamente. Muldoon se acercó a Owen y extendió su mano para que este la tomara ayudándolo a levantarse del suelo.

Kate se dirigió con los niños y los ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

—Vengan, vamos —les dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Esa es la tía Claire? —preguntó Zach viendo aquella mujer con la ropa despedazada, toda sucia y despeinada.

Claire agitada miró fijamente a Muldoon, tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados, pero como le aliviaba ver la cara de aquel hombre e inmediatamente para sorpresa de todos, le propinó un beso al rubio haciendo que todos se quedaran boquiabiertos.

Hasta los niños.

Kate sonrió ante la escena y fijó su vista en Owen, quien volteó a verla también, el hombre pudo respirar tranquilo al distinguirla. Ella salió corriendo y Owen camino hacia ella atrapándola entre sus brazos.

—Estas viva, estás bien preciosa —decía susurrándole y acariciando su cabello.

 _¡Dios que aliviado se sentía de haberla encontrado!_

—Owen, estoy bien ¿Y tú? —decía ella tomándole del rostro, buscando algún daño en él.

—Estoy bien… ¡Dios! Que preocupado estaba —él la miraba a los ojos.

—Ya estoy aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte… —la mujer acariciaba su rostro, y Owen tenía sus ojos cristalinos.

 _Con un demonio que preocupado estaba._

No lo pensó dos veces, entonces la besó…

Owen la abrazó fuertemente, acariciando su espalda, y ella soltó un quejido ante el tacto, el militar aparto su mano y vio como estaba ligeramente llena de sangre.

—Estas herida Kate —dijo volteándola para ver su espalda.

Su camisa y su chaleco estaban rasgados por tres líneas transversas, y la camisa estaba llena de sangre, estaba húmeda también.

— ¿Fue ese animal no? —preguntó Owen.

—Así es.

Volvieron su vista, a Claire que se había dirigido a los niños perturbada.

—¡Gracias a dios! ¡Gracias a dios! —tomaba al pequeño Gray por los hombros, con mas desasosiego de la que ya tenía.

Los niños la miraban incrédulos.

— ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué tienes? —tomaba al niño del rostro llorando —. ¿Estás bien? —Ella los miro a los dos —. ¿Dónde fueron? ¿Por qué no volvieron?

La mujer lloraba y estaba enojada al mismo tiempo.

—Estaba muy preocupada —decía angustiada.

Muldoon, Owen y Kate se acercaban a donde ellos estaban lentamente, mientras todos a su alrededor corrían. Muldoon les dedicó una ligera sonrisa a ambos niños y como gesto amistoso, chocó puños con Owen, quien había enrollado su brazo alrededor de Kate. Ella también sonreía.

— ¿En serio ese es tu novio? —pregunto Zach mirando a Muldoon, y Gray también lo miraba.

Ella se dio cuenta de la pregunta y volteó a ver a Muldoon sonriente.

—Trabajamos juntos —explicaba la pelirroja.

—Oigan —llamó Muldoon —, hay que irnos…

—Si vámonos, vámonos —la pelirroja se apresuró a tomar de los brazos a los chicos y emprendieron a caminar al centro de control.

Los niños iban al frente junto a Muldoon quien se adelanto para buscar un vehículo, Owen le seguía y las dos mujeres se quedaron atrás, Kate iba con el rifle en las manos mas Claire revisaba su teléfono, la científica se adelanto un poco antes que ella y vio el color rojo en la espalda de su hermana.

—Oye Kate ¿Estás bien? —dijo calmada, Kate giró.

— ¿Eh? —ella señaló su espalda y comprendió —. Oh… Eso, no descuida estoy bien —decía con media sonrisa.

Claire inesperadamente le dio un fuerte abrazo a Kate, quien estaba sorprendida ante el gesto de su hermana, pasado unos segundos se apartó de ella y la miró a los ojos sonriendo.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto —dijo Claire.

—Yo igual… —respondió la mujer.

El celular de Claire sonó repentinamente y vio que era Lowery.

—Lowery ya voy de vuelta con ustedes…

—Es una mala idea —respondió Lowery del otro lado del teléfono —, la junta le asigno las operaciones de emergencia a la seguridad privada de InGen un tal Hoskins está a cargo y tiene un plan muy loco de usar Raptores para cazar…

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso de usar Raptores? —preguntó confundida.

Kate lo escucho con claridad. Y aquello llego a oídos de Owen, y aquel rostro se llenó de enojo y frunció el seño que casi se le forma una sola ceja.

—Ese hijo de perra —exclamó furioso el militar.

—No hay que decir malas palabras —agregó el menor de todos.

Y un helicóptero con las insignias de InGen pasó por encima de ellos.

—Ve con los chicos —el militar le hablaba a Kate —, y llévalos a un lugar seguro.

— ¿Qué está pasando? Ya tengo el auto listo… —decía Muldoon.

De repente a sus espaldas había una enorme puerta de metal gris que empezó a sacudirse, al ver como aquello se movía los chicos, Owen, Kate y Claire corrieron a meterse en el Jeep que Muldoon había conseguido. Owen se montó en el asiento del conductor y Kate en el copiloto. Muldoon, Claire y los niños en la parte trasera, quedando un poco apretados. Las cuatro puertas se cerraron de golpe y la enorme puerta gris se abrió mostrando el chirrido feroz del Pterodáctilo y una multitud de personas corriendo huyendo de ella.

Owen encendió rápido el auto, e inmediatamente empezaron a ir en reversa.

— ¡Ya! ¡Rápido acelera! —gritaban los chicos.

Iban rápido de retroceso, entonces encontraron un espacio entre los muros y con habilidad introdujo el jeep en el pequeño callejón, viendo la gente pasar al frente.

—Aquí no parece ser seguro —reclamó Zach.

— ¿Podemos ir contigo? —preguntó Gray preocupado.

—No volveré a dejarlos solos mientras esté aquí —decía Claire tratando de calmar a los chicos.

—No, no con él —Gray señaló a Owen y Zach a Muldoon mientras miraban a Claire.

Kate soltó una risita al igual que Muldoon y Claire solo estaba con rostro neutro, la científica le dedicó una mirada y sonrisa al militar, quien sonrió también.

—Hablamos de ellos…

Pues bien allí estaban a salvo de aquella multitud y un rumbo bastante escabroso les esperaba.

 **ooo**

Owen estaba transpirando de rabia y su respiración era copiosa; había empezado a conducir en dirección del acantilado.

Estaba sumamente molesto y Kate lo notó ya que en todo el camino no había pronunciado una sola palabra. Los chicos conversaban con Muldoon entretenidamente, Claire hablaba con Lowery pidiéndole información. Kate posó su mano en la del militar, quien estaba con una mano en el volante y la otra sobre su pierna. Owen miro sus manos y luego miró los ojos de Kate quien le dedicó media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

—Es el maldito de Hoskins… Va a aprovechar esto para sacar a las Raptores y es una mala idea —sonaba molesto.

—No creo que el señor Masrani se lo permita —ella trataba de calmarlo.

Owen la miró serio y ella no comprendía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— ¿No lo sabes? —preguntó el militar alzando las cejas.

— ¿Saber qué?

—El señor Masrani murió…

Y eso la tomó por sorpresa, ella se quedó petrificada en su asiento. Kate fijó su vista al frente y luego volvió a la mirada de Owen.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo? —decía algo alterada, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

—El piloteaba en helicóptero cuando fueron por el animal, y las aves derribaron la nave y al caer… explotó…

Kate miró con nostalgia a Owen y fijó su vista en el camino, que ya empezaba a tonarse oscuro.

La noche los arropaba.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Owen? —ella sollozaba ligeramente, conteniendo las lagrimas.

—Esperemos que lo de Hoskins sea una broma, no pienso permitirle que saque a las Raptores.

—Sabes que el siempre había esperado este momento, Owen el no va a desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

—No si yo se lo impido.

Owen encendió las luces del Jeep, pisó el acelerador e iban a toda velocidad entre la jungla y tomó la mano de su mujer y ella la tomó también, y las apretaron mutuamente.

Necesitaban mucha fuerza en aquella noche, pues el paso más difícil para ganar la guerra era la batalla más difícil estaba por comenzar…


	18. Capítulo 17: Beta

**Capítulo 17: Beta**

Después de conducir por varios minutos, llegaron a la base del acantilado donde quedaba ubicado el recinto de las Raptores. Owen frenó el auto no sin antes pasar por un charco de agua salpicando por todas partes.

Todos venían enojados.

Owen se bajó del auto, sin apagarlo y dejo la puerta abierta, estaba tan iracundo que no podía contenerlo, Hoskins se había pasado de la raya y la única persona capaz de detenerlo era Masrani, pero ya que él no estaba desafortunadamente, tendría que tomar justicia por su propia mano y sí que lo haría.

—Chicos quédense aquí —ordenó Kate.

La mujer se bajó tirando la puerta del Jeep tan fuerte que pudo haberla roto; _pero no fue así_ , caminó detrás del militar y vieron como Hoskins se aproximaba a ellos tan alegre como siempre.

— _Mamá Gallina_ al fin volvió —pronunció irónicamente el hombre.

Owen Grady no era una persona violenta, pero cuando de verdad algo le molestaba, nada se interponía en su camino para acabar con ello, y justamente ahora lo haría, apretó con tanta fuerza su puño y cuando tuvo la odiosa cara de Hoskins lo suficientemente cerca no dudo en lanzarle aquel golpe, justo en su mandíbula haciéndolo tambalearse de un lado, sacándole hasta la saliva.

 _Se lo merecía._

Los chicos, Muldoon y Claire que aun abordaban el auto se quedaron sorprendidos, Kate por otra parte se acercó hasta ellos bastante molesta y veía como el hombre mayor se tomaba de la mandíbula moviéndola para aliviar el dolor.

Owen Grady tenía la mano bastante pesada.

—Lárgate de aquí —le dijo Owen con el seño fruncido —, y quédate lejos de mis animales.

—Hoskins tu siempre quisiste que esto pasara ¡Maldito hijo de Perra!

Kate sonaba bastante molesta y no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

— _Ay_ no es cierto —el hombre se quejó mirando a los expertos —. ¿Cuántas personas más deben morir para que esta misión te parezca sensata?

Hoskins ahora se molestaba.

—Esto no es una misión… —y Barry se les unió a ellos, el hombre posó su mano en el hombro de Kate.

Estaba feliz de verla a ella bien y a Owen.

—Esto es una prueba —aclaró Barry.

Kate respiró profundo y trató de guardar la calma, pero en su interior deseaba más que nunca repetir ese certero golpe que Owen le había dado a Hoskins.

—Esta es una situación de InGen ahora ¿Si? —respondió Hoskins, Kate chistó y miro hacia un lado con burla —. ¡Les aviso que van a venir barcos y van a llegar a primera hora! Van a sacar a todos de la isla ¿Y qué noticia van a ver mañana? ¿Qué todos ustedes salvaron vidas? ¡No mejor aun! —esta vez se acercó a Owen muy cercano a su cara —. Que tus animales salvaron vidas.

Aquella pequeña alocución que había dado Hoskins los puso a pensar a todos, con aquella finalidad lo había hecho. Owen miró a Kate y luego a Barry en busca de alguna respuesta, estaba tan molesto que no podía pensar bien.

—Jamás han dejado el confinamiento —decía Barry señalando la jaula.

—Es una locura Owen, esto es terreno nuevo seria un total riesgo —agregó la científica.

Hoskins les dio la espalda y miró a su equipo que estaba preparando todo para la misión.

— ¡Vámonos todos! —Gritó el hombre mayor y luego regresó a Owen—. Es inevitable, con o sin ustedes Owen.

Hoskins encaró a Owen, quien aun estaba serio, su mente maquinaba demasiadas posibilidades.

—Está bien —accedió el militar, y la mirada de desaprobación de Kate y Barry fueron probadas por sus ojos.

—Todo el mundo a moverse —indicó Hoskins.

El equipo de desplego a preparar las armas y todo el conjunto que fuera necesario llevar para el trabajo que se llevaría a cabo. Kate se fue del lado de Owen bastante disgustada y fue al auto a que los niños, su hermana y Muldoon salieran.

—Kate no tenemos opción —dijo Hoskins.

—No… Para ti cualquier cosa _menos_ esto, no es otra opción —decía enojada y se acercó a Hoskins apuntándolo con su dedo —. Y que quede bien claro, que todo lo que pase a partir de ahora será tu responsabilidad y la InGen ¿Oíste? No voy a cargar más vidas a la lista.

La castaña se fue y se dirigió al auto, abrió la puerta de pasajeros y se encontró con su hermana con rostro bastante preocupado.

— ¿Qué paso allá? —decía Claire.

—Pues que se acaba de cometer el peor error de todos los errores en esta isla —respondió con molesta, Kate se aparto y exhaló con furia mirando el suelo con las manos en la cintura.

— ¿Por qué? —Muldoon ya se había bajado y fue con las dos mujeres.

—Van a usar a las Raptores para encontrar a la bestia —dijo Kate mirándolos a ambos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Es una locura ¿Mas animales sueltos? —Muldoon no comprendía nada.

—No lo sé, no me importa… Pongamos a los chicos en un lugar seguro y esperemos que todo pase —dijo Kate.

Los adultos asintieron y Claire les pidió a los chicos que bajaran del Jeep. Los de InGen habían instalado toda una base militar en el acantilado, Kate llevo a su hermana y a los chicos, acompañados por Muldoon a una caseta donde los cuidadores comían y descansaban; allí se encontraban algunos de los cuidadores de las Raptores quienes saludaron a Kate y le dijeron lo felices que estaban de verla a salvo.

Barry, su amigo entró al espacio junto con ellos y se acercó hasta Kate.

—Kate —le llamó, ella giró a verlo.

—Barry —respondió ella.

—Es bueno verte a salvo —decía con media sonrisa.

—Gracias… —ella le tomó de la mano y la apretó ligeramente.

— ¿En verdad permitirás que hagan esto?

—Por una parte se han intentado todo tipo de cosas Barry y han fallado, con ello cobrando vidas de inocentes y no me parece justo que sigan sucediendo cosas así pero… —ella tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos —. No tenemos otro plan preparado, alguna otra idea que pueda servir para terminar con esto y me parece que solo estamos rodeados de medidas desesperadas.

— ¿Qué haremos entonces?

— ¿Yo? Poner a salvo a los niños y a mi hermana, en dado caso esperar que plan tengan los de InGen… Espero que Owen resuelva…

—Oye tienes una herida en las espalda, ve con los paramédicos que trajo el equipo de Hoskins a que te curen.

—Oh si eso… Ya lo había olvidado, descuida ve y averigua que harán, voy a dejar a mi familia aquí e iré a que me curen…

—Muy bien —Barry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

—Barry espera —Kate le llamó, el se regresó —. Lleva a Muldoon con los del equipo, les servirá para conocer sobre el animal…Muldoon.

La mujer le llamó y este se levantó rápidamente de su asiento.

—Ve con Barry ayúdalos por favor —pidió la mujer.

El rubio asintió y se fue con Barry cruzando la puerta.

Claire estaba sentada junto a los niños en una de las mesas del comedor, los cuidadores les habían servido un poco de jugo y algunas galletas, que Gray no dudo un segundo en devorar, Zach tomaba jugo y Claire tecleaba su teléfono. Kate se sentó en una de las bancas y le habló a su hermana.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí, es algo acogedor aquí adentro —decía Claire mirando alrededor.

Claire trataba de comunicarse con Lowery pero se estaba haciendo difícil, ni siquiera podía hacerlo con Vivian.

— ¿Sucede algo Claire? —preguntó Kate.

—Estoy tratando de hablar con Lowery para que me de detalles, escuche cuando veníamos que se están instalando en la sala de control, quisiera llevar a los chicos allí para estar a salvo…

—No sería seguro, no sabemos donde esta ese animal y seria un riesgo trasladarse solos allí, voy a pedir un camión de mantenimiento tiene cabina con puertas, allí podrías entrar tu y desplazarte hasta la sala de control a salvo cuando por fin localicen al animal —explicó la castaña.

—Me parece buena idea…

—¿Te quedaras con nosotros? —preguntó Gray quien aun comía, Zach solo las observaba en silencio.

—No lo sé chicos, creo que iré con ellos a capturar al dinosaurio.

—Kate pero es demasiado peligroso —aclaró Claire.

—Pero necesitamos toda la ayuda posible… Bueno aun no se qué planes tienen, dios estoy tan molesta… —golpeó la mesa —. No entiendo porque Owen aceptó esta loca idea.

—Kate quizás no tenemos opción, no tenemos armas potentes o algo capaz de derribar a ese animal, es bastante sólido.

—Lo sé, pero esta no es la última opción… —suspiró —. Ya vuelvo, nos quedaremos un poco mas aquí, voy a la enfermería a que me curen la herida de la espalda no quiero que se infecte; vendré por ustedes tan pronto como todo esté listo.

Claire asintió y se quedó con los chicos dentro de la caseta, Kate caminó hacia las tiendas de campaña donde el personal que Hoskins había traído se movía de un lado para otro, vio rápidamente la tienda que tenía en símbolo de la cruz roja y camino directamente a ella, mas miro a un lado donde estaba el enjaulado y vio a Owen conversar con los especialistas, Muldoon y Barry, el militar le observó y cruzaron miradas pero la mujer molesta desvió el rostro y con sus manos abrió la tela de la tienda desapareciendo dentro de ella. El espacio era blanco y olía a estéril, había una serie de camillas separadas por cortinas de color celeste y tenía otra puerta de tela para cerrarla y dar más privacidad, había un escritorio y una camilla con lámparas y una mesa con instrumentos. Había un hombre más o menos de su edad de cabello castaño y con una ligera barba, tenía el mismo uniforme que todo el escuadrón de Hoskins pero este llevaba insignias de cruz roja y el símbolo de la medicina.

—Buenas noches ¿es usted personal capacitado? —preguntó la mujer con media sonrisa.

El adulto le volvió la mirada y sonrió con mucha amabilidad.

—Si señorita, soy doctor y rescatista ¿Puedo servirle en algo? ¿Hay alguien herido? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, descuide no es nada alarmante… —trató de calmarlo alzando sus palmas —. Tengo unas heridas que quisiera revisara ¿Podría?

—Por supuesto, adelante —el hombre le invito a pasar.

Kate entró y el doctor le indico que fuera a la camilla.

—Su nombre ¿Cuál es? —preguntó él.

—Soy Kate Grant, trabajo aquí.

—Yo soy el doctor Blake, dime Kate cual es el problema.

—Bueno tengo una herida en la espalda.

— ¿Podría? —dijo señalando su espalda.

—Si claro.

Kate se quitó el chaleco y se acostó boca abajo en la camilla mostrando la camisa rasgada y llena de sangre, el hombre se ajustó los guantes estériles y levantó levemente la camisa de Kate y observó con detenimiento la peculiaridad de la herida. El doctor le indico que se levantara y fuera al vestidor, se quitara la camisa y el brasier, se colocara una de las batas estériles del estante y fuera para curar su herida.

Y así lo hizo.

La mujer sintió algo de vergüenza y se recostó en la camilla boca abajo, la herida eran tres líneas transversales de derecha a izquierda que atravesaban la espalda de la mujer desde los omoplatos hasta la zona lumbar eran levemente profundas.

— ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? —preguntó curioso.

—Pues ha escuchado de ese animal que anda suelto ¿No?

El solo asintió y acomodaba las cosas que usaría.

—Sí creo que es la razón por la cual estoy aquí.

—Bueno esa cosa me hizo esto, tiene unas garras bastante filosas.

—Ya veo, el corte fue bastante limpio, prepárese esto puede que le arda un poco.

— ¿Usted cree porque… —y el médico vertió la yodopovidona sobre la herida de la mujer haciendo que se callara al instante y arrugó la cara, ardía bastante —. ¡Rayos!

Exclamó la mujer y apretó sus manos en la sabana de la camilla.

—Lo siento, pero hay que desinfectarla —explicó el médico.

—Descuide puedo soportarlo…

Era algo soportable, pero era la reacción de cualquier persona ante ello; no todos los días un hibrido elaborado con genes de animales prehistóricos te atacaba.

Y sonaba bastante excéntrico.

El médico retiro el yodo, y aplicó un antimicrobiano en espray.

—Quédate un momento así antes e vestirte para que se seque el medicamento que te he colocado —indicó el doctor, quien se fue a lavar las manos.

La mujer se quedo recostada allí por un instante, y pensaba… Pensaba sobre que harían ahora con este plan, pues tenía a flor de piel ese mal presentimiento y no podía evitarlo. Exhaló y golpeo su frente contra la almohadilla.

Las puertas de tela de la tienda de campaña se abrieron sin que ella se diera cuenta, y solo hasta que tuvo a esa persona a su lado no se percato de que Owen había entrado. Ella alzó la cabeza y miró al militar, pero enseguida volvió a recostarse ignorándolo, él vio las heridas en su espalda estaban algo irritadas y atravesaban toda su espalda, sintió dolor por ella.

—Kate —le llamó.

—No deseo hablar en este momento Owen —respondió.

—Quiero que me escuches por lo menos —pidió.

Ella se sentó en la camilla y con rostro neutro miró al militar.

—Adelante —dijo ella.

—No entiendo porque tienes que estar molesta, tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacer esto.

—Pero no así Owen, no sabemos cómo van a reaccionar las raptores ¿Qué harán cuando se vean con un animal así?

—Si no lo intentamos no sabremos, no tenemos opción además creo que esto servirá de lección para Hoskins, en caso de que todo salga mal.

—Sera su responsabilidad no la nuestra y eso no es lo peor.

— ¿No? ¿Y qué? —decía cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Y ese animal tienes genes de raptor? No olvides que ellas tienen una capacidad de comunicarse extraordinaria y no pondría en duda la capacidad de inteligencia de ese animal para reaccionar.

—Tienes razón pero… ¿Qué más podríamos hacer Kate? ¿Esperar hasta el amanecer? Las personas están en el refugio y en el hotel, y si esa cosa se aproxima a ellos ¿Qué haremos? Tenemos que retenerla o detenerla de alguna forma.

— ¿Y qué haríamos si se nos invirtiera el juego? Raptores y un hibrido sádico corriendo por el parque. Los barcos no vendrán hasta mañana.

—Pues si no lo intentamos no sabremos, no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer pero apóyanos en esta decisión, intentémoslo tengo fe en las raptores —él le tomó de las manos.

—No lo sé Owen, algo me da mala espina, mi hermana lo presiente incluso Barry —decía preocupada —, me molesta que hayas decidido esto sin consultarnos a nosotros, pero en parte tienes razón… No tenemos muchas opciones y esperar no está dentro de los planes.

—Así es, bueno el equipo se está poniendo en marcha veo buenas disposiciones pero faltas tú. De alguna forma siempre logras ver cosas que ninguno ve —dijo con media sonrisa.

Ella suspiró y le dedico una sonrisa.

El doctor se acercó a ellos dos y les dedicó una sonrisa ampliamente mientras frotaba las palmas de su mano.

—Por lo que veo vinieron a visitarla —dijo el doctor.

—Sí, el es mi prometido Owen —respondió Kate.

—Oh que bueno… Ok ya puedes retirarte —le indicó el doctor, quien fue a atender a otro paciente que ya había llegado.

—Gracias doctor —dijo Kate y este solo asintió.

— ¿Vas a salir así? —preguntó Owen viendo que su mujer no tenía nada más que la bata desechable puesta.

Ella se miró y colocó los ojos en blanco.

—Claro que no, tengo que ponerme la camisa, aunque ésta esta rasgada… No tienes tu un…

—Algo como esto.

Owen sonriente de sus espaldas sacó una camisa nueva de color negro, y otro de sus chalecos de color beige.

Ella solo sonrió.

—Siempre tan eficiente —dijo ella, le arrebató las prendas de sus manos.

La mujer se cambio la ropa y se coloco su chaleco, salió de la tienda junto con Owen. Antes de entrar a la carpa donde hacían la planificación ella lo detuvo. Owen la observo curioso.

—¿Sucede algo? —dijo él.

—Owen… ¿Tu iras con ellos? —preguntó ella.

—Pues el plan es seguir a las raptores y cuando encuentren al animal neutralizarlo con las armas que tenemos; soy digamos un intermediario, es necesario que vaya ellas reciben las ordenes de mi.

—Pues yo iré también.

Ella le miró con reproche.

—Ya hablaremos de ello preciosa, nos esperan… —Owen le dio media sonrisa y se adentro a la carpa con ánimos. Pues debía hacerlo Kate no estaba muy convencida.

La mujer se resigno y siguió a su hombre a la enorme carpa blanca.

 **...**

El brusco sonido de los dedos de Kate impactar contra la mesa, donde el equipo miraba en enorme mapa del parque. Todos estaban reunidos, los mercenarios de Hoskins, el mismo, Barry, Muldoon, Owen y Kate. Owen llevaba rato explicando el procedimiento y con ayuda de los demás soldados idearon un plan un poco factible a todo, en si realizar un plan no es difícil; ejecutarlo con éxito es el detalle. Owen Grady tenía habilidades para realizar esos planes y en su campo y experiencia tenia éxito en ello, sin embargo esto es un terreno nuevo y desconocido; jamás se hizo un ejercicio real con las Raptores y eso le preocupaba en demasía.

—Repasemos una vez más, sabemos que está en el sector 5 según los reportes de la sala de control. Es un ejercicio que llamamos " _las escondidas_ " —dijo Kate mirándolos a los demás bastante seria.

—Este ejercicio lo realizamos cientos de veces con estos animales, debemos ser precavidos, cuando lleguen a su blanco por que van a llegar a su blanco esperen para su ataque —dijo el militar severo, tenía ese típico comportamiento semitiranico de un soldado, no quería que nada estuviera fuera de lugar.

—Los Velociraptores cazan en manada, es un comportamiento típico de su instinto llevar al animal a una zona de muerte, acorralar su presa —agregó Kate.

—Ahí disparamos esperamos el momento, esperan a mi orden —enfatizó Owen —, y denle con todo lo que tengan —el hombre observó a todos los espectadores —. Tenemos un solo disparo caballeros, no les disparen a mis Raptores… Por favor.

—¿Algo que agregar Muldoon? —preguntó Barry.

—Este animal, es impresionante… —decía el rubio.

—Dinos algo que no sepamos por favor —dijo Hoskins en tono burlón.

La mirada desaprobatoria de Kate, Owen y Barry estaban consumiéndolo.

—Ha demostrado tener un alto nivel de inteligencia, tenemos que estar preparados para las sorpresas. No nos extrañe que pueda tenernos una trampa preparada al llegar y se inviertan los papeles —dijo severo Muldoon.

—Pues es trabajo de todos estar atentos a cualquier cosa, nada puede ser desapercibido un mínimo error y todo estará perdido —agregó Owen serio —. Yo iré al frente, junto a Barry y Muldoon, el resto del equipo ira en el vehículo…

—Entendido señores, tenemos 30 minutos para preparar todo ¡Andando!

 **...**

Después de discutir seriamente todo el plan, el militar junto a Barry y su mujer fueron a preparar a los animales para la contienda. Kate estaba preocupada, algo no estaba bien en todo eso pero al final no tenían otra opción más viable para poder aniquilar de una buena vez a esa criatura que tanto daño había ocasionado. Los cuidadores entraron en la sección de la jaula donde examinaban a las Raptores, los soldados de Hoskins las habían acomodado en sus carriles y les habían colocado cámaras en las cabezas, las cuatro estaban fastidiadas y molestas, solo hasta el momento en que escucharon las voces de sus amados cuidadores. Barry fue donde su protegida Delta, y a calmar a Charlie, Kate estaba con Eco y Owen con Blue; había una conexión especial en ellos dos algo intimo.

 _Blue tenía un vínculo armonioso con su cuidador._

El militar se posó frente al animal con calma, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad y seguridad, al mismo tiempo le acomodaba la cámara que le habían puesto, eso les permitiría observar todo lo que ellas vieran.

—Relájate Blue —la miró a los ojos acariciando su hocico, y pasó al otro lado de su cabeza y ajusto la cámara, con la mirada permanente en sus ojos —. Das algo de miedo pequeña —dijo susurrando.

Blue emitía algunos gorgoreos, como si le respondiera al militar.

—Oye… ¡Owen! —llamaron por su nombre y enseguida giró hacia la rejilla de seguridad y vio a los sobrinos de Kate pegados a la cerca, algo curiosos a su parecer. Miró a la científica quien sonreía ampliamente como si esperara que ella aprobara lo que fuera a hacer.

Con calma pasó su mano por su bigote y camino lentamente hasta los chicos quienes estaban recostados el cercado, observando todo allí dentro, Kate acaricio la cabeza de Eco y suspiró con calma. Gray con su inocencia saludo agitando su mano.

— ¿Son seguros? —preguntó el rubio.

Cansado de aquella pregunta y su rostro serio respondió al chico.

—No, no lo son —dijo el militar.

El hombre volteo a ver a Kate quien lo miraba con ojos desaprobatorios y perfectamente leyó los labios de su mujer cuando esta le dijo.

—" _Se más amable_ ".

Y regresó a ver a los niños.

— ¿Y como se llaman? —preguntó Zach.

El rubio alzó las cejas y soltó un poco el aire, con su mano señaló el carril a su derecha.

—Bueno tenemos a Charlie —decía, luego señaló al lado de Charlie —, Eco.

Kate estaba con Eco, quien gorgoreaba al escuchar su nombre, la mujer le acaricio el cuello, y Eco ronroneo ya que le gustaba aquel gesto. Owen señalo del otro lado de la jaula donde estaba Barry.

—Ella es Delta, y esa de allá —señaló el lugar de donde vino —. Es Blue.

Volteó hacia ellos.

—Es la _Beta._

— ¿Y quién es el alfa? —preguntó curioso Gray.

Kate se dio una palmada mental, y se rió algo bajo, pues muchos le hacían la misma pregunta recurrentemente a lo que las personas no tenían una reacción seria. Sin embargo no creía que Owen fuera a molestarse ya que aquello provenía de un niño. Con sus manos en la cintura y pose erguida el militar respondió la inquietud.

—Lo estás viendo hijo —con toda la seriedad que su cuerpo poseía.

Gray solo soltó una risilla, al igual que su hermano mayor.

— ¡Niños dios santo! —una Claire aterrada caminaba hacia ellos con rapidez —. Les dije que no se movieran de donde estaban.

Zach y Gray voltearon a ver a la pelirroja y detrás suya venia Muldoon.

—Solo estamos aquí hablando con Owen —respondió Zach.

—Todo está listo amigo, solo esperamos por ustedes —anunció Muldoon.

Owen asintió levemente y miró a Barry haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia arriba para que se pusiera en marcha. Su mujer por otra parte se apartó del animal y caminó a la puerta de la jaula.

—Vamos, he pedido un camión del servicio para resguardar a los niños y a ti —dijo la científica a su hermana —, volveré en un momento.

Le dijo a Owen, para irse junto a su hermana y los chicos.

—Pensé que nos quedaríamos en el bunquer con los demás —dijo Claire.

—No, todos nos iremos del acantilado, pienso que si todo se sale de control es más fácil que salgamos de la jungla —explicó Kate.

—Si tienes razón.

Caminaron hacia el pequeño parqueadero donde estaban todos los vehículos y el enorme camión gris relucía por las luces.

— ¿Quién conducirá esta cosa? —preguntó Claire.

—Tú —le dijo Kate con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Yo?! —la pelirroja parecía sorprendida.

—Sí, tú iras con los chicos aquí, yo iré con los demás a buscar al animal.

Por un momento al ver el rostro de su hermana creyó que había perdido completamente la razón.

—¡No puedes ir! Es demasiado peligroso, además la superviviente aquí eres tú. Yo no sabré que hacer si algo sale mal —la pelirroja perdía el control caminaba de un lado a otro.

—Claire —su hermana le llamaba.

—¡Oh no! ¡Es que yo lo sabía! ¡Esto se salió todo de control!

—¡Claire! —La mujer habló con tono bastante alto sacándola de su catatonia —, todos van a estar bien, todo saldrá bien ¿Ok? Pon a los chicos en el vehículo y ya sabremos qué hacer —decía tomándole de los hombros tratando de calmarla, los chicos solo observaban a sus tías.

El rugido de los motores de las motocicletas y de los autos distrajo su atención, volteó a ver a sus espaldas como los soldados subían las armas a ellos.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo la castaña y se fue rápidamente caminando hacia ellos.

Claire se sentía frustrada, y sentía como el aire le faltaba cuando se sometía a presiones como aquellas eran casi perder la cabeza, pero debía ser fuerte por los chicos y por aquel hombre rubio con el que había hablado hace unos momentos… Camino hasta la parte trasera del camión y abrió sus compuertas que rechinaban.

— ¿Ven? Súper seguro —soltó aire con ansiedad y volteo a ver a los niños que estaban de pie mirando la dirección donde Kate se había ido, Claire los miro —Bueno, entren, suban.

Tomo a Gray de su brazo y lo ayudó a subir. Luego hizo lo mismo con Zach.

—Sube —pidió la mujer.

Los chicos observaban el espacio donde habían entrado, había equipos de seguridad y armas tranquilizadoras, había dos asientos al fondo del camión donde los dos no dudaron en sentarse.

—Si me necesitan, estaré al frente… Solo necesitan abrir esa ventana —la mujer señalo a sus espaldas la pequeña figura rectangular de color gris que sobresalía de la pared —, y bueno usen los cinturones… Ok entonces sujétense.

La mujer cerró las puertas del camión, y al cerrarlas volteo su cuerpo y pegó su espalda a ellas tratando de conseguir aire. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

 _¿Cómo podría manejar ella esa situación?_

—¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? —susurró con los ojos cerrados.

—Pues técnicamente nada —aquella voz masculina la asustó y se sobresaltó.

Era Muldoon.

—Muldoon no hagas eso, vas a matarme de un susto —decía malhumorada.

—Oye lo siento no quería asustarte.

—Olvídalo ¿sí? No entiendo como todo esto pudo pasar —caminó hasta la puerta del camión, Muldoon le siguió.

—Hemos tenido suerte, mira se evacuaron a los visitantes, encontraste a tu hermana y a tus sobrinos, los vas a poner a salvo, vamos a terminar con esa criatura de una buena vez, no todo está perdido —dijo el rubio con media sonrisa —, y claro está que si necesitas ayuda yo vendré a socorrerte.

La mujer que antes estaba con el rostro de roca, espontáneamente le salió una sonrisa.

—No creo que tengas tiempo mientras correteas Velociraptores.

—Soy más audaz de lo que piensas Dearing —decía guiñándole un ojo.

—Solo ten mucho cuidado ¿Si? —le dijo ella sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Claire Dearing diciéndome que me cuide? ¿Qué pasa con el mundo?

El hombre dramatizaba mirando a los lados y colocando sus manos en su cabeza, haciendo que la pelirroja se riera.

—No seas idiota —decía riéndose —, solo quiero que no te pase nada.

—Lo peor que me podría pasar es que esa cosa me coma de un bocado, pero si corro con rapidez o me oculto en un árbol, es un golpe de suerte.

—No creo que sea tan fácil, pero tú lo has dicho, eres audaz.

—¿Quieres hacer la prueba? —preguntó pícaro.

—Hagamos un trato ¿Te parece?

—Mi segundo nombre es " _hombre de negocios_ ".

—Si prometes tener cuidado y salir ileso, quizás considere salir contigo Muldoon —la mujer recostó su espalda en el camión y se cruzo de brazos mirándolo con ojos sagaces.

—Pongamos esto más interesante de lo que es… Me das el gusto de probar tu boca de nuevo, y consideras salir conmigo —dijo apoyando su mano sobre el camión al lado de la cabeza de Claire y aproximándose a su cara.

Muldoon se perdía fácilmente en los ojos azules de la mujer, y al parecer ella le sucedía lo mismo.

—Ten mucho cuidado y protege a mi hermana —le dijo devorándolo con la mirada.

— Ah ¿Kate? —preguntó Muldoon.

—Sí, ella iba con ustedes.

—Pues no sé si eso siga en pie, antes de venir la vi discutiendo con Owen sobre eso…

 **...**

—No, no y no; te guste o no, yo iré —reclamó la mujer.

—Kate no seas cabeza dura, no puedes ir es demasiado peligroso —decía Owen.

—¿Esta es tu mejor razón? Owen es mi trabajo y mi tiempo invertidos allí también, tengo derecho de ir.

—Kate, entiendes que esto de por si es algo descabellado y no tomare el riesgo de ponerte en peligro… ¿No has tenido suficientes encuentros con la muerte hoy? Mira ese animal casi te raja la espalda.

La mujer estaba molesta, y Owen no se quedaba atrás. Ella no entendía lo importante que era para él mantenerla a salvo, a ella y a los chicos.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver? —decía roja del enojo.

—Que tu puesto esta junto a los niños y tu hermana, en serio pensabas dejarlos solos ¿o no?

—No —dijo en voz baja.

—Preciosa, solo quiero que estés a salvo… —ella le miró a los ojos.

—No quiero que vayas solo, quiero estar allí para ayudarlos.

—Me eres más útil aquí siendo mis ojos desde las raptores y si algo sale de control podrás sacar a los niños de aquí.

La mujer se quedo pensativa por unos segundos, pues tenía razón, confiaba en Claire pero si algo salía de lugar ella tendría que hacer algo y en aquel momento no tenían muchas oportunidades.

—De acuerdo —accedió, Owen le dio media sonrisa y le tomó el rostro a la mujer posando un dulce beso en su frente.

—Esa es mi científica.

—Pero necesitare un arma —reclamó la mujer, y Owen soltó una carcajada, Kate aun estaba con cara seria.

—Oh vamos Kate, no te vas a molestar por eso… Solo quiero que estés a salvo, no me perdonaría si algo malo te sucediera y creo que mucho menos tu padre.

Ante la idea, ella le salió una sonrisilla algo torcida.

Pero era bastante real aquella afirmación.

—Ok vamos…

La pareja se dirigió al arsenal que Hoskins había traído, la mujer tomó uno de los fusiles M24 con mira, y Owen igual. Introdujo varios cartuchos de municiones en su pantalón con múltiples bolsillos y Owen los acomodó en el cinturón porta municiones que traía en el pecho.

—Ten —Owen le pasó a sus manos una tablet de color gris, y acomodó en su cuello un intercomunicador de garganta, pasó el auricular a su oreja, colocó la radio en su cinturón y conecto los cables al radio, puso el micrófono en su chaleco cerca de su boca —. Estaremos en contacto por aquí, solo nos hablaras a Barry, Muldoon y a mí. Por la pantalla podrás ver lo que las Raptores vean y puedes cambiarlo a lo que vemos nosotros.

—Muy bien, ¿y tu donde iras?

—Traje la motocicleta, Barry y Muldoon irán en las motocicletas de cuatro ruedas y el resto irá en un vehículo todo terreno.

—¡Estamos listos! —gritó Hoskins, haciendo que Kate y Owen voltearan a verlo.

— _Llego la hora_.

 **...**

La noche estaba en preludio, el sonido de las cigarras canturreando, y aquel calor sofocante típico de las zonas selváticas, ambos chicos sintieron cuando el enorme camión encendió sus motores, y después de tanto calor un ligero aire más fresco ocupo en pequeño espacio gris y pues solo era el aire acondicionado estaba encendido. A lo lejos fue perceptible en sutil gritillo chillón de las Velociraptores. Eso hizo que Gray se sintiera algo ansioso y volteó su cabeza de donde provenía aquel sonido. Su corazón estaba acelerado, y aquel temblor en sus manos era imparable. Su hermano mayor vio aquel gesto en su hermanito y era algo que no podía permitir que siguiera pasando.

—Nada puede entrar aquí ¿Verdad? —decía el rubio mirando fijamente la puerta.

Zach miro el rostro de su hermano, y vio la preocupación misma reflejada en él.

—Oye… —ambos hermanos se miraron al rostro y Gray tragaba hondo para calmar la ansiedad —. ¿Recuerdas el fantasma que había en la casa vieja?

Recordó Zach y miro a su hermano con simpatía y una sonrisilla para aliviar los ánimos, el más pequeño solo observaba respirando algo irregular.

—Ya sabes… El de la cochera —los ojos de Gray estaba vidriosos, y con inocencia bajo su cabeza trayendo a su memoria aquel recuerdo —. Te protegí de él ¿No?

Después de un par de segundos de silencio.

—Hiciste un hacha con una regla y un plato de papel —respondió Gray musitando, Zach amplió su sonrisa y miro a su hermano.

—Si… ¿Ves? Nada te va a atacar si estás conmigo ¿Ok? —El mayor, posó su mano en el hombro de su hermano dándole ánimos.

El más pequeño alzo su cabeza y miro a los ojos de su hermano.

—Pero no siempre estaremos juntos.

Y era cierto, pues Zach no estaría para siempre junto a él.

—Si bueno —Zach apretó un poco sus labios —. Oye… Somos hermanos ¿Si? Siempre seremos hermanos y siempre contaremos el uno con el otro… Sin importar que.

—Sin importar que —Zach asintió y apretó con cariño el hombro de Gray.

—Sin importar que —repitió con el valor de una promesa.

El mayor rodeó con su brazo a su hermano menor, y juntaron sus frentes con cariño. Pocas veces Zach demostraba el inmenso cariño que sentía por Gray, y pensar que el amor fraternal era uno de los más sinceros y hasta uno de los que dolían más. Era asombroso como los recuerdos podían revivir sentimientos sinceros hacia las personas y como un simple miedo se vuelve un pequeño hilo que al final une un lazo de simpatía entre las personas.

Tras la puertecilla de metal que unía la cabina del conductor y el compartimento del camión una Claire algo nostálgica suspiraba al escuchar lo que sus sobrinos habían hablado. Y eso le causo un sentimiento algo profundo, al recordar a sus hermanas Karen… Y Kate.

Y entonces es allí cuan más asombroso era como las adversidades forjaban lazos aun más fuertes, donde todo se pensaba que estaba perdido.

 **...**

Cada quien estaba en su puesto, Barry abrochaba la radio en su cinturón, estaba algo asustado. Si bien había salido a rastrear Rinocerontes en el Serengueti, hasta un par de veces a rastrear Leones y ponerles su GPS para la ubicación y seguimiento de las manadas. Pero nada de eso se comparaba con los nervios que esto le producía, si bien sabían a lo que se enfrentaban pero no tenían idea de la magnitud de todo lo que podría suceder. Sacó del bolsillo de su camisa bastante empapada por la humedad y el calor, un collar que le había dado su abuelo quien fue un gran sabio _Masái_ a su padre, _y_ su padre se lo obsequio a él; era un collar con garras de león algo desgastadas y algunas plumas negras alargadas intercaladas de Grullas del Paraíso un ave típica del _Masái Mara_. Su abuelo antiguo jefe de la tribu _Masái_ poseía esta prenda como signo de valor y respeto hacia la fauna silvestre que lo rodeaba en las praderas.

 _Un signo de fortaleza y ferocidad como el león, y vigor y simpleza como las grullas que comen del pasto de sabanas._

El hombre acaricio con sus manos la reliquia y citó en un murmullo lo que siempre su abuelo le decía y antes de partir de la tribu para ir a la gran Sudáfrica para estudiar y ser un gran reservista.

— _ **Bilahofu na kwaamani**_ —y posó un sutil beso sobre el collar y volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

Muldoon por otra parte acomodaba en su chaleco algunas balas que Owen le había dado, y reajusto su rifle en su espalda. A la vez no quitaba esa sonrisa irónica de su rostro, si bien estaba a punto de hacer una de las cosas más descabelladas de su vida y a la vez un gran desafío pues la historia detrás de la muerte de su padre hace unos cuantos años fue un enigma y al mismo tiempo dejo de serlo cuando el mismo John Hammond le confesó lo que había sucedido. Y sin importar menos el cólera que eso le causo. Desde pequeño siguió los pasos de su padre y vivir en su amada Kenia eran una de las cosas más importantes para él. Vio partir a su padre junto a ese hombre de pelo, barba y prendas blancas no fue sencillo.

 _Y quien diría que para no volver a verlo nunca más._

Su madre le crió de la misma forma en que su padre ya que él junto a ella desempeñaban papeles como reservistas y cuidadores de las grandes sabanas y expertos en ecosistemas silvestres. Asistió a una gran universidad en Londres donde se convirtió en biólogo y un sutil experto en especies africanas. Y lo que menos se imaginó fue a parar a las manos del hombre que puso la desgracia en su familia al informarles de la muerte de su padre.

Y lo que menos se imaginaria era ver al sucesor de Hammond, pidiendo su apoyo para respaldar el trabajo que su padre había dejado a medias. No fue sencillo pero era un trabajo bien remunerado y con beneficios que no podía dejar pasar si quería mantener en pie la reserva ecológica que su padre y madre le había encargado.

Con algo de ferocidad apretó en sus manos el último cartucho al recordar tantas cosas. Y pues culmino de asimilar que andaría por las selvas centroamericanas corriendo junto a Velociraptores y una criatura descomunal.

Decían que África era incomparable… y ni hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Kate subió a la plataforma que rodeaba la jaula de las raptores, ella se encontraban encerradas, las cosas se ponían peores de lo que pensaba.

 _¿En qué momento Hoskins había decidido tomar el control?_

 _¿En qué momento ellos los permitieron?_

No había tiempo de nada en ese momento, justo ahora debían hacer lo necesario.

 _¿Pero eso lo era? ¿Era lo correcto?_

Solo quedaba esperar.

Las raptores se encontraban en su hangar a la espera de que fueran liberadas. Como de costumbre chirriaban y golpeaban con sus garras las puertas de metal. La mujer miraba al militar desde arriba con preocupación temía por él, por Muldoon y Barry, sus amigos no tenían que pagar las consecuencias de todo ello.

No tenían la culpa.

Aunado a eso Zach y Gray, aquellos niños solo habían venido para distraerse y verse en familia y termino siendo todo menos eso.

Su hermana… A pesar de todo tampoco merecía aquello que estaba pasando, nadie lo merecía. Pero pasaba y debían hacer algo. Más de una vez paso por su cabeza detener todo y resolver las cosas de otra manera pero no había tiempo para otro plan y hacerlo funcionar.

Todo parecía que el momento había llegado.

Owen caminó hasta donde un par de agentes de INGEN sostenían un pequeño contenedor, ellos lo abrieron para él y extrajo de allí un trozo de carne envuelta en lona gris, el olor a carne en descomposición no era muy agradable. Caminó hasta el hangar de las raptores donde chirriaban y gruñían con ansias de salir.

Al parecer ellas más que nadie sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Destapó la tela con el trozo de carne con el Rastreador implantado en ella, y empezó a pasarla por las puertecillas del hangar para que los animales pudieran olerla y captar el olor de su presa. Caminó con cuidado y sonando el _"Click-R"_ en sus manos para obtener su atención. Dio a oler la carne a todas ellas.

Podía verse en ligero vapor salir de las fauces de los animales, estaban listas para cumplir su misión.

Hoskins se resguardo con resto del equipo en la sala de control unos minutos antes de iniciar. Muldoon, Barry y Owen abordaron sus motocicletas, y el otro equipo el vehículo más grande. Encendieron las luces de las maquinas y ronronearon sus motores. Owen volteo a ver a sus amigos y Barry le dedicó una mirada de aprobación asintiendo con su cabeza. Muldoon lo miró fijamente dando su aprobación.

Con ligereza volteo a ver a Kate que se encontraba en la plataforma con el chico que las raptores habían atacado en las horas de la mañana, ella le asintió y articulo con sus labios sin emitir algún sonido pero el entendió claramente.

— _"Ten cuidado"._

Dirigió su mirada al chico que se mantenía serio y había colaborado enormemente en ese tiempo. Le indicio que iniciara y el joven solo asintió ante la orden de su superior. Apretó con firmeza en control de las puertas del hangar y con algo de nerviosismo colocó su dedo en el botón de apertura.

Y sin dudarlo un segundo, lo presiono.

Las puertas se abrieron chocando metal contra metal y los animales salieron rugiendo y a todo dar.

Feroces e imparables.

Y a su lado los vehículos emprendieron su camino.

La noche era oscura, impenetrable y sigilosa.

El miedo y el peligro eran perceptibles en aquel ambiente, caluroso y húmedo. Las raptores se abrieron camino entre la espesa selva, rugiendo y corriendo a gran velocidad, esquivando arboles y saltando troncos. Se movían con aquella gracia tan típica de ellas y al mismo tiempo con ferocidad en busca de su presa.

Kate vio partir a sus amigos y a su militar, su corazón dio un pequeño vuelco y suspiró con esperanza de que todos regresaran.

 **...**

Kate acompañó a los últimos hombres del recinto a abordar un camión camino al refugio del personal, se despidió de sus amigos y emprendió camino al camión donde su hermana y los niños le esperaban. Claire sudaba demasiado dentro del camión a pesar del fresco aire que emitía la calefacción, sus nervios eran incontrolables mientras veía la pantalla de la tableta que su hermana le había dejado, podía observar a las raptores moverse con agilidad por la maleza y parte del equipo en las cuatro casillas a través de las cámaras. Kate abrió la puerta del copiloto del camión haciendo que la pelirroja se sobresaltara.

—¡Dios Kate! Podrías asustarme menos —decía con su mano en el pecho.

La castaña solo sonrió.

—No tienes por qué temer, estamos a salvo aquí —dijo cerrando la puerta y acomodando el rifle en el suelo. Acomodó una de las ventanillas del aire acondicionado para que le diera un poco mas de aire.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó.

— ¿Para qué crees que me quedé aquí? —la miro sonriendo.

—Sí, tienes razón. Me olvidaba que rememoras tus días como _Rambo_.

—Ser _Rambo_ , es lo que me ayudó a que esa cosa no nos comiera.

Los chicos en la cabina de atrás rieron bajito ante de lo que sus tías hablaban. Y con cuidado abrieron la puertecilla gris que daba a la cabina del conductor y observaron a las mujeres como veían la tableta que mostraba a las raptores y al equipo.

 **...**

La motocicleta de Owen dio un salto que lo hizo tambalearse en ella, dio una vuelta repentina en la maleza haciendo lo resbalar pero se estabilizó, había dejado un poco atrás al equipo, estaba muy cerca de las raptores, aceleró la maquina y pudo codearse con los animales que corrían a toda velocidad, emitiendo aquellos chirridos que estremecían a cualquiera, se veían muy seguras de sí y sin duda cada vez estaban más cerca del objetivo.

Blue corría a su lado como una líder y las demás a sus costados; la luz de la motocicleta de alumbraba el camino y le permitía ver qué camino seguir. El militar observó a la pequeña Blue que gruía sin parar como indicándole a las demás sus órdenes. La Beta emitió un rugido más fuerte y con velocidad pasó por un lado de Owen junto a las demás dejándolo atrás.

—Creo que estamos cada vez más cerca —emitió Owen a través de la radio.

—Te escucho, la última ubicación fue próxima al valle de los herbívoros pero esta oscuro y se camufla —respondió Muldoon.

— ¿Y el resto del equipo? —preguntó Owen.

—Vienen tras nosotros, no quieren acercarse para no alarmar a las raptores —agregó Barry.

—Pues sigan con el plan, presiento que ponto llegaremos.

 **...**

Kate captó claramente lo que los hombres en la misión conversaban y continuo viendo por la tableta todo lo que ocurría, se mantuvo en silencio.

—Son rápidas ¿no? —preguntó el chiquillo rubio.

La sacó de su mente estratega.

—Oh si —respondió Kate —. Lo son, las hemos cronometrado incluso hasta 100 Km por hora.

—Impresionante —dijo Zach.

—¿Crees que estén cerca? —preguntó Claire.

La mujer fijó su mirada a la pantalla y por medio de las luces infrarrojas vio como el militar le pisaba los pies a los animales.

—Posiblemente.

—Tu novio se cree un superhéroe —dijo Zach, mirando a Kate.

—Si a veces cree que es uno —dijo riendo.

 **...**

No muy lejos de ellos el equipo y la armería se encontraban detrás de ellos, lo supieron por las flamantes luces de la camioneta, los tres hombres voltearon a ver que no estaban solos.

Las Velocirraptores eran gráciles, corrían en dos patas con su cabeza hacia adelante y olfateando en todo momento, eran difíciles de alcanzar pero mantenían un paso para guiar a sus cuidadores al objetivo. Los vehículos saltaban por los baches en el camino, y daban saltos haciéndoles perder estabilidad pero ellos aun se mantenían.

Barry observó el GPS que tenía en el volante de su _Four Track_ , donde los animales habían bajado la velocidad.

—Owen, han bajado la velocidad —indicó el moreno por la radio.

—Olfatearon algo —siguió Owen por el canal.

Los bípedos pasaron de correr a un simple trote grácil, las cuatro de colocaron en una línea de seguridad rodeando el perímetro de la jungla. La moto de Owen se abrió camino entre el pasto largo de la selva y la estacionó no muy lejos de sus animales, alzó su puño en el aire para que los demás se detuvieran, Barry y Muldoon le siguieron y poco después el auto de asalto.

Los depredadores se aproximaron a paso seguro, gorgoreaban y dirigían su mirada todo el tiempo hacia el frente, los hombres acomodaron sus armas y sus visores nocturnos, se podía escuchar el sonido del metal que emitían las armas mientras eran cargadas, Barry, Muldoon y Owen acomodaron sus rigles en su hombre apuntando al frente.

La selva estaba quieta, oscura… Tanta calma producía miedo, pero no era momento, Owen estaba asustado pero no podía darse ese lujo y mucho menos ceder, al igual que Barry y Muldoon.

El silencio era palpable pero sucumbía ante los sonidos de aquella naturaleza prehistórica, era como un aullido, era grave y profundo que provenía de la espesa selva. Los hombres al igual que los animales formaron una línea de defensa, en tanto las depredadoras olfateaban el suelo y el aire.

Estaban demasiado cerca.

 **...**

—Oye Kate… —dijo Claire Sacándola de sus pensamientos, la mujer estaba alerta ante cualquier cambio, había montado vigilancia y de vez en cuando se subía al techo del camión para revisar el perímetro y que todo estuviera en orden.

—Si dime —respondió entrando al camión.

—Yo… Yo…

— ¿Tu? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Anda Tía Claire dile, no te vas a morir —le reclamó Gray.

— ¡Oye está bien! ¡No me presiones! —se quejó la pelirroja.

La castaña sonrió divertida al ver al pequeño reclamándole a su tía.

—Bueno lo que pasa es que quería decirle que estoy muy feliz de que estés bien y de que llegaras a salvo con los niños, de verdad no sabía que fueras tan valiente —dijo la pelirroja viendo a su hermana.

—Oye, no tienes que darme las gracias, son mi familia —le dio una sonrisa.

—Y de verdad lamento que las cosas entre nosotras siempre fueran… De verdad que me comportaba como una tonta… Jamás debí ser así contigo ni tratarte de esa forma, durante todos estos años no te merecías eso, no es… —Claire empezó a hablar rápido.

—No, está bien —la castaña colocó su mano sobre la de Claire y la apretó con cuidado—. Yo lo he olvidado Claire; empezando que tampoco debí irme, no era la forma. Disculpa por no haber estado ahí y dejar que nuestro laso fraternal se perdiera.

—Pero…

—No, está bien. Hoy has sido muy valiente, y aprecio que decidieras buscarnos a los tres, nadie en su sano juicio lo haría.

—No fue algo tan sencillo… —suspiró.

—¿Andar con tacones en medio de la selva? No creo que fuera algo tan fácil —ante el comentario ambas rieron y los chicos también —, pero eres mi hermana y a veces los hermanos tienen diferencias pero no por eso te quiero menos.

—Gracias… —dijo la pelirroja con los ojos aguados.

—Pienso que de ahora en adelante las cosas deben ser diferentes, que esto sea una experiencia para que valoremos a las personas que nos aman Claire, que seamos una familia de verdad… Y les prometo que los sacaré de aquí lo antes posible…

De repente a la radio de Kate y la tableta llegó la información de que el equipo se detuvo y exploraban a pie, al parecer las raptores ya habían encontrado algo.

Los chicos miraban con atención la pantalla pero…

—Ah no, no, no quiero que vean esto —Claire se opuso y cerró la ventanilla de los chicos.

Ambos iniciaron su protesta, pero no les dudaría mucho.

Kate estaba en silencio observando todo y se puso más tensa al observar como todos se habían detenido y puesto en posición de batalla.

El momento llegó antes de lo esperado.

No imaginaba al rechoncho y antipático de Hoskins saltando en un pie en la sala de control al ver como su principal objetivo daba frutos, pero lo que no sabía era lo que estaba por venir y lo que más temieron se cumpliría.

—Kate ¿Tú crees que… —pronunció Claire.

—Solo esperemos que logren el objetivo, en tanto tu… Enciende el camión… Yo iré a vigilar —indicó la mujer.

—No salgas, puede ser peligroso —le atajó Claire.

—Tranquila, todo estará bien.

Tomó el rifle en sus manos junto con los binoculares y trepó al techo del camión observando de nuevo el perímetro.

 **...**

Las miras laser estaban encendidas, los cartuchos puestos y el sudor les corría por el cuerpo como cascadas. Owen, Barry y Muldoon se posicionaron en un tronco viejo y gastado para apoyarse con las armas y el resto del equipo de ocultó tras los arboles. Frente a ellos las raptores olfateaban el aire esperando.

El gruñido vino desde las lianas que colgaban de los arboles que formaban una cortina, la oscuridad era mate y alguno destellos de la luz de la luna se colaban por los hoyos entre los árboles.

Las raptores se pusieron al asecho y gruñían de rabia hacia el frente, las pisadas movían el suelo como un temblor, los hombres podían sentirlo bajo sus pies, activando aun más el nerviosismo y la adrenalina que les corría por sus cuerpos.

La enorme bestia se abrió paso entre las ramas quebrándolas como palillos y su gruñido estremeció a todos. Los raptores lucían pequeñas e indefensas ante aquel animal descomunal, todas alzaron sus cabezas como si aquel animal llamara su atención y la criatura inclino su cabeza para estar más cerca de ellas.

Owen temió lo peor, la Indominus Rex hiriera a sus raptores o peor aun...

El enorme cuerpo de la Indominus Rex se acercó a las pequeñas lagartijas, y con un corto gruñido les emitió algún mensaje que las raptores, exactamente Blue no tardo en responder. Luego inicio una no muy típica conversación animal, como las que observaban todo el tiempo entre las raptores y Owen, quedó paralizado.

¿Era posible que se comunicaran?

—Algo está mal —replicó Muldoon. Manteniendo su vista en el objetivo.

—Se están comunicando —respondió Barry.

La armoniosa conversación se alternaba entre gruñidos y gorgoreos, y las colas de las bestias se movían con impaciencia. El mensaje estaba claro.

—Ya sé porque nunca nos dijeron de que estaba hecho —pronuncio Owen pétreo.

—Kate tenía razón —dijo Muldoon.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó Barry.

La bestia erguió la cabeza en alto mirándolos fijamente a todos mientras gorgoreaba, ella ya sabía que estaban ahí.

—Esa cosa es parte Raptor —dijo el militar serio.

Como si miles de descargas le corrieran por todo el cuerpo, su corazón latió con más fuerza y el miedo los inundo a todos en ese momento. Las raptores que hace un momento prácticamente hablaban con la Indominus giraron hacia los humanos y gruñeron con fuerza.

Habían cambiado de líder, y todas fijaron su vista a Owen quien alzó la cabeza detrás del tronco para ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

La orden no tardo mucho en llegar, la sala de control tenía todo bajo escrutinio y Hoskins no perdió tiempo en ordenar que abrieran fuego ante el repentino intercambio de papeles que había ocurrido.

Los fusiles iniciaron su descarga contra el enorme animal, que rugió y decidió darse la fuga. Las Velociraptores decidieron dispersarse iniciando un nuevo juego.

Las armas expedían humo, y era claro escuchar el tintineo de los casquillos al caer al suelo, Los tres hombres disparaban sus rifles a matar, no se podían desperdiciar disparos en ese momento. Justo allí fue cuando uno de los tácticos sacó un lanzacohetes y no dudo un momento, cargaron el arma y fijó la mira en la bestia que escapaba furtiva de la trampa.

El impacto fue en su costado y observando el camino de humo que dejo el proyectil, el animal bramó y cayó al suelo, la fuerte explosión ilumino la espesa jungla asombrando a todos y esperando la reacción del animal. Las llamas crecieron por segundos y todos vieron como la bestia se quejaba, las lianas y varios árboles ardieron en llamas pero la Indominus en poco tiempo se erguió en sus dos patas y rugiendo abandonaba el terreno.

Todos los hombres disparaban de nuevo hacia el animal pero rápidamente se perdió entre la maleza.

Otra vez se había escapado.

 _Pero ese no era el único problema ahora._

—¡Cuiden la retaguardia! —dijo Owen apuntando con su rifle —. Las raptores tienen un nuevo Alfa.

Los hombres caminaban sigilosos y observando todo a su alrededor. La Indominus se había marchado pero tenían otro enemigo, y no sabían donde se podrían encontrar. Pasaron la cortina de fuego que quedo en los arboles y los gruñidos era difusos.

 _Podría venir de cualquier parte._

Entonces el ataque vino de frente.

Todo se volvió un caos, y la emboscada dio su efecto, los animales comenzaron su ataque limpio y con buenos resultados, disparos, gritos y sangre se esparcían en el espacio.

Era verídico, el cazador estaba siendo cazado.

 **...**

Muldoon, Barry y Owen se habían dispersado, mediante el ataque tomaron rumbos diferentes pero no muy lejanos. En tanto el militar se desplazaba por la selva esperando el ataque y con gracia vio una cola moverse en la oscuridad, y el gorgoreo de una de sus raptores.

El sonido de las hojas quebrarse bajo los pies de Owen alertó a la pequeña criatura. Y esta con rapidez alzó su cabeza y se fijo en su cuidador. Como si le hablase la raptor que el identificó como Charlie gorgoreo hacia él pacíficamente como cuando lo veía llegar todos los días pero aquella paz no duro mucho.

Desde la parte posterior una luz naranja se aproximaba a toda velocidad, quien Owen no tardo en identificar como un misil, y en segundos impactó contra el cuerpo de Charlie explotando en pedazos al animal. El militar salió expedido en el aire chocando contra un árbol y quedó acostado en el suelo.

Quedo aturdido por segundos.

El fuego de alzó sobre la maleza y el hombre cambio su expresión a enojo, tristeza e impotencia. Se levantó como pudo del suelo y caminó hacia el fuego, aun podía ver la pequeña cabeza de Charlie salir del pasto y posó su vista en sus ojos amarillos que aun se movían dando sus últimos aleteos de vida, para luego cerrarse.

—¡Retirada! —escuchó gritar a los soldados.

 **...**

Barry corría, a toda velocidad para poder llegar a los vehículos, mas dos sombras se colaron a sus costados, rápidas.

Fugaces.

Se encontraba aturdido entre tanta adrenalina y persecución, vio claramente como los restantes del equipo corrían a la camioneta y se llevaban su _Four Track_ dejándolo solo y a la deriva.

Más no lo pensó dos veces.

Cerca de él había un tronco y rápidamente sintió venir el cuerpo de una de las Raptores aproximarse a él, el hombre se introdujo dentro de la madera hueca y sacó su revólver para defenderse si era necesario. El animal se abalanzó sobre el objeto y comenzó a arañar el tronco para sacar a su futura presa.

No era casería, era una venganza.

Barry gritaba del miedo y en intento de ahuyentar al animal, y no quería dispararle. Blue era como una bestia con sed, gruñendo y rompiendo el tronco, ya había formado un agujero.

—¡Blue! ¡Detente! —y el animal le observó con esos ojos amarillos brillantes.

 _Pero eso no le detuvo._

 **...**

Owen corrió hacia su motocicleta, y la encendió. Gracias al cielo aun quedaban dos vehículos, pero primero se aseguraría de encontrar a Muldoon y Barry, a los cuales perdió en el momento en que las raptores atacaron.

Escucho los fuertes gritos de Barry provenientes de su costado y no dudo en ayudar a su gran amigo. Ronroneo el motor de la motocicleta y en un chiflido que salió de sus labios tuvo la atención de Blue. El hombre salió disparado en la moto por la selva con aquel animal pisándole los talones para atacarlo.

 **...**

Barry al instante notó que Blue se había ido, y observo por unos minutos por el agujero del tronco sin señales de movimiento lo que le indicaba que podía salir. Sin embargo mientras trataba de salir del tronco algo atrapó su pie jalándolo hacia afuera.

El hombre no dudó en gritar del pánico, comenzó a patalear y a tratar de sujetarse de algo para que lo que fuese no lo atrapara, sin embargo eso no dio efecto y en un instante al salir disparó su revólver al agresor, que se lanzó al suelo pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que era Muldoon.

— ¡Maldición Muldoon! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un susto?! —dijo Barry alterado.

— ¡Viejo vine por ti! ¡Se llevaron tu _Four Track_! ¡Vine a buscarte Owen me dio órdenes! —dijo el rubio desde el suelo.

—Lo sé, los de Hoskins se llevaron todo —golpeó el suelo con su puño.

—No todo amigo… —dijo Muldoon señalando el otro _Four Track_ a sus espaldas.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó Barry levantándose del suelo, le extendió su mano a Muldoon y ayudo al rubio a levantarse.

—Consejo, nunca dejes la llave pegada al vehículo —decía mientras se sacudía la ropa —, ¿Nos vamos?

—Larguémonos de aquí…

 **NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

La frase utilizada por Barry es en idioma Suajili.

 _ **Bilahofu na kwaamani**_ = Sin miedo y con paz

Y bueno solo pasaba para darles un saludo y decirles que pronto de acerca el final de este fic. Sin dudas hace dos años que inicie este recorrido por fanfiction (al menos con esta historia) Y bueno solo queda otro capitulo mas el Epilogo que no debe faltar, sin duda se viene un final bastante impresionante y espero que no me asesinen 3

Ya vieron el pequeño Teaser que dejo escapar A.J Bayona?

Sin duda me morí -y reviví como 10 veces- de verdad que se me me estrujó el corazón ante escena tan tierna, sin duda no tuve equivocación de lo dulce que lucia Owen con la pequeña Blue.

Sin mas por decir, un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente Cap 3


End file.
